The Universe is Rarely so Lazy
by DarthKader
Summary: With Moriarty possibly returned Mycroft sends Molly to America for her safety. What he doesn't know may get her killed. Sherlock is ready to kill his brother if his pathologist and wife is not returned safely. Meanwhile Molly has to to deal with the dead man who walked into her borrowed morgue. Tony has to adjust to a returned Ziva to protect Molly who may be hiding something
1. Prologue

**FOREWORD:**

 **Hello. Sorry to take up some of your time but I wanted to do a quick explanation before the story. This is a continuation of my story, There's Something About Molly. I'm going to do my best to explain events and characters in such a way that it can be understood even if you don't know both of the stories. (However, I would recommend checking out the other story for the full effect and understanding.) I am taking more liberties with the NCIS storyline since NCIS storyline delivery is different than Sherlock. I love details and try to follow them as much as possible but some people who are dead on NCIS are not necessarily dead now. I have never seen every single episode of NCIS (come on CBS, work with Netflix already) so some things may be missing. From the Sherlock side this takes place after season three so it is no longer cannon-ish. Also I am trying my best to not be a crack fic but I do love weaving together other stories. I aim to make a cohesive story while sewing together characters from other tales. I hopefully do this in a way that does not detract from the over all story. Thank you for giving this a chance it's a lot of fun for me. For those of you who supported me for the first story thank you and welcome back.**

 **I'm going from the timeline that Mary and John got married on May 18, 2014. This means that the story starts taking place around January 2015.**

 **If you have questions, comments, or reviews please feel free to contact me. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Prologue**

 **January 15, 2015**

 _The universe was rarely so lazy._

 _At least that is what Mycroft Holmes always said._

 _The question was that if the universe is rarely so lazy who was in charge?_

 _Molly Holmes was standing in a foreign morgue albeit with a friend but she did not feel safe as she eyed the other man. She was either going to kill Mycroft Holmes for purposely setting her up in an impossible situation or she was going to die for his unintentional folly._

 _She would have to return to her pondering on the intentions of Mycroft Holmes, at present she needed to focus on the supposedly dead man in front of her. She needed to know what had happened to bring them here at this time. She also needed to know how to act to preserve her life and the lives of those around her._

 _It was not that she was unhappy that he was alive, but someone had lied to her and she had believed them. So what was she to do about Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his reentry into her life?_


	2. Safe House

**Chapter 1: Safe House**

 **Thank you so much for favoriting and following! It means so much!**

 **Disclaimer: I forgot to say I don't own anything. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **December 30, 2014**

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!" Sherlock yelled at his wife who was sitting on their borrowed bed while he paced about the room.

Molly knew that he would be angry when she told him but what had he expected her to do?

"I couldn't tell you. Mycroft has been around this entire time!" Molly mock whispered, "Please don't yell I don't want him to find out."

"As I recall we were alone together the night before last," Sherlock snidely reminded her.

Molly blushed at the memory of her and Sherlock consummating their relationship right before he headed off to a suicide mission that got canceled due to the possible return of a dead psychopath.

"You killed Magnussen and then you were going off to your death. How would my telling you or you knowing of the situation help anyone?" Molly spat back out at the consulting detective who was now her husband.

"I could have told Mycroft and he would have been better prepared to protect-"

"He would sooner use me as an experiment to further his career," Molly said with deadly calm.

Sherlock continued pacing and ran his hands through his hair. He decided he needed to review all the facts of their given situation. It was hard for him to think with all the white that was in the room that they were sharing.

They were currently residing in the house of the late Charles Augustus Magnussen. The man had been a newspaper mogul who also had dirt on all the prominent world leaders. Dirt and secrets that were now imbedded in his wife's brain via a computer program that encrypted information into pictures that could be recalled by people who possessed eidetic memories. Both Molly and Magnussen had such a talent and were able to recall information about people when they saw them or heard the names. Magnussen had volunteered to be part of such a project while Molly had been used as a child experiment before being rescued by the now Mary Watson. When Magnussen threatened Sherlock's family and friends Sherlock had retaliated by taking his life, which set off a chain of events. An email had been sent to Molly containing files that updated information in her mind and also revealed her location to a secret agency within the United States that had gone rogue many years back.

This was the information that had Sherlock pacing the room. His Molly was in grave danger but had not informed him of her position because she did not want him going off to die and worrying about her life. Now that he had returned due to an alarming video of the psychopath James Moriarty she had told him since he would also be endangered by what Magnussen had done. He had two problems to solve and did not know what was to take priority as both involved the safety of his loved ones and friends. He needed to protect them from Moriarty who loved games and from the evidence set before them was indeed alive. He also needed to protect them from the legacy Magnussen had left behind in his wake. With both his wife and his best friend's wife being targets of both groups he was indeed being given a challenge. Two cases rated at least nines at the same time! Why did it not feel like Christmas to him?

He did have Mycroft to help him but knew his wife was right. Mycroft may indeed want to use her abilities to better his position to help Queen and country. He needed time to make a decision, time he did not have. The only thing that would give him any buffer in protecting his wife is the fact that she was recorded as dead in public records since the blowing up of her apartment.

It had been a busy couple of days and to add to it his best friend's wife gave birth the night before due to the stress. Fortunately there was a blessing that there were no complications in the birth of John and Mary Watson's son William Leroy Hamish Watson. However, there was now one more person for Sherlock to protect.

Sherlock gave up on the pacing and threw himself down on the bed that was white like everything in the room. He craved the color and clutter of Baker Street. The only spot of color he could find in the godforsaken house was Molly who still wore his dirty purple shirt.

Molly looked down into his face as he lay. "Are you going to tell Mycroft about me?" Molly said in a small voice.

Sherlock huffed, "Not yet. I need to think things through. I'm going to do what is safest for you." He took Molly's closest hand and gave it a kiss before laying it on his chest and going into his mind palace, but he didn't miss the way she crinkled her nose at his last statement. He understood why she did not trust Mycroft but he was their most powerful ally and he would do whatever he could to keep her safe, even a deal with the devil known as Mycroft. First he would try to find a way to avoid such extreme measures, if he could keep Mycroft from knowing his wife's secrets so much the better.

Molly knew her husband preferred to have quiet to think so made to get up to leave him alone.

"Where are you going?" Sherlock asked her in an annoyed tone.

"I thou-"

"No I don't want to be alone," Sherlock cut her off. "Come here," he commanded with his arms open so that she would lay down with him.

Molly was shocked by the change in him but he did not want her out of his sight after thinking she had died the day before.

"You are awfully demanding," Molly playfully complained.

"You knew this when you married me," Sherlock smirked at her as Molly crawled into his arms to lay her head on his chest.

Molly snorted. "Yeah, I'm having trouble remembering those vows," she teased him about the way he had had his brother fill out paperwork to make their marriage legitimate for the past months without her knowledge.

"You agreed to take my name last night, so good enough."

After about an hour of laying in each other's arms while Sherlock sorted through his mind palace and organized his thoughts they went to join the rest of the group who were staying at the Magnussen mansion now turned safe house.

They found the kitchen where Sherlock's landlady Mrs. Hudson was fussing over the inhabitants and making tons of food. It looked like Mycroft's team had already done some shopping for them. Around the kitchen table that looked like it had never been used were sitting five men, Detective Inspector Lestrade, Billy Wiggins, John Watson, Mycroft Holmes, and Tom Molly's previous bodyguard.

"What's he doing here Mycroft?" Snarled Sherlock when his eyes alighted on the agent who had been assigned to Molly as a semi-permanent guard.

"He, as well as a few of my other agents, will be staying here for the time being to help. He was just telling us of how Molly went to visit Lady Smallwood yesterday." Mycroft said in false joviality. "Perhaps now that she is here she can bring us up to date on her little adventures yesterday."

Molly gave them the bare facts of the day before that ended in the morgue she worked at where she had received an email from Moriarty instead of at her apartment that had been blown up. She had not known of that event when she had been reunited with her friends at Baker Street. When Mycroft started to hound Molly for more details John intercepted the conversation by acting affronted that the godparents of his child hadn't gone to see him that morning.

The strange little family spent two weeks in relative peace in the house of the man Sherlock had killed. They were able to watch newborn, Will, grow while they waited and watched for any movement from Moriarty. Mary and Sherlock decided that Molly was safe for now and not to include Mycroft anymore than necessary with the information that was hiding in Molly's mind. With the timing of everything they needed to keep the possibility open that Moriarty was involved with the rogue agency on some level but it seemed doubtful.

Molly now avoided the news at all costs since every time she watched the mention of a name or a picture sent messages swirling through the forefront of her mind. Sherlock did not understand the tell the first time he saw it but after her explanation it was easy for him to tell when she was reading more information than the rest of them. When something triggered her mind her eyes would grow wide and she would pull her body back quickly before she shook her head as if to dislodge the invasive thoughts.

Sherlock wanted Molly to fend for herself and decided to make sure she could shoot a gun so they practiced in the yard. They could enjoy the privacy that Magnussen had created for himself as they practiced outside. He was amazed with her natural ability to shoot clearly. She explained that Mary had taught her when she was younger and that her own father had been a gunnery sergeant and sniper before being killed in Desert Storm.

The newly-wed couple had other moments of sweetness in the two weeks before Molly's funeral, as much as could be had in a house shared by a number of people. Sherlock often muttered about how he thought honeymoons didn't involve so many other people. Mary laughed and suggested that he go on a real honeymoon once this whole thing was taken care of and his wife returned from the dead. She also added that perhaps he may even like to have a real wedding or ceremony to go with a honeymoon. Mycroft sneered at his brother for desiring something so mundane. There were also moments of cabin fever when everyone was at each other's throats with the emotions of the stressful situation. Those instances were usually instigated by everyone's favorite man-child detective but were resolved by the crying of his newborn namesake. Once those two weeks were over everything changed and Molly was left holding on to the memories of those two weeks to anchor herself in the new life that was thrust upon her.

 **Hey, hope this was okay. Just wanted to do a sum up. Hopefully it wasn't boring for those who read the first story and that it was helpful and understandable for those who are new. The story will get rolling after this.**


	3. Mission

**Chapter 2:New Mission**

 **Washington D.C. January 5, 2015**

Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo, also known as Tony, had been called in for a meeting with the director of his NCIS division Director Vance. His leg was bouncing with excitement and he hoped he was getting the raise he had requested. It was true that he did not necessarily need the raise but Tony felt he deserved it none-the-less for all the hard work he put into his job.

Director Vance made his appearance in the meeting room and put down a small file. From that Tony decided that it was not a raise then and scrunched up his face for a brief moment before the director made himself comfortable and started speaking.

"Special Agent Dinozzo it has come to the agency's attention-why are you scrunching up your face like that?" Leon Vance asked the senior agent sitting in front of him.

Tony had started scrunching his face again when he heard the formal words knowing he was in trouble. "Well, with all due respect sir, but when I hear you speak like that I know it can't be anything good."

"Tony," Leon said in exasperation, "I was just going to say that the agency knows what a good agent you are-"

"A raise?" Tony interrupted as he stood up with his fists pumped, "Thank you sir for your recog-"

"Sit down Dinozzo and shut up. It's not a raise."

"Oh," Tony deflated and sat down, "sorry sir."

Vance gave Tony a look that was not quite as penetrating as the look Gibbs gave when he had lost patience with Tony but it got the job done. "Are you going to let me finish?"

"Sir yes sir," Tony cheekily responded.

Vance rolled his eyes. How Leroy Jethro Gibbs solved as many crimes with his team he would never understand. That wasn't quite the truth but it was what he would tell anyone who asked. The team was a good and close-knit group and the people on the team that made it were all hand picked by Gibbs for a reason. Somehow Gibbs gut always led him to choose the right people to get the job done.

"Tony, you have been chosen to do a protection detail on the sister-in-law of a prominent political figure of Great Britain. Here is the file on the woman and your cover story," he said sliding the folder over for Tony's perusal.

"It says here that she will be posing as my half-sister?" Tony asked for clarification.

"With your father's background as a well-known womanizer and traveler it would not be a surprising story."

Tony frowned and nodded in response. That was definitely true.

"My father has a habit of dropping in from time to time…" Tony trailed off.

"Your father has been informed of some basics and paid a reward for his cooperation. We have agents keeping eyes and ears on your father but he will be quite comfortable for the time being."

Tony whistled. They government was pulling out all the stops to keep this young woman protected. They were even willing to bring his dad into the scheme. He was not surprised they were keeping an eye on his dad, otherwise the woman would not be kept safe for very long. It was not that his dad would have intentionally endangered the mission, as it was that his dad could be quite careless with things entrusted to his care.

"Of course," Vance continued, "you can turn down the case."

"No, no. I'll be happy to do it." Tony responded.

"Good. As you can see she is a friend of Ducky's. That is one of the reasons her brother-in-law sought us out. He desires for her to be comfortable in her stay here. She will be working with him the morgue."

Tony paused, "She is related to someone high on the totem pole and she works in a morgue."

"Do you have something against those who work in the morgue Dinozzo?"

"No of course not, well except for Palmer," Tony said kiddingly about Ducky's young assistant. "It's just not the type of person I see working with dead people."

"She will be here in about ten days so you need to read up on the cover story. The rest of the team will be informed about the mission in a few days. Gibbs already has a heads up."

"Good," Tony said relieved that he would not be working another under-cover case while continuing his regular work without the rest of his team knowing again.

Now came the part that Leon Vance did not know how Tony would take. "The man seeking for protection has requested extra measures be taken so you will have a partner living with you and Mrs. Holmes."

Tony gave a nod and an eye-squint of pain not liking the idea of sharing his pristine home with two strangers.

"Will you be able to work with Ziva David?"


	4. Airplane

**Chapter 3: Airplane**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own.**

 **A Shout out to standasawitness. Thank you so much for your continued support and your words of encouragement. I know I have told you before but it means so much to me!**

 **Trigger Warning: Dealing with addiction. It is in the italic section so it can be jumped over.**

 **January 14, 2015**

Molly's head felt fuzzy as she slowly woke up. At first she was completely unaware of where she was but she did know one thing, someone had drugged her…again.

The day before the whole Moriarty had probably returned fiasco Sherlock had drugged Molly in a misguided attempt to help her stay calm upon what was supposed to be a permanent departure from England. Later that day she stopped someone from administering another dose of sedatives only to give them to herself later because the day turned out to be more than she could handle. That night she slept like the dead next to her consulting detective husband but the following night she was unable to resist the siren's lure of an addiction that never truly goes away.

 ** _December 31, 2015_**

 _Molly had been tossing and turning for what had to be hours, at least that's what it seemed like to the disgruntled pathologist. She was in bed alone and had dozed off and on but peace and true sleep eluded her. Her mind was racing with the past few days' events with a speed that was too fast for her to process. She kept getting stuck on the thought that a woman who had started to become her friend died in her place. Molly had kept many people in her life at a distance because too many people who had tried to help her in the past had died doing exactly that. Alone is what kept others safe and here she was in a house with a husband and friends who could be hurt because of her. She thought of her family who by now would have heard of her 'death' and knew that they would be experiencing unnecessary pain. She felt cursed to bring everyone around her nothing but bad luck and that is one of the reasons a job working with the dead had been so appealing._

 _Eventually she had enough of chasing thoughts in her head. She just wanted some peace and she had a way to get it. On top of using Molly to experiment with new technology the organization that had charge of her as a child used drugs in order to control her. She had grown dependent and addicted to the substances they administered. Once she had gotten clean she never gone in search of the toxins that she had not had a choice in taking and so her addiction had remained in a dormant state. Now that her body had a taste of what it forgot it craved she sought out the two cylinders full of peace giving liquid that she had stashed in her bag._

 _Her bag was conveniently by the bed so she did not even have to get up. She dragged the bag to her and started to search it out through feel but came up empty. She knew she had the syringes in there so she up ended her bag and started to search through all the possessions she had left but still could not find them. She huffed her annoyance and kicked the empty bag off the bed, which was then followed by the rest of the stuff being swept or thrown off the bed by an irate Molly._

 _A light across the room came on blinding Molly in a sea of white light that reflected off the walls of the room. She covered her eyes briefly as they adjusted to meet the eyes of her confused husband sitting in the only chair in the room. He was sitting in his common sitting position with hands pointing together as he regarded the woman before him. He had been in his mind-palace going over the details of the past few days and was frustratingly coming up with nothing that could help him with the current state of affairs. Molly's rummaging about had brought him out of his mind-palace quite easily and now that he had deduced her in the light he was not happy with what he was seeing._

 _Molly was the first to speak, "I didn't know you were here. Sorry if I disrupted your thinking."_

 _Sherlock blinked a couple times. His throat had gone dry. He put his hands in the pockets of his coat that he was still wearing and felt the items he knew she was looking for. He had nicked them from her bag in case he could use them later. Now he was just happy he had them in his possession because he had never seen Molly behave like this before. In all his dealings with her she abhorred drug use and avoided it herself. He had missed something, he always did._

 _"_ _You're looking for these?" Sherlock asked even though he knew the answer._

 _Molly bounded over the bed to where Sherlock was sitting and reached for the needles but Sherlock pulled his hand away from her. Molly's eyes that had been focused on Sherlock's hand met his own._

 _"_ _Please give me the syringes Sherlock," she asked as if one would ask for some sugar for their tea._

 _"_ _Why?" Sherlock asked wanting to hear what she would say._

 _Molly shifted on her feet and than knelt beside him. "Please Sherlock, I'm so tired and I can't sleep. You had those sedatives drawn up for me and I need them now."_

 _Sherlock was shocked at Molly's behavior. She was outright trying to manipulate him and this was not how_ his _Molly behaved._

 _"_ _I'm sorry Molly," he gulped, "I can't let you have these."_

 _"_ _It would just be this once," Molly wheedled._

 _"_ _I know but then it will be even harder to stop," Sherlock spoke from experience and hated himself for it._

 _"_ _You said you loved me!" Molly turned abrasive as she changed tactics and went on the offensive. Could Sherlock not see she was in pain and in need?_

 _"_ _I do love you and that's why I can't give these to you." Sherlock wondered at how they had changed roles. He was the drug addict that needed Molly to help him stay clean. She was the one that was strong how had that changed so quickly? He had done it. He had drugged the wonderful woman before him and dragged her down to his level. With her revulsion to drugs he had never realized that she also felt the hunger once she had a taste. He should have known better but he was the invincible Sherlock Holmes who sometimes missed things. She was in pain and it was his fault._

 _Molly took advantage of the time Sherlock took to think and lunged for the hand that was enclosed around the needles. He was stronger and quickly over powered her. They struggled with each other for a few moments but Molly ended up with her back to Sherlock and her arms trapped in his with her caught in his embrace. The needles had been dropped and abandoned on the floor during their scuffle._

 _Molly fought him and cried out. She begged him to let go and her voice brought a couple people to the room. Lestrade was the first to reach the room and had his gun drawn as precaution with Tom right behind him. Seeing the scene before him Lestrade lowered his firearm but started to lay into Sherlock to let Molly go._

 _"_ _I can't do that at the moment-" Sherlock started._

 _"_ _The hell you can't-" Lestrade started to interrupt._

 _"_ _Please Greg." Sherlock interrupted with words Lestrade never thought to hear uttered from the consulting detective's mouth. "Please grab the two syringes on the floor and empty them down the sink or toilet. Just get rid of them."_

 _"_ _You're using again? This is unbelievable! We are in danger and you think it's a good idea to-"_

 _"_ _I made a mistake." Sherlock bellowed as he tried to restrain a Molly who was whimpering and trying to get to the drugs._

 _"_ _Greg please," Molly switched targets, "I need them. I wouldn't ask if I didn't. Please help me."_

 _It broke Greg's heart to see the same look on Molly's face that he had seen on countless others he had to lock up over the years. He left the room without another word taking the needles with him. Tom looked at Sherlock with disgust and tried to come closer to help Molly. Sherlock told him coldly to get out._

 _Molly spent the rest of the night crying in misery over the unfairness of everything as Sherlock held her throughout._

The gathering had made it through Molly's lapse in control. She had not had much in the way of drugs and they were out of her system but she had to tamp down her demons. John nearly punched his friend again on Molly's account. Mary had a serious conversation with Sherlock and he was relieved that she was holding a newborn and not a gun. Molly had moped in her room in embarrassment and begged Sherlock to forgive her. Sherlock tried to shoulder the blame and they finally came to a place of moving forward and blame was forgotten. If anyone knew life was short it was a morgue attendant who had cheated death twice and a detective who investigated deaths and had also cheated death himself. With that being said they wanted to live together in what time they had and not spend too much time dwelling on the pain of past hurts. Forgiveness was given but repercussions were to be faced and Molly held Sherlock to helping her recover. Sherlock was contrite and now knew what his friends experienced when he went in search of something to calm his mind. Peter Pan was having to grow up and lay some of his selfishness aside in order to hold onto what was infinitely more important to him.

Knowing that after such an ordeal that Sherlock would never drug her without her knowledge ever again beyond a shadow of a doubt left Molly to panic about who did drug her. She felt like she was moving but was buckled in a seat. She got her heavy eyelids to open and recognized the interior of a plane. It was not a large commercial plane and all the seats were empty.

She remembered what happened before she woke up on the plane drugged and headed for who knew where. She had said goodbye to Sherlock who was headed to her funeral. In jest she had made him promise not to find a case while he was out. He said it would not matter if he did since she was an eleven on his scale that only went up to ten. She blushed and wondered when he had gotten so sappy. He told her in all seriousness it was when he had thought he had lost her permanently. They kissed before getting a catcall to get a room from Lestrade. Sherlock was ready to take the advice but Molly said that she would be there when he got home.

Except that she was not.

Molly was left with Mary and baby William after everyone else had left for the funeral besides a few agents left behind for protection. Mary laughed that Molly did not get an invitation to her own funeral and a couple more jokes were cracked. Molly and Mary enjoyed visiting in privacy without the rest of household being present. It was good for Molly to be able to talk about her interesting marriage to William Sherlock Scott Holmes and the hardships they had faced so early on. Theirs was not a marriage of tradition and boredom and it would either become stronger in time or burn them up. It was good to have friends who could understand the unusual challenges they faced and to support them. Scars would remain but the wounds would heal.

Molly and Mary continued talking for a good long while. Molly got in some heavy doses of cuddling the new baby who bore both the first name of the love of her life and contained the name of her own father for which she thanked Mary.

"I didn't know you knew my father's name." Molly commented to her friend.

"Oh honey, I know everything about you that was in that file." Mary admitted with a twinge of guilt.

When she asked Mary why she had used her father's name she had responded it was in honor of Molly and the strength she could she in the younger woman. Cuddling babies is awfully therapeutic until they start crying out for their mother. Mary took little Will upon his crying out and they both went down for a nap.

Since Molly still was not sleeping through the night she also decided to follow suit and took a nap only to wake drugged on a plane and seemingly alone. Molly was tired of being controlled and instead of being afraid of waking in an unknown place headed to an unknown location she was absolutely livid. And she let whoever was on the plane know it.

 **"** **Who the bloody blue blazes is behind this!"** Molly yelled.

"Oh you're up already," said the calm voice of Mycroft's PA who was sometimes called Anthea. "The drugs wore off faster than they were supposed to," she mused to herself as she made her way up to where Molly was sitting from where she had been at the back of the plane.

The last statement invoked wrath in the smaller woman who was still sitting in her seat. "You will not be drugging me again!"

Anthea came to sit in front of Molly in a chair that was facing her. "It is no longer necessary to keep you drugged," the agent said as she typed out on her phone without looking at Molly.

"Then why do it in the first place?" she spat out.

"Because we were not guaranteed your cooperation and we could not risk otherwise."

The agent's dismissive tone grated on Molly's temper which had all but disappeared due to the past months events. "Is it okay to be texting like that when we're on a plane?"

"Would I be doing it if it was otherwise?" Anthea kept typing away.

"Why was it necessary to drug me? Where are we going? Does Sherlock know what's happening? What _is_ happening?" Molly shot off a barrage of questions and would have kept it up but Anthea looked up from her phone and sighed as she gave Molly her full attention.

"With the return of Moriarty Sherlock's attentions are going to be needed on the case. You currently are a distraction and liability. If who ever it is that blew up your flat thinks you are dead so much the better but you need to appear to be truly dead so you are being moved for your safety and the safety of others. Mycroft has insured a place for you to go and you will have the upmost safety. And no Sherlock doesn't know."

"Where am I going?" Molly said in defeat. If it would keep Sherlock and the others safe she would cooperate.

"America."


	5. America

**Chapter 4-America**

 **Disclaimer-I don't own.**

 **A huge thank you to everyone who has continued to follow this story even if they don't know NCIS. Your support is very appreciated. Thank you for the kind words and reviews.**

Tony was waiting in the commercial airport for the arrival of Ziva's flight with no small amount of anxiety.

When Director Vance had asked Tony if he would be able to work with Ziva he was floored. Ziva had been his partner but had left NCIS to go back to her home. She had been entered into a lifestyle of violence and intrigue at a young age because of her father's involvement in the Israeli government. There were many things she had regretted having to do in her life and she wanted a clean slate. She had undoubtedly been doing good things while working at NCIS but it was not the life she had envisioned for herself at a younger age. She tried to escape the violence she had seen as a result of her job and without so much as saying goodbye disappeared while visiting her homeland during an investigation of their team. Tony had gone to Israel to ferret her out fearing that she had become endangered. Once he managed to cross her path, less him finding her more her allowing them to meet, after a long chase she explained her decision. Tony finally allowed it and with a tearful farewell and a passionate kiss they separated with plans of never seeing each other again.

Ziva David had made her choice and once she made choices she tended to stick by them. Tony had questioned Vance as to what changed but his only response is that the British Government had convinced her to return to take this one last mission.

Tony no longer had to worry about two strangers living in his house, now he would only have one stranger to worry about. In trade the other person staying was someone he loved dearly who he had said goodbye to and was trying to get over. Now he would have to say goodbye to her once more as soon the mission was over and restart the process all over again.

It was going to be sweet misery for him. So close to the one he loved but having to keep his distance. He had followed Gibbs' rule on not dating someone you work with but he wondered what would have happened if he had broken that rule long ago. He went over scenes of _Casablanca_ in his mind and tried to use it as a comparison of his own life. He loved movies passionately and often found his solace in them and often drove his co-workers up the wall when he quoted his favorites or gave impressions.

Ziva in all honesty had not been gone too long. The team still did not have a replacement for her so she would easily be able to take the spot at her desk back. A few people had filtered through the team but none were meant to stay long term. The team had grieved the loss of Ziva as they would have grieved a death and it was too soon to have someone come and sit in her place. Now suddenly she was coming back.

Tony tapped his foot in impatience as he watched people filter through the gates. He wished he could use his badge to get him closer to where the passengers actually got off the planes. He did not want to set off any alarms and get chastised by Homeland Security or any other agency that would not take to kindly to his abuse of the badge because of impatience so he stopped the impulse.

He continued to watch as loved ones met one another with hugs and businessmen shuffled off on their own. He looked on with envy as one couple was wrapped up in a steamy embrace. He did not know if his own meeting would be awkward but he had some movie quotes prepared to break the silence if need be.

He finally saw her and his mouth went dry. She caught sight of him and headed in his direction.

For her part Ziva had been just as nervous if not more so. She had dropped off the radar and given up the team that had been more like a family. In a way she had been punishing herself for the lives she had taken throughout the years. The pain and guilt had caught up to her and she had a deep desire to leave that life behind. Mycroft Holmes, however, had been able to find her and called in a debt that she could not ignore. So here she was returning to the states to the man she loved but would not allow herself to be with.

She had spent the two weeks since being drafted for the job wondering what the result would be of returning state side. She knew that she could handle protecting one English woman quite easily. She did her research on Jim Moriarty and was prepared. She had tried to convince Mycroft that the NCIS team he was placing her with could do the job just as well without her but he had been rather insistent on her involvement. So Ziva had given in and was looking forward to having a debt settled. She just hoped she could get through this mission with her heart intact. Already her resolve was being threatened and she was tempted to beg NCIS to take her back. She was terrified of the reception she would receive from the members of the team though.

When she reached the area where families met one another she grabbed her courage and sauntered over to where she saw Tony standing. He gave her a nervous smile.

"Of all the airports, in all the towns, in all the world, she walks into mine," he quoted _Casablanca,_ unable to help himself because of his nerves.

"Tony," Ziva nodded at him with a smirk, "good to see you haven't changed at all."

"Ziva," he just stared at her for a moment but had no idea what to say, "here let me get your bags."

"That's okay Tony," she said adjusting her over sized backpack and the duffle in her hand.

"Please I insist."

"I wouldn't want you to break anything." Ziva razzed on him.

"Oh please I would be careful, you don't have anything breakable in there anyway."

"I wasn't talking about you breaking my belongings, I was worried about your back. You are getting up there in age you know."

"Ha ha ha," Tony gave a sarcastic laugh. They both smiled at each other the familiar banter putting them at ease in each other's presence. "No but seriously do you have any other luggage we need to pick up from baggage claim?"

"No, I have everything here."

"Huh, that's not a whole lot."

Ziva's mouth fell, "Tony, I'm not staying long."

"No, I know, it's just that I want to make sure you have everything you need while you're here."

"I'll be fine. Besides I have an expense account."

They started to the door as they continued to talk.

"Really? They didn't give me one of those and it's my apartment you all are staying at." Tony whined.

"Don't worry Tony I will be using it to pay for food and the necessities Molly will need with it."

"Yeah, so what do you know about her?"

"I know that she is arriving soon so we need to get to the air base to pick her up." Ziva evaded the question.

They made it to the base in record time but the plane they were going to meet had already landed. The two agents made their way closer to the plane that had definitely been a much more private ride than what Ziva had arrived on. As they approached a few people made their way down the steps onto the ground. There two men who looked like some kind of agents who were followed by two women.

The first woman looked well put together like a diplomat's wife should be. Her face brooked no nonsense and she moved down the steps with confidence and grace as her loose blond hair flew in the winter wind. The woman behind her was shorter and could pass for a child with baggy colorful clothes and reddish brown hair chopped off at the chin. The red head did not look happy and she dragged her feet down the stairs as her eyes darted around to take in the scenery.

"You're late," accused the blond woman.

Tony was about to offer a witty comeback and apology in one breath but Ziva beat him to it.

"We apologize for the delay but we are here now and we are prepared to do everything in our power to protect Molly," Ziva shot off a diplomatic answer devoid of emotion.

The red head, who had stopped on the stairs, looked like she was going to be sick. Her hands gripped the railing of the staircase and her eyes were shut tight adding to her childlike image.

"Molly come along," the blond snapped as if the pathologist actually was a child.

At the harshly spoken words the young woman drew herself to her full height, which was not very tall but it gave her more of an authoritative air. "Anthea this is a mistake. I need to go back to England."

"Molly, I already explained the situation to you."

"Ahh, so you're Molly," chimed in Tony.

"Who else would she be?" Anthea asked in sincere confusion.

"Well," Tony gave a short chuckle, "I thought you were Molly when we first saw you. You can see how I would make the mistake wouldn't you?"

Molly and Anthea met each other's eyes and a message passed between the two women, they were both used to a much higher caliber of deduction. For a moment Anthea was concerned for the woman in her charge but her task was to bring Molly to America safely and put her in the care of the two American agents who would take care of her. She was then to return back to England sans Molly and to help with the Moriarty situation. She hoped Mycroft would still be alive when she returned, Sherlock's temper was much worse than Molly's.

Anthea sighed, "Well, here she is."

Molly made her way down the rest of the stairs and over to the waiting people but attempted to plead her case one last time. "Please Anthea, this is a mistake. Don't leave me here," she spoke in a quiet voice.

Anthea just looked at her as she shifted her handbag onto the other shoulder. Molly's shoulders slumped over in defeat knowing that her pleas had fallen on deaf ears. Anthea's one loyalty was Mycroft and she would not be listening to anything a morgue attendant had to say no matter how bad she felt about the situation.

"At the very least you could give my wedding bands back to me," Molly wheedled.

Anthea and Molly were fully facing each other now. "I don't have them with me and you are supposed to be posing as a single woman. If you had let me give you a better briefing you would understand the situation better."

Ziva had experience hiding her emotions so her frustration that Molly had not been briefed did not show on her face. Who knew what this childlike woman knew. Ziva had a feeling that her job was going to be more challenging than she originally thought. She did not have the patience to deal with babysitting rich spoiled brats who dressed like children and that is all she saw at the moment.

Tony had more patience with the woman before them but had less so with the bite in the air. "Hey, we probably should get going, it's only going to get colder. Where's your luggage?" he asked Molly.

Molly looked to Anthea for the answer with a questioning eyebrow raise. "Ms. David has the funds to get Molly whatever she needs."

Tony's jaw dropped, "No luggage? Not even a toothbrush?"

"Not even my wedding bands Mr…" Molly trailed off.

"Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo, my lady. At your disposal." Tony gave a comical looking bow and looked up hoping to get a smile from his charge. When his goal missed the mark he was worried it was going to be a long few weeks.

"I'm Ziva David. I will also be keeping an ear on you," Ziva answered seriously not knowing she had messed up an idiom.

"Eye, Ziva, it's eye not ear."

"Oh what ever, Tony," a flustered Ziva responded, "I'm sure the sentiment of the phrase was understood."

Molly smiled at the banter that reminded her of a certain bantering crime solving duo.

"Take care Molly," Anthea said turning toward the plane.

The smile Molly disappeared and she fell into place following the two agents to a waiting car. She heard some steps of someone hurrying up behind her and saw an uncommonly ruffled Anthea who called out her name.

"Molly, if you ever tell Mycroft I did this I will deny everything and find a way to get revenge."

After speaking her peace Anthea reached into her bag and pulled out a familiar light blue scarf. Molly took the scarf from Anthea with reverence and then held it to her face and breathed in the familiar scent that was Sherlock.

"Thank you," Molly could not help but reply with tears in her eyes.

Anthea gave a brief nod and got her emotions in check. She turned to the airplane without looking back again and Molly was left with two American federal agents. Molly's anger had dissipated and now she could only feel one thing and that was fear.


	6. Gone

**Chapter 5-Gone**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **"** **Crack!"**

The sound of a fist hitting a face echoed throughout the room and stunned half the people there while agents reached out to pull the aggressor off of Mycroft Holmes. A woman screamed in shock at the violence that set the baby off to wailing in a high pitch.

Two agents managed to pull Sherlock Holmes away from his elder brother and to get space between the two men.

All that Sherlock Holmes had wanted in the world was to go back to the safe house and lose himself in his wife, at least for a little while before facing his freshest case, which was finding her 'murderer.' He had spent the day around more people than he liked while attending _her_ funeral. Only a handful of people who had attended the funeral knew that she was still alive. Even though Sherlock had only spent a few hours believing she was dead he hated remembering that feeling at the ceremony. He saw people mourning her loss and could not help but remember that feeling. John had helped anchor him by occasionally laying a hand on his back and giving him a look when he noticed Sherlock was overcome. The doctor kindly reminded him that it would be okay and to breathe.

It was in those moments that Sherlock would remind himself that Molly was back at the safe house with Mary and the baby and that he would see her soon. As soon as he reached the house he tore through it and headed straight for their room with every intention of locking the door and keeping the rest of the world out. The rest of their housemates would hopefully figure out not to bother him and Molly as he reassured himself that she was indeed alive by cataloguing every inch of her skin and committing it to memory in his mind palace. He did not try to manipulate Molly's affections as much as he used to for there was no need to and she could see right through it but perhaps he could take advantage of the situation and convince her to allow them to be recluses for the next twenty-four hours.

When he reached the room that had been designated as theirs for the time being he did not find her. He had not seen her while tearing through the house so he supposed she could be in Mary's room once again cuddling with the baby. Despite Molly's hesitance in desiring her own child she definitely showed a fondness for them. Perhaps once this Moriarty business was put behind them he could work on changing her mind if he decided he liked the Watson baby well enough.

He reached the Watson's room and opened the door without seeing the need to knock and found John in a half state of undress as he was shucking off his suit to don one of his jumpers. John jumped and pulled up his pants and gave a curse.

"Boundaries Sherlock!" John yelled.

The loud sound of John's voice upset the baby who had been nursing but he let go of Mary's breast to let the world he was not happy with the situation. Not unlike his godfather little William preferred for people to remain silent in his presence unless the voices were centered on him and giving him praise.

Sherlock was unconcerned with his friends at the moment and only wished to settle in his own scene of domesticity before his brother returned in the other car with the rest of houseguests.

"Mary," Sherlock asked, "Have you seen Molly?"

"Not since Willy and I went down for a nap. Isn't that right little one?" Mary said in a baby talk voice.

Sherlock curled his lip in disgust. If Molly and he did have children they would not behave in such an undignified manner. "Mary I would prefer it if you did not call my godchild Willy. It is unseemly."

John started to sputter in defense of his wife as he pulled on his oversized jumper but his wife just laughed and shooed the consulting detective from the room.

It did not take long for Sherlock to search the entire house and come up short of one Molly Holmes. He had even called her name in a panic, which brought his friends from their respective places in the house.

"Sherlock what's wrong?" John asked as he grabbed his friend's arms and stopped Sherlock's frantic search.

"What do you mean 'what's wrong' it should be obvious even to you!" Sherlock snapped. "She's gone. Molly is gone."

"Let's calm down, surely there is an explanation for this," John attempted to soothe his friend but feared the worst.

Sherlock was able to put two and two together and he did not like the answer. His eyes met Mary's, who was standing behind John and trying to burp her baby. The ensemble that had come to see what the fuss was about included Lestrade, Billy, and a couple agents.

Sherlock stomped over to one of the agents. "Where. Is. My. Wife?" He hissed out maliciously. "Where did Mycroft send her?"

It was at that moment that Mycroft arrived with impeccable timing accompanied by both Mrs. Hudson and he and Sherlock's parents. Though Sherlock was close enough for the agents to grab they did not understand his motives until it was too late and Sherlock managed to get in one blow before the agents pulled him off of his brother. Sherlock fought against the agents' grips and did not register Mrs. Hudson's scream or the baby cry. All he had wanted was to curl up with Molly and hear her heartbeat and now all he wanted was to rip the heart out of his arch nemesis.

"William Sherlock Scott Holmes!" his mother shouted, "What in the name of heaven do you think you are doing?"

"He did something with Molly." Sherlock's voice sounded calmer but he had not stopped trying to escape the bigger men's grasp.

Violet looked at her son sadly and approached her son who stopped thrashing in his captors' arms lest he injure his mother, "Oh my poor boy," she said sadly with tears in her eyes as she cupped his cheek with her hands. "What did you take?" she asked in a tone that contained both tenderness and an edge to it that did not brook argument.

Sherlock's eyes widened at the accusation though he supposed he deserved it. His mother, after all, did not yet know that Molly was alive and safe. At least she had better be or Sherlock would not be above committing fratricide.

John came to his defense knowing that the formidable Violet Holmes would not believe her son. "He is actually clean. Molly is actually alive and Mycroft is a-"

Siger Holmes cleared his throat before John finished his sentence. His wife looked between her two grown sons and demanded an explanation. Mrs. Hudson had gathered ice in a motherly fashion for Mycroft's eye. Sherlock glared at her and muttered traitor under his breath. Violet glared at her son in turn and told the agents to release her younger son, which they did once Mycroft gave them a nod but they stood close by. Mrs. Hudson scurried from the room saying she would make some tea but everyone else remained standing awkwardly in the room as Mycroft explained to his mummy that Molly was indeed still alive.

"And where is she now Mykey?" Violet asked her son with fire in her eyes.

Mycroft grimaced at the use of his nickname but proceeded with caution. "I had her sent away for her safety. In order to keep the illusion of her death alive she needed to be sent away from Sherlock until the threat has been neutralized once and for all and then she will be returned." Mycroft finished his logical explanation with calming tones.

"She is not a toy Mycroft." Sherlock spat out.

"I realize that brother mine but I had to think logically for the safety of everyone here, which is something you are unable to do at the moment," Mycroft sneered at his brother who had gone soft.

Sherlock and Molly had decided to face things together. She would not just leave Sherlock without a word; this realization put a knot in Sherlock's stomach. "Did she agree to go along with this plan of yours?"

"I believe she will understand the situation." Mycroft stated.

Sherlock deduced what Mycroft had done and lunged for his brother but this time the agents acted fast enough to grab him. John for once was able to read correctly between the lines and came to stand in front of Mycroft.

"Did you or did you not drug Molly Hooper?" he asked.

"Molly Holmes," Sherlock corrected.

Violet's head snapped to her son. "And when did this happen?"

"Not now mummy we need to stay on topic."

"Don't take that tone with me and that is the topic I want to discuss!" Violet answered back to her youngest.

"Molly and I eloped. Mycroft drugged my wife who in her condition should not be drugged!"

Violet looked pale and her legs wobbled. Lestrade was close enough to help her to a chair. "Mycroft Holmes if you have done anything that harms my grandbaby I swear I will disown you."

Sherlock went into his buffering state and looked over his words in his mind but was brought out abruptly when he heard another fist connecting with flesh but this time it was accompanied by a sickening crunch. When he refocused on the scene before him he saw his best friend now being held back by agents as he rubbed his hand and offered out some choice expletives. Mary handed off her baby to Billy and told him to head to her room and he knew better not to argue with the woman.

Mycroft held his jaw and also found a chair to sit in. He hissed as he attempted to speak. Sherlock closed his eyes as he gathered himself together. He turned to his mother who had been joined by his father who was rubbing her shoulders in order to soothe his wife. Sherlock knelt down beside his mother.

"Molly is not pregnant but…drugs have a strong effect on her." Sherlock looked into a pair of eyes that matched his own and hoped to find no judgment on that part.

"Oh my boys, what have you gotten yourself into?"


	7. Wal-Mart, Pizza, and Underwear

**Chapter 6-Wal-Mart, Pizza, and Underwear**

 **Disclaimer-I don't own anything or anyone. (According to word the word in that sentence should be doesn't not don't. I blame my grammar mistakes on word.)**

 **D.C.**

"Give me the keys Tony, I will drive," Ziva ordered.

"Our job is to keep this girl alive, not kill her the first night she's here," Tony shot back.

"Molly is a woman not a girl and I have never killed anyone with my driving."

"Oh yeah? How about that one time on the highway?"

"The driver of the other car died because I shot him. It was not because of my driving."

"You shot him while driving. That is not a safe driving practice," Tony chuckled.

Molly's eyes grew at this statement as Ziva stopped in front of Tony, turned towards him, and stuck her finger in his face.

"First of all I made sure that he would not be crashing into anyone and the road was clear. Second of all he was a terrorist who needed to be stopped. It was a perfect shot as you well know since you were in the passenger seat saying, 'shoot him Ziva, shoot him' since you had busted arm." Ziva turned her back on Tony and stalked towards the car.

"Yeah and I aged about fifty years that day," Tony shot back.

"Oh, is that why you are looking so old Tony?" Ziva sassed back.

Tony quickly looked at the driver's side mirror of his car to check himself out frowning all the while.

Ziva rolled her eyes at the faces he was making. "If you keep making those faces the lines are going to become more permanent."

Tony looked over the hood of the car at Ziva who had positioned herself at the front passenger's door and glared. "The kid gets the front seat."

"I'm not really a kid and the backseat is fine," Molly said in a quiet voice.

The three new roommates got into their respective seats but sat in silence as Tony drove to the main road. Both women were content to sift through their own thoughts but Tony had never been big on quiet. He did, however, take the time to observe the woman who would be posing as his sister through the rearview mirror.

Molly currently was looking forlornly out the window. She had one hand leaning up against the widow cushioning her head from the cold glass. Her other hand was in her lap but it was not still. It almost looked like she was signing something like Abby and Gibbs sometimes did. Tony thought she looked almost elfin and that she could fit well in the _Hobbit_ movies. Her mouth was on the small side and looked even smaller since she had the bottom lip tucked in as she chewed on it. She looked like a child and Tony started to feel a bit protective of her. He knew not to get emotionally involved but he was supposed to posing as an older brother so he gave himself a pass and said that he was just being a good method actor. After he finished his perusal of his 'sister' he could no longer take the still atmosphere of the car.

"So Molly, have you ever been to the U.S.?" Tony asked.

Molly turned her head toward him and for a second their eyes met in the mirror but her eyes quickly slid away. She took a moment before telling Tony no and looked back out the mirror.

Molly was good at keeping secrets but she was a terrible liar. Sherlock had taught her at a young age how to tell lies convincingly by believing them herself. He also told her to keep them simple. She told herself that Molly Holmes had never been to the U.S. and it was the truth. She had to remember who she was.

Tony tried to engage Molly in conversation once again. "So, is that your husband's scarf?" Tony asked indicating the light blue scarf around her neck.

Molly kept looking out the window but mumbled an audible, "Good observation," in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, it's my job," a proud and cocky Tony answered back as Ziva rolled her eyes.

Molly turned her head towards Tony but did not meet his eyes in the mirror. "If you are so observant why did you think that Anthea was me?"

"Uh…sorry bout that. It's just…she fit the bill of a diplomat's wife." Tony said with more than a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

"You're right, Mr. Dinozzo, she does. My husband is a far cry from being a diplomat." Molly could not help herself as she smiled thinking about her outlandish husband.

Tony took note of the smile to remember for later. "You know, it's going to be a bit odd for people if you go around calling me Mr. Dinozzo."

"And why is that?" Molly queried.

"Well, you are posing as my half-sister and that makes your last name Dinozzo as well."

"Oh…I didn't know that."

Ziva turned in her seat and attempted to look at the woman sitting directly behind her. "What do you mean you did not know that? Were you not briefed on your flight over here?" Ziva demanded to know.

"I…was not feeling the most cooperative," Molly admitted.

Ziva sat back in her seat in a huff, "Great. It is going to be a long mission if you do not cooperate with us."

"You didn't drug me and put me on a plane without asking so why would I be uncooperative with you? I know it's not your fault. And even though I do believe my being here is a mistake I won't hold it against _you_ but I cannot promise to be happy about the situation."

Ziva felt a little bad for the small woman sitting in the back of the vehicle. Ziva's life had been disrupted and she had been taking it out on the pathologist.

"Wow that sucks. No wonder you seem to be a tad…grouchy. And they didn't even pack you a bag." Tony gabbed on.

"To be fair I didn't have much to pack since my flat was blown up." Molly told him.

"Ah…right I read that. So here's the plan. We go to Wal-Mart and pick up necessities for the next few days. Do you have Wal-Mart in England Molly?"

"Not exactly but we have Asda, which is owned by Wal-Mart."

"Oh, okay. Tomorrow is Thursday so we should get enough to get you through till the weekend and then you can get some real shopping done later. We can pick up some pizza for tonight because I don't feel like cooking and we can brief my sis why we eat. How does that sound?"

Both women agreed passively with Tony's plan and sat back as Tony started waxing poetic about D.C. and tried to get Molly interested in site seeing. She perked up for a moment at the mention of the Smithsonian but the moment passed quickly and was replaced by a frown. Everyone survived Tony's yammering and they were grateful to arrive at the store.

Molly hesitated to get out of the car. She was still slightly relaxed from the drugs that had been given to her hours earlier but part of her mind was screaming in fear at her location.

"Hey, are you coming?" Ziva asked shouted back to her from a few feet away. She and Tony had started to walk before noticing that they weren't being accompanied by the woman they were supposed to be keeping an eye on.

When Molly noticed that her protection detail was so far away from the car she shot up and slammed the door. She scurried to catch up.

"Hey, easy on the doors," Tony griped.

The trio made their way through most of the store. Molly asked to borrow money but was waved off saying that her brother-in-law had her covered. She had stopped in her tracks and flat out refused to spend any of his money and had turned on her heel with the intent of marching out of the store. Ziva chased after her and grabbed her by the arm.

"I know you may not like Mycroft, no one does, but not accepting his money is like cutting off your ears to spite your face." Ziva told Molly.

Tony of course had to interject that it was nose and not ears before allowing Ziva to continue.

"Instead of thinking of it as accepting something from him look at as taking advantage of him. I know I am going to," Ziva told her conspiratorially.

Molly scuffed her shoes and unconsciously made some finger signs for a moment as she thought about it. Ziva had a point, what would she gain from spiting Mycroft except dirty pants and smelly breath?

Tony had done some food shopping while the women found the right sized undergarments. Ziva told Molly to buy some scrubs. When Molly looked on in confusion Ziva told her that she would be assisting in a morgue while she remained on U.S. soil. Molly relaxed slightly happy to know that she would be able to work during this time since it would help keep her mind off of things.

Tony met up with the women with a cart full of food. He had some foodstuffs requested by Ziva and peanut butter and jelly as requested by Molly. He also bought several tubs of ice cream and noticed Molly's eyes light up upon seeing the sweet treat. He also had many other food items in the cart not knowing what else would be wanted.

As they laid their purchases on the conveyor belt he noticed the eyesores that Molly was purchasing. "Wow that's quite an assortment you picked out sis," he commented on her clothing choices.

Molly blushed slightly but was used to a much harder critique of her clothing from Sherlock. She shrugged, "I don't know why but the brighter the fabric it seems the softer it is."

"You buy clothes because they are soft?" Ziva asked nonplussed.

Molly started to blush deeper, "Not all my clothes are bright. Some of them are fun though, but yes, I buy softer clothes that are not so rough on my skin."

Molly had always had problems with texture and would go so far as to cut the tags out of her clothes. When she was younger it had driven her mother nuts because there would often be holes left in the fabric. Once her family had found out that there was a link between her diagnoses of Asperger's they had been more understanding of her plight. Molly did not like advertising her private matters and hoped they dropped the subject of the colorful clothing.

"You know, this weekend we can probably find you some soft and stylish cashmere." Tony slid in one last suggestion before letting the matter rest.

They ordered pizza on Tony's cell on the way home. Tony almost took it as a personal insult when Molly wanted pineapple, mushroom, tomatoes, and olives on her pizza. Ziva did not fair much better in his opinion because she refused to share his meat lover's pizza because it was not kosher, but he had already expected that. He also muttered under his breath that she was only kosher when it suited her knowing that on occasion she would blur the lines. So they ended up with three pizzas.

When they finally made it to Tony's abode they unloaded the packages. When it came time to put the girls things in the guest room Ziva tore out of the room in frustration.

"Vance told me that you would be getting twin beds for the guest room." Ziva blew up at him.

"Well," Tony started out with a hand behind his neck. "It seemed such a waste if it's only going to be for a short while."

Molly snorted behind Ziva at Tony's claim.

"Hey, peanut gallery, what was that for?" Tony challenged Molly.

"Nothing, it's just that…" Molly let the sentence hanging.

"What is it?" Tony asked tired of the silence.

"The last time I had a bodyguard it lasted for over two years." Molly deadpanned.

Ziva and Tony looked each other in the eye. Tony started shaking his head, "Oh ho no no no no no. I did not sign up for that."

"Should of read the fine print To-ny." Ziva said with a sassy smile on her face.

"And what are you so happy about? I figured you would want to leave as soon as you got here."

Ziva's smile fell, "You know I did not want to come back here in the first place," she hissed.

Molly noticed the tension change in the room. She knew a little bit of their backgrounds thanks to the information that was imbedded in her brain but their was nothing on their personal relationship, but she could see with her own eyes that it held many levels.

"I can sleep on the couch." Molly offered to break the tension.

"Tony will be sleeping on the couch." Ziva stated calmly.

"What? It's my house."

"Exactly, which makes us guests. That and you are a gentleman. Molly can't possibly sleep on the couch since it is the most vulnerable position. I will take your room until we get other beds."

"Can't you two just share beds?"

This earned a no in unison from both women.

Tony tried an alternate version that was more to his liking, "Well how about you and-"

"Absolutely not." Ziva tried to snap but Molly noticed the hidden anguish. Tony did to as he noticeably softened and relented.

It did not matter where anybody stayed that night because no one in the apartment was able to sleep a wink.


	8. Taking Cover

**Chapter 7-Taking Cover**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Molly couldn't sleep.

Eventually she gave up trying and sat up to pull her knees to her chest. She leaned her head upon her knees much like she had earlier that day on the airplane and attempted to digest all the information she had been given in the past twenty-four hours.

Molly fought with Anthea and told her that America was not safe for her. Anthea coldly brushed her concerns aside having been prompted by Mycroft to tell Molly that it had been twenty years since that she had been abducted. She went on to say that as long as Molly kept her head down no one would recognize her and that no one had any interest in her any longer. Molly knew this was not the complete truth but she would have to ride on Anthea's advice and hope that it would work.

Molly now wished that she had listened a bit more to what Anthea had to say. When she had told Molly that she would not be able to contact Sherlock for the remainder of the Moriarty situation Molly immediately shut down. She had gone so far as to move seats on the relatively small plane in order to have some space from the cold woman who was delivering orders. Molly was limber and small enough to draw her knees up onto the plane seat so that she could be in a protective ball. For Sherlock's safety she would comply with Mycroft's instructions for her. She hoped Sherlock would remember that she loved him while they were separated. She felt tears form as she thought to that morning and how she had told him she would see him when he had returned from the funeral. Anthea had wanted to brief her but Molly said that the people she would be staying with could do the job. It was when she was sitting alone in the seat that she realized her wedding bands had been taken and she gave into the tears.

With Anthea telling her that she would be staying in America it should not have come as such a shock that she would be staying with federal agents. Molly did not know quite what Mycroft's job was and how he had managed the connection. Molly lived by some internal rules and one of them was that the less she knew about what Mycroft Holmes did the better. She may have to rethink that rule for the future but she believed she knew too much about things she did not want to know already.

Over pizza with Tony and Ziva she discovered her cover story and theirs but they did not offer too much on their own personal histories. Molly knew from her own information that Tony and Ziva had been part of the same team within the Naval Criminal Investigative Services. NCIS had taken over the older agency NIS, which had once upon a time been the group that was supposed to have protected her and her mother from danger. Ziva was no longer an official part of the team, as she had gone back to her homeland of Israel and had all but disappeared. She had become an American citizen but had started out in America as a Mossad agent working for Israeli intelligence. Molly's head swam and she wondered how it was going to work out for Ms. David being back in the states.

Tony and Ziva would be posing as a couple and Ziva would be reinstated into NCIS for the time being. Molly would be posing as Tony's half-sister as he explained it was probably a real possibility that he had half siblings running around with his father's reputation as a ladies man. Molly would be working in the same building as them in the morgue. She was delighted to know that she knew the head pathologist and understood to a degree why Mycroft had chosen the location he had. A familiar face would help a lot under the given circumstances. Especially since Molly felt more comfortable and safe with routine and with things she recognized. However, she did not feel safe in recognizing the area she was placed in.

Molly spent the rest of the night organizing her thoughts in her brain and reminded herself of the identity she had gained when she was ten or rather thirteen since Sherlock had convinced her to bump up her age. She was Molly. She was a reported child abuse victim with no memories prior to that year. She was born in England. She then went on to be adopted by the Hooper family where she gained her last name. She was now Molly Holmes, wife of Sherlock Holmes. She reminded herself that she was not supposed to have memories of her earliest childhood in case the strangers she was staying with asked. She layered her new identity on top of the identity of Molly Holmes. She would play the role of Molly Dinozzo and hope that it would not need to be for too long.

When daylight finally filtered into her room she snuck by a sleeping Tony who was sprawled out uncomfortably on the couch to use the bathroom first. Fortunately the one bathroom was not located in the other bedroom that was occupied by Ziva. Molly did not feel so happy knowing that as soon as twin beds were delivered that they would be bunking together.

Being born an only child and then being adopted by a family that only had boys she had never had to share her room with anyone else. The only person who she had ever shared a room with had been Sherlock and he had a habit of just sliding into her bed whenever he felt like it. Now that they were married it was expected but before it had been quite an adjustment. It was definitely an improvement to the days when he would kick her out of her own room. She was going to miss him and did not know if she could survive this torture if it was going to be another two years.

With her thoughts making her tired mind sadder she gave into tears once more. 'When had she become this weepy woman?' she pondered as she bathed and prepared herself for the day. She was used to running on little sleep and just hoped she made it through the day. She was tempted to sift through Tony's medicine cabinet to find something that could possibly help her sleep the coming night but bit her lip and fought off the temptation.

Molly jumped as she exited the bathroom because Tony was standing right outside the door. She was glad she had taken her clothes and dressed inside and tried to get by Tony who seemed to still be asleep even though he was standing. Molly scampered to her room and finished getting ready. By the time she exited her room Tony was in the bathroom with the door shut. Molly folded up the blankets from Tony's makeshift bed on the couch and piled them neatly. She then made herself at home on the couch where she finally managed to get a moment of sleep.

Molly did not know how long she had been sleeping when she heard a banging that made her jump once more.

"Tony quit pigging the bathroom!" the dark-haired Israeli woman hollered.

Molly heard a muffled reply back from Tony from the other side of the door. "It's hogging Ziva. Hogging the bathroom."

"Hog. Pig. What does it matter? They are the same animal and neither are kosher and you certainly are being a pig!" Ziva yelled back with one more open hand slap to the door.

With the last slap Tony opened the door and smiled widely. He was dressed for the day in suit and tie and held the door open in a mock gentlemanly manner for Ziva to enter. Meanwhile Molly had gone to the fridge and helped herself to leftover pizza from the night before. She had always loved eating cold pizza and had learned the habit from her biological dad.

"You know we have these things called microwaves," Tony interrupted Molly's breakfast. "They heat food. You heard of them?"

Molly took a big bite of her pizza and spoke with her mouthful like she would have done with her adopted brothers, "I like cold pizza," she chomped out.

Tony gave her a look of revulsion, "That's utterly disgusting, the cold pizza and the table manners."

Molly managed to give him a cheeky smile. "I'm supposed to be your obnoxious younger sister To-ny." Molly mimicked Ziva's pronunciation of his name when she was trying to annoy him.

"I didn't read obnoxious anywhere in the background description. I already have Ziva being obnoxious I don't need you to do it to."

"Yes but I am your sister, Ziva is your girlfriend. We are supposed to annoy you in different ways. I have four older brothers so I have this sister thing down." Molly actually did not annoy her brothers too badly but Tony did not need to know that.

"Oh, well, besides you, of course, I am an only child," Tony explained

"Oh me too." Molly said forgetting for a moment. She was more tired than she had realized.

"You just said that you had four brothers."

Molly hesitated for only a moment, "I meant for the case. I am an only child aside from you. Isn't that right?"

"Uh, yeah, of course," Tony said with his eyes squinted. He decided to let the matter go and went to prepare coffee and some warmed pizza. "You want coffee Molly?"

"Black, two sugars." Molly said without thinking. She had always taken it black to feel closer to her father until that day. Now, however, there was another person she was missing even more than she thought possible.

Ziva interrupted her maudlin thoughts, "I thought you took your coffee black."

Molly blinked up at the temporary NCIS agent. "Why do you know that?"

"Mycroft wanted to ensure that you were comfortable during your stay here and I have a list of things here that you like and things I am supposed to get for you."

Molly looked up to the ceiling and sat back in a huff as the agents joined her to eat breakfast. "I would be more comfortable if Mycroft wasn't a lying manipulative controlling insert impolite word here without insulting his parentage who likes to play god. So what? He thinks that if he gilds the cage that I will sit back and relax while my husband takes out a psychopath of his own making?"

"I thought the psychopath was your ex-boyfriend," Tony innocently remarked.

"WHAT?!" Molly screeched.

"Ow! Watch the decibels. I have neighbors who are still sleeping." Tony complained.

Molly collected herself by doing some deep breaths before calmly stating, "I went on three dates only. That hardly constitutes a relationship."

"But you did make it to the third date," Tony smiled up impishly.

Molly looked at him with confusion as Ziva told Tony to grow up and not to act so vulgar. The pin dropped for Molly and she went over to Tony and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Just so we are clear, I never slept with James Moriarty and I never would have. Got it?" Molly said in a voice that dripped venom.

Tony rubbed the back of his head and gave an immediate, "Yeah boss," from previous conditioning and then gave a more sincere apology to Molly before she left the room. Ziva watched the interaction with glee.

"Yeah boss?" Ziva gloated.

"It was a pavlovian response to the head smack. She may hit harder than Gibbs," he said still rubbing the back of his head.

"Speaking of which, we better head out soon. We don't want to be late."

"You gonna be okay Zee?"

"Of course, I'm always okay."

Tony rattled on during the length of the drive. He told Molly about how great America was and that Brits didn't know what they were missing. While waxing poetic about the attributes of a country Molly had no faith in they did manage to make some plans to get her identification paperwork in order. Since the situation was a delicate matter there would be less paperwork than usual in order to protect their charge.

At one point during the drive she recognized that they were not in D.C. but knew the area they were in to be Virginia. Tony explained that the headquarters for NCIS were indeed in Virginia but it was close enough to get to the capital relatively quickly. Molly was in anguish over being so close to her childhood home but unable to return.

Molly had a moment of panic as she stood outside the NCIS building knowing that the last time she had been in an American government facility that she had been turned into a science experiment and had lost her mother.

Tony noticed her discomfort and put an arm around. "Don't worry, big brother is her for you sis."

"Not the biggest fan of big brother," mumbled Molly with Sherlock's elder brother in mind.

The three people got on the elevator that would take them to the bullpen where Ziva and Tony worked while they continued their conversation.

"Don't worry it's not _1984_ ," Tony answered Molly's grumbling.

"Yeah but you are supposed to watch me aren't you?"

"For your own protection until this all blows over. It shouldn't be too long and you will be home in no time," _and Ziva will be too,_ Tony thought the last part to himself.

"Remember what I told you about the last time I had a bodyguard."

"Why _did_ you have a bodyguard before?" Ziva piped in.

"In case the person after me now came after me then."

The elevator reached their destination and they headed to the area known as the bullpen. The office had several desks sectioned off in groupings. A hallway led to some enclosed rooms that were used for interrogating. There was a stairway that led up to a platform and also led to the office area of the director as well as MTAC. Ziva and Tony stopped at the first set of desks. There were four desks facing each other with two more desks in the same row but separated from the others by cubicle walls. Both agents dropped their things off at the first two desks as Tony asked the next question.

"Well, why is he after you?"

"He's a psychopath. Does he need a reason?" Molly retorted.

"Who's a psychopath?" asked another agent who was sitting at a third desk.

"Her ex-boyfriend," grinned Tony as he faced the agent's desk away from Molly.

Molly took advantage of Tony's turned back and head slapped him again. The other agent snickered. "Looks like you have two people to smack some sense into your head now Tony."

"Stay out of it McNosy. This is my sister Molly. She'll be working with Ducky for the next few months. Molly this is Special Agent Timothy McGee resident elf lord."

"Nice to meet you Mr. McGee," Molly went over to him and held out her hand as Tim stood up to meet her half way.

"Tim or McGee is fine. We don't really do the whole Mr. Thing around here. By the way Tony you don't need to give me the story, I've already been briefed."

Tony gave McGee some shifty eyes, "I do not know to what you are referring Mr. McGee."

"Vance filled the team in. He thinks it's better when we are all on the same page. It never works well for us when someone is left out of the information loop. Plus we needed to know the situation with Ziva being back in town. Welcome back by the way." Tim directed the last sentence at the wayward agent.

Ziva looked down in shame. "Thank you Tim. It's good to see you."

"By the way Molly, you look familiar. Would I know you from anywhere?" Tim asked.

"Not unless you visit England morgues often and even then I only frequent one. My social life is a little dead," Molly gave her audience a small smile.

During the short, yet, awkward silence that followed Molly heard Sherlock's voice in her head telling her not to make jokes.

"O-o-o-kay, and on that note let's get you down to our morgue and get you settled in. They are just dying to meet you down there." Tony smiled because he was able to get Molly to give him a genuine smile with his joke.

"I'll take her down so that I can check in with Ducky," Ziva stated and then she led Molly back to the elevator.

"Yeah and she still needs to meet Abby and the boss later." Tony called after them.

"Is Vance the boss?" Molly asked Ziva remembering hearing the name earlier.

"Vance is the director of NCIS. You will probably need to meet with him later."

The rest of the elevator ride was in silence as the respective women thought of their own reunion with the bespectacled doctor who spent most of his time in the basement.

Dr. Donald Mallard was a cheerful man by nature who always had a story for every occasion. He was an older gentleman of shorter stature who hailed from England. He was quite happy with the fact that he would be working with the women who had just entered his morgue, even if it was only temporary.

"Welcome back Ms. David and welcome Dr…Dinozzo. That is going to be a bit odd," the older gentleman commented on Molly's change in last name.

Molly gave the pathologist a small smile, "You know you can just call me Molly, Ducky."

"Besides we don't need two Dinozzo's running around," Ziva added wishing that Tony could have heard the dig.

"That may be true," Ducky agreed. "It's good to have you back."

"I'm sorry Du-,"

Ducky interrupted Ziva, "None of that now. You know apologizing…"

"…Is a sign of weakness," they finished together.

Molly smiled at the saying being familiar with it since it was something her father often had said. Of course he would then have her apologize to her mother or he himself would be apologizing. It was different for loved ones her father would explain.

"You have no need to apologize my dear. I won't pretend that I wasn't saddened by your absence but I do understand. Just promise me that you will tell me goodbye if you should leave us again," Ducky said to Ziva.

" _When_ I leave I promise I will tell you," Ziva gave her word sincerely.

"Now let us get Miss Molly here settled in. Welcome to the morgue. You will find it not much different than your morgue in Bart's. However most of our forensics testing is done by Abby. Sometimes you will be working along side her. She is a delightful young woman. Extremely bright and caring. One time when I was laid up in-"

"Ducky…" Ziva smiled, "Perhaps you should get her settled in before starting in on the stories."

"Oh right, of course, where was I?" He thought for a second as he delved in to further explanations of how things ran in the morgue. He and his assistant James Palmer were the main pathologists. Even though he was an integral part of Tony and Ziva's team he also worked with the other agents on any case that came in that needed his expertise.

"I know you don't usually deal with as much violence as we do here," he told the younger pathologist.

"With Sherlock's work I do work on the more gruesome deaths, as long as they interest him." Molly commented back.

"He refuses to work with anyone else I suspect."

Molly smiled affectionately thinking of her husband but it turned quickly into a sad frown.

"Oh I am so sorry my dear. This must be awfully hard on you. I was slightly surprised to hear that you and Sherlock had gotten married," Ducky had been clued in by Mycroft on her married state.

Molly chuckled and could not help the 'me too' that slipped out when she thought of the way in which she had been married. Ducky looked like he was going to question the statement but Molly began babbling to the one person she had as a friend in the God forsaken land that she had been forced to stay in.

"We didn't even get to say goodbye. I had no idea I was coming here. Mycroft likes to play god so he had me drugged and put on a plane without so much as a by your leave. Apparently I'm not even supposed to contact Sherlock in any way because of my supposed death. I have to wait and hope that he's okay…again. I had to do this for two years. I had been told that he was going to die in six months and then I got him back and now I've lost him again."

It was the most Ziva had heard the woman say at one time. She could see that Molly trusted Ducky and it gave her further proof that Mycroft surely knew what he was doing in sending Molly there.

"Certainly you can at least talk to him," Ducky said with a frown. He had not known the details of Molly being sent to the U.S. and he was less than happy about Molly being plied with drugs. Heaven knew she had enough trouble with that sort of thing in her past.

"'They,'" Molly used air quotes, "told me not to for his safety."

"I will talk to the director and we'll get this straightened out." Ducky tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"Get what straightened out Duck?" said someone with a deep voice that had a slight accent that sounded familiar to Molly but she could not place it.

Molly turned to the man speaking behind her and her eyes widened in shock at a man who could have easily passed for her father if he had survived fighting in Desert Storm and had grown older.

"Ahh…Jethro. Allow me to introduce Dr. Molly…Dinozzo. You have heard that she will be working with us for a while, nudge nudge wink wink. Molly this is my dear friend Senior Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Ducky introduced the man.

He did not look like her father. He was her father.

 **Thank you for comments and follows. They are very encouraging and keep me motivated. Please hold on for the ride. I truly hope you are able to enjoy this story. It will probably be a few days before I am able to post again.**


	9. Reunions

**Chapter 8-Reunions**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own.**

 _He did not look like her father. He was her father._

Molly did not have time for any other observation of the man before her except to identify him as her thought to be dead father before her images flashed through her mind. In a matter of seconds his history for the past twenty-four years passed through her mind in the form of pictures. If she so chose she could go back over the details later. There was no question that Molly was going to be sick.

"You all right?" asked a concerned Gibbs when he saw the young woman before him pale.

Molly managed to give a weak smile and gave out a strangled, "Where's the loo?"

Ducky tutted at her obvious discomfort and tried to lead the way but Molly waved him off choosing to just receive directions. Fortunately she made it to the bathroom before losing her breakfast of cold pizza. She hoped the floor was clean enough as she leaned against the wall and slid down to a sitting position with knees drawn up. She covered her face with her hands as her mind shot off into a million different directions at once. She understood Sherlock's desire for something to calm his mind and wish she had something on hand. That thought had her leaning over the toilet as sickness took her once again. She knew she was taking a long time and worried that someone would come fetch her. She needed to come up with a plan quick. What should she do?

She usually shoved the thoughts that flashed unbidden through her brain as the result of the experiment to the back of her mind. She was a master of compartmentalizing and had learned some mental tricks Sherlock had taught her that he employed in his own 'mind palace'. She did not want to be involved or know about government intrigues. So far the information she did receive was harmless personal secrets about well-known politicians. If she had seen anyone that could be planning on something nefarious her conscience would not allow her to stay silent but she did not go looking for trouble. Trouble seemed to find her well enough anyway.

Despite her not wanting to use the information in the database that had been uploaded and into her mind she decided that in this situation the more she knew the safer she and the people around her would be. If Leroy Jethro Gibbs was in her database it meant that Division was keeping an eye on him and her suspicions were that she was the cause. They would have been keeping an eye on him in case she ever decided to come home. If they came into the picture they would threaten her father and they had already taken her mother from her. They had also tainted any memories that she had left of her mother. All that she could now see was the dark cells of the Division headquarters whenever she recalled her mother. Sherlock had once tried to talk to Molly about her mom but she had just shuddered remembering a broken body and her own broken fingers.

Molly took a few deep breaths as she moved her fingers making sure that she could move them still. It should not have been surprising that Division had lied about her father's death but she had taken the lie at face value. They needed her to believe he was dead to break her spirit and mold her into something they could use. She was frustrated with herself for not realizing the truth but now that she did it was not of any good to either of them. She repeated her husband's old mantra to herself, "alone is what protects me," and after a pause she added, "alone is what protects others." Of course Sherlock had thrown away his old mantra but she had experienced people dying to protect her and she did not want to see that happen to her father or to the people who were on his team.

She closed her eyes and focused on her father's name in her mind. She looked over the information slowly as one would read a book. She learned that her and her mother's deaths were blamed on a drug lord. Division had planted him as a patsy, one that Gibbs had gone after in revenge. It was a good plan on Division's part as Gibbs unwittingly tied up one of their loose ends. Since surviving Desert Storm and the deaths of his family Gibbs joined up with the group that eventually became NCIS. She went over some of the other notes in her mind but stopped when she reached a section on his ex-wives. Aside from her mother Gibbs had been married three times, all of the marriages had ended in divorce though. She felt numb from all the information.

She also focused on what she could see from her own eyes of the man she once knew. He was definitely and understandably older than the he had been when she last saw him. Her last memory was of him going off to war to protect a country that he loved but would betray his trust by abusing his family. Her friend Meena would have labeled Gibbs as a silver fox. His military cut hair was silver but he was fit for a man of his age and he looked comfortable in his polo, blazer, and slacks combination.

She laughed bitterly to herself as she thought about how twice in the past couple of years she ran into people in a morgue that she thought she would never seen again. The first one had been Mary and now Gibbs.

Her two options were to go tell her father and hope that he would believe her or run a paternity test to find out the truth or to keep silent. The first option was terrifying. He was being watched, he had to be, and according to Mary, Division was still up and running. She could not risk losing him again. She would have to follow Mycroft's instructions and keep her head down no matter what.

That brought another question to her mind. What was Mycroft's involvement? Did he know he had sent her into the arms of her father? If he had done so willingly was he trying to get her killed? Division certainly had traced the email holding the encrypted info now lodged in her brain to the computer of Molly Hooper. What would they do if they got Kelly Gibbs and Molly Holmes nee Hooper all in one neat little package? What was his motive? Give him a reason to go to war? Sherlock joked that Mycroft liked to start wars before teatime to give him an appetite. Perhaps, she grimaced to give Mycroft the benefit of a doubt, he did not know. As far as she knew he did not know about her previous identity or the email she had received.

But Mycroft Holmes himself always said that the universe was rarely so lazy. If so who was in charge? Perhaps she should have been going to church as her adopted mother had often recommended. She remembered a conversation she had had with Sherlock the last time she had stepped foot in a church. He had deduced that she did believe in a higher power. She said maybe so but would not follow a God who brought back his son from the dead and not one of her fathers. Now here she was with a dead father come back to life, but not in the way she wanted. She had no time to be happy about the discovery of her dad because what if she ended up being the cause of his death? Wouldn't he be better off with out her?

She made her resolution. She could not tell Gibbs for his own safety. She would do anything to keep him alive even if it meant learning to be a better liar. She was rotten at lying but was good at keeping secrets. As long as no one questioned her directly she would be fine. Who would even think it was possible for her to be Kelly Gibbs? She was not Kelly Gibbs. Kelly was dead in her grave, technically so was Molly Hooper. Long live Molly Holmes undercover as Dinozzo. She would just have to keep reminding herself that. In the meantime she needed to take care of her second resolution, which was to seek an audience with the great and powerful Oz. Mycroft may be the man behind the British government's curtain but she had seen behind it and she would make him talk to her if he wanted her cooperation.

It was not the first time Leroy Jethro Gibbs had run across a woman who looked like his deceased wife but this woman certainly was the closest. Molly's facial features were strikingly similar and she had the brown eyes to match, her hair also bore a similar shade closer to the roots. She did not have the same fashion sense his late wife had had despite the similar resemblance. Molly was wearing a loud sweater with a unicorn on the front and baggy pants. Despite being in her thirties she looked like a child and seemed just as vulnerable. She was around the same age his Kelly would be if she had not been murdered by a drug lord. Gibbs shook the wayward thoughts from his head as he focused on his returned "kid."

Gibbs gave Ziva a warm smile and held out his arms for a hug. He was not one for heaping an overwhelming amount of affection on his agents aside from Abby but he would not withhold it when the situation called for it. Ziva stepped into his arms and hugged him briefly but he was able to whisper a 'welcome home' in her ear before she withdrew.

She smiled sadly but he held up a hand before she spoke stopping her from voicing her thoughts.

"I know you're not here for long but while you're here it's home. I know that you did what you had to do, but to be honest…I'm not quite sure why you're here now." Gibbs fixed Ziva with his penetrating stare that made people squirm since it seemed as if he were staring into their soul.

Ziva, being accustomed to Gibbs looks, had no fear and knew he was looking out for her well being, so she met his look head on. "I have a debt to repay. When this is finished I should be able to move on with my life with no strings attached."

"Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"No, it's just a debt to an old friend," Ziva tried to reassure the skeptical older man.

Gibbs shifted on his feet and gave a small nod. "All right but if you are in some kind of trouble let me know."

This time when he stared at her she could not help but squirm a little but then he was already on to discussing the latest case with Ducky. She smiled as the familiar scene warmed her heart despite the macabre setting.

"You plan on working any cases while you're here?" Gibbs called over his shoulder now that his back was to Ziva.

"Yes, I believe that was the plan," Ziva answered.

Gibbs turned his head to give one of his signature looks. He communicated mostly with looks and anyone who had been on his team knew what he was saying without words. She knew his current look meant, 'well, why are you still standing here?' Ziva gave a big smile to be treated as usual and hurried on her way knowing that Molly was in good hands with Ducky.

Gibbs also gave a big smile that Ziva did not see. He was happy to see one of his kids back as he had been saddened by her loss. Ducky did not miss the smile on Gibbs' face, however, and commented on it.

"Do you think we can convince her to stay?" Ducky asked.

Gibbs gave a small tilt of his head, "Don't know. The choice will be hers when the time comes."

"How do you think she and Tony will get on living in the same apartment?"

Gibbs eyes filled with mirth, "Well, depending on what happens there she will either be staying or going." He laughed as he thought of his kids fondly.

"Or possibly Tony could wind up dead." Ducky added.

"Well, you'd just have to do the autopsy. Perhaps you can talk Ziva into not killing him. Too much paperwork."

The men chuckled for a moment more before being joined by Palmer and returning to the grim murder at hand.


	10. Tantrum

**Chapter 9-Tantrum**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own.**

Molly was usually calm and reserved. She did not like to raise her voice and in most situations liked to go unnoticed. Now, however, she needed something and she would do anything to get it even if it meant acting like a terror to do so.

Once she had gotten herself under control and wiped her face down with cool water in the bathroom she marched back outside to face the world. The first people she ran across were Ducky and his assistant James "Jimmy" Palmer. Ducky made introductions but noticed the tenseness with which Molly was holding herself. She calmly told Ducky that she needed to speak with the director of NCIS. Ducky saw her resolve and sighed. When he began to take off his gloves Molly explained that once again that she just needed directions and that she did not want to take him away from his work. Ducky finally relented and told her where she could find Director Vance but not to be surprised if he did not have time to talk to her. 'He will have to make time,' Molly thought to herself.

She made her way back upstairs and passed the bullpen where her two babysitters sat with the rest of their team. They saw her as she walked purposely toward the director's office.

"That doesn't look good," Tim stated the obvious.

Ziva rolled her eyes at the woman she had deemed as a high-strung nuisance. Gibbs got his team's focus back on track quickly with just a few words.

Molly met Vance's secretary and managed to be firm enough for her to fetch the director despite her best efforts to deflect Molly. Vance met her by standing up and holding out his hand acting completely unruffled by her appearance despite the fact he was in a meeting with an agent.

"Welcome to NCIS Ms. Dinozzo," he said as he lowered his unshaken hand due to Molly's arms being crossed across her chest.

Molly needed a moment to speak as information flew through her mind. "It's Dr. Dinozzo and I need a word in private," Molly mustered up some false bravado that was maintained by her fear and anger at her position.

Vance dismissed the agent before facing the irate British woman in front of him. "What can I do for you _Dr_. Dinozzo?" Director Vance said with one eyebrow raised as he sat back down at his desk.

"I need to speak with my brother-in-law immediately," Molly said leaning down on the desk with both hands so she was at eye-level with the man in front of her.

Leon Vance moved back in his seat. "I'm afraid it's not possible at the moment."

"Well, make it possible."

The director was having trouble taking the woman with the ridiculous sweater seriously. "I am not going to call Mycroft Holmes unless there is a serious need. I can assure you that your safety is being taken care of."

"You're just protecting the coward," Molly said while slamming both hands down on the desk.

Director Vance glared at the woman before him. He did not need some little British female coming in and telling him what to do. She was already getting enough special treatment and had lives being disrupted so that not only her safety was seen to but her happiness as well. It was not his fault that she failed to accept the niceties she was being given.

"Look, I don't know what Mr. Holmes did to tick you off but you should be thanking him for the set up that you have here. We are helping Mycroft Holmes out as a personal favor and he assured me that you would not disrupt the work we do here. He even said you would be an asset as you are Britain's finest pathologist. Most people who are sheltered by the U.S. for our allies are set up in safe houses with nothing to do. You have been given the opportunity to continue working alongside a colleague you respect. Your life may be different here but you are still able to continue on. We are going out of our way to make you comfortable during your stay and I hope you will be able to give us the courtesy of your cooperation." He delivered his speech in a no-nonsense tone that expected complete obedience.

"I am more than willing to cooperate _once_ I have spoken to Mycroft. If you don't like it feel free to load me back on a plane and ship me to England."

"Trust me, that is not going to happen. You will be staying here until Mr. Hol-" the black man started.

"Just one phone call. Every prisoner gets one phone call right?" Molly interrupted.

"You are not a prisoner you are a guest."

"Oh, sorry. I'll just pop on downstairs and use one of those phones to call my big brother."

"You know you need to use a more secure line-"

"Which is why I came to you. It's also why I am not calling my husband downstairs on another phone. I don't actually even want to speak to Mycroft but I need to."

"Tell me why and I'll get you your phone call."

After a battle of wills that took place in a staring contest Molly changed tactics but she would not be speaking to the man in front of her. She did not like or trust any authority figures in America and she was not going to start now.

She used what had happened to her earlier that day to call up tears and then begged, "Please."

"I won't be manipulated by your crocodile tears. You can go help Ducky or we can move you somewhere where you will be less of a nuisance."

Molly blushed in embarrassment and stomped out the office without another word. Mycroft probably prompted the infernal man not to allow her to talk to him. Well, if she was not a prisoner she guessed she could take a walk around the park nearby. She wondered how long it would take them to realize that she was gone.

Three of Gibbs' team watched as a red-faced Molly stormed to the elevator.

"Guess her meeting with Vance didn't go her way," Tony observed.

"Good. He shouldn't give into her whims," Ziva sniffed still not happy with having to babysit Molly.

"What do you think she wanted?" asked Tim.

Gibbs had chosen that moment to walk in, "Well I know what I want. What do you have on Petty Officer Sanders?"

Molly walked around the park for a while and finally settled on a bench near a hotdog vendor. Her stomach growled since it had been emptied some hours before. She figured if the team did not go down to the morgue it would be a while longer until she could eat anything. She let her thoughts drift as she held her knees to her chest for warmth. She wasn't dressed warm enough but she could not bring herself to care as she wondered what Sherlock was doing right then.

Anthea had said that Sherlock did not know that she was going to be sent away. How would he react when he found out? Would he be angry with Mycroft or would he be relieved that he could move around freely without being weighed down by her? She thought of him holding the Watson baby who had her father's name as a middle name. Her head came up sharply at the thought. Mary must have known her father was alive and she did not tell her. Did she tell Mycroft? Perhaps she made a deal with Mycroft to keep her family safe and that was why she was sent here. Molly started breathing quickly in the beginning of a panic attack.

Gibbs made his way downstairs to the morgue to pick up evidence from Ducky and noticed the lack of redhead.

"So where's the kid, Duck?" Jethro asked as he perused the paperwork in front of him.

"Well, I'd say she's hardly a kid Jethro, she's a young woman," Ducky responded back.

Gibbs smiled, "They're all kids compared to us."

"Ahh…you are right there my friend."

"So?" Gibbs asked when his question was left unanswered.

"So what?" Ducky asked somewhat confused.

"Where is she?" Gibbs asked in an 'it's obvious what I'm asking' tone.

"Is she not upstairs?"

"Would I be asking Duck?" Gibbs asked in exasperation. He rubbed a hand over his face and looked up at the ceiling. "She ran."

"Why would she run? She has nowhere to go. She has no money. Besides she is not that kind of person. Her husband on the other hand-"

"Ducky, we don't have time for that. What do you know about the girl?" Gibbs said on his way out the door to retrieve his agents.

"I've known her since her youth. She had an addiction problem and her brother-in-law drugged her before packing her up on a plane and sending her here. She had no idea that she would be waking up in America." Ducky said as he followed Gibbs as far as the elevator.

Gibbs grimaced at the info and hoped they would not be having to keep the woman out of drug dens for the next few weeks while she would be there.

"Dinozzo. David." Gibbs barked out when he reached the bullpen.

Tony thinking Gibbs was after more information regarding the case gave an exasperated sigh, "I got nuthin boss."

"You're right you got nothing. Your sister's gone."

Ziva jumped up, "What do you mean gone?"

"She never went back to the morgue," answered Gibbs.

Ziva responded with angry words in Hebrew.

"Better search the building first," Gibbs spoke calmly.

"But boss, the case?" Tim asked.

Gibbs frowned his displeasure at the situation, "This will have to take precedence. We'll find her quickly and get back to it."

"Better do it before Vance finds out." Tony spat out in a hushed voice.

"Finds out what?" Vance spoke behind Tony.

Tony's timing never failed. He spoke and the one person he did not want to hear him would of course be right there. Tony's face scrunched in pain as he tried to come up with an answer.

"It seems that Molly lost her way in the building since it is an unfamiliar place. We were just going to retrieve her," Ziva let the line flow off her tongue in a glib manner.

"Well you better find her quickly. I have Mycroft Holmes on the line in MTAC and he wishes to speak to her. What am I supposed to tell him?"

"Not to drug people and put them on planes without their consent." Gibbs let fly the caustic remark as he headed back to the elevator. "Dinozzo!" he called out.

"On your ten boss." Tony answered promptly as he rushed after his mentor.

Gibbs and Tony planned to split off at the park to cover the ground more quickly. Gibbs spotted Molly in her atrocious sweater nearly right away but sent Tony in the opposite direction so he could talk to her for a moment. When he reached her he could see that she was struggling to breathe.

He came around and knelt before in the dirt and took her hands away from her face. Her hands were ice cold and he quickly took off his winter jacket and placed it on her shoulders. He rubbed her hands as he sought to calm her down. He guided her breathing by giving basic instructions. He noted that she looked panic for a second and stopped breathing but had started to hyperventilate again.

She finally got her breathing under control so Gibbs joined her on the bench.

"You get panic attacks often?" he asked as he observed her.

"Not so much anymore, but on occasion." Molly said with a blush. Her eyes were focused on the ground but she could feel Gibbs watching her.

"So what are you doing out here?"

"Getting air."

Gibbs gave a sarcastic smile, "Yeah. I see that."

"I won't leave again like this."

"Were you trying to prove a point?"

"I don't know. I do know that I need to talk to my brother-in-law." She took another deep breath that she choked on.

"Vance is on the line with him. Doesn't look good for you to be missing on the first day."

"Mycroft shouldn't be surprised."

"You often throw fits?"

Molly blushed again, "I just needed some space."

"There are other ways to go about getting things done. None of us asked for this situation but we need to work together now that we're in it. Ducky assures me that you're not a child. Do you think you can work with us?"

"I…just…need time to adjust."

"I understand that. But you can't run off throwing tantrums."

Molly turned redder. She was embarrassed and angry that for the way he saw her. "I'm not your responsibility. I'm Ziva and Tony's." She nearly hissed at him.

"Yeah and their on my team, which makes _them_ my responsibility. I won't have anyone putting them in needless danger."

"Then send me back to England if you're so worried about your precious team!" She said in a pique of jealousy.

"It's not my call."

"I'll be safer in England."

Gibbs waited for any more outbursts. He felt sorry for the woman's situation but one of his rules was to not get emotionally involved in a case so he had no room for sympathy. "Are you going to be able to cooperate or not?"

Molly set her jaw, "If I don't do I get sent back to England?"

"They'll probably move you to a different location with guards around the clock at a safe house. There will be a lot less freedom."

Molly contemplated his words. If she got sent elsewhere it could be safer for everyone involved, however, the opposite was true as well.

Tony had finally spotted them and saved Molly from further conversation. "There you are," Tony huffed as he ran up to them. "Boss…you could have…told me…you found her." Tony said huffing all the while.

"Clearly you needed the exercise. Are you really getting that out of shape Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked.

Tony chose not to answer Gibbs and instead turned to Molly, "You can't run off like that. We have important cases and can't stop to play hide-and-seek."

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Molly answered without meeting Tony's eyes.

"Don't apologize," Gibbs started.

"It's a sign of weakness," both Tony and Molly completed.

Gibbs gave Molly an eyebrow raise.

"I learned it this morning. Sounds like something my husband would say." She wrinkled her nose, "Don't ever teach him that. I'm 'bout the only person he apologizes to anyhow. Plus I think that apologizing sometimes shows strength."

Gibbs thought for minute about how his wife used to say the same thing. He was brought out of his reverie when he heard Molly's stomach growl. He mumbled something about getting her into talk to Mycroft and getting her warmed up. Molly and Tony followed him but he pulled out his wallet and went to the hot dog stand. He paid for a hot dog and placed it in Molly's cold hands. He gave off a gruff excuse of not wanting her to complain that she's not being fed while in their custody.

Molly savored the gift of a hot dog from her dad and tried not to cry as she prepared to battle Mycroft.


	11. MTAC

**Chapter 10-MTAC**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Mycroft waited as the NCIS director went to fetch Molly. He was on the line in the MTAC but remained silent even though the few remaining officers could see him. He had nothing to say to the inconsequential underlings and they had nothing to say to him. He fought the urge to rub his sore jaw and was glad that Molly was currently on the other side of the world and unable to have a physical go at him as well. He was looking forward to getting this particular conversation over. His calling was just to ensure that she understood the position and would not run off. He was certain that the usually mild pathologist had some choice words for him. He had been experiencing the derision of Sherlock's social circle for the decision he had made with even Mummy Holmes taking her youngest side. What Mycroft had done was for the best, he was after all always the smartest one in the room.

The Holmes boys were pressed into giving their parents some details of what had been going on. Their mother angrily bossed them to sort out the Moriarty nonsense as soon as possible. She also demanded that upon Molly's return that there would be a proper wedding ceremony. Sherlock thought better of arguing with her when she was on a warpath and chose to tackle that obstacle at a later date.

Instead Sherlock used his energy to remind Mycroft of everything he had caused Sherlock to lose over the years. He of course started with Redbeard. Mycroft had accidentally run over Sherlock's Irish Setter when he had forgotten to make sure the mutt was inside. Mycroft knew that the dumb dog liked to chase cars and it was a house rule to be aware of the dog's whereabouts before taking off. He remembered his baby brother crying as they put the dog down. He was also reminded that Sherlock had 'lost' Sherrinford to America because of a case gone wrong that almost cost him his life. Instead Sherrinford, his home, his identity, and he almost lost his leg. Sherlock had been closer to Sherrinford and shared even more in common with him than he did Mycroft. Mycroft told Sherlock if he missed Sherrinford so much he could always go to America to visit. Mummy did side with Mycroft on that argument saying that Sherlock could always join his parents when they went line dancing in the states.

"I see no reason to go to A…mer…i…ca," Sherlock had slowed down the last word as horror dawned on him. "Mycroft tell me you didn't."

Mycroft had taken his usual stance of looking down his nose despite his injuries, "I do not know to what you are referring."

"Please tell me you sent her anywhere but there," Sherlock hollered getting in his brother's face.

The agents made to grab him but Mycroft had dismissed them from the room. "She will be perfectly safe. The incident was years ago."

Mary had been looking on but was also filled with the same horror Sherlock had been. She closed her eyes and had covered her mouth with her hand. She moved as quickly on from her shock as she could. She questioned Mycroft quickly and got enough of her answers before she moved on from the room. "I hope for your sake that you are right and she remains safe," had been Mary's parting words. She gave Sherlock a look indicating that they would be speaking later without such a big audience.

Both of Mycroft's parents had berated him later in the way he had carried out his plans. Currently both his parents were residing at the safe house but they would be heading home in a few days with Mary and William Watson in tow. Plans had been made for the rest of the residents as well. Sherlock, John, and Billy would go to Baker Street. John would be driven out to the Holmes estate to see his wife by an escort from time to time. John was not too happy about the escort but he agreed in order to keep his family safe. The Holmes estate would be the safest place in the country at the moment. No one would be able to go out to the remote home without being noticed. Mrs. Hudson was given a couple of guards to watch over her as she went to the countryside to stay with some friends. Lestrade insisted on returning to work but also had a detail covering him. Mycroft was content in knowing he had all Sherlock's goldfish in their fishbowls where he could easily keep an eye on them. He did not want to see Sherlock in the same state he had been just a couple of weeks ago.

The Director came back in to the conference room and announced to Mycroft that it would be a moment or two before Dr. Dinozzo would be joining them. Mycroft wasn't surprised that Molly had run off and was glad to get this out of the way. Hopefully this would get it out of her system and she would resign herself and behave until Moriarty was apprehended.

Mycroft was more than a little bit testy when Molly finally made it to the conference call nearly thirty minutes after Director Vance had joined him. He deduced her as she stood in front of the movie theater sized screen. She looked bad and it wasn't because of her fashion style. She hadn't slept since the plane ride, she had cried, and she had been sick as well. She had mustard on her cheek where she had tried to rub it off just moments prior to coming in the room. He had important things to do and he had to wait for a ridiculous woman because she wanted to eat a hot dog before talking to him.

"You have something on your face Miss Hooper," he lashed out at her through his aching jaw.

Molly blushed and wiped at her face with the bottom of her sweater, "It's Mrs. or Doctor Holmes now as you well know. Besides for the time being it's Dr. Dinozzo."

"Did you have a nice run?" Mycroft tried to put her on uneven ground by going for her weakness.

Molly had had enough experience over the years with Sherlock that she didn't bat an eye and instead ignored his question to ask one of her own, "How is he?"

Mycroft was taken aback by the woman with her eyes downcast in front of him. She should be cursing him out for what he had done but her first priority had been to check on her husband.

"He's angry but he will get over it. As soon as Moriarty has been dealt with you will be back in his arms and you can live happily ever after just like in the fairy stories you like to read so much," he sneered.

"Did Sherlock do that to you?" Molly asked indicating Mycroft's jaw.

"Sherlock got my eye while Dr. Watson got my jaw."

"It must hurt to speak so you can listen to me for a moment," Molly stated. "You must bring me home. It is not safe here and you know that. You did not discuss it with me. You drugged me even though you knew I had a predisposition to drug use due to my childhood. You contributed to Moriarty's obsession with Sherlock and now you are trying to play God. If you wanted me dead why couldn't you do it yourself?"

Mycroft grimaced as he answered her through the pain he was feeling. "I do not want you dead as you accuse me of. One of my topmost priorities is keeping you alive. You are currently a national security threat due to your involvement with my brother. If something should happen to you or if you were to be threatened my brother would do anything to get you back, even if it meant betraying his country. So of course I don't want you dead," he wondered why his sister-in-law could believe such a ridiculous notion or why it was in her head in the first place. "As to drugging you I saw it as a lesser evil. Now you are where you are supposed to-"

"I am supposed to be by Sherlock's side. You could have discussed it with us. If it _were_ safer for me to go away from Sherlock for _his_ safety of course I would have agreed with you!"

"I couldn't take the chance. You did not experience what it was like when he had thought he had lost you. When he lost his dog he nearly destroyed himself with drugs. What would he have done if he had truly lost you?"

Despite Mycroft's misguided attempts to take care of his brother Molly could see that he was sincere in his care. He truly sent her away for the sake of Sherlock and would not knowingly risk her life even though he had done so anyway.

"Anywhere but here! Why here?" Molly searched desperately for an answer.

"It is a perfect set up. You are with someone you know-"

"You know I hate it here!"

Director Vance, who was still in the room, raised his eyebrow. 'Great,' he thought to himself, 'we have a whiny brat on our hands who hates America.' He was drawn up short by the next comment Mr. Holmes said and he began to wonder just what the mighty Mycroft Holmes was not telling them.

"Your incident was over twenty years ago now. You are completely fine as long as you don't go looking for trouble."

"What happened twenty years ago?" Vance asked.

"Molly had a bad experience with some Americans and has never been able to let it go. But I assure both of you that she is perfectly safe in your hands. I do ask for your discretion in everything discussed in this room."

Molly was stewing inside and her mouth was set in a straight line. The next time she saw Mycroft Holmes she would make her previous slaps to Sherlock for his drug usage look like love taps. She would have to resign herself to her fate but she looked for one last reassurance, "You seriously didn't send me here to die?" She asked the question and looked into Mycroft's eyes. If he lied she would catch it.

He looked genuinely puzzled, "Why do you believe that ludicrous idea so thoroughly?"

"If you want to know so badly ask Mary."

"Mary has enough on her plate with William Leroy Hamish Watson to handle. And I also have enough on my plate to handle so I will bid you adieu. Director Vance has a phone for you, which you _will_ keep on you at all times."

"Why don't you just put a chip in me and track me that way?"

"The thought has crossed my mind. Keep the phone on you and make it easier on everyone. You should also be able to afford some new clothes."

Molly frowned, "This is new," she said about her sweater.

"Yes but I hate for my money to be spent on something so ugly."

"I don't want your money."

"And yet you are using it."

"What choice do I have? I do not want to be even more of a nuisance than I have been for the past day. I am out of sorts and not myself. If I have accepted any use of your money it's to make it easier on this team and not on you. I will buy all the ugly sweaters I want to!" Molly snapped at him. "I'll be lucky if they even give me a chance to do anything with the way I've acted today."

Mycroft smiled in relief to see that Molly still had some of her spunk despite her run down state. She had seemed to shrink in on herself but he now he knew she would be okay. It may take a couple of days but she would bounce back. He finished the call and went to get ice for his throbbing jaw. He did not have time for his injury but he would have to take more care with his speaking even though he was already moving it as little as possible.

Molly rubbed at her temple. She had such a headache. She couldn't think clearly and did not say half the things to Mycroft that she wanted to. She could always plot his murder in the meantime. Maybe Sherlock would carry it out and she could help in getting rid of the body. In the meantime she would have to take it on trust that Mycroft had no idea what he had done. She would have to tread lightly and she needed to repair what damage she had done to her reputation in the past day.

Director Vance led Molly out of the darkened room. He handed her the phone that Mycroft had mentioned. "He was serious and so am I when I tell you to keep this on you at all times."

Molly responded with a quiet 'yes sir,' as she tossed the phone in her baggy cargo pants before launching into an apology. "I know that my behavior today was appalling and I hope you don't hold today's actions against me. I will do my best to cooperate from here on out."

"You see that you do but it would be easier to believe you if you looked me in the eyes when you talked to me."

Due to Molly's Asperger's she had always had trouble meeting people's eyes. She felt uncomfortable meeting them especially if the person were new to her. She was not used to someone being so direct with her about it though. She looked Vance in the eyes but looked quickly down again. Looking someone in the eyes was so intense and seemed invasive. Her adopted family had understood due to their father's counseling profession and others did not seem to care so much. Now that she was in an American military office they would expect to see her eyes or it would be a sign that she was hiding something. She hoped Gibbs did not pick up on her symptoms.

"Do you have a problem with America Ms. Dinozzo?" Vance said wanting to get her thoughts in the open. He had no problem grabbing a bull by the horns.

"No more than what Mycroft said," Molly shifted uncomfortably.

"What exactly happened?" Leon tried to push.

"No disrespect sir, but I barely know you. I'm not going to openly spill my guts about past trauma to a stranger now am I?"

"Well, let's get you home and we can try again tomorrow. If you run off again there will be consequences," he promised.

Director Vance ordered Ziva to take Molly home. Molly tried to fight the order feeling that she had already interrupted the current investigation enough. Vance put Molly in her place saying that he gave the orders but Ziva had looked to Gibbs to tell her what to do. Vance and Gibbs seemed to have a conversation with just their eyes that ended with Gibbs telling Ziva that he would see her tomorrow.

"How will Tony get home?" Ziva asked.

"We'll make sure he gets there." Gibbs gave a short response.

The car ride home was done in absolute silence and in half the time it had taken Tony to get to work in the morning. Molly swore she saw her life flash before her eyes and wondered again if Mycroft was trying to kill but by car instead. She was relieved to be back in the apartment. Ziva claimed she was going to take a bath then watch the news. Molly knew watching the American news would do nothing good for her hardwired brain and chose to look for some wine.

Fortunately for her, Tony did indeed stock some decent wine. She figured he could buy what he wanted with Mycroft's credit card to replace it and took the bottle to her room sans glass. She just wanted to sleep for a while and she hoped the wine would do the trick.


	12. Secrets

**Chapter 11-Secrets**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Ziva sank down into her bath. She rarely gave her time for such a luxury but decided it may be the only way to have some time to herself. It also gave her time and space to think through the events of the day. As the heat soothed her aching muscles the scent of the bath oil she had used lulled her senses into relaxing. She was grateful that most of the team had accepted her with open arms. The one exception had been Abby who first slapped her, then berated her, and then hugged her. Abby did let Ziva know that she was on probation with the her until Ziva proved herself worthy of being in Abby's good graces again. Ziva had been dreading her reunion with the emotional forensics specialist the most. She knew that Abby could be both harsh and soft but the woman with a gothic flare was also very forgiving.

It was in thinking about the reunions she had experienced that gave Ziva the space she needed to cry. She hated crying and hated for others to see her cry. In the safety of the bathroom she let her feelings out. She had feelings of disappointment in being dragged against her will back into a lifestyle where she may have to take a life if necessary. She had experienced feelings of fear early in the day when she thought she might be rejected by the team members. Some of Abby's words were harsh but she still accepted Ziva back with her hug. Ziva experienced relief when each of the members seemed genuinely happy to see her. She experienced more fear when she thought she would not be able to turn away from her people a second time. She did not know what she would do when this last mission was finished.

Part of her had wanted out of this lifestyle. The part that had been forced to serve the Israeli military as she had been required to do. She had lost two siblings due to military strategizing and had even taken the life of her brother herself in order to save Gibbs life. She had not chosen this life herself, however, a big part of her was relieved to be back. Serving NCIS was different than serving as a Mossad agent and being with her team again was like coming home. No, it was not _like_ coming home it _was_ coming home. The part of her that realized that there was some good being done and that she was part of it was also the part that recognized the joy of being back where she belonged. She did not want to belong but she fit. She did not know if fitting was good or not and she let her conflicting feelings swirl around her head as the bath water swirled around her hands.

Director Vance did not like knowing that there were secrets in his house. Ever since hearing that Molly Holmes took issue with Americans in an incident he had felt on edge. What else was Mycroft Holmes keeping to himself? The case was suppose to be an easy protection detail despite the extra allowances made for Mrs. Holmes. The director made his way down to the morgue where the only link that he had to the young woman was.

When Leon Vance arrived in the lab he saw that it was already preoccupied by both Gibbs and Tony. They were going over the details of the current case with Ducky. Ducky was the first to see Vance, since the agents had their backs to him, and he called out a greeting.

"Good evening director and how can I help you this evening?" Ducky called out in his usually jovial and polite manner.

At the greeting both agents turned their heads to see Leon. Since they were finished with their business they made to leave after Gibbs told Ducky to call them if he found anything new.

Vance decided it would be best to have them attend the coming conversation and stopped them. "No stay, it may be wisest for you to hear what I have to say."

Ducky looked slightly uncomfortable with the tone that the director was using. Ducky had heard it before but it was usually directed at Gibbs and not himself. "What is it that I can do for you director?" The mild-mannered doctor questioned.

"It has to do with your friend Dr. Dinozzo. Exactly how much do you know about her?" the director began his line of questioning.

"Well I met her when she was just a slip of a girl. She was thirteen at the time if my memory serves me correctly. She was doing a stint in a hospital for some nasty business."

"Certain comments have led me to believe that she is a drug addict. Was she in the hospital because of drugs?"

"Well…yes but not like you seem to believe."

"What do you mean?" the director pressed.

"I…am unsure of how much I should be telling you. With all due respect, this is her private medical information after all."

"Was she your patient?"

"No, but-"

"Then there is no patient confidentiality here," the director spoke firmly

"Even though my profession is that of a doctor to the dead I have still sworn to first do no harm. I will not harm Molly by sharing information from her past that could hurt her. Heaven knows she has faced enough in her short lifetime and still manages to find herself in bad situations. I don't see what business it is of yours to go poking into past hurts."

"It does when we are trying to protect her. Are you aware of an incident twenty years ago that involved any Americans?"

"Twenty years ago places her in rehab but she suffered amnesia as a result of the abuses she suffered. Unless in recent years she has discovered otherwise I am unaware of the situation." Ducky commented with his eyebrows drawn down.

"Leon, what's this all about?" Gibbs asked.

Leon faced Gibbs as he answered, "Apparently the girl we are harboring has some deep-seated issues against Americans. I had not been informed and I do not like," he turned back to Ducky, "not knowing important information."

"Let me assure you that I did not previously know of her detestation for Americans. Perhaps this is being blown out of proportion. She has had a rough couple of weeks with her flat being blown apart, having to play dead, and waking up to being drugged and dragged to another country. Despite how she has behaved she is usually even-keeled in my experiences with her."

"How exactly did you meet? Surely that is not confidential."

Ducky scrunched his eyes as he tried to decide the meeting's confidentiality. "I suppose it would be all right to divulge the information. I was supposed to keep it under wraps but in the given circumstances…" he trailed off.

"Doctor Mallard!" Leon's voice was sharp.

"At the behest of the man who became her husband this past year she was practicing an autopsy."

"That's not so odd given that she is a pathologist, right." Tony piped in.

Gibbs smacked him on the back of the head, "Pay attention Dinozzo. What was a thirteen year old doing an autopsy for?"

The men ignored Tony's whimper and wince of pain as Ducky continued to tell them what he knew. "Sherlock was bored and he was trying to train Molly into being his sidekick I presume. They would sneak out of the rehab center and study biology on corpses that had been previously autopsied already. Both are extremely smart and Sherlock tends to get bored. They did very well at it and would have continued to go undetected if I had not been called in for an investigation by the yard and caught them in the act."

Gibbs shook is head at the information. "So Molly and this Sherlock guy met at rehab and formed a bond over chopping up dead bodies?"

"You make it sound a lot worse than it was. Yes, what they did was wrong but they did handle everything scientifically. Molly showed true remorse over their actions and was following Sherlock's lead. Sherlock, however, showed no remorse. He does have some sociopathic tendencies and was more annoyed that his schedule was being interrupted. He managed to stick around that night and solved the case I had been working on. All three Holmes boys are geniuses. Mycroft was in a more minor position at the time but still managed to brush the incident under the rug."

"None of that explains Molly's loathing of America," the director stated.

"I'm afraid that is not something I can answer for you. You will have to ask her yourself but she will probably keep her mouth shut. She is not very trusting in general and I feel as if I have betrayed her trust in divulging what I have."

"We have a job to keep her safe and we need to know more about her than initially thought," Vance sought to reassure Ducky that he did the right thing.

"We could always ask Ziva too," Tony chimed in.

"Excuse me?" the director turned in annoyance to the younger agent.

"Well, I think Ziva knows more about her than she is saying. She even knows how Molly used to like her coffee."

Gibbs gave Tony a look to ask him why that was important.

"Well, she used to take her coffee black but Ziva commented on the recent change to black with two sugars. I guess I see how that is not so important but if she knows little things like that what else does she know?" Immediately Tony felt sick for throwing Ziva under the bus. It had not been his intention but it was too late to take back his words. He winced when he thought about what Ziva would do if she found out.

Gibbs turned to the director, "Leon, I fail to see what the big deal is. We are supposed to watch over her and make sure she doesn't die. We don't need to know all of her skeletons. She is a drug addict so it is helpful to know in order to keep her away from drugs. Knowing _why_ she hates Americans is not helpful but knowing that she does helps us to treat her carefully. She's only been here one day. Give her some time."

"I would like to clarify something," Ducky added, "She did not take drugs by choice. Someone had been administering them to her as a child. So in her defense she is not one to normally go looking for drugs. However, once they are in her system she probably will want a fix to take the edge off. When they brought her here they used something on her. This would have awakened both her addiction and her trauma. It was very ill done on Mycroft's part. Oh dear, I've probably have said too much. I hope you gentlemen will be able to keep her information private."

Director Vance looked at Tony, "And on the note you probably want to head on home for tonight."

When Tony arrived home he found Ziva in sweats watching TV. He would usually banter with her but after hearing everything he had he was feeling more subdued.

"You eat anything Zeeee-va?" he asked the woman lounging on his couch.

She gave him a quick look before turning her eyes back to the television. "Not yet."

"Did _she_ eat yet?"

"How should I know? She is a big girl she can feed herself," Ziva said with acid in her voice.

"She's not that big. Actually she's kind of tiny."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "You know what I meant."

Tony left Ziva to her own devices and decided to check on his ward. He knocked on the spare room door and waited for a response. When he did not receive one he tried to talk to the room's occupant. He heard a muffled moan and something that sounded like 'what is it?' "Can I come in for a sec?" He received another muffled response that sounded like 'fine' before he went ahead and opened the door.

He found Molly curled up on her side around a bottle of his best red wine. He gave out a little whimper. "You know I might have been saving that for a special occasion," he whined.

Molly looked up at him and he could see some evidence of crying and watched as her eyes filled up with tears. "I'm sorry. Do you hate me too? You can use Mykey's credit card and buy more. You can even buy a whole vineyard." She spread the arm she wasn't leaning on out and almost knocked over the bottle but Tony managed to rescue it in time. "You should call him Mykey too. He hates that."

Tony noted that the bottle was about halfway gone. He knelt by Molly to talk to her. "Hey did you eat anything?"

"Nope," Molly said popping the last letter of the word.

Tony took into account her body weight and lack of food coming to the conclusion that it was the reason for her giddiness.

"My dad bought me a hotdog today though," she said with a smile.

Tony chuckled, "Yeah Gibbs is like that, everyone's dad."

Molly's mouth fell into a frown, "I'm jealous. My dad died."

"You're not an alcoholic are you Molly?"

"I'm a little drunk you can't believe what drunk people say. But I'm not an alcoholic. I'm a druggie I guess. I use alcohol to self-megicate. The last time I drank whole bottle of alcohol I messed up Sherlock's equations, buuuuuuut I did do it on purpose, kind of. How was I supposed to know John would spike the drinks some more? They ended up in jail." She started to giggle.

"Who are 'they'?"

"Sherlock and John of course. John is Sherlock's bestest friend. I'm little jealous. Mrs. Hudson thinks they're gay."

"Are they?"

"NO! They both married women. I think John might be my friend too. He hit Myc for me." Her eyes filled with tears again as she thought of her loved ones. She was touched that John showed emotions for her. That John had defended _her._

"So why the wine Molly?"

"Because I don't have a se-se-senitizer."

"Sanitizer?"

"No, sentizer. Helps you sleep. I can't sleep Tonyumphagus. Ooh Let's watch Sesame Street."

Tony thought for a while about her word. "Do you mean tranquilizer?"

"I guess Sesame Street is a tranquilizer for kids, but I'm not a kid so I need a sedatizer."

He figured she was mashing the words sedative and tranquilizer together. "So you drank some wine?"

She popped her lip out. "Don't be mad please. I promise I'll be better tomorrow."

Tony got up and took the wine to the kitchen with him. He wanted to try and get some food into her to counter-act the effects of the alcohol. He wanted to avoid a nasty hangover for her in the morning if it was at all possible. Ziva followed him into the kitchen.

"How is she?" Ziva asked.

"Oh are you taking an interest now?" He waved his hand to the half-drunk bottle of wine, "Apparently she is self-medicating. She is using it as a sedtizer."

"A what?"

"Uh…yeah, exactly," he answered.

Ziva groaned. Tony started to prepare peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"What are you doing?" Ziva questioned his actions.

"I am making sure she eats. Since this is the only thing she asked for yesterday at the store I figure she'll eat it. Do you want some?"

Ziva wrinkled her nose, "I have never figured out why Americans were so in love with that combo."

"Well Miss Molly is not an American so it can't be just us."

Ziva blinked a few times before responding. "You shouldn't mollycoddle her."

Tony laughed out loud, "Don't mollycoddle Molly. That's fantastic." He continued laughing as he spread the gooey confection on pieces of bread. "She's having a rough day and she seems to be afraid of Americans. The least I can do is make her a sandwich. Gibbs gave her a hotdog earlier and she seems ready to worship the ground he walks on."

Ziva left Tony to his devices as she made her own light supper and headed to bed. If Tony wanted to get Molly to eat something he was on his own.


	13. A New Day

**Chapter 12-A New Day**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own.**

The next morning Molly woke up when it was still dark. She had a slight headache but saw that someone had left her a glass of water and some pills. She did not know how much help the pills would actually be but she took them anyway. She made her way to the restroom to relieve herself and brush her teeth. She then headed to her room on a mission to sweat some of the toxins out of her system. She would have gone on a run but was unsure of what her boundaries were and did not want to risk angering Ziva anymore than she already had. She felt like she had gotten enough sleep to at least last the day out. She was not back to being usual herself yet, and quite frankly did not know who that was at the moment, but she felt confident she could get through one day. She went through some simple exercises and worked up a slight sweat and hoped it would help. She also went through some yoga poses in order to work on staying calm. Once she was finished she took a shower and dressed in some brightly colored scrubs. She then commenced in operation make it up to the bodyguards.

Tony woke up to the delightful aroma of bacon and coffee. He looked at the time and groaned. He was jealous that he would not have time to cook such a luxurious breakfast himself. He was about to snuggle back down into his couch when he realized if he did not get up soon Ziva would beat him to the bathroom. His realization came to late as he heard the bathroom door slam shut. He let out another groan. Life just was not fair. He decided he might as well get some coffee even if he could not indulge in cooking breakfast.

Tony's eyes bulged out of his head when he saw the kitchen table laden with enough food to feed an army.

Molly looked at him nervously, "I didn't know what you liked so I figured I would cook a bunch of stuff and we can take the rest to work. I figured we are going shopping tomorrow and we can just use Mycroft's money. I'm sorry if I overstepped any boundaries but I'm not really sure what I can and can't do yet."

"You can definitely do this every morning if you want, especially if it's on your brother-in-law's dime. Bacon _and_ sausage?" Tony said excitedly. He started to fill his plate up with food. Rooming with Molly was not going to be so bad he decided instantly.

Ziva joined them in the kitchen after she had taken care of her business. Molly went into explaining which foods were Kosher and promised that nothing had touched the bacon. Ziva begrudgingly ate some food and once the coffee was flowing through her system she acknowledged that perhaps Molly was not so bad after all.

Molly packed up the left over food to take to the NCIS headquarters and the three roommates headed out for a better day than the one before last.

McGee often skipped breakfast and was delighted for the offering. He did not get to enjoy very much of it before Gibbs entered the bullpen saying, 'Dead Marine. Grab your gear,' and then the team was off leaving Molly with Ducky.

Molly attempted to apologize to Ducky but he gave her a gentle pat and smile that did not quite reach his eyes. He was also heading out the door to do a preliminary on the dead marine and suggested that she seek Abby out and gave her directions to her lab. Molly had yet to meet the forensic specialist but was told that she would be assisting her in the lab at times besides the work she would do in the morgue. Before Molly headed in that direction she wanted to pay the director a visit and hoped that he would see her.

Molly's timing was a bit better than the day before. Director Vance was alone in his office and his secretary let her right in. Leon sat with his hands clasped together on his desk. "And what can I do for you today Dr. Dinozzo?"

Molly blinked at him a few times and shook her head. It was going to take her some time to get used to the name change and once she was able to go home she would have to adjust to being called by her married name. Hopefully her married name would be the last name she would ever have to adjust to.

She could tell that Director Vance was not very happy with her and did not want to give him further cause to be upset with her. "I wanted to apologize again for yesterday. I was not quite myself and I ashamed for my behavior. I do appreciate being able to work and understand that my situation is…unusual to say the least. I…don't deserve it but hope you can give me a second chance to show that I can be an asset to your team while I am here." Molly had been able to make eye contact through most of her speech but now her eyes were on the floor as she waited to hear what the director had to say. She bit her lip and her fingers played a tattoo of letters on her thigh.

"All right. Let's see how it goes Dr. Dinozzo."

Molly let go of the breath she did not know she was holding. "Is there anyway you could call me Molly? It's a little disconcerting being called a different name all the time."

"You need to get used to hearing it…but I guess it won't hurt too much to call you by your given name. Let's see what you got Molly."

Vance was rewarded with a small smile as the woman headed out the door.

"Are you headed back to the morgue?" Vance asked the retreating woman.

"I'm headed to the lab to meet Abby."

It was Vance's turn to smile. "Have fun with that. Try to get along with her."

Molly turned back around to face Vance and looked a little worried. "Is there a reason why I wouldn't?"

"Your previous actions not withstanding, Abby tends to not like having assistants."

"And since I will be assisting her part time…"

Vance opened his hands up as if to say who knows what will happen and good luck. As Molly headed out Vance called after her to come see him in a couple hours so that they can finalize her paperwork and identification.

Molly headed down to the now infamous Abby's lab. It was held in the bottom floor, which was halfway underground. There were windows near the ceiling letting light into the somewhat small lab. If the lab had been quiet Molly would have been able to hear the whirring of the different machines but the room was alive with the sound of raucous rock music. Molly took in the woman in front of her who could not hear her approach due to the loud music. She was taller than Molly and made taller still by some heavy looking boots. The woman's hair was pitch black and held into two thin pigtails at the sides of her head. When she turned around she jumped in surprise and Molly was able to see the rest of Abby's apparel and look. Abby was pale and wore a dark shade of lipstick. She wore a lab coat over her own clothes, which could only be described as Goth with dark colors and a skull pattern. Her look was completed with an intricate choker necklace and a spider web tattoo on the side of her neck.

Abby, seeing she had a guest to her lab turned down the music and came to stand in front of the shorter woman. She had a huge welcoming smile on her face and held out her hand. "You must be Molly. It's so nice to finally meet you."

Molly was relieved that the information that flowed through her mind was minimal. The only things that had been noted were Abby's connection with NCIS and her impressive skill set.

Molly took her hand tentatively as Abby continued talking a mile a minute. "It is okay to call you Molly right? It would be weird to call you Dr. Dinozzo as it's not really your name and we already have a Dinozzo. Your hairstyle is very interesting is that the new style in England?"

"I…uh…no actually." Molly stammered out. "I was having a bad day and I chopped it off and never got around to fixing it. You're the first person who has said anything."

"Ooh. I have a friend who does hair. I can totally get you in tomorrow. Did Ziva tell you that I was going shopping with you guys tomorrow? She's not a big fan of shopping and didn't know where to take you. Actually Tony asked me to go with because I am little put out with Ziva at the moment."

Molly was having trouble keeping up with Abby's speaking and had grown nervous. Her fingers played at her side. When Abby stopped speaking for a moment Molly tried to catch up with Abby's questions. "Please call me Molly and Ziva didn't tell me you were joining us for shopping tomorrow."

"Yeah, we're headed off to get clothes and necessities while Tony wrangled Tim into helping him get twin beds. How is it living with the two of them? Is it terribly awkward?" Abby asked with a gleam in her eye that begged to know the gossip. She twisted one of her index fingers with the other hand as she waited for Molly's scoop.

"Well…there is definitely some unspoken tension, but I don't know their history so I'm not much help I'm afraid."

"Wrong! That is exactly why you are perfect help," Abby said with one finger pointed at Molly. "You are a pair of fresh eyes. You will help in a project that I like to call Tiva." At the end of her speech Abby held her hands up in front of dramatically like a mad scientist.

"Umm…you're trying to match make them?"

"They don't need to matched up. They have already done that. They just need to act on their feelings or when you leave Ziva will also leave. This time permanently. We need them to act on their feelings so it doesn't happen again."

"I don't know if it's a good idea for me to get involved. Ziva already hates me and I don't think I should make it worse." Molly said nervously.

"Nonsense. Ziva just needs some time to warm up to you. Even when she has she doesn't exactly share her feelings so just don't worry about it so much." By this time Abby had turned back to her computer and resumed working. "Yeah yesterday was rough and people are a bit confused by you but today is a new day."

Molly liked Abby's exuberance even if she was a little intimidated by the woman's passion. She wondered where Abby got her surplus of energy from. Molly timidly asked if there was anything she could do to help. Abby stopped her work again to show Molly around the lab. She asked Molly which of the machines she was familiar with. She was delighted to know that Molly knew how to work everything in the lab except for the computers. Abby was taken aback by the disdain Molly showed for her 'babies'. Molly explained that she had lost two computers over the time span of a week and Abby said she was not to go anywhere near the computers.

Ducky still had not returned from the crime scene so Abby allowed Molly to assist in her lab. Molly found the work quite soothing but also bittersweet. Many of the tests she was running were ones that she would often run for Sherlock. It was his name she was now spelling with her fingers instead of her own as she waited for the results of a test. As her thoughts turned to the man she loved a sob caught in her chest but found release.

Abby turned to see about the noise and could not help herself as she went to Molly and enveloped her in a hug. Molly was unaccustomed to many people hugging her especially strangers and she stiffened in Abby's arms right away. Abby recognized this and pulled away quickly.

"I'm a bit of a hugger. Are you okay?" Abby asked with sincere care shining out of her eyes.

Molly saw the Abby's eyes but looked away. She started to answer but her throat clogged up and she could not speak so she just shook her head. Abby grabbed a chair for the shorter woman and had her sit down and then grabbed a bottle of water from her fridge. Molly looked to the fridge and noticed that it held mostly non-food items.

"I know I keep a lot of specimens in there but the water is safe to drink." Abby smiled at her.

With one more reminder of her husband Molly felt the tears start pouring down her face. Abby's eyes got wide. "I'm so sorry what did I do?"

Molly tried to calm herself enough to speak. "I just…everything down here reminds me of Sher…my husband. He solves crimes and I run the same tests for him. His fridge is also filled with specimens and not food. I am so sorry for losing it. Please don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry secret is safe with me," she made the action of locking her lips and throwing away the key. "But you may want to wash your face. People will be able to tell."

Molly made to get up but Abby told her to sit for a bit first to catch her breath. Abby, ever the multi-tasker, returned to her work but tried to engage Molly. Abby had a tender heart and she felt like the young woman needed a friend desperately and decided to fill that space if she could. She had caught Molly's fingerspelling and tried to see what she knew of American Sign Language.

"Where did you learn to fingerspell?" She asked. With Abby's eyes on her computer screen she did not see Molly blanch with the question.

"I learned when I was younger," Molly hesitated to say.

"It's interesting that you learned the ASL alphabet and not the British one."

Molly squirmed on the stool. "ASL is easier to do since it's one handed. I only ever use it with Sherlock." It was not the complete truth but it was not an open lie either.

"That's the name you were spelling. He's your husband? Is Sherlock a common name over there?"

"Not at all. He's the only one I know of. But yes that is my husband's name."

Abby turned to her and squealed, "Oh my gosh." She grabbed both of Molly's hands and started jumping up and down. "You're married to Sherlock Holmes? The director didn't say who you were married to but, oh my gosh," she gushed, "I am such a huge fan. I didn't know he was married when did that happen?"

"We got…married last year. But it's a secret."

"Right. Got it. Can I please just tell McGee? We will keep it quiet. Please please please. We are both big fans and follow Dr. Watson's blog."

"Tony did not have the same reaction," Molly said dumbfounded.

"Well he wouldn't. He knows we talk about Sherlock from time to time but just knows him as that detective guy that jumped off the building. So how did he really do it?"

"How did who do what Abs?" Gibbs came in with two drinks one was the biggest drink Molly had ever seen. He handed the bigger drink to Abby who acted like a cat with catnip.

"Wow Gibbs. This early in the day? I haven't even done anything to earn it yet." Abby gleefully sucked a red liquid from the cup marked CAF-POW.

"You will," Gibbs answered as he handed the second cup to Molly. "Black two sugars."

Molly's eyes threatened to leak again. "Hey you okay?" Kelly's father asked noticing the tear tracks from earlier.

Abby rescued Molly. "She misses her husband a lot. They're newlyweds and he is one of the best detectives there is. Gibbs the man is a genius."

Molly processed the awkwardness of the situation but was glad Gibbs was hearing good things about her husband. He probably would hear mixed messages from Ducky at best. She felt sick all of a sudden, her dad was alive and she was married to a man she deeply loved but to be honest Sherlock was not someone you brought home to daddy.

She took deep breaths but had to excuse herself and she ran to the bathroom. She lost her breakfast and found herself on the floor of the bathroom again. She locked away the what ifs into her mind. They were not to be. She was Molly Holmes now. She had a job to do. She was a pathologist of the highest quality according to her husband and she would press on.

When she returned to the lab Gibbs was still there going over details of latest case with Abby. Molly turned to her finished tests and took them out to record her findings. When it got silent she turned to see Abby and Gibbs conversing in ASL. She felt a twinge of jealousy. He had learned sign language to speak with Kelly when she was a child and refusing to speak out loud. She recognized the words and knew they were talking about her. It was rude of her to eavesdrop but they should have spoken when she was out of the room. He was just asking how she was doing and Abby was not saying anything negative. Molly looked away quickly and blushed when Gibbs caught her watching. Gibbs eyes narrowed in contemplation. He said a few words to Abby and Molly went back to watching them again. Gibbs took his leave and placed a kiss on the side of Abby's head as a goodbye. Molly felt a wave of jealousy and she berated herself for the feeling, she had no right to it. Did she?

On his way out Gibbs said that as soon as Molly was done she should join Ducky in the morgue as soon as possible. To Molly's chagrin, Abby said that she could finish up and that Molly could go ahead to the morgue with Gibbs. The last thing she wanted to do at that moment was be alone with Gibbs in a small space but that is where she found herself. They both stood facing the door with eyes looking straightforward.

Molly broke the silence first, "Thank you for the coffee," she said in a small voice.

"Thanks for the breakfast," he answered back.

"Oh you ate some?" Molly peered at the man beside her and felt herself blush because of the pleasant surprise. She had not expected him to eat with the way Tony had whined that they sometimes had no time for food and that Gibbs was a machine that ran on coffee.

"I had a couple of bites. Not many people put cinnamon in their pancakes."

 _'_ _Crap,_ ' thought Molly knowing that her mother had been the one to introduce the food to Gibbs. "My mum does it for me." She hoped Gibbs just assumed it was her British mum to which she was referring. She did, after all, add cinnamon because Molly asked her to.

"You know sign language?" Gibbs asked breaking into Molly's thoughts on pancakes.

"Sign language is different in America and England."

"That wasn't an answer to my question," he called her out on her deflection.

"As Abby no doubt told you I know the ASL alphabet."

"Is that all you know?"

"Why does it matter?" Molly was becoming more defensive.

"Doesn't. Just making small talk," Gibbs calmly stated.

The elevator dinged announcing their arrival. Gibbs would have to wonder why Molly would not answer his questions directly later, for now, they had a job to do.


	14. The First Weekend

**Chapter 13-The First Weekend**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **I am terrible at Father's Day gifts. Since my dad is reading this story and will eventually see this chapter thought I would dedicate a chapter to him. Thanks for reading dad. Love you!**

Molly managed to make it through the rest of Friday without causing too much trouble for those around her. She even managed to set a rhythm working with the two morgue attendants. Both the men she worked with tended to prattle on so she was able to get away without talking too much. When she was alone in the morgue she took to humming songs or talking to the deceased not unlike Ducky himself. She had to be careful in what she told the corpses in this morgue because she never knew who could be around to listen.

She had breathed a sigh of relief when she found out that they would not be working the weekend. Tony said that they usually had weekends off unless something major went down or that the case they were working on had a hot lead they didn't want to lose. If that were the case the agents were likely to be at the office at all hours. They had managed to wrap things up enough on the latest case that they were told they could go home and enjoy the weekend.

Molly had been nervous about the awkwardness of shopping with the two women but Abby's excitement over the shopping trip was infectious. As promised Abby got her in to fix her hair. It was cut a bit shorter due to the jagged cut Molly had given herself but it ended up being a cute bob. She could not stop herself from wondering what Sherlock would think about it. He probably would make a snide remark on the shortness and demand that she regrow it to its previous length, he did so hate change. She thought about getting her roots died to the more timid chestnut color but Abby forbade it and told her that the redder color was too pretty to cover up. Since it was Abby's friend doing the job Molly did not have much of a choice.

They spent the rest of the afternoon at the mall shopping for clothes. Abby was a very persuasive shopper and managed to convince Molly into buying clothes she would not regularly wear. Molly had still bought an arrangement of colorful clothing as it gave her a sense of familiarity but she also bought a few more stylish items as well. She enjoyed adding some clothes with a little more of a gothic flare and thought once again of Sherlock and hoped he would approve of the skull-covered outfits. She enjoyed Hot Topic and had been tempted into buying a variety of vintage style _Star Wars_ , _Doctor Who, and My Little Ponies_ shirts among others. She also managed to find a near copy of her old cherry sweater that Sherlock had cut into pieces.

She had more fun than she thought she would and felt very accepted despite what many would think were questionable fashion choices. The only time Abby tried to change her decision was when she tried to get Molly to buy less baggy clothes. They came to a compromise in which Molly bought a few items in her own size but got to keep her baggy clothes as well. Another problem arose when Abby recommended lipstick to make Molly's lips look bigger. Molly bit her bottom lip to keep from snapping at Abby but went with a pale lip-gloss so as not to offend her new colleague. She also bit back tears from the now long ago Christmas memory. At least when Abby had said something she had not been meaning to tear down. She had since found out that Sherlock had attacked out of jealousy but the words still stung.

Ziva also seemed to be relaxed which Molly accredited to Abby's cheerful disposition. Molly insisted on the ladies buying whatever they wanted. Abby tried to decline but was talked into it by Ziva. Molly and Ziva shared a smile over their own small way of sticking it to Mycroft Holmes, it was not like he could not afford it but they would enjoy their little rebellion.

After they had gotten everything that they needed they made a trip to a bookstore where they picked up some much needed caffeine and Molly almost bought out the shop. Fairy Tales were her drug of choice and she would need them to escape in the coming days if she were to keep her sanity. When Abby saw the selection of books she cocked an eyebrow and recommended that it was more logical to get an e-book. It took some convincing but Ziva seemed to remember it was one of the things on Mycroft's list to get Molly anyway. Molly huffed and felt bad as she gave her books to a disgruntled employee. Ziva would file the e-reader in her name so Molly would not be able to be traced.

The trio swung by the grocery store to pick up more food and ingredients for Shepard's Pie that Molly had promised to make for everyone's help. Ziva was tired after the all day shopping spree and hoped that Tony had bought the beds and set them up. McGee had gone with him so hopefully he had kept Tony on task.

They made it up the stairs with their bags and heard disgruntled arguing coming from inside the apartment. Apparently Tim recommended Ikea and now the two men were trying their hardest to put the two beds together. Tony, being vastly competitive, had tried to turn the task into a race. This was the cause for two sets of bed frame pieces to be strewn through the apartment with no room to left to walk. They still had the full bed in the bedroom and had nowhere to put the twin beds if they even figured out how to put them together. The new mattresses were in the hallway and the new frames looked like torture devices that would not hold the weight of a pillow.

Ziva took a deep breath before yelling at Tony. McGee tried to hide from Ziva behind a door. Molly threw the bags from the mall in Tony's room and took the food to the kitchen where she started to boil potatoes. Abby stepped in the hallway to make a phone call.

Twenty minutes later Gibbs was there smacking both Tony and McGee on the backs of their heads for the ridiculousness of the situation. Abby smiled in triumph that she had come up with the best solution. Gibbs ordered the guys to haul the other bed to his truck and told Tony he would keep it for him until the mission was completed. While they set to following Gibbs' orders the older NCIS agent and Abby set to taking apart the monstrosities that had been constructed.

Molly took in the situation with wide eyes. She enjoyed the scene but felt like an outsider. Gibbs was here to help his _new_ family and it was not a place she belonged. There was a tightness in her chest but she was also happy for him. She was happy he was not alone but wished that there was a place for her in his life. She quickly brushed away the tears that had threatened to pour down her face. She could not be a part of his life and keep him safe. She would do that much for him. She turned back to the kitchen and continued to cook the food her British mama had taught her how to make.

Less then an hour later two beds materialized. Abby, the social butterfly of the group, insisted on Gibbs staying for dinner after ascertaining if there would be enough food. She also hated for people to be left out and invited both Ducky and Palmer in joining them. Palmer bowed out since he was spending time with his wife but Ducky headed over a short while later with a bottle of wine in tow.

"Oh it smells divine in here," the elderly doctor exclaimed as he entered the apartment and took off his jacket. "I do declare it smells just like the Shepard's Pie mother used to make." From there Ducky launched into a full discourse on Shepard's Pie and with no case to attend to for once he was allowed to ramble on to his heart's content.

Abby had started helping Molly in the kitchen once the beds had been taken care of and calls had been made. She gave a happy sigh and stretched out like a pleased cat complete with a Cheshire grin. "It feels like Thanksgiving!"

"Does the team get together like this often?" Molly asked the scientist.

"No, I mean it happens, but it's a rare occurrence. Sometimes on holidays. Most of us are missing family members but we got each other's backs."

"I can understand the situation. It's really not unlike my own."

"So what's your family like?" Abby asked.

"Well, my dad was a psychologist."

"Was?"

"He died from cancer."

"I'm so sorry."

Molly gave a sad smile, "He was a kind man. My mum is one of the sweetest people on earth. She 's one of those people who genuinely believes in God and goes to church every week."

"Oh, I go to mass every week if you ever want to join me." Abby invited.

Molly was surprised by the invitation from the unlikely source and it showed on her face.

"I know I don't look like it but I believe in science, God, and magic quite equally."

Molly nodded her head in acceptance and Abby probed about siblings. Molly went on to explain about her family. By the time the food was ready Abby knew about her four brothers and their families. Ducky overhearing the conversation enquired after their health, which brought on a whole new conversation as the group sat down in various places around the apartment to eat.

Molly told Ducky that she had no idea how they were. The last thing she had heard was that they were attending her funeral.

"Do they know you're alive?" Gibbs asked joining in on the conversation.

"Probably not…for their safety." Molly cautiously met his eyes and then glanced down again. She took a sip of wine Ducky had brought but wrinkled her nose at the flavor. "Umm…so philosophical question…"

Tony groaned at the cerebral wording but Tim and Ducky perked up at the challenge.

"…so would it be better to tell someone you are alive or let them believe you are dead for their safety?" Molly managed the question knowing that she was taking a risk.

Tony started in right away, "You definitely need to keep your family safe."

"Depends on the details of the situation." Gibbs offered.

"We'll use my husband's situation as an example."

Abby stopped Molly for a moment, "Oh, can I please tell McGee who you're married to? Pretty please?" She begged.

"Thought that was to remain quiet," Ziva commented.

"Please, you guys gossip more than housewives everyone would have heard it eventually," Gibbs commented.

"What's the big deal?" Tony wondered out loud.

"Yeah?" Tim agreed as his eyes darted between a red faced pathologist and a giddy forensic specialist.

Molly gave a shrug in allowance and Abby built up the dramatic tension with her hands held before her, "She is married to none other than the toast of Baker Street…Sherl-"

Tim catching on immediately interrupted Abby, "Sherlock Holmes?!"

"McGee you were supposed to let me finish!" Abby pouted.

"I follow the blog religiously but I didn't know he got married. I thought he said he was married to his work. You're not _The Woman_ are you?" Tim said referring to details from John's blog.

Molly bit her lip at the mention of Irene Adler but was saved by Abby, "You know she died. Plus we visited her website before it was taken down and they look nothing alike."

"Well, Molly supposedly died." Tim argued his case.

"Before now I didn't really count and now Sherlock doesn't want John writing about me. The marriage was secret, _really_ secret." Molly said with a grimace.

Tim sidetracked the conversation by asking what Sherlock was really like. Molly blushed and told him that to most people he was unlikeable arse. Gibbs asked her why she married him. She debated between three answers but settled for, 'I'm not most people.' Her runners up had been _I_ like his arse or that technically she did not have a choice but thought that those answers would need more explanation that she did not want to get into. Gibbs allowed her the short answer.

"So why is this such exciting news McFangirl?" Tony inquired.

"Tony," Abby answered, "remember how McGee and I are always talking about the genius detective from England?"

Tony wrinkled his face in confusion, "The one with the funny hat that jumped off the building and then came back from the dead?"

"That's the one." Molly affirmed.

"Oh…he's kind of famous then isn't he?"

"Which is why we need to keep it quiet," Gibbs reminded his team.

"Quick question why does he always where the weird ear hat thingy?" Tony asked bemused.

Molly giggled at the question, which surprised the gathering that had not had the opportunity to hear the sound since she had been of somber mood. "Sherlock calls it the same thing. He wore it once and the media blew it out of proportion. It was _supposed_ to be a disguise."

"Now that we know a little about your husband what was the example you were going to give us?" Gibbs got the conversation back on track to its original purpose.

"As Tony mentioned Sherlock jumped off the roof of a building. Long story short he faked his death in order to protect his f-friends. He disappeared for two years taking down the network of the man who supposedly blew up my flat," Molly started telling her story.

"What do you mean supposedly?" Gibbs interrupted.

"Well, he was supposed to be dead too," Molly answered.

"Is this a thing they do in England for fun?" Tony asked.

"Oh my gosh the zombie apocalypse has started!" Abby interjected.

Molly smiled at the comment but then realized she was losing count of how many people were supposed to be dead but were not really and gave a shudder. Gibbs prompted her into returning to her tale. "Where was I…oh…so Sherlock didn't tell his best friend that he was alive for those two years. Partly to protect him but honestly he could have told John before the two years were up. John was…" she searched for a word to explain both the pain and outrage that he had felt but nothing could describe the betrayal John had experienced. "John was…livid. They made up eventually. The question is what would have been right? Telling John or not?"

"Did you know about Sherlock?" Tim wanted to know.

Molly blushed and did not want to get into that line of questioning. She met his eyes for a moment before looking quickly at Ducky and down again. "This scenario isn't about me."

Ziva gave out a huff, she was growing weary of the way Molly would not look people in the eye properly when she talked. She tried to focus on the question at hand and ignore her unsettled feelings for the medical examiner. "It's a real catch forty-four."

The room was filled with a chorus of "twenty-twos," as Ziva's friends corrected her.

"How do you mean Ziva?" Gibbs asked interested in her insight since she seemed to know more about the situation.

"Well, if I were trying to protect my loved ones I would keep a secret if I needed to but…when _we_ work on the team we share everything. That is how we solve our cases. John was not just a civilian who could not protect himself but he is a retired soldier and Sherlock's partner. Certainly he could protect himself," Ziva explained

"John is reliable and loyal," Molly added, "but he is…not the best at keeping secrets." She quickly clarified, "I mean he would not have told anyone but he's too honest. Too many people interested in Sherlock would have been watching him and his reactions. If John stopped visiting Sherlock's grave or stopped being depressed suddenly the wrong people would have noticed."

"So you think that Sherlock made the right decision?" Ducky asked.

"It's a tough call. I'm not sure…John was crushed but he was also safe. He also didn't have to worry everyday for two years about whether or not Sherlock would return to London in a box so perhaps it was a kindness. He would not have to restart the mourning process again." Molly put down the plate of food she had been holding in front of her and grabbed her knees and got into her protective ball.

"So you did know that Sherlock was alive!" Tony exclaimed.

Gibbs was close enough to hit Tony on the back of the head for his lack of tact. Everyone had picked up on what Molly had said in between the lines and it could have gone without saying. Sometimes Tony's exuberance got the best of him.

"Why would he tell you and not John?" Ziva asked.

Molly shrugged without looking up but her face had begun too heat up again. Ducky was the one to solve that mystery.

"You signed his death certificate didn't you?" the elder medical examiner accused.

Molly hid her head for a moment in shame but after giving it a minute of thought she had realized she had nothing to be ashamed of. She had betrayed the truth on a piece of paper but she had protected someone she loved and she would do it again gladly. Hang the rules! If she could keep the body of a loved one off of a cold morgue slab she would do so. She lifted her head up.

"What was I supposed to do?" Molly asked. "If you had an opportunity to help save the life of someone you cared about I think you would find it quite easy to sign the papers too! Besides if not me Mycroft would have easily found someone else to do so." She did not divulge everything she had done in order to prepare for Sherlock's deception.

"I did not mean to question your motives my dear. It's just that…in our profession we have a sacred duty…" Ducky started to speak.

"I know and I understand your concerns," said Molly who held up a hand as she returned to sitting cross-legged, "but sometimes there are exceptions. I have never faked any of my reports except the one and I would do it again."

"From what Mycroft says you would do pretty much anything for Sherlock," Ziva inserted.

Gibbs closed his eyes knowing that he should leave before an inevitable catfight broke out but hoped that the two women would get it over with. He recognized the tone Ziva was taking and knew she was spoiling for a fight, she usually kept a calm demeanor in front of him but something was bothering her deeply. He wondered how the young pathologist would handle the situation.

Molly blinked at Ziva a few times, "I…he's…we're married." Molly stuttered not knowing to what Ziva was referring. She knew she did some things for Sherlock that were sometimes 'not good' but she had never hurt anyone. Some of those things she would rather her mentor not know about and her eyes quickly drifted to Ducky and settled back on Ziva as she licked her suddenly dry lips. Molly grabbed her glass of wine but made a face at the taste of it.

"You may not have faked any reports but you have no qualms about letting him experiment on body parts," Ziva divulged.

Molly quickly gave a cheeky response and was thankful her father did not know her identity or she would have been further mortified. "Well, we _are_ married so of course I let him experiment on…body parts."

A couple people laughed at the comment but neither Dr. Mallard nor Ziva had joined in.

"You know that's not what I meant," Ziva hissed.

"Then you will have to clarify," Molly met her evenly.

"Margaret Elizabeth Hooper, do you allow Sherlock Holmes to perform unnecessary experiments on the remains of people in your care." Dr. Mallard inquired.

This was what she had tried to avoid. She hated saying no to people and hated to disappoint them. She also tried to avoid them and now she was in a room full of people who would not understand. She heard Sherlock's voice in her head, 'It's not as if they are using they're bodies anymore, it would be a shame to let them go to waste.' She shook her head at the thought. Out loud she said, "It's Holmes and most of the bodies are donated to science-"

"Most?" Ducky asked indignantly. "I thought you learned to respect the dead-"

"I do!" Molly raised her voice.

"And yet you allow Mr. Holmes to do as he wishes. You should have your license revoked!"

Molly closed her eyes at the harsh words that she felt she deserved. She had no defense and felt she was now stripped of a friend. She felt bereft. "I'm sorry you feel that way Ducky." She felt the beginning of tears and bit down on her lip.

"Do we need to worry about any of the bodies you will be working on doctor?" Gibbs addressed Molly.

"No sir. Sherlock's not here to snitch anything." Molly answered quietly.

"You allow him too much Molly and someday it will get you into trouble I fear." Ducky said a bit more calmly.

"Hasn't it already?" Molly asked pointedly.

"It can't all be Molly's fault," Ziva said in defense of Molly feeling badly for instigating the argument. "From my experience the Holmes men can be very…persuasive."

"Sherlock is _not_ his brother," Molly automatically rose up in Sherlock's defense.

"But he carries similar traits, no?"

"Perhaps…" Molly trailed off not being able to completely deny the claim.

"He even went so far as to marry you in order to keep you agreeable would be my guess."

"Excuse me?" Molly asked in a quiet yet shocked tone.

"Sherlock is a sociopath who only does things for his own gain. He would not marry your for the sake of love but because he gets something out of it. He is renowned for being married to his work. You help him with that and he wanted to keep you close so he married you. That is why Mycroft had to intercede and send you here for your safety because Sherlock would not have bothered to do so."

Molly's mouth opened and closed a few times like a goldfish. The words coming from Ziva's mouth were mostly ludicrous. She did not know how to respond. "I…I…I have no idea how you came to those conclusions but it is probably good you quit solving crimes."

It was Ziva's turn to say, "Excuse me?"

"I mean, I didn't even know we were married so he did not do it in order to keep me close. He is definitely not a sociopath despite his claims to be so and Mycroft sent me here because he has a God complex," Molly said in one breath

Gibbs chose that moment to interrupt with a confused look, "What do you mean you didn't know you got married?"

"Um...Mycroft is basically the British government and like I said God complex…" Molly was inwardly groaning, she did not want Gibbs to get the wrong impression of Sherlock. "Sherlock and I were…courting," she smiled at the memory of his choice of words, "and I wasn't ready to get married but in order to ensure I would be cared for in case of his untimely demise some papers were filled out and we are legally bound together."

"Just because some papers were forged doesn't mean your married," Gibbs argued.

Molly's face fell. Her guts churned uncomfortably. She tried to tell herself it did not matter what he thought but it still burned. "Of course we did get engaged and we were already planning on getting married anyway… it was a proxy marriage, so what? I agreed with it later and…it doesn't matter. We're married, we love each other, and that's that." She stood up and grabbed her dishes. "I'll be sure to wash the dishes in the morning. Thank you everyone for your help. I hope we can make it through this…situation. Ducky I'm sorry I've disappointed you but I do care about what I do. Abby thank you for shopping with us. Tim, feel free to ask questions about Sherlock's cases but I can't promise to answer everything. Tony, thank you for putting up with me in your home. Ziva, I'm sorry Mycroft dragged you into this. If you want me to I can probably get you out of it but otherwise we need to work together and not be at each other's throats. I hope that all of you enjoy the rest of your weekend."

She made her way to the kitchen to put her dishes away. Gibbs noticed she had not included him in her farewells. As she passed back by the living room Abby asked if she wanted to go to mass the next day. Molly looked at Tony to see if he would be willing to go. He whined a bit but Gibbs smacked him on the back of the head again. Tony got the details from Abby and made plans for the next day.

Molly made to go to her room but was stopped by Gibbs voice. "For what it's worth you don't need to feel guilty about not telling them."

Molly turned to face him, "What?"

"Your question earlier. You asked it because you feel guilty for not telling your family you're alive. You don't need to worry about it. When you can go home and all of you are safe they will understand. That's what's most important."

Molly searched his eyes for a few moments before nodding. Since Gibbs said the words himself she felt exonerated from having to tell him her identity. If things had been different and it had been safe she would have gladly told him. However, her world was not safe. She cried herself to sleep that night and thought perhaps it was for the better since he could not seem to understand her relationship with Sherlock and she would not have been able to choose between the two.

 **Sorry. Rough times. Who misses Sherlock besides Molly? He will be back next chapter.**

 **I know not everyone knows the NCIS characters. Would anyone be interested in a supplemental chapter explaining the characters? Like a glossary? Thanks for the input.**

 **Thank you everyone for reading and responding. I always appreciate it greatly and it makes my day! Thank you for your help!**


	15. Mourning Molly

**Chapter 14-Mourning Molly**

 **Disclaimer: I don't on any of the character from anywhere, only playing around.**

Sherlock nuzzled into reddish brown hair and hugged the bare body in front of him closer. He smiled to himself with his eyes closed as he ran his nose against the shell of Molly's ear and down her neck until he reached her shoulder where he placed a kiss. He then trailed back up her neck and pulled her body so that she was under him but when he opened his eyes the wrong woman was staring back at him.

"Woman! What are you doing here?" Sherlock exclaimed as he backed away quickly and jumped out of the bed.

The image of Irene Adler sat up calmly and leaned back casually holding herself upright with her arms behind her. "I came to help you do something about your hunger."

Sherlock sneered at the woman. "I'm not hungry for _you_."

"No, you're hungry for something you can't have, but that's beside the point. You're hungry. You _need_ dinner." She focused on her message.

"I have controlled my hunger before and I can do so again, I'm not going to give into your charms."

"My, my. You _are_ slow. You're hungrier than I thought. When is the last time your transport took sustenance?"

Sherlock waved his hand in impatience. "It's not important." As soon as the words left his mouth the floor he had been standing on gave a lurch.

Irene's figure looked unimpressed, "I told you that you were hungry. If you are going to be of any help you need to get up."

"There's no point in it anymore. If I make a move in this game Jim will find out that Molly is alive and go after her. If I were to disappear perhaps he would never find her."

"Perhaps. Or perhaps someone else would. It's a dangerous world out there and your wife is all alone." A new voice had joined in and began to mock in a condescending manner.

"Dear Jim, aren't you supposed to be locked up?" Sherlock spoke to the additional specter inside his mind palace.

"You didn't keep me locked up in real life what makes you think you can keep me locked up in here? However, someone else is locked up in my place…" Moriarty taunted the distraught detective in a singsong voice. Sherlock turned to go look for the pathologist in his mind but was stopped by Jim's words. "I wouldn't look for her if I were you. The room has had quite a remake and some of the images may hurt your fragile little mind Sherly."

The last statement caused Sherlock to imagine a number of scenes as he ran through his mind palace in search of his pathologist and wife. Once he left the sanctuary of the room he had built for Molly all he could see on the walls of his mind palace were images of the woman he loved displayed in different modes of distress.

Both Irene and Jim followed Sherlock into the hall and witnessed his despair. "You don't deserve her." Jim stated with a look of disdainful disgust on his face.

Sherlock stumbled away from the couple as if he had been dealt a physical blow and felt the ground rumble beneath him again. He believed the words but did not want to hear them and so he attacked once the ground was still. He lunged at Moriarty and pushed him into a pillar as his fist connected with Jim's face over and over again. Jim responded by laughing hysterically as if he enjoyed the abuse.

At the sidelines Irene gave a sigh, "Oh my dear, you forget yourself. We are merely reflections of your own mind."

"Then leave!" Sherlock yelled.

The woman and the consulting criminal turned into vapor and blew away but Sherlock knew they were not gone for good. He needed to clear his mind palace if he was going to accomplish anything. He was about to holler for Molly but the ground shifted again and he was forced to vacate the crumbling fortress for the real world.

Sherlock fluttered his eyelashes open and made note that he was in Baker Street upon his couch. He could feel the sharp pangs of hunger and called for Mrs. Hudson. When she did not respond to his fifth call he belatedly remembered that she had been sent away for the time being. Seeing his phone on the coffee table he reached for it and texted John.

 **SH-I need food.**

 **JW-Glad you're finally out of your mind palace. There's food in the kitchen.**

 **SH-Too far. Come to Baker Street.**

 **JW-Call for take away.**

 **SH-Bring some home with you.**

 **JW-It won't be for a few hours yet. You need to eat.**

 **SH-Bring Indian.**

 **JW-Fine you twat.**

 **SH-Where's Toby?**

 **JW-Who?**

 **SH-It's not funny when you do it.**

 **JW-I don't know who Toby is.**

 **SH-Molly's cat.**

 **JW-He's at your parents with Mary.**

 **SH-Why? I need him here.**

 **JW-You weren't taking care of him.**

 **SH-Go get him.**

Five minutes passed.

 **SH-John**

 **SH-John**

 **SH-JOHN HAMISH WATSON!**

Sherlock was annoyed when his friend refused to answer and felt his stomach rumble again. He looked at his phone to check the date and time. It was still early afternoon and John would not be home for at least a few more hours. Sherlock's stomach rumbled again so he begrudgingly made his way to the kitchen. He banged things around noisily and wished there was someone to hear his tirade. He found a half eaten jar of peanut butter leftover from Molly and settled on making a peanut butter and jam sandwich even though he loathed the food. He also finished off the milk and sent another text to John telling him that they were out of milk.

Once he was fed he took a peek into his mind palace and found that it had mostly righted itself. He had barely started looking for mind Molly when he felt cold water being poured on his head. He physically jumped up and tried to attack the aggressor who had rudely taken him from his palace. His attack missed and he fell off the couch rolling into the coffee table along the way. His blond doctor friend looked down on him with a grim expression and told him to get up and eat something using his army voice.

John observed Sherlock as he ate. He had seen Sherlock in some pretty bad states but this was the worst one yet with the exception of when he thought Molly was _truly_ dead.

"Did you figure anything out in that brilliant mind of yours?" John asked.

Sherlock gave a humph, "You know as well as I do that there are no leads. There is nothing to be done but sit and wait until _he_ wants to play."

John, "It's been a month since Molly…" John let the sentence hang. They had been advised to speak as if Molly really were dead on the off chance of being overheard.

"I know that John. Thank you for reminding me." Sherlock snapped at his friend.

"If you haven't figured anything out what have you been doing in your mind all this time?" John demanded to know.

Sherlock blushed, "Mourning Molly. That's what Moriarty told me to do."

 _Moriarty had called to give his 'condolences' on the day of Molly's funeral. After dealing with Mycroft and his parents Sherlock joined the Watson family in discussing Molly's whereabouts. Mary said that Molly being in America was not an ideal situation but that it was not without merit. The people who were looking for Molly would never look so close for her. As long as Molly kept her head down Mary was certain that she would be okay. Sherlock was ready to take a risk in telling Mycroft about the information encoded in Molly's magnificent mind but Mary cut him off. She convinced him that the fewer people that knew about Molly's ability the safer she would be. If Moriarty had moles in place and they found out about Molly's quirk via Mycroft that would make Molly and even more tantalizing temptation for Moriarty to go after._

 _During their discussion Sherlock's phone had rung. Unsurprisingly the phone number was unavailable. Sherlock answered with a rude, "What do you want?" He then heard the voice that mocked him whenever he made a devastating mistake._

 _"_ _That's a bit rude Sherly," James Moriarty admonished in a whiny voice. "I just called to give my condolences."_

 _"_ _What is the game then?" Sherlock asked._

 _"_ _Well it certainly isn't chess. If so you would be in trouble because someone took out your queen. Didn't they?"_

 _"_ _Let's just get this over with. I'm tired of playing your games!"_

 _"_ _Now now. We can't have that. You need a period of mourning for your little Molly mouse."_

 _"_ _Why did you have to kill her?" Sherlock wanted to give the look of an emotional breakdown._

 _"_ _You should be thanking me. No more pesky heart to distract you. She was making you weaker. Plus she had to die. You couldn't both live."_

 _Sherlock pondered his words, "If I had really died you would have left her alone?"_

 _"_ _Of course not. The game would have gone on but there would need to be different players." Moriarty used a version of Sherlock's words. "Come now Sherlock. You were going to die. I saved your life with my little stunt. I put myself in danger all for you. If that isn't dedication I don't know what is. Anyway, I have to go for now. I just wanted to give my sympathies for your loss. Enjoy your mourning. And do share my love with the Watson's. Has baby Watson made an appearance yet?"_

 _Sherlock's face went white, as did the knuckles of his hand that was gripping the phone. Moriarty gave a gleeful chortle and offered his congratulations to the happy couple and hung up._

 _Sherlock threw the phone across the room startling the baby into crying again. John opened his mouth to speak but shut it again._

 _"_ _How could you bring a baby into this kind of life?!" yelled Sherlock._

 _John clenched and unclenched his hands and was unable to look his friend in the eye. He was terrified for his child. Mary took the crying William and crossed the room to Sherlock._

 _"_ _You made him cry. You need to calm him down." Mary said in a no nonsense voice._

 _Sherlock hid his hands behind his back and glared at Mary in refusal. Mary's stare and William's crying won in the end and he took the child in his arms. After moments of rocking the child the baby calmed and started drooling to Sherlock's annoyance. The baby drifted into slumber and Sherlock wondered and envied the innocence of the child who could sleep unknowing of the dangers that existed in the world._

 _"_ _Molly was right. Having a child would be impossible for us." Sherlock commented in a low calm voice._

 _John looked at him surprised, "You want children?"_

 _"_ _Isn't that what married people do?" Sherlock asked in annoyance._

 _"_ _Some. Do you and Molly_ want _children? Just because you are married doesn't mean you have to have children." John gently said to his friend. He was curious because he had never pictured Sherlock wanting children but he had never pictured him with a wife either. Yet here was Sherlock fiercely loving a wife that he had not sincerely been married to for long._

 _Sherlock kept his eyes on his best friend's child. "I had thought…I had thought it could be a possibility. Molly was not too keen on the idea when I asked how we were going to raise the children…"_

 _John was shocked at the admission however his wife was not and could tell his reaction had been fear driven. "My child may have enemies because of our lives but he will also be fiercely protected as would any child you and Molly chose to have. Granted now would not be the time to try for a child and since your wife is not here it would be a hard thing to do. Moriarty will be taken down. You don't need to give up the idea of having a child if it is something you and Molly want." Mary spoke as the voice of reason._

 _"_ _There will always be another to take Moriarty's place." Sherlock said forlornly._

 _John put his hand on Sherlock's shoulder, "If you give up your life for those people, they have already won."_

 _"_ _Honestly I wanted to experiment on your child first to see if was a feasible possibility. I could help raise your child instead of having one of my own but despite having Mary as a mother it would not be as superior genetically speaking."_

 _The Watsons rolled their eyes in unison as John grabbed his child away from Sherlock muttering insults at the egotistical man who just smiled at them as John realized he had received his baby back with a soiled nappy._

Sherlock had locked the small door that he had built adjacent to Molly's room in his mind palace that day. He had locked it but had not destroyed it. He was grateful for his friends not exclaiming over him being crazy for thinking of having a child. They did not question or claim that it was a bad idea given his predilection towards selfishness and his claim to sociopathic tendencies. He would concentrate on keeping Watson junior safe before considering whether or not it was wise to bring a child of his own into the world.

That had been a month ago and now he sat in his living room with only one of his friends still beside him to help him slay the dragons. He wondered what roles Molly would have cast them in her fairy tales. She usually chose the less flattering characters to compare him but they also tended to be her favorites. She must really have a type.

John and Sherlock sat in silence while Sherlock went over bits of information. He cleared his throat to get Sherlock's attention. "So…you should probably take cases. Get back to business as usual, yeah?" John attempted to nudge Sherlock hoping not to lose him to another long trip into the mind palace.

Sherlock sighed, "What's the point?"

"The point is you cannot just keep sitting here feeling sorry for yourself." John spoke adamantly.

"He's right brother mine." Mycroft interrupted the roommates' discussion.

Sherlock groaned, "Why are you here fatty?"

"Have we been reduced to primary school insults then?" Mycroft inquired.

John smiled sardonically at the older Holmes brother, "Hello Mycroft please do come in. How's the jaw?"

"It's better. Thank you." Mycroft replied in an equally scathing tone. "I thought I would take the chance to speak to Sherlock now that he is out of his self-induced coma though I do think a bath would not be remiss."

"If you don't like my smell you can leave." Sherlock moved into a ball and turned towards the back of the couch.

"What would Dr. Hooper say?"

Sherlock shot up and stepped over the table to get in his brother's face, "She's not here. Is she?" Sherlock literally spat getting specks of saliva on Mycroft's face.

Mycroft calmly took out a monogrammed handkerchief and wiped away the spittle. "I came by to let you know that her resting area has been left in peace and to give you some advice on how to mourn."

Sherlock waited impatiently for Mycroft to get to the point. When Mycroft saw that Sherlock was listening he continued to speak in code. "Some people when they lose a loved one write messages to those who have passed. I heard it was therapeutic for some and wanted to give you the option."

Sherlock proclaimed such an idea was ludicrous as the dead were dead and could no longer receive such messages. Mycroft nodded and said that he would come at the end of the week to check on Sherlock's health and let himself out the door.

As soon as the Mycroft's car was gone from view Sherlock jumped in the shower and started to mentally rehearse what he would send in his message to Molly.


	16. Challenges

**Chapter 15-Challenges**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Molly had made it one month in without discovery but it had not been without its challenges.

The first night she and Ziva shared a room had literally ended in blood shed. Molly had never been a peaceful sleeper but she had gotten over the nightmares that had plagued her in her childhood. Suddenly they returned with the recent events and upon her return to America. Molly was aware that her sleeping was disturbed but did not realize the effect her poor sleeping would have on others. Ziva woke to Molly thrashing about and tried to wake her new roommate up. Molly panicked and grabbed the scalpel she had hidden under her pillow. Ziva had not expected the pathologist to react in such a manner, which allowed Molly to get the blade to her neck and nick her. With Ziva's training and strength she was able to avoid serious injury but only just. Tony entered the bedroom with his gun upon hearing the commotion. After that night Molly no longer slept with a scalpel on her person and Ziva decided it was in her best interest to go sleep on the couch when Molly fell into a nightmare. The nightmares did not occur every night but they were often enough to mess with both women's sleep habits. The bandage on Ziva's neck did not go unnoticed by the rest of the team.

Molly did not fair too well at the office at first either. During the first case she was assigned she made the mistake of asking Gibbs if he would like to examine the body _after_ it was delivered to the morgue. He told her that he had already seen it and asked her if she knew that it was _her_ job to examine the corpse. She got flustered like she used to do with Sherlock and started babbling about how when she worked on forensic cases Sherlock would make his own observations first. She tried to explain why she behaved the way she did. Palmer witnessing the scene and having learned to decipher Gibbs moods over the years leaned in and whispered that Gibbs just wanted to know about the body. Molly gulped and started to go into a detailed account of the autopsy. She focused in on her work and did not look at Gibbs until Palmer coughed. Molly looked up and could see an irritated look upon the agent's face. When she trailed off Gibbs asked her if all morgue attendants babbled like her and Ducky. Molly gave an ill-timed joke that it was not often that they had a live audience. Gibbs eyebrows rose up and she was given a mild glare. She was finally able to give Gibbs the information he sought after that.

Once Gibbs had left the room she turned to Palmer, "He hates me."

"Oh, no. I don't think he does. I mean…he's Gibbs. He's like that with everyone at first," Palmer bumbled along as he sought to reassure his fellow scientist. "I mean he used to scare me to death and now…" he gave an unconvincing smile.

"Now he doesn't scare you?" Molly sought the answer.

Palmer's smile faltered. "Umm…well no. He still scares me…sometimes, but I am pretty sure that he does not in fact hate me." By the end of his sentence he was fully smiling, "Gibbs has even given me a compliment on occasion." Palmer seemed to bust with pride on that fact.

It seemed to Molly that everyone respected the man that had fathered her and pursued his approval. She could not blame them, as she was the same.

Gibbs was not too worried about her performance as her information and work were sound. He was impressed that she handled the bodies efficiently and did not bat an eye at the more horrific of the cases. Her size and demeanor seemed to contradict what she could do. He almost went to help her flip a body over but had been surprised at the strength she showed. Molly may wear some childish clothes but she was not a weakling or faint of heart. He did not try to correct her or train her in a way befitting his team though, because she was just there temporarily.

She had attended Ducky to crime scenes for the first few weeks that she was in D.C. but after two incidents she was relegated to staying within the confines of the NCIS headquarters to do her work.

The first incident occurred when Molly went to a crime scene on her own. Ducky and Palmer had been out on a different case when she got a call that there was a body. She tried to explain to the local law enforcers that they would have to wait for Ducky to return to the lab. After some forceful words Molly caved in and said she would be there shortly. She had never been very good at saying no after her childhood captivity for fear of the repercussions.

She was able to borrow an agency vehicle that was suited for the transportation of bodies. While Gibbs team was clued in on Molly's story the rest of NCIS did not realize the limitations placed on her work. She had already done her preliminary findings when Gibbs and his crew arrived. They were surprised to see her and disgruntled when they found out she was alone. Molly had already experienced some disparaging remarks about her person from the local police and was not ready for the tongue-lashing she received from Gibbs for coming out on her own. She remarked that he did not need to worry about her since that was Tony and Ziva's job. He then commanded the two of them to keep their asset in line.

McGee ended up driving her vehicle back while Molly had to ride with three displeased agents. Tony drove while Gibbs rode shotgun with Molly and Ziva sitting in back. The way Tony's NCIS hat hit the rearview mirror set off a memory for Molly and she was sent back twenty-four years to when an agent had been driving her and her mom on the fateful day that changed the rest of her life. Ziva noticed that Molly's breathing had changed and tried to calm her down. Gibbs recognizing the panic attack tried to deploy a trick he had used on his daughter many years ago and started telling a story. His daughter had enjoyed fairy tales but he chose to regale Molly with a story of Ziva's earlier days at NCIS when she had to go undercover at a speed dating function. The story did the trick and they soon made it back to headquarters where Molly promptly got back to work. Later Gibbs had asked her how she was doing. She shrugged and gave him the information he needed for the case succinctly and they let the matter rest.

The second incident that ended Molly's career outside NCIS walls landed closer to home for the pathologist. It was during this case that she had found out that Sherlock had a cult following in America. She had accompanied Ducky to a crime scene located in an abandoned warehouse. There was a body of a petty officer and she was dressed all in pink and ropes sectioned off part of the room. Molly went over the familiar details of the scene. The woman had an engagement ring though it did not follow the details of Sherlock's previous case for it was in mint condition. The back of the leg had dirt patterned to look like suitcase tracks and in front of the woman the word Rache was carved out with a knife. The woman's fingernails were painted pink with some chips of paint missing but there was no actual damage to her nails.

McGee, being a fan of Sherlock's, recognized the scene. He asked Molly if it was a copycat and she answered that it was not perfect but it was close enough. They caught Gibb's attention with the conversation and he was ordering Ziva in short order to get Molly back to headquarters. Before the women could make it out the door, however, they were joined by several people.

The leader of the group that entered was a very poor facsimile of Sherlock. The man's face bore no resemblance to the famed detective and he had a black fluffy wig topped with a deerstalker. His partner was dressed in a jumper and had a fake moustache plastered to his face. The set was complete with a fake Lestrade with silver paint sprayed in his hair and a woman in a white jacket that would either pass for Anderson or Molly herself if she had to hazard a guess. The 'team' of people was accompanied by about ten other people in street clothes.

"By Jove," the imposter Sherlock spoke in an abysmal accent, "It looks as if another team has beaten us to the scene. I hope the idiots have not tampered with the crime scene." The man gave a nervous chuckle and whispered to fake-Lestrade who led the rest of the people back out of the room aside from fake-John.

After the rest of the people were shuffled out fake-Sherlock shut the door. "Sorry if you got a call but this is just a theater scene," he said without the accent.

"Since when did theater use real corpses as props?" Gibbs demanded to know.

"She's not dead she's just acting I assure you," the actor insisted.

After it was reveled that the petty officer was quite assuredly dead the man's knees gave out. The deceased woman turned out to be the man's girlfriend. The man, Eric, was a grad student who was studying theater and this was one of his projects. There were different places through out the city where the group had set up scenes that followed the _Study in Pink_. They had done it a few times and were ready to start charging money. Fake-John, whose name was James much to Molly's morbid amusement, tried to comfort his distraught partner. Molly asked for a copy of the script to peruse as the agents did their questioning. Eric looked affronted and said that it was not humorous for her to mock his pain with her poor excuse of a British accent. She apologized in a surprisingly well-spoken American accent and made the request again.

She could not contain her giggles when she read the last scene, which contained a kissing scene between Sherlock and John. She laughed so hard she started to cry, which garnered all the attention in the room.

She could not help herself as she chortled and said out loud to the room, "They're not gay," she said as way of explanation.

The only one who responded to her was James who got angry and wanted to argue the point. When Molly pointed out that John had married a woman he said it was because Sherlock went missing. He insisted that the two men were fated to be together. She did not feel the need to point out that Sherlock was the best man during the wedding. She did, however, point out James' gay underwear and say that he had a motive for the murder of the girlfriend. There were also some choice words about shipping Johnlock and being delusional that flew over Gibbs' head. He later asked McGee to elaborate but Tim said he would be better off not knowing.

A stray comment by Eric about Molly's resemblance to herself caused her to be banned from actual crime scenes for at least awhile. There was some more work to be done on the case but Molly turned out to be right in the end and James was locked up for the murder. Molly could not wait for a chance to tell John about the event and knew he would answer with an outraged exclamation of not being gay.

Molly was not the only one struggling to the adjustments. She had warned Tony that the mission would probably take longer than he expected but three weeks in he was complaining about having no free time because he had to babysit. For the most part Tony got along with Molly but he had cabin fever because all she wanted to do was stay in and read. He was afraid of leaving her alone with Ziva even though they had come to some kind of truce born out of Ziva's respect for almost having her neck sliced open. Tony was able to convince Vance to let him and Ziva take a day off together to have a 'date' for their cover story. Vance said as long as another agent was with Molly they could do as they pleased. This resulted in Tim being nominated as back up babysitter.

Tim grumbled a bit because he did not like giving in to Tony's demands but he did get to take advantage of the situation with one on one time with Sherlock's wife. He was excited to find out details that John did not include in his blog. He also got to know more about the man that Molly was obviously in love with. It was good for Molly too even though McGee was alarmed when she broke down in tears. Having a sister, Tim was not as skittish around tears as Tony was. He tried to help her the best he could but she locked her self away in her room for a couple of hours. Molly came back out and apologized. Tim kindly said not to worry about it and they called for pizza and watched Molly's favorite movie, _Labyrinth._ Abby also joined them and the three conspirators took advantage of Tony's wine stock. Molly ended up sticking with soda since the wine's flavor tasted off. Tim ended up staying the night since Ziva and Tony were not going to make it home that night. When Abby found out she was thrilled and crowed with delight that maybe Tony did not need their help with operation Tiva after all.

Tony had indeed taken Ziva out on an actual date. She had protested when Tony had told her he had made plans for them. Tony insisted that they needed to keep their cover story real. Ziva huffed and puffed a bit but she went along with his plan. She was surprised when they took a five-hour drive to New York to see a ballet. Tony hated ballet. He had seen the list of Ziva's childhood dreams and knew at one point she had wanted to be a ballerina. He had wanted to give her something she could enjoy. Ziva watched the ballet with tears in her eyes. Afterwards she thanked him for the kind gesture but told him that they could not do something like it again and tried to walk away.

Tony ran to catch up with her and grabbed her hand. He turned her body to face him and was stunned to see tears running down her face. "Ziva…I don't understand. Why…why are you crying?"

She sniffled and waved the hand Tony was not holding around. "Because of this," she used her hand to indicate her and Tony, "This can't happen."

Tony walked closer to her and put his other hand on her face, "I know you say that-"

"No, Tony, don't you see! After this I am leaving-"

"I know. I am not going to try to stop you-"

"Then why are you doing this? If you continue to do this then…it will just hurt more when I leave."

"If I don't do this it will hurt more when you leave. If I don't take the chance that I have been given…if I waste anymore time…I can't make that mistake again." Tony paused and swallowed as his fingers played over Ziva's face.

Ziva was the one to lean forward to catch Tony's lips in a kiss. Thoughts of the future were put on hold for at least one night.


	17. Taking Stock

**Chapter 16-Taking Stock**

 **Disclaimer: No Copyright infringement intended. I don't own or profit.**

 **Thank you again for the reviews. I am both grateful and humbled by them. I am pleased to hear that people are enjoying the story.**

 **To the guest who reviewed a couple of chapters ago, the bare bones skeleton for the story was planned out before I started writing. I tried to include a plethora of clues to Molly's identity from the beginning even though some were small.**

 **Warning here be a bit of angst but I promise it will be okay…eventually.**

At the end of Molly's first month at NCIS Director Vance decided to take a deeper look at how his team was faring. So far Molly was still alive and no threats had been made on her life. Aside from the two incidents she had made on the field and the impression she had given her first week she was indeed an asset to solving the crimes they dealt with daily. Overall he was unsure whether she was an asset to the Gibbs' team and wondered how long it would take England to clean up its mess so they could send her back and return to normalcy.

Personally he still struggled with Molly but as he did not have to deal with her directly very often he let his issues go for the most part. He had tried to get her fingerprints on file as was a customary procedure but she flat out refused. She had balled up her fists when he tried to insist and she actually looked him straight in the eye, which was not a common occurrence. He could see a look of fear in her eyes. She insisted that he talked to Mycroft Holmes if he wanted her prints so badly. Vance had asked Mycroft about it on their weekly update session. Mr. Holmes wanted to personally be kept abreast of the goings on concerning Molly unbeknownst to her. Vance was tired of the cloak and dagger work he was running for the man but had not alternative answer. So when informed that he was not to enter either her prints or her blood into any U.S. databases Vance was more than a bit irked.

Vance talked to a number of the people who worked with Molly on a daily basis though the number was kept purposely small. Vance struggled with the lack of eye contact and knew she had to be hiding something. When he voiced his concerns to Gibbs regarding the matter he just shrugged his shoulders and commented that it could just be Asperger's. Vance lifted one eyebrow and asked Gibbs to explain. Gibbs calming explained that she was socially awkward, she struggled with eye contact though she tried, and that she seemed to be intelligently gifted. He finished saying he was not a psychologist but it was a possibility. Vance questioned Gibbs knowledge on the topic that seemed outside his expertise but all Gibbs would offer was side tilt to his head and a gentle lift of his eyebrows indicating that the topic was off limits.

If Molly did have Asperger's it would give Vance a sense of relief and so when he had an occasion to be in the morgue he asked her point blank if she had the condition. Her eyes had widened and she had glanced quickly at Gibbs who had also been in the room at the time getting a report. She had answered, 'Not technically,' and left her answer at that. Vance had not wanted to get into a verbal sparring but Gibbs had not been of the same mind.

Gibbs had been caught off guard by the answer and so asked, "What do you mean not technically?"

Molly looked down and mumbled.

"What was that? I can't hear you," he spoke to her as sternly as he did to his agents.

"Umm…" Molly shuffled her foot and her face turned red. "It's no longer diagnosed. Now everything is Autism. Those who were diagnosed with Asperger's are now diagnosed as high-functioning autism."

"Were you ever diagnosed with autism?" Vance asked.

Molly shook her head and answered no much more quickly.

On the elevator ride back up to the bullpen Vance conferred with Gibbs. "So not Asperger's."

"She didn't say that. She deflected and agreed that she wasn't diagnosed with autism." Gibbs said without looking at him.

"Well, why would she hide it?" Vance asked.

"People generally don't share their mental health conditions with everyone they meet Leon." Gibbs answered in a tone that conveyed that what he was saying was common sense.

Since Gibbs was not an expert on the topic of psychology Vance decided to call someone into his office that was. Ducky had a degree in forensic psychology and more than once helped solve a case by getting inside of the heads of the people who had committed the crimes. It helped that Ducky also knew Molly though not as well as he hoped.

"Ducky what is your take on Dr. _Dinozzo's_ condition?" Vance opened up the discussion with the good doctor sitting across from him.

"Her condition?" the doctor asked puzzled.

"Psychologically speaking how is she doing?"

"I'm afraid she might have PTSD to be perfectly honest. I try to talk to her but she will not confide in me very much," the doctor answered sadly.

Vance rubbed at his forehead with his forefinger and thumb while he rested his elbows on his desk. Once he removed his hand from his face he spoke again in exasperated tones. "Gibbs thinks she has Asperger's and you say PTSD."

Ducky became very interested in Gibbs idea. "Gibbs reads people very well but he rarely shows any signs of knowing anything that smacks of proper psychology training. How extraordinary that he would know anything of the sort and you know, now that you mention it, perhaps she does. However, she is exhibiting signs of post-traumatic stress disorder. I had thought it to do with her current ordeal but she did not experience the blast that took her home. It is still a possibility that she is reacting to the situation. Or it could be that she is having extreme difficulty adjusting due to autism."

When Vance got Ducky to stop talking for a moment he asked him why he had thought Molly had PTSD.

"Ziva has shared with me that Molly often suffers nightmares. In fact the bandage Ziva sported a month back was due to one such nightmare."

The director's eyebrows shot up with the information but he let Ducky continue.

"She has suffered a few anxiety attacks and she exhibits signs of depression. She has never been the most sociable of creatures but she seems to me to be even more withdrawn. She also displays extreme signs of mistrust. It has already been a month and half since she has had to go into hiding. She may just be reacting to everything she has been through but if the symptoms persist I would say that she is a candidate for PTSD."

Director Vance was thoughtful for a moment, "What do you recommend doctor?"

"For anyone else I would recommend seeking out counseling, the same is no different for her I should think."

Vance requested that Ducky stay with him as he addressed Molly. The conversation did not go over well. Molly set her jaw in a stiff manner, which reminded director Vance of someone but he could not place whom, as she went toe to toe with him. Molly refused counseling and told the director not to worry about her well-being because Mycroft was only holding them accountable for her life. Ducky tried to gently talk her into letting them help her. For a moment her eyes softened and she thanked Ducky for his concern but asked him not worry about her.

Vance would not let her go without at least bringing up her supposed Asperger's. "Do you or do you not have Asperger's."

Molly turned scarlet with indignation, "That's neither here nor there!"

"Just answer the question," Vance demanded to know.

"I was diagnosed when I was younger, yes," she said with her eyes pointed down.

"Why didn't you just answer the other day?"

She looked at him like he was an utter moron, "You asked in front of Gibbs. That's private information. You don't go around telling everyone your medical history why does everyone need to know mine. I am pretty sure your country has laws against these types of things."

"You aren't exactly a citizen. You are in the government's care and we need to know how to take care of you. Besides Gibbs is the one who mentioned it as a possibility."

Molly slid the information about Gibbs observation to examine later and addressed her present problem. "You can take care of me by minding your own gosh darn business. I have worked hard on my behaviors and granted I have been a bit off. I'd like to think I have been getting better at coping. The truth is I have been through an ordeal so I think that should earn me some leeway. If I am causing to many problems ship me back to England."

"No one wants to ship you off my dear," the doctor interrupted. "Your work is exemplary. I am sorry you felt ambushed. However, I do want to insist on seeing someone about the things you've been through."

Molly pinched her nose between her finger and thumb, "If I promise you that I will tell you if things become too much is that enough for you?"

Vance met Ducky's eyes and the elderly doctor nodded in assent. The director indicated for Ducky to speak since the woman in his office was not overly fond of him telling her what to do.

"That's all we can ask," Ducky said with a soft sigh.

Molly left the office with her hands fisted by her side. She had to make a detour by Abby's lab on the way to the morgue to pick up some test results. She hoped that the extra walk back would help her calm down from the indignation she felt.

She did not have the same overt reaction to authority as Sherlock did normally but she really did not like to be controlled. If this trip did anything for her it made her all the more grateful for mild-mannered Mike who spoke _to_ her and not _down_ to her. She was frustrated with behaviors that she saw as being out of line but was even more frustrated with the fact that Gibbs spotted her symptoms. It was too late now to try to be any different than she was but she would have to watch what she said around him.

On Molly's detour she had to add an extra stop by the restroom as she lost her breakfast once again. She was so sick of throwing up all the time. After the first few days of being in America she had stopped vomiting as her nerves calmed down. For the last two weeks she had been throwing up again pretty much everyday. At first she thought it was the flu but later in the day she felt completely fine if not a little tired. After rinsing out her mouth she made the rest of her way to the lab.

Molly should have noticed that Abby's music was turned on. It would have tipped her off to Gibbs presence and she could have avoided him completely. She tried to ignore him as she turned to the mass spectrometer to retrieve her samples. She heard him tell Abby that she did great work and saw him kiss her cheek out of the corner of her eye. Molly absolutely hated the he did that. Her stomach would get tied up in knots of jealousy.

She had once asked the other members of the team what the deal with Gibbs and Abby was. They could not exactly explain it but it turned out to be a father-daughter relationship more or less. Ziva said that Molly would not be staying around long enough to be able to understand the complexities of their team. Molly coldly reminded her that she would also be leaving once Molly's time was up. Ziva looked stricken and for once chose not to answer Molly.

Molly was still not accustomed to the Gibbs-Abby relationship but tried to manage her jealousy the best she could. She was so moody and irritable that she wondered that anyone could get along with her. She started to tear up, which Gibbs caught before he made his exit.

"Hey you okay?" Gibbs surprised Molly by being at her elbow.

Molly jumped dropping one of the vials she had been holding which shattered on the floor. She yelped and looked at the mess. She looked wild eyed at the two NCIS members and mumbled out an apology. She was about to rush off to clean up the mess but Gibbs stopped her and Abby rushed forward to clean it up. Abby comforted her and said that there was still enough of the sample to get the results they needed. Molly sobbed in relief because she had thought either one or both of the people would be angry with her.

Gibbs spent a moment trying to get Molly to talk to him but he did not have much time to spare and was off a second later leaving Molly with the soothing Abby.

"Abby I am so so sorry. I know you don't like-" Molly started to apologize.

"Stop. Apologizing is a sign of weakness," Abby recited like a boy scout with her fingers saluted up. "Everyone has off days. Trust me. You are way better than the assistant they tried to assign me once."

"Really?" Molly asked disbelieving.

"Totally. He tried to frame Tony for murder so yeah of course you're better." Abby smiled, "but really, he was a horrible assistant."

Molly gave a watery laugh to Abby's words and helped her clean up. She was more than relieved to find out they did indeed have enough of the sample just as Abby had claimed.

She remembered times when Sherlock had snapped at her in the past when samples were ruined or tests would not finish fast enough. She smiled sadly to herself at the memories. He had been trying to do better once he had returned from his exile and for the most part succeeded, especially after they had started 'courting'. She thought to herself that she must really be a masochist because she even loved him at his worst.

Abby caught the smile, "You thinking about that handsome husband of yours again?"

Molly bit her lip and blushed, "How did you know?"

"You're smiling. My guess is that when you are usually smiling it is because you're thinking of him."

Molly withheld the details of what she had been thinking, she hated for people to get the wrong impression of Sherlock. Yes he could be cruel but he was never intentionally cruel to her. Perhaps she romanticized him too much. Her face fell as she wondered once again if he thought about her now that she was gone. She worried that he would be too entertained by the case to give her a second thought. She then rebuked herself for being maudlin. Hopefully he would be focused on the case so it would be dealt with once and for all.

Molly went back to the morgue lost in her thoughts of Sherlock. She tried not to think about him constantly but struggled with it. She had not had a lot of time to get use to the fact of them dating let alone the fact that they were now married. She was married and had had very little time to enjoy being with her husband. She often felt guilt over even claiming him as her husband since the situation was, in all honesty, a bizarre one. She stopped the elevator by punching the emergency stop and allowed herself some time to give into the tears that threatened to overwhelm her on a daily basis. She felt guilty that most of the time she tried to avoid thinking of what Sherlock was doing. Her deepest fear was that Moriarty would finish the job and she would never get the chance to see him again. Molly bit down on her fingers to stop herself from screaming out because of the injustice. When the urge to scream had passed she called out to a God she believed had abandoned her to please protect her loved one.

She felt better after releasing some of her pent up emotions and shoved her thoughts back into their proper places in her mind. She may not have a palace like Sherlock but she was aware of his techniques. Where Sherlock used them as a rule she used them mostly to cope.

Unfortunately the case dragged on into to the night. With people possibly being in danger the team could not go home until the case was solved. Molly joined the rest of the team upstairs to eat some pizza to help keep her going.

The rest of the team had gotten used to Molly's strange pizza topping choices except for Gibbs. Gibbs did not join in the impromptu pizza party as he did not eat much on cases but he made a passing comment to Molly on her pineapple, mushroom, olive, and tomato combo.

"Pregnant Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked using her fake last name. He was the only one aside from Vance to do so and it was only on occasion.

"Gee, I don't think so boss?" Tony gave a glib reply.

Gibbs gave Tony a whap on the head and took a long look at Molly who had pizza stopped half way to her mouth. Her eyes went wide and her mouth was open when she froze at the comment. She was brought out of the moment by hot cheese and toppings sliding into her lap.


	18. A Study in Pregnancy

**Chapter 17-A Study in Pregnancy**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own.**

Molly finished washing her face and looked into the bathroom mirror. She was grateful that the pizza mess on her clothes gave her a reason to escape to the confines of the bathroom to be alone. She continued to look at her reflection as Gibb's words replayed themselves in her head.

 _"_ _Pregnant Dinozzo?"_

How did she not think of that possibility? She had attributed all her physical symptoms to stress.

She laid her hands on her still flat stomach after she pulled her shirt up to look. She did not look any different. Her physical symptoms _could_ be due to stress. She decided to look at her conditions the same way Sherlock would look at his cases. She would need to go through all the evidence.

She pulled some paper towels out of the dispenser and wiped down the eternally wet counter between the two bathroom sinks. She then pulled up her body so that she could sit in the new dry spot and hoped that no one would come in while she was thinking. After getting herself in place by crossing her legs and bringing her hands up in a steeple pose she went over the facts.

She started with her period and tried to recall when her last one was. She berated herself for not realizing her last one had been in mid-December. Some things had been tasting off and some of the bodies that came through the morgue smelled more rank than usual. She had attributed it to the manner in which the deaths had occurred but a dead body is a dead body. Still they were only minor symptoms. She had been experiencing fatigue and again she attributed this to the stressful condition she found herself in. She had been vomiting all week but not during the entire day. She had again attributed this symptom to stress but had been confused by the restarting of the vomiting cycle as she had gotten over it early in her stay in the U.S.

Stress.

She kept thinking it was stress and truth to be told she was in a rough situation. She started breathing quickly as she thought it was a real possibility that she was indeed pregnant.

Stress.

Molly took some calming breaths. If there was anything she would need to avoid at this time it was stress. She willed herself to keep breathing slowly. Stress would be bad for the baby.

Baby.

She would need to take a test to confirm her findings but with the other evidence it was looking like a ninety-percent chance she was caring Sherlock's child. The night before Sherlock's planned exile there had been no plan for what had transpired. Molly was not on the pill and Sherlock, not in the habit of carrying around prophylactics, had not planned on the outcome of his goodbye visit. It was one night and though Sherlock may not have lived up to 'seven times a night on Baker Street' he certainly had been very vigorous.

When the couple had been reunited their time together had been short. They had also been in a house full of other people, which made it harder to have intimate moments. When they had had the chance for some private time they had been infinitely more careful since no one was planning to go off and die.

Looks like they had not needed to bother. Molly had often scoffed at people who complained about getting pregnant and had whined about it being one time without protection. She was also a doctor but she too wanted to whine about it being one time. She had not had time to grow accustomed to being a wife and now she was adding long lost daughter and mother to the mix?

Breathe.

She needed to take care of her and Sherlock's _probable_ child.

Sherlock.

How would he respond? He had been surprisingly open to the idea of children. It would probably surprise their acquaintances to know that he was more open to children than Molly was. He probably would be proud of himself and gloat for knocking her up on their first time together, peacock that he was. The man never did do anything in halves after all. He either gave things one hundred-percent or he gave nothing at all. In fact if he were with Molly he would probably insist on weighing and measuring her every day. She laughed and started to cry a little at the thought.

She went over the last day in her mind. It had been rougher than usual. After all when it rained in Molly's life it was usually a hurricane. The director had demanded to know about her mental condition and her mentor had accused her of her having PTSD. At least it had felt like an accusation more than anything else. She did not have time or room in her life for such a condition. Not now.

She closed her eyes to block out all visuals as she decided to borrow more of Sherlock's techniques. When she had been in the rehabilitation center he had taught her how he organized his mind palace. She had used his lessons mostly for picturing memories and storing them away where they could not hurt her in her waking hours.

She took up the picture she had used as a child. She had used the mnemonic device and formed it into a picture like the building in _Howl's Moving Castle._ Only the book had been out at the time so the figure in her mind was based on its description and not like the one in the movie.

There had been a door in the house that led to different places. Much like the beloved book, beside the door was a wheel with different colors. Whatever color pointed up was the area that the door opened to. She did not pretend that she erased her thoughts but she did train herself to disassociate from certain memories. The problem was that she had locked the good up with the bad from her previous life as Kelly Gibbs, and now the thoughts were tumbling out with the reintroduction of Gibbs into her life. The color for that place was black and it was a veritable Pandora's box.

She was going to have to untangle Gibbs from the other thoughts and put him somewhere else. Gibbs did not know who she was and as long as it stayed that way she and her unborn child should be safe from Division.

She spent time reorganizing her thoughts into colored sections.

Black was for the things she could not handle thinking about. These were the dark memories that had no use to help her protect herself for the future. It was in through the black door that her mother resided. Molly knew that Shannon and Kelly Gibbs were not coming back from the grave. She pushed both her childhood self and her mother back where they needed to stay.

Red was for the things that presented a present threat to her now. This included a list of people: Moriarty, Percy, Vance, and Mycroft all resided in this section. Molly erased Magnusson as he was no longer a threat to anyone and debated about including Irene Adler but ultimately she was tossed to the side as inconsequential.

There was a new section to the color wheel that was striped with red and white with a blue bordering it. This was for her NCIS team.

A deep purple section was for Sherlock and it now held the shadow of a child. She would not allow herself to look much further into this door until she took a urine test.

Blue held team Sherlock. This included the family that had been created from their shared friends as well as Sherlock's own family members.

Peach was for her English family who now thought of her as dead.

Information was allowed to move freely through her mind. She did not try to contain her medical knowledge, the stories she read, or the music she enjoyed. She, of course had no control over the forced data in her mind that hid in nooks and crannies. She could recall the information easily enough but only when focusing on something specific so she could see the pictures of information.

Feeling sorted enough for the time being she took a few deep breaths and thought of ways she could cope. Due to her Asperger's she had learned ways to cope over the years. She craved enough structure to feel safe but enough variety so she did not get bored. She had refused Mycroft's desire for her to have a keyboard in her current residence but perhaps it would not hurt to be able to play the piano. Music was soothing. She of course continued to read as a form of escape. If she was pregnant perhaps she could read aloud to the baby. She would need to keep her hands and mind busy. Maybe she should take up knitting. She did a little already.

Her thoughts gave way to a new train of thoughts. If she and Sherlock had a baby there would be a high chance it…she… or he would be like them. She adored Sherlock but life was not easy being…different. Would Sherlock get bored with their baby? He loved her, she was sure of that, but what would having a baby mean? If Sherlock's baby was growing inside of her it already had part of her heart. Just the idea of this possible baby already had her heart. Did she want a baby?

She was scared more than anything. She was scared for her baby's safety. It's why she had never allowed herself to dream about being a mother. Her own dream of being a mother died when her own mother did. She always liked children well enough but to be able to have one of her own? A mixture of her and Sherlock, was it possible? She had never allowed herself to hope for a husband but she had one she loved more than her own life. She was terrified of losing him and now she had even more to lose.

Molly felt tears run down her face and was slightly aware of a door opening and closing but she kept her eyes shut.

What if she never saw Sherlock alive again? What if Moriarty won? She may never see or touch him again. Molly started to breathe heavily as she pictured losing the love of her life. She could not lose his child too. She may not be sure about wanting children but she wanted the child she was sure she had to be carrying. If she lost this child it would end her. What if her own body killed her baby?

She started praying to God. She was angry with Him but was even more afraid for her unborn child. She made promises to Him. If only He would allow her child to live she would raise it in the church. She felt like Hannah making the deal for Samuel. She promised she would even start going _now_ if it would offer protection for her child.

When she was full out sobbing she felt a hand touch her knee and a voice give a soft 'hey' in a masculine voice.

….

Molly had jumped up quickly after the hot toppings had coated her lap. She managed to make a mess on the floor but Tony impatiently told her to go to the restroom. After twenty minutes of waiting for Molly to return they started to consider the actual possibility of Gibbs words.

"Is she pregnant Ziva?" Tony asked in a hushed yell.

"Well how should I know? I would've told you." Ziva snapped.

"Well when was her last period?" Tony nettled Ziva.

"Again Tony how would I know? It's not as if all women discuss their time of the month together." Ziva deadpanned.

"I can usually tell when you're on yours." Tony muttered under his breath.

Ziva gave him a mock look of shock and scoffed at him. "I heard that."

"Well I wouldn't be me if I wasn't myself now would I?"

Ziva smiled at his endeavors to hide what was going on between them. Gibbs just rolled his eyes that the couple thought they were hiding the change in their relationship so well. As long as they could still get the job done he would not call attention to it. He just hoped it did not end in heartbreak for either one of his 'kids.'

"Boss how did you…umm…with the pizza?" McGee did not know how to end his answer.

Gibbs gave him a tired look. "My wife ate the same kind of pizza when she was pregnant. Didn't expect that reaction though. If she's pregnant, she didn't know."

"How can you tell, boss?" Tony said with narrowed eyes.

"She stopped to think about the question. It hadn't occurred to her but her reaction tells us it is a possibility." Gibbs answered.

"But perhaps not. I mean she's always eaten that on her pizza." Tony tried to reassure himself.

"That we've seen." McGee rained in on Tony's search for momentary peace. Tony retaliated by making a face to show his disgust.

"She has been throwing up this past week. I thought it was due to stress but it could be…" Ziva let her sentence hang.

"Morning sickness?" Gibbs finished for her.

"Not it," called out Tony.

"Me neither," chimed in Ziva.

"Have fun probie," Tony said addressing Tim with a giant smile.

"Wait. What? Tony no. It's not…tell him boss." Tim was slow to react.

"Go on Tim."

"But boss…"

Gibbs gave McGee a look that meant to get moving while Ziva and Tony smiled and wiggled their fingers in goodbye.

Timothy McGee had not known what to do with the woman sitting on the bathroom counter in front of him. She looked like she was deep in thought. She had not moved when he had entered the women's restroom and he did not want to scare her in case she had a scalpel on her person. He spent his time waiting wondering how he got sent when it should have been Tony or Ziva's responsibility.

When Molly began to cry in earnest Tim decided to attempt to comfort her. He placed a hand on her knee and whispered a gentle 'hey' and was rewarded with Molly opening her eyes.

"Oh…umm…women's restroom." Molly pointed out the obvious.

Tim gave a single nod, "Yeah. Don't suppose you want to talk outside instead?"

Molly apologetically shook her head no. "You drew the short end of the stick?"

"Uh…something like that." After a beat he added, "So are you…is there any chance that…"

Molly decided to put him out of his misery. "More than likely, yes. We weren't very careful…we weren't careful at all. Him a genius and me a doctor all it took was the one time…well one night."

"In all fairness to you," he said as he leaned back against the sink, "you don't really deal much with the delivering babies aspect of medicine. What do you mean one time? You know when you conceived?"

Molly chuckled at Tim's joke before answering his questions. "Well…it was kind of our first time as a married couple…" she blushed as she thought about it. "Umm…he was supposed to be going off to die so contraceptives were not at the forefront of our mind."

Tim winced with the extra information. "I could call Abby and she could run a blood test."

"I would rather just use the old fashion urine analysis."

"Right give me one sec and we can find out for sure." Tim texted Abby his request. He simply asked her to bring a test cup and said he would explain the test when she got up there. While they waited Tim tried to comfort the subdued Molly.

"You're taking this pretty calmly," he stated.

Molly gave out a choked bout of laughter and tears started streaming down her face. McGee quickly handed her a paper towel, it was rough but it was the best he could do in the restroom.

"I'm freaking out inside." She paused at her own choice of words. "I'm trying to stay calm for my baby but I am terrified. This is the worst timing." Molly laughed thinking of Sherlock's character. "This is definitely the child of Sherlock Holmes."

"Were you planning on having kids?"

"I wasn't and he was going off to die…"

"Oh…right." Tim looked abashed. "If there's anything I can do."

"Thanks Tim."

Abby arrived with her bubbly personality spilling over. "Timmy in the girls' room how naughty. And may I ask who and what we are testing."

"Me." Molly held her hand out for the sample cup.

Abby moved the cup out of Molly's reach, "And what are we testing for?" Abby looked at Molly with suspicion. "It's not drugs is it?"

McGee grabbed the cup out of Abby's hand when he saw Molly stiffen under the accusation. "It's a pregnancy test Abby," he said seriously.

Abby's eyebrows lifted with delight as she moved to the pathologist to give her a big hug. "Oh my gosh that's fantastic! A cute little Holmes baby. Or are you going to name it Hooper-Holmes? Your baby is going to be beyond adorable. I am so going to run your pictures through a computer program to look at all the different possible combinations."

"Abby!" Tim stopped the exuberant scientist's excited speech.

"Oh, right, here you go." Abby said as pulled the cup back out of Tim's hands and put it into Molly's. "You know we could just run your blood?"

"This is fine." Molly waited for the two people to leave as they looked at her expectantly. "Umm…could you guys wait outside?"

Molly joined Tim in the bullpen as she waited for the results. Abby had asked if she wanted to go with her in the lab but Molly knew she would not be patient enough. So, instead she paced the length of the office as the agents continued their urgent work.

Gibbs refrained from snapping at the young woman. He was feeling slightly responsible for bringing up the possible pregnancy in the manner that he had. If he had been paying closer attention he would have approached from a different angle.

Molly finally sat down in a chair by Gibbs own desk. "Can I ask you a big favor?"

Gibbs considered the young woman in front of him, "Depends on what is," he answered her seriously.

"Can we not tell Director Vance about this yet?"

"Tell Director Vance what?" asked the man in question.

"I hate this place!" Molly vehemently spat out. She turned in her swivel chair to face the incensed director.

"I don't like secrets in my house."

"It's personal."

"Nothing about you is personal while you're in our custody."

"In your care. I'm not a criminal you know." Molly sassed. Molly sighed heavily and spoke in a calmer voice. "Can you not tell Mycroft?"

Vance crossed his arms. By now the team's complete attention was drawn to the drama being played out before them. They watched with bated breath to see how it would unfold. "Tell Mycroft what?"

Abby chose that moment to reappear with a smile on her face and a sheet of paper in her hand that she started to give to Molly but Vance grabbed it quickly. Gibbs leaned over his desk and his hand shot out and grabbed Vance's wrist before he could read it.

"Leon, it's personal. She should get to see it first." Gibbs spoke to the director.

The two military men's eyes met in a stare down. Molly watched with wide eyes. She was more afraid of the Gibbs' stare than anything at the moment and was glad it was not pinned on her. The director handed the paper to Molly without looking away from Gibbs.

She knew she could not get away with not telling so she went ahead and spoke the results out loud. "Pregnant…I'm pregnant."


	19. Happy Death Day

**Chapter 18-Happy Death Day**

 **Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. Just playing around. I do not own.**

"All that I am saying, Leon, is that she should have a chance to tell her husband herself," Leroy Jethro Gibbs argued with his boss.

"I don't think you appreciate the precarious situation that I am in. We are representing the U.S. in this situation. The woman we are protecting is the sister-in-law to the man who is referred to as being _the_ British Government. I can't risk making him upset by withholding information." Director Vance tried to put Gibbs in his place.

"Two weeks. All I'm asking is for two weeks."

"Why do you care so much all of a sudden?" Vance asked with some suspicion. "Isn't it one of your rules not to get emotionally involved?"

"You put Tony in charge of this girl-" Gibbs paused for a moment as he changed his choice of words, "-woman. The job is to keep her safe. At present she is refusing to go to the doctor. She said she is looking for one herself because she wants nothing that the American government has to offer. She's a loose cannon. Maybe we have to protect international relations but to do so we should focus on the task at hand. So give it two weeks while we try to get her in to see a doctor and then you will have something to actually tell Mr. British Government."

"Or I could just tell her we will keep it quiet for now and still keep Mr. Holmes abreast of the situation."

"Sure you could do that, if you want to antagonize her further. The kid is more than bright and will probably see right through it. You have done nothing to garner her trust and it just makes things more difficult on my team."

"You do not have any right to-"

"Every time she comes out of your office my team is thrown into chaos having to pick up the pieces. I don't know what exactly it is you say to her-" Gibbs spoke in irate tones before being interrupted.

"I was only looking out for her psychological well-being-" Vance said in a flat tone.

"Be that as it may, she comes out of here much worse for the wear. If you give her this it may spare us for at least two weeks. Otherwise she's going to continue singing that same Disney song over and over."

The song Molly kept singing was one that she felt was very apropos for her situation and helped her blow off some steam. At least the part that said, "Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know." It had become her mantra. With the popularity of the song no one would figure she was giving herself a pep talk. Gibbs had come in behind her a few times while she was singing it. When she had turned around full belt with a bone saw in her hand to see Gibbs watching with one eyebrow raised her level of mortification raised to new heights. So much so that she thought about crawling into one of the freezers.

Vance finally agreed with Gibbs and gave him two weeks until he would revisit telling Mycroft Holmes of the situation. It was decided that if Molly went to a doctor and had a clean bill of health then they would keep quiet awhile longer and hope that England found the psychopath they were so worried about.

Vance informed Molly that he would not be letting Mycroft in on the 'good news' for the time being but warned her that he could not keep it quiet forever. Gibbs was a bit more forthcoming and spoke to her on the sly. He told her to find a doctor quick and maybe her reprieve could be extended.

Molly was going to do everything she could to take care of her baby. Even before the results of the pregnancy test Molly referred to the being growing inside of her as her baby. Tony had made the mistake of light heartily referring to the child growing inside Molly as a fetus. Molly reprimanded him and told him that anything else was acceptable but not to refer to her child with cold clinical terms. Tony did not believe her and decided to brave calling the baby spawn, which was much more palatable to Molly. However, he settled on peanut once Abby informed him of how small Molly's baby actually was at the moment.

In Molly's view she was in a hostile country so she was loathing the idea of going to a doctor in America. The possibility of going to a military run operation was out of the question. In her thinking it would take one drop of her blood to be run through the system and someone would find out that Kelly Gibbs was somewhat alive and in the country. Being under NCIS care would only afford her so much protection if that were the case. Sometimes Molly wondered if her thoughts were cautious and logical given the circumstances, or if Ducky was right and she was experiencing paranoia due to PTSD. She decided to err on the side of caution and to continue being wary of whom she let near her baby. There was only one doctor she trusted enough in this country and he was in New Jersey. His specialty was in cancer however, and she did not know if she could convince him to treat her off the books. If worse came to worst she would go to him first.

She had put some plans in place already for caring for herself and her child. She was trying to keep her thoughts in check and avoided thinking about anything too stressful. She was not ready to go to counseling yet but she had not discounted the idea all together. She had some basic knowledge of pediatrics due to being in the medical field but she would need to be doing more research. The fairy tales on her electronic reader were now joined by multiple pregnancy books. She, of course, started taking care of the bare necessities right away. She was making sure she ate right and was taking prenatal vitamins. No more coffee with two sugars to remind her of her husband but she kept his scarf close by. She also made sure she avoided certain chemicals in her state.

Molly also took her promise to God very seriously. Earlier in Molly's stay she had attended a Catholic church at Abby's invitation. While Molly could appreciate it for what it was, she was not at all comfortable with the pomp and circumstance having come from a small country church growing up.

Molly and Ziva were surprised when Tony had said that he knew of a church that they could go to. Ziva had scoffed, 'You at a church?' she had asked. Tony had informed her that because he had a rough year he had decided to go to a men's support group. With the arrival of Ziva and Molly he had stopped attending the weekly meetings but he had missed 'The Rev,' as he referred to the church's pastor.

Ziva was shocked with Tony's admission and felt responsible for his hard year. She decided to go with Tony and Molly out of curiosity.

Molly was more comfortable with the style of service even though the music was more modern than the usual hymns she had grown up with. She had not been expecting to be introduced to the middle age pastor as Tony's sister. The pastor introduced himself as Trevor Billing to the women and had told Tony that they missed him at the meetings. Tony gave a brief explanation before the pastor turned his attention to Molly. Molly kept her own answers short and tried to give off vibe that warned to leave her alone. Trevor did not pick up on the vibe or chose to ignore it and said she was welcome to visit anytime. Somehow the man managed to make her feel welcome in the church despite her wanting to find something wrong with him.

Molly wished that she had discovered the news of her pregnancy two weeks later than she had. One week into knowing and she had not decided what to do about going to a doctor. The end of the first week also ended in her second birthday. This would not have been a problem except that she had chosen her new birth date to coincide with the day that Kelly Gibbs had died. Sherlock had warned her at the time she had chosen the date not pick a day with any personal connections. Molly had chosen to ignore his advice thinking that she was safe and believing it was poetic to have her birthday be the same as what was on her death certificate. After all, that was the beginning of who Molly had become.

If Gibbs had not noticed anything suspicious before now Molly was sure he would start to question things now, even if it was only a tiny bit. She guessed some people knew like the director or Ziva, but she doubted they would do anything about it. Ziva had become softer to Molly in the past week but they were far from best friends. Molly had hoped to avoid all detection since her birthday fell on a Saturday meaning she would not be in Gibbs vicinity. However, someone remembered Kelly's death day and another had remembered Molly's birthday. Both people came to the office on Friday.

The first visitor came in the form of Jackson Gibbs. He was getting up there in years and had had trouble finding the cemetery where the gravestones for Shannon and Kelly Gibbs were held. He had been driving too slowly and was pulled over by the police who had brought him to NCIS where his sin worked.

Gibbs was frustrated with the situation as he was trying to finish wrapping up a case. He did not understand why his father was there a day before the anniversary of the Gibbs ladies' death. Gibbs had only started speaking to his father again in recent years after spending much of the time after his family's death estranged from the elder Jackson Gibbs. It was the first that Leroy Jethro Gibbs knew of his father visiting the graves of Shannon and Kelly the day before the anniversary so as to avoid angering his son.

Gibbs felt his frustration drain out at learning this and it was replaced with a feeling of guilt. He asked his dad to stay the night and said they could visit the graves the next day together saying that Shannon would have liked it that way. He instructed Tony to give his father a ride home on his way to question a witness when Molly came in with a report.

"Woah," Jackson Gibbs stated upon seeing Molly, "aren't you a pretty little thing. You remind me of my daughter-in-law Shannon. Doesn't she look like Shannon Leroy?"

"Yeah, a little bit I guess." Gibbs face looked neutral as he grabbed a swig of his beloved coffee.

Molly almost dropped the file she had brought up but instead gave a small smile, as she could not find any words to say. She thrust the file out to Gibbs and avoided meeting his eye. As she scurried out of the room she could hear Jackson asking Gibbs about her.

The rest of the team processed what the elder Gibbs' had said. They always hung on to anything they could learn about their boss' mysterious past. They had seen pictures of the late first Mrs. Gibbs but they had not thought of Molly looking like her. They, of course, did not know her like Gibbs had and now they wondered if he saw a bit of Shannon every time he looked at the pathologist.

The second person to come to the office that day had come dressed as a special delivery man with a bouquet of Gerbera Daisies and a huge birthday balloon in the shape of a yellow smiley face. The man was fairly tall with curly brown hair and a slightly nervous smile.

"Special Delivery for Molly Hoo…Dinozzo," he announced in a British accent.

"Oh yeah? Who is the delivery from?" Ziva asked suspiciously picking up the near flub on Molly's name.

"That is between her and the sender," the man nervously shifted.

"I don't think so," Ziva calmly said as she started to approach the taller man.

"You do know you are in a federal building. We don't appreciate receiving mysterious deliveries," Gibbs interjected.

Tony shuddered at the memory of a past mysterious package that he had opened without checking and that mistake had landed him in the hospital with bubonic plague. "Who is the sender?"

Tom, not for the first time, questioned his choice in career. "Actually, if I could speak to Molly for just a moment…"

"You know Molly?" Gibbs asked picking up on the familiarity.

"I was her fiancé," Tom laughed at the private joke.

Suddenly Tom was facing some very irate agents two of whom had guns pointed at him.

"How did you find her?" Tony inquired in a firm voice.

"I was instructed to bring her this for her birthday." Tom said frozen to his spot not knowing what American procedures were. He really hoped it was not shoot first ask later.

"Who instructed you?" demanded Ziva. "Besides her birthday isn't until tomorrow."

"Her birthday is tomorrow?" Tony asked as he looked away from where his gun was pointed.

"Focus Dinozzo," Gibbs rebuked without looking away from his target.

Ziva frisked Tom and found him clean but he was made to sit down as they relieved him of the flowers but he refused to give up the balloon.

"I can only put this in Molly's hands. I'm sorry this has all been a big misunderstanding. Is there anyway I can speak to Director Vance?" Tom asked. He was relieved that the agents had put up their guns.

"He's out at the moment or he would already be down here. Do you know the director?" Tony asked.

"He's probably a British agent, Tony. What? Mr. Holmes thinks we can't do the job he's asked us to? Molly would be more than happy to go home." Gibbs addressed the sorry looking British agent.

Tony took the opportunity to make a jibe, "Well with agents like this, it's no wonder they sent her here."

Tom glared up at Tony, "Since you seem to have it all figured out why don't you call Molly up here to clear this mess up."

"Why didn't you just say that Molly could clear it up in the first place?" Gibbs asked with his annoyance growing by the second. He had already had to wave off the other agents in the building and had told them that it was a false alarm. He was not looking forward to speaking with Vance. This easy protection detail was becoming more and more challenging everyday. There was something about Molly and he was going to figure it out.

"I'll call her boss," Tim jumped on the task.

"Make sure she identifies him first," Gibbs directed.

"Hey, Ducky, can you put Molly on?" The rest of the team listened in on Tim's call. "Hey, your… fiancé is here to see you." After a quick moment Tim turned to the man in question, "What's your name?"

"Tom."

"Yeah, the name matches. Can you come up here? He has a birthday present for you."

Molly made her way to the bullpen in short order. When Tom saw her he tried to stand and go to her but Tony grabbed his shoulder and told him to stay down.

Molly saw the smiley balloon and instead of seeing cheerful yellow she saw red. She grabbed her scalpel and made her way to the yellow balloon that she stabbed multiple times.

"Wow. If that's the way she reacts to balloons I wonder what she would do at a circus with clowns?" Tony reacted.

"You should see what my husband does to yellow smiley faces," Molly replied to Tony before facing Tom, "What are you doing here?" Molly demanded an answer.

"I brought you a birthday gift," Tom tried to smile up at his once pretend fiancée and hopefully still friend.

"No, I mean what are you doing here, in the states?" Molly focused on the British agent and ignored all others.

"I told you once, it's a semi-permanent job." Tom blushed in embarrassment as he once again managed to make a muck of things.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"My number is programmed into your phone. I figured you didn't need me since you didn't call."

"I've never opened the phone. I don't have the passcode and I'm never alone." Molly waved her hand around at the agents. "I don't really need to call anyone."

Tom sighed, "The passcode is easy enough."

Molly blushed, "Zero two twenty-one?"

"Not much of a passcode if you tell everyone." Tom admonished her.

"Not much reason for a passcode." After a beat Molly made an observation, "You're tracking me with it."

Tom shrugged. Molly gave a short explanation of Tom to the curious and cautious agents. Eventually Gibbs asked what was in Tom's hands, as he had not let go of the balloon's string.

Tom stood up and placed something in Molly's hands and gave her a kiss saying, "Happy Birthday Molly Hooper."

Molly looked down at the thumb drive and whispered, "It's Molly Holmes."


	20. Message to the Dead

**Chapter 19-A Message to the Dead**

 **Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. Just playing around. I do not own.**

Molly fingered the thumb drive she held in her hand as she waited for Tom to end his meeting with the director. Tom had wanted to leave as soon as he had delivered the gift but had been postponed by Gibbs who insisted that both of Molly's protectors, the director, Gibbs, and Tom had a chance to talk. Gibbs did not like surprises and Tom being there was a huge one.

Molly did not like them either but it had been a day of surprises. The first surprise was when she saw her grandfather. Her heart had almost stopped beating when he had compared her to her own mother. She saw her own face in the mirror everyday but never thought of herself as showing a resemblance. Had Gibbs noticed too and just brushed it off as a coincidence? Her second surprise was when she found out Tom was also there on protection detail. This was not as shocking to her system. What had surprised her was the fact that she had not thought about the possibility. She was further surprised when she found out that Tom had been held at gunpoint. They knew that Tom was not Moriarty but the people she was with were not taking any chances apparently.

The only surprise that brought her a sliver of happiness was now being lovingly handled. She did not know what exactly was on it but she did know that if it was hand delivered it must be something of Sherlock. Perhaps it was only a recording of one of his violin solos but she would take what she could get.

Molly turned to McGee, as he was the only one left in the room. "What do you think they're talking about?" she asked him.

McGee looked down briefly before looking back up and answering, "My guess would be you…and how they are handling protecting you. Gibbs doesn't like it when there are things going on behind our backs."

"It's quite obnoxious isn't it?" Molly frowned at the irony that there were a group of people currently talking about her behind her back. In this situation she was not a person to be considered as having a say, she was just dead weight that had to be protected.

Molly let out a heavy sigh that had McGee looking up from where he dutifully continued working on the present case and gave her pitying smile. Molly answered is pity with another sigh, she did not want pity.

"Hey, if you want I can set you up on Tony's computer and you can take a look at what's on that thumb drive," McGee offered.

Molly perked up for a second before deflating. "Can I be honest?"

McGee turned his mouth down a little, "Sure."

Molly leaned in and whispered, "I don't know what's on here and I would rather not run it on an official government computer."

"Ahh. Gotcha." Tim did understand to a certain extent. For the past couple of months nothing of Molly's had been private and he could only imagine it was driving her out of her skull.

"Actually, Tim, could you do me a favor?" Molly asked with a hopeful look.

"What's that?"

"Well," she dragged out the word, "would there be anyway you would be willing to bring your laptop over after work so I could see what's on it then? I would totally make dinner or we could pick up a pizza."

"Yeah I could do that. No problem."

With her spirits cheered Molly got up from her seat at Tony's desk and took McGee by surprise with a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. Tim blushed and spluttered a bit before managing to get out a 'your welcome'.

"McGrubby, what are you doing kissing my sister?" Tony's voice rang out behind them.

Molly and McGee turned to see the four agents had returned from their meeting with the director.

"Oh please Tony she isn't your…" one look from Gibbs had Tim changing his argument, " _she_ kissed me and it was just on the cheek."

"Doesn't matter, her husband is pretty possessive and probably would not be too happy with any kissing. I know from personal experience." Tom added his wisdom sagely.

Molly blushed, maybe Sherlock was a bit jealous but she did not want the agents to think he was some kind of possessive barbarian. "Oh please it was one time he griped to you about a silly kiss on the cheek."

"No, Molly. There was one time _you_ heard about it." Tom argued.

Molly blushed deeper, that was not actually true. Molly heard plenty from the consulting detective about who she kissed on the cheek. He even complained when she kissed Mary on the cheek. It of course stemmed from his jealousy that it took her so long to kiss _him._

"You leaving Agent Allman? We have a case to work on." Gibbs delivered in no nonsense voice.

"Yes, of course, Agent Gibbs. I'm sorry for the trouble that we have caused you." Tom replied.

"I'll walk you to the elevator," Molly piped up.

Tony observed his charge as she chatted to the foreign agent. Once Tom had been identified Tony found him to be pleasant enough if not a bit on the dull side. He did find out the man had great taste in movies in the time it took Director Vance to return to headquarters, so the agent could not be all bad. Now that they were, hopefully, all on the same page in regards to who was protecting Molly and in what capacity, life would continue on the same way it had for the past month.

"Hey McKisser, what do you think they're talking about?" Tony asked his partner. "They sure look cozy."

Tim looked up from his computer and looked over to the couple that was now sharing a hug as Molly got on her tiptoes to give Tom a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, sorry Timmy. Looks like you're not the only one she's been kissing." Tony teased his comrade.

"Dinozzo, I am less interested in who Molly is kissing and more interested in who are dead petty officer was. Did he have any girlfriends?" Gibbs barked out.

Tony returned to the matter at hand and gave Gibbs the info he was searching for.

Later that evening Molly could not contain her nerves as she waited impatiently for McGee to arrive. She clutched her precious thumb drive in one hand while the other hand nervously played out letters as she paced the room. Both Ziva and Tony had complained about the pacing. The first time the doorbell rang Molly nearly jumped out of her skin but to her disappointment it was only the pizza deliveryman.

Finally McGee arrived with his laptop in tow but he was not alone. Abby also came along and she was holding a birthday cake out to Molly.

"Happy Birthday!" Abby shouted with glee.

Molly tried her best to smile but was disappointed that she would have to wait a bit longer.

"I would have brought you balloons but I heard what happened to the one the British secret agent brought you." Abby explained as she put the cake down on the table. "I did, however, bring ice cream!" she said excitedly. "I'll go ahead and put it in the freezer so it doesn't melt while you see whatever is on that thumb drive."

Molly looked up quickly in surprise. "You don't mind."

"Oh honey," Abby said in understanding as she clomped over in her wedged boots to the shorter woman whom she embraced in a hug. "Of course not. You haven't heard from home in over a month. Of course you want to see that right away. I don't understand how you waited until you got home."

"Here's the laptop," McGee presented his computer nervously.

"You don't need to worry. I know how to run a computer." Molly smiled at the nervous agent and determined it was best not to tell him what had happened to her last two laptops, granted it was not really her fault.

"It isn't that it's just that…well…Director Vance…he wants..." Tim failed to get the words out.

"He wants one of us to see what is on it with you or he wants a copy," Ziva was able to deliver the message.

Molly pursed her lips and formed letters with her fingers. She breathed out slowly. Part of her wanted privacy to see what was on it. She understood the agents' position in working for America. The country seemed to jump at shadows these days.

"We can turn on a movie out here and you can look at it in the bedroom with one of us or we can make a copy and then you open it on your own. What do you prefer?" Ziva asked in a tone that Molly recognized as an apologetic one.

"Well…I guess…what the heck in for a penny in for a pound. Tim is there anyway you can hook your laptop to the TV?"

Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"What?" asked Molly in confusion.

Tim was the first one to speak after he lifted his jaw off of the floor. "It's just that…well…you're pretty private and you didn't want to play it at the office."

"It's not necessarily _you_ ," she waved her hand at the group, "that I have a problem with. It's the government. Is it preferable to see whatever it is on my own? Maybe. But what is one person compared to four. Besides if I chose Abby-"

"Abby's not strictly an agent," Ziva interjected.

"Exactly my point, so she wouldn't be allowed," Molly continued. "If I chose Tim, the rest of you would not give him any peace about it until you knew in part what was on the drive. If Tony saw it with me he would gloat driving the rest of you mad and Ziva…"

"Yes?" Ziva prompted sounding nervous about what Molly thought of her.

"I wouldn't know what you are thinking but I know I could trust you to keep your mouth shut. Honestly, I'm a little nervous about what's on here." Molly closed her eyes and said in a small voice.

The room was silent for a while as the team took in her words.

"Hey," Tony started in a kinder more serious tone than he used for his everyday banter, "If you want to open it on your own it's fine. It's personal. Just let us know if there is anything we need to know on it. I'll tell Vance I saw it with you."

Molly gave a small smile and thought about her options. None of the other members negated what Tony said and showed their support with silence. Even Ziva acquiesced with his decision.

In the end Molly decided to allow the agents to view it with her. She was unsure if she could make it through it alone. She was tired of feeling so alone and, in its own way, the team offered support. Tony and Tim had easily become like older brothers reminding her of her own who were across the pond. Tony with his easy bantering despite the hard work he had to do and Tim with his patient and naturally kind personality made her feel welcomed. Abby was the zany friend she never had that would easily get along with practically everyone she knew. Abby offered the sympathetic ear or the comforting hug when Molly would accept. Ziva did not wear her heart on her sleeve but instead protected it. Ziva may have lashed out at first but she was not unlike a few other people Molly had in her life. She would probably never be best friends with her but Molly trusted Ziva with her life.

"I don't know if I can open it alone. If you would be willing to see it with me…I trust you." Molly got the words out.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked with the serious tone still in his voice.

Molly nodded.

"Thank you for trusting us," Ziva finally spoke.

Tim cleared his throat. "Why don't the rest of you eat some pizza while I get this set up."

Molly was nervous and did not want to eat but Abby convinced her that maybe the baby wanted some. Ziva disagreed wholeheartedly, she thought that the baby needed a salad instead. In the end Molly got down two pieces of pizza before Tim managed to set up and open the thumb drive.

There were several files that were each labeled with a different category. The first was called letters to Molly and it contained several different videos. There was a file for pictures and another for short clips. There was also a file full of music.

"What would you like to look at first?" Tim gently asked.

"I…one of the videos." Molly managed to croak out.

The videos were not of the highest quality and had likely been taken with a smart phone. Someone was holding the phone very still but it still wavered slightly giving the cameraperson away.

Molly did not care about the quality though. All she cared about was the man in the video sitting on the couch. His sharp cheekbones stood out in his face and it looked like he had lost some weight. He was clean-shaven but his curls grew wild about his head. He was dressed in his usual attire including his aubergine shirt. Molly took in every detail that she could and tucked them away in her heart. He sat for a bit with his elbows leaning on his knees and his head propped up on hands that were in a praying position. Molly could tell that he was not sitting on his own sofa as the room he was in had too much light to be 221 B. She had seen pictures of the room he sat in and knew that he was at his family's home.

"Is it on now?" he asked in an irritable tone.

"Yes Sherlock it's recording," came the voice of his long-suffering friend.

"Let's get this over then." Sherlock spoke with his natural disdain for everything sentimental.

Molly giggled because he was so Sherlock and it was good to see him as himself. The other people in the room looked at her with bemused expressions but she paid them no heed.

"I was told that…people sometimes feel a burden of grief lift by writing letters to those they lost. I feel writing a letter to you would be a mundane waste of my time so I chose to do a video." Sherlock explained before John interrupted him.

"And the tosser prefers the sound of his own bloody voice too much."

"Thank you John." Sherlock snapped sarcastically with an annoyed look in his eye.

"As I was saying, I want you to know that I'm being forced to take up this task because apparently my mourning has become too burdensome for those who claim to care for me."

"All right drama queen, get on with it then," Mary's voice rang out.

Sherlock glared at the people off camera. Once he was sure they would be silent he continued, "Molly let me start by saying that you are like a parasitic worm."

The NCIS team looked on in shock and even Molly was surprised by Sherlock's choice of words. They looked over at Molly nervously and Ziva made the suggestion that perhaps they watch it before Molly saw anymore. Molly just hushed her fears as Mummy Holmes voice was heard on the video chastising her son's use of words.

"His first name is William?" Abby asked. "Who would have thought?"

Sherlock crossed his arms and puffed out his lower lip in a pout. "Not everyone needs to watch me while I do this. It's _my_ letter to _my_ dead wi-" he changed the word from wife to white at the last minute. "White lab coat wearing pathologist. Mine."

Mary snorted at Sherlock's mistake and his use of the word mine.

"Where was I?" Sherlock scrunched his eyes up.

"You were calling Molly a parasitic worm." John droned.

"I was not _calling_ her a parasitic worm. Don't put words in my mouth." Sherlock snarled.

"We have your bloody words on the tape you wanker."

"I no more called her a parasitic worm than I said her breasts were too small as many of my so called _friends_ like to remind me about. I merely said she was trying to compensate for her breast size, which she did not need to do for some man…"

"Which ended up being you." John testily reminded him.

"Precisely. She did not need to do it for me as she looks fine in whatever…" Sherlock paused as a look of horror passed over his face before he continued. "She looked rather fetching in that dress." Sherlock spoke with his charming smile but his voice wavered in nervousness. The smile dropped and then he was asking if they could start over.

"Just continue Sherlock, you're on quite a roll. Did you have a point somewhere?" Mary asked.

"If I wouldn't be continuously interrupted by the mor-"

Another shout of, 'William' from his mother got Sherlock back on track with his analogy.

Sherlock gave a long-suffering sigh before continuing once again. He spoke in a rush, "YouMollyHoopperarelikeaparasiticworm." He waited a beat and made a face daring anyone to interrupt and spoke more slowly when he continued, "You wormed your way into my heart years ago when I met you during my drug phase. After which we lost contact." Sherlock stopped speaking and shoved his hand in his pocket to retrieve a paper he read over quickly.

"I thought writing was beneath you." John snarked but was hushed by his wife.

Sherlock took a deep breath but did not look into the camera. "When we met again I had built a wall around my heart that no one could get through. You, however, were already enclosed inside. It took John Watson to start removing the wall though you had also put some cracks in it. The two years away…eroded more of that wall thanks to John's meddling. When I returned there was nothing but rubble left. When I was shot," Sherlock looked up quickly at Mary and then stared back at the camera, "it shined a light on the fact that you had been there all along. You saved me that night in my mind palace. You gave me instructions on how to survive. You are always saving me Molly Hooper." Sherlock looked around the room startled and the sounds of crying could be heard in the background.

"Oh bloody…just erase the whole thing. I don't want Molly…if Molly were alive I wouldn't want to make her cry. Shut the machine off."

There were muffled protests and the camera was jostled around as a tug-of-war was played for the camera but finally Mary agreed to erase it. The video ended.

During the first film Abby had retrieved a box of tissues and sat down beside Molly who was sitting on the floor with her back to the couch. Molly had gone through a few and had laughed cried her way through Sherlock's words. She giggled and wondered at what the NCIS people must think of her consulting detective. Abby ever the sympathetic crier dabbed at her eyes.

While Abby comforted her newest friend the other agents went to the kitchen to grab some more pizza.

"Umm…why did they refer to her as dead? They do know she's alive right?" McGee whispered to Ziva, not wanting to disturb Molly.

"As a precaution I presume. In case it fell into the wrong hands." Ziva murmured back.

"Are 'they'" said Tony using air quotes, "really paying that much attention to her?"

"There is a psychopathic killer out to take everything that Sherlock Holmes holds dear. That woman is his heart and was almost blown up once for it already," Ziva explained.

"Can we watch the next one?" Molly called from her place on the floor.

Tim made his way over and started the next video.

"What should I talk about? This is a stupid idea. Who talks to dead people anyway?" an annoyed and pacing Sherlock asked. This time he was wearing his rattiest blue robe over a white t-shirt and sweats even though he was still at his parents' in the video.

"Just tell Molly what's been going on," Mary said from behind the camera.

Sherlock flopped down on the couch and laid on his back. "Should I tell Molly of the tabloids?" he asked with his hands under his chin in the praying position.

"She may get a kick out of that one," Mary agreed.

Sherlock jumped up and ran out the room only to return with a handful of rag mags. "So Molly as a rite of passage in being acquainted with me you have made it in the tabloids. You were off limits in life but now here you are. 'Dr. Death dies leaving the Detective of Death to mourn.' He looked through a few more. "Oh, here is my favorite. I won't bore you with the reading the atrocious piece of trash but the plot goes that I had been seeing you more lately, which was true. However, it diverges there as it says that Janine confirmed that I threw her aside for you, which I would have gladly done if I had ever actually dated her. Then the story goes on to say that John," Sherlock paused for a dramatic effect and smiled a smile that would have put the Grinch out of business. "John in pique of jealous rage planted a bomb to blow up your apartment. Of course I have to take such threats seriously so I interrogated him at length but he was clean. The press believes that John and I are once again pursuing romantic entanglements with each other now that you are out of the picture."

"You taking another video? What of this time?" John could be seen coming into the room with a tow-headed infant.

"Sherlock was just telling Molly of your rekindled passion for him," Mary's smile was evident in her voice.

"I am not gay! As you well know Mary Watson!" John walked off camera towards his wife and a second later a high squeal could be heard as the camera was jostled around.

Sherlock could be seen rolling his eyes, " Moving on, Mary and Leroy are now residing with my parents. Mummy convinced the Watson's that Leroy was a better name to go by. Honestly who goes by their middle name anyway?" Sherlock sniffed disdainfully at what he felt was a snub.

Mary chimed in at that moment, "It was getting confusing. Your mum refers to you as William most of the time so we didn't always know who was being talked about."

"He is a baby. It should be quite easy for even those with smaller intelligence to tell the difference of who was being talked about," Sherlock said with ice in his voice.

"It would with any normal adult but since you are a big baby it's a bit hard to tell," John snapped at his friend.

"Mummy could call me Sherlock as it is the name I use," Sherlock griped.

"William is the name we chose for you and it is perfectly good to use," Violet Holmes made her presence known.

"Which is why William Watson should be using it." Sherlock snarled.

"Look at it this way, Sherlock, he's using his middle name just like you," Mary attempted to mollify the man-child.

"Molly, I miss you. If you were here you could protect me from this idiocy." Sherlock said straight into the camera.

"Well if _Leroy_ is going to be talked about so much, might as well put him in the video," John said as he came into the picture.

Immediately Sherlock held his arms out for his godson. Sherlock's face transformed as he gently held the baby boy and made faces at the cooing baby.

"He's grown a lot since…he was born," Sherlock said softly. "I'm sorry you're missing it. You would have enjoyed watching him grow."

John looked away from where Sherlock was holding his son and looked at the camera. "You would be surprised, Sherlock has even changed nappies." John frowned and held an exasperated look, "Then again he also experimented on some of Leroy's stool."

"You should be thanking me John. I am making sure that your baby's diet is a healthy one."

"He lives on breast milk Sherlock!"

"Hmm…yes, which is why we need to make sure Mary's diet is healthier."

The group watching the video had laughed off and on at some of the comments but had tried to refrain from talking too much. Tony could not help himself with the last comment. "Guess that is what you have to look forward to when your little one is born, sis."

Molly groaned in response as the rest of the troupe laughed at her mock dismay.

John continued talking on the screen, "If you were still alive you would be the godmother, of course."

"I'm sorry there are things you never got to do. If…there had been another chance…if things could have been different…" Sherlock cleared his throat. "This child is going to be the most protected child in all of England. If you had ever had a child it would have been equally protected as you were my friend…and I…cared for you. I promise you I will catch your killer." Sherlock looked like he had tears in his eyes as he left the room with the baby in his arms with John following.

The video ended.


	21. The Plot Thickens

**Chapter 20-The Plot Thickens**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from anywhere. Lots of characters and I own none.**

 **Sorry it took so long to post. Life and time can be hard to manage. There will be a new chapter possibly tomorrow. Please let me know what you think. Thank you so much!**

At the end of the second video Molly took a time out to breathe. She excused herself and sat alone in her and Ziva's shared room. She did not know how much to read into Sherlock's words. He was promising that if they were able to have a child in the future that he would keep it safe. Did he suspect her pregnancy at even two weeks? He would not have purposely gotten her pregnant their first and what was supposed to be their last night together. Would he have? He had assured her that he had not planned on falling in bed with her despite their legal married status.

Molly had to stop the thoughts from tumbling around in her head. Once she had collected herself she returned to the living room. Tim asked if she was doing okay and they discussed how she wanted to proceed with the rest of the files.

They ended up watching each video one by one. Some videos were short and sweet while others were personal messages. Mary and John tried to get clips of Sherlock unaware doing Sherlockian things. There were clips of Sherlock reading to Leroy and playing a new lullaby on his violin. There were clips of Sherlock in his mind palace and playing his violin at 221B. Sherlock would snap at the cameraperson but it often lacked his old bite and she saw that his eyes were sad.

One particular message stood out. Apparently Sherlock had taken it upon himself to secure three German Shepherd Labrador mixed puppies. They were named Hoggle, Ludo, and Didymus to keep Toby company, Sherlock had said. Hoggle was bound for the Watson's, Didymus was to stay at the Holmes' cottage, and Ludo was headed for Baker's Street. Sherlock informed the audience that Mycroft would be footing the bill for their top-notch training to scent out bombs and the like. John piped in that Ludo would have extra training in the narcotics section, which earned him a glare.

Molly smiled at the names taken from her favorite movie but could see through the act of Sherlock preparing for any future dangers. He was frightened. She could understand the fear. She was afraid of any number of things happening to those around her. Sherlock was doing his best to do what he could. He had not had a dog since Red Beard and could see that Sherlock was already bonding with what he claimed was the pick of the litter. Molly was going to have a full house when she went back to England. She smiled at the thought and hoped that that future would come true.

Her message from Mary was both encouraging and aggravating. It included the message to 'not look for her father in heaven because he wasn't there'. Molly easily deciphered the message that her father was alive but not to look for him. There was nothing she could do about the situation but keep her head down and hope nothing disastrous happened, but how often had that worked out well in Molly's life. Molly had little anger to spend on Mary's obstruction of the truth. Molly had never asked Mary if her father was alive and it had not been Mary who told the lie in the first place. With all the secrets Molly was keeping in order to keep her father safe she could hardly blame Mary for hers. So Molly buried her initial outrage somewhere behind a black door. Instead Molly focused on Mary's words of encouragement that Molly was the bravest woman that she knew and if she had survived the blast she would have survived anything else thrown at her. Molly could not figure out why, if Sherlock and Mary knew where she was, that they would leave her in America.

Molly's mind was on information overload as the small party made comments of what they had seen while Tim loaded Molly's smart phone with the messages and music that had been included on the drive. Molly looked forward to the music that was a compilation of music she loved and Sherlock's own compositions. In the meantime she was left fending off awkward questions.

"Leroy, huh? That's a name you don't hear everyday…that is unless you're us working with Gibbs. And even then we don't hear it so often." Tony remarked.

"It's a common English name." The lie rolled off Molly's tongue.

"Leroy is a French name," Ziva countered.

Molly gave a slight frown, "Oh, is it?"

"I am pretty sure that it is."

Molly merely shrugged.

Tim and Abby had been a little disappointed with Sherlock's brusque nature but had bounced back quickly and were talking animatedly with one another. Abby was interested in getting hold of pictures of Sherlock and Molly from the drive so that she could run them through a program and get a look at the possible future Holmes baby. There were many pictures that Molly had not known existed. Some, however, had been retrieved from her computer and cloud systems, which of course Sherlock was able to hack into her systems with ease.

Cake and ice cream were served and conversation was held late into the night when Molly finally excused herself from the "party." Abby and Tim eventually made their way to the door to go home but not before McGee shared his thoughts with Tony.

"You know, Tony, it's odd." Tim started.

"What is probie?" Tony asked in his overbearing big brother swagger.

"Well, you heard what Gibbs' dad said today. Molly looks like Shannon and her birthday is the same day that they died," Tim said regarding Gibbs' family. "And now her friend's baby is named Leroy? Those are an awful lot of coincidences."

Tony looked at Tim in surprise but then shook his head as he thought better of it. Tony smacked Tim in the back of the head. "Get your head out of your novels Mr. Gemcity. This is real life. People don't come back from the dead. And don't go around saying things like that around Boss. You know how he gets about his family. He would skin you alive to hear any of your McConspiracy theories."

Tim listened to his words and deciding that Tony was right decided to put the matter from his mind.

Molly spent Saturday re-watching her cherished videos and clung to them. She was delighted to find Sherlock's part of their duets. She was happy that when she found an available keyboard or piano she could practice along. She was grateful for Tim's idea of loading the files on her phone, as was Ziva when she found Molly slept more peacefully with her headphones in.

Sunday rolled around and found both Molly and Tony back at the church. The Rev attempted conversation with Molly again and let the "siblings" know that he was happy to see them there. He invited Molly to attend the women's group while Tony went to the men's but Molly stated firmly that she was not interested in what the church had to offer while gazing at the piano longingly. Picking up on it the pastor offered a counter invitation to play the piano while Tony was in the group as no one used the sanctuary on Thursday night. Molly made to protest but changed her mind and said that she would think about it and gave a small thank you.

Monday came again all too soon and they were off to a seemingly normal week for those who worked at the NCIS headquarters. By Wednesday morning the team was once again investigating the murder of a petty officer.

Gibbs was currently in the room interrogating a young woman in her early twenties who had carried off the attack. The woman had a baby face and her head was crowned with brown curls giving her the look of a doll or tween Disney actress. She claimed that she had thought the liquid she had thrown at the petty officer was oil instead of the acid that had led to his demise.

Molly did not get to see Gibbs in action very often but was grateful for the few times she had managed to sneak away to witness it. Tony would always give her a heads up because he believed Gibbs was a sight to behold when facing down criminals during interrogation. Currently Leroy Jethro Gibbs was having nothing from the guilty party who was claiming she was working for the "good guys" and that she had been trying to infiltrate a terrorist cell in order to shut them down. At the same time Gibbs' team watched from the other side of a reflective window.

Molly hoped she would not have to be on the receiving end of Gibbs interrogation ever again. Once, as a child, Kelly had lost her father's knife after carving her initials in a kitchen cabinet door. She was forced to face the interrogation by her father and had cracked almost as soon as he had sat her down. There was something about the way Gibbs would look at a person that was hard to fight.

The young woman was living that reality at the moment as she squirmed in front of the seasoned agent.

"I'm telling you the truth! I didn't know that it was acid or that it could kill him. I thought it was oil and that I was just doing a demonstration. I wasn't even aiming for him!" the woman persisted though she looked frightened.

"Well then who were you aiming for, Sarah?" questioned Gibbs.

"It doesn't matter. I was just following orders and my commander will clear this up."

Gibbs gave a slight side nod with his head. "Not likely. Who do you work for?"

"The government."

"Which government?" a twinge of impatience could be heard in Gibbs' voice.

"This one," the woman, Sarah, insisted.

"All right. What agency then?" Gibbs asked leaning back in his chair.

The woman looked away. "It's… need to know."

"You're telling me that you are an agent for United States government." Gibbs demanded confirmation.

The girl crumpled at his words. "I know I'm not a very good one. I screwed up my first mission."

"Well someone is lying. Either you're lying about believing it to be oil or your employer lied to you. Which is it?" Gibbs pressed on.

Sarah's eyes got big and she shook her head from side to side. She straightened up her back as she got sudden strength from within herself as she spoke with resolve. "I don't have to speak to you. Someone will come and clear up this misunderstanding."

Gibbs stood and slammed his hands down on the table. "You don't get it do you? This is not just some failed mission. An innocent man is dead because of you and your agency. The work you are doing _is_ the work of terrorists. Now, you seem to genuinely not understand the repercussions of your actions so I am going to give you the benefit of the doubt that you are not lying to me. If that is the case then I can help you but you have to tell me who you work for."

Sarah paled and could not hold up to Gibbs' fury as tears filled her eyes. "I…" she gulped and held her head down low. "Division. I work for division."

On the other side of the mirror Molly gave a gasp as her blood ran cold. The woman on the other side of the divider did not fit the profile of a Division agent perfectly but her story did, except for getting caught. Tim automatically asked if Molly was okay and she brushed off her gasp as morning sickness pain and rushed out of the room.

She was looking down as she rushed down the hallway to get to the restrooms when she ran headlong into someone's chest. The arms belonging to the chest reached out to grab her and steadied her so she did not fall over. Molly mumbled a quick apology and thanks before looking up and getting a look of the face from her nightmares.

The man was older than when she had last seen him and was quite unremarkable in looks but he was definitely the same man who had held her hostage. Percy. He was here to collect his errant agent who she had no doubt would be dead by the night.

"You all right Dr. Dinozzo?" Director Vance asked from beside Molly.

"Just still sick to my stomach director," Molly managed to squeak out as she met his eyes.

"You really should be getting to a doctor."

"You're right. Perhaps I can go after work today or maybe tomorrow…if you could excuse me?" Molly slipped by the two men and made her way to the elevator in the next room.

Molly pounded on the button knowing that it would not really help but could not refrain from the action. She kept looking over her shoulder to make sure that no one was coming from the direction of the interrogation rooms. The doors opened with a ding and she rushed forward once again bumping into someone else because she was unaware of her surroundings.

Molly looked up into the face of an Asian looking woman and thoughts flew through her mind. Before her stood a rogue Division agent. If the information in her head was to be believed the woman before her was dangerous, but the information that stood out to Molly was the _rogue_ Division agent bit. 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend,' was her last thought as she grabbed the woman's arm and pulled her back into the elevator, which she froze once the doors had shut.


	22. Friends and Foes

**Chapter 21-Friends and Foes**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from anywhere. Lots of characters and I own none.**

Molly took a couple deep breaths and paced the small space of the stopped elevator as she tried to process the information in her head. Molly's mind had flashed through information that had been in the database that was currently taking residence in her mind. She knew the woman enclosed with her was talented in the field of spy work and assassination, but she did not know her character. Her fellow passenger looked at her in bemusement but finally spoke.

"I went to your funeral," she stated in a matter of fact tone.

Molly stopped her pacing and took a good look at the woman. "Really? I kind of missed it. How was it?"

"You didn't miss much. The consulting detective looked worse for the wear. Does he know that you're alive?" the woman asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Molly gave a non-committal shrug. "Why were you at my funeral?"

"Someone sent you some information that I need."

"Wouldn't have done you any good. My computer was destroyed." Molly hoped she stopped at the half-truth.

"Either way you needed to be warned that some pretty bad people would have been trying to get to you after receiving it."

Molly paused in surprise that the woman would have warned her. "People like Percy?"

"You know of him?" the woman asked in surprise.

"He's upstairs. It's why I grabbed you."

"You recognized me?" Nikita was further puzzled by the seemingly mousy woman in front of her.

"Please don't ask me," Molly begged exhausted from the day's events. "You can't go up there and we can't stay in here forever. Someone will need the elevator before long."

Molly pushed the button for the morgue. She usually preferred for Ducky or Palmer to be there but was glad that they were out collecting another body at the moment. She needed time to sort herself out. When the door opened she got out but was not expecting to be followed by the woman her mind identified as Nikita.

"You need to leave." Molly insisted.

"Not until I know how and what you know about me." Nikita stated back.

"They could find you."

Nikita gave a nonchalant shrug, "They could. Why do you care?"

"Percy is...if you're against him…" Molly could not find the words to express her feelings.

Nikita read through them just enough. "You have experience with Percy. Do you know about Division?"

Molly nodded.

"What exactly do you know?" she pushed.

"Too much. Way too much." Molly met Nikita's eyes.

"The file you were sent, did anything survive?"

"You wouldn't have been able to read it anyway."

Nikita cursed.

"What was on it that was so important?" Molly wanted to know.

Nikita considered the woman in front of here and decided to take a gamble. "I want to find a way to stop Division. In order to do that I need to find seven black boxes that are Percy's protection. They're external hard drives that contain all of the United States dirtiest secrets. If something happens to him the information would be leaked into the world and it would create chaos, possibly even end the U.S. If those boxes were removed _he_ could be removed…permanently. Division would come to an end. Do you know anything about them?"

At that moment the elevator gave a ding and Percy's voice could be heard as well as the voices of the other morgue attendants. Nikita grabbed open the closest body freezer but found the space occupied. Catching on to her idea Molly indicated an empty cooler but made sure the door was left open a crack. Molly set to grabbing the poor officer who had burned to death by acid in the case that had brought Percy to her doorstep.

Molly was still grabbing the body when she was joined by the others. Nikita had barely made it into her enclosed space, but for the moment was safe. Gibbs had a stormy look on his face as the director informed her that they would be handing off the case to Percy's team. Molly dutifully asked if he wanted her preliminary findings typed up or if she should finish the autopsy. Percy assured her that packaging up the body would be well enough and to just hand off any notes she already had.

Palmer and Ducky who had arrived with the agents had begun laying out another body. Molly felt guilty for what she was about to do but she felt she had no other choice. For the second time that day she feigned stomach problems and asked if Ducky and Jimmy could handle her petty officer's body. She stepped around the corner out of sight but listened for the men to vacate the room so she could help Nikita. She also pulled out a piece of paper and began to furiously scribble down as much information as she could to aid Nikita's search.

Molly flinched as Percy inquired as to why a woman with a weak stomach was in her line of work. Ducky valiantly defended her and explained her delicate condition. Molly put a hand over her mouth and bit down on her fingers from screaming that Percy now knew she was with child. She did not care who he thought she was, Kelly Gibbs, Molly Hooper, Molly Holmes, or Molly Dinozzo. She did not want him anywhere near the child that was growing inside her womb. She heard a few freezers open and shut and waited as they prepared to move the body.

Eventually the men left but Molly's heart nearly stopped when she noticed the freezer door to Nikita's unit was tightly shut. She opened the door with trepidation and pulled the drawer with the woman's body out. Molly quickly ascertained she was not breathing and she could not feel a heartbeat. Molly set about administering CPR and was about to give up in despair when Nikita took in a huge gulp of air.

"I'm sorry but I don't have a lot of time to assess for brain damage do you know who you are?" Molly asked desperately for the right answer.

Nikita was fortunately none to worse for the wear and managed to rasp out coherent enough answers.

"You need to go. That woman will be dead by tonight and you will be too if you're caught," Molly spoke dispassionately as she thrust a piece of paper in her hand.

"What's this?" Nikita asked looking at a list of city and business names.

"It's where Voldemort's horcruxes are located."

Nikita gave Molly a confused look.

Molly rolled her eyes, "It's the cities and banks where the black boxes are. I'm sorry I can't do more but I'm not in the condition…" Molly's sentence stopped as she looked down at her hands that were placed over her still flat tummy.

Nikita gripped the paper, "Thank you I…"

"Just go. I have enough trouble on my hands if they look over the security footage." Molly worried at her lip and finger spelled some names at her side.

"Don't worry about that. I have some people who will clear it."

"I don't know whether to feel comforted or perturbed about that. Should I worry about Percy? Will he have recognized me as Dr. Hooper?"

"You should always worry about Percy. I would be surprised if he didn't recognize you. If you stay near these agents here he won't dare make a move against you. He can't risk upsetting formal government agencies. He's not stupid Dr. Hooper."

Molly sighed, "I hope you're right." Molly just hoped Dr. Hooper was the only one he recognized and that he did not recognize her family resemblance.

Molly was on edge the rest of the day but after hearing nothing about her new 'friend' she relaxed enough to breathe easier. She was warned to steer clear of Gibbs since he was not happy with the turn in events. He was sure that something was not right with the handing off of the case but he had been forbidden to dig deeper. Usually he would not let it deter him from seeking justice but he had his hands full with other things at this time.

Molly informed her bodyguards that she was ready to go to the doctor but they had been less than pleased to find out she was insisting on going all the way to New Jersey. Director Vance was fed up with the whole ordeal and just ordered them to go ahead and do it.

'

"Say that again!" the voice on the other line shouted at Percy.

"Dr. Hooper is alive and well. I saw her with my own eyes," Percy explained in a calmer manner despite the anxiety he was feeling. "The icing on the cake is that, apparently, she's pregnant."

Percy waited in silence for the other party to speak.

"Keep an eye on her for now but don't move her. Otherwise people will start to get suspicious," the man spoke in a deadly calm voice.

"But-"

"Do as I say!" the voice on the other end yelled before hanging up abruptly.

After clicking off of the phone call the man leaned forward in mimicry of his nemesis' favorite pose. "Oh Sherly. You make it so easy but this game will be so much more fun now. It will be a real family affair now that I've already met your darling mummy. Have to change some things up though. Little Mousy Molly, there always was something about you."


	23. Doctor in the House?

**Chapter 22-Doctor in the House?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from any of the shows.**

Ziva was relieved that they had been able to get three tickets for a plane heading for New Jersey instead of making a four-hour drive with Tony and Molly. She loved Tony dearly but she was exhausted and Molly was acting even stranger than usual. Ziva only knew that the doctor Molly insisted on going to was an acquaintance that she trusted and for now that had to be good enough for them.

Molly for her part was questioning on whether or not she should include her friend. He was the only doctor she really knew or trusted in the states aside from Ducky. She did not want to potentially put him into danger but she needed help for her baby. She would explain the truth to Dr. James Wilson as simply as she could and give him a choice. He was a good man and reminded her a bit of John Watson now that she reflected on it. She was nervous but also relieved to be able to check on the life growing inside of her.

She was strangely calm after the prior day's occurrences and she was concerned. She was trying her best to stay calm but at times she felt strangely devoid of the proper emotions. If it kept her body calm enough to protect her baby she did not want to look a gift horse in the mouth too much and just hoped the calm would last.

She had considered going to the director with the truth but after he had sided with Percy she was unsure if he could be trusted. She may have to resort to contacting Tom but she would wait and see if anything happened for the time being.

Upon reaching the hospital where Dr. Wilson worked Molly asked for directions to his office and then flanked by her two bodyguards made her way there. Earlier Tony asked if the doctor was expecting her but she admitted she did not want to take the chance of communicating over the phone. Ziva was hoping to get a word in with the doctor at Ducky's behest to get a psychological overview done while they were there. Once Molly reached her destination, however, she insured the agents that she would be fine on her own and that they could go hang out in a waiting room. Ziva made to argue but Tony gently steered her away and told Molly that they would not be far after being reassured that she had the whistle Tony had given her and a promise that she would call them when she was finished.

Molly waited to knock on the door until Tony and Ziva rounded the corner. True to his word Tony did not go far but stopped just on the other side.

"We can not leave her alone in a place like this." Ziva complained.

"Relax Ziva. We're just around the corner. You can just pull out a makeup mirror and check around the it if you're that worried and do some nifty Israeli spy stuff." Tony smirked and then leaned down to kiss Ziva on the neck.

Ziva's eyes got big but then she smiled, "We can not do things like that here. People could see us."

"What people?" Tony said before kissing the other side of her neck.

"The people walking around us. Besides we need to make sure she goes in the door. That girl is way too secretive."

"She let us watch some pretty personal videos. Can you really blame her that she wants to keep her private life… private?" Tony spoke between pecks.

"Her private life ceased to be so when she married a celebrity, one with dangerous enemies."

"We'll keep an eye on the door once she goes in. It will be fine, you worry too much."

"And you do not worry enough."

"I guess we need each other." Tony smiled looking into her eyes before kissing her squarely on the lips. "What you need is a relaxing weekend. Perhaps we could get McGee to babysit this weekend."

'

Molly knew that her agents were around the corner and could occasionally catch a flash of one of Tony's arms. She was relieved that they were not so far away and wished that they could have a break from watching her. They were still far enough away that she could not hear them so at least they had some privacy from her and she from them.

She gently tapped at the door.

She heard Dr. Wilson speak to a patient on the other side and asking them to give him just a moment. He opened the door and started to ask, "How can I help…" but did not make it to the end of the sentence when he saw who was waiting for him. He turned to the patient in his office and apologized before stepping out of his office completely.

Molly had trouble deciphering the blank look on his face and started with an apology. "I'm sorry to bother you James…err…Dr. Wilson but I-"

Wilson shook himself out of his stupor and stopped her, "James is fine...it's always been fine." He swallowed. "Molly, how are you here?" he asked with knitted eyebrows.

"Oh well, I know I said I would never come to America but-"

"No, Molly. How. Are. You. Here? I got an email from a Sherlock Holmes explaining you were dead after I kept emailing you with no response. I also read your obit." Wilson's eyes now climbed to his hairline, "Not that I'm not happy to see you," he rushed on. "I'm just a bit…"

"Shocked?" Molly asked meekly.

"That's one way to put it. Yes, shocked. Let's go with shocked."

"I'm in a bit of trouble and I need some medical help. I understand if you can't help me… if you want me to go?" Molly hoped he would help.

Dr. Wilson wiped a hand down his face. He would always help his friends who were in need. It was his curse. "Give me a few minutes to wrap up with my patient we were almost finished anyway."

As soon as James turned to enter his office a voice called his name out and he cursed his friend's bad timing. "House I don't have time to help you right now." Dr. Wilson barked at the newcomer.

"Of course you do. You're a doctor and it's a matter of life and death," the man spoke in a condescending tone.

Molly had one moment to take in the newcomer before information was swimming through her mind. Her physical eyes took in the man who turned to her and she could see a familiar looking set of blue-green eyes look at her. The man was undoubtedly of British heritage though his voice betrayed no hint of an accent. His hair was cropped short and was littered with grey. He leaned heavily upon a cane and his mouth was turned down in a frown.

Her mind's eye was playing out a different story. One of a young man being shot by a sniper's rifle and declared dead. Did no one die these days? The man before her was the oldest brother in a set of three that belonged to Siger and Violet Holmes. A man who had seemingly betrayed his country for the love of a foreign spy who was shot down the same day he lost full use of his leg.

There was other information running through her mind but she tamped down on the flow and hoped she could make it through another day of seeing ghosts from the past. She wondered if she should take Job's wife's advice to curse God and die. In her mind there was undoubtedly a God for her to experience everything she had. Coincidences like these do not just happen.

"What was that thing with your eyes," the blue-eyed man asked entering Molly's personal space as he bent down into her face.

"Heterochromia!" Molly squeaked out.

The man pulled back. "No, I have heterochromia you have brown eyes that…" he took a finger and waved it back and forth, "squiggle."

"This is Dr. House and this is-" Dr. Wilson started out ashamedly.

"Margaret Dinozzo," Molly interrupted before Wilson could give her real name.

Wilson looked down. "Right, Margaret. I'll be right back. House, try not to make anyone cry before I get back." Wilson returned to his patient.

"You have a brain tumor?" House asked.

"Not that I know of…my eyes just do weird things sometimes."

"Uh-huh," he narrowed his eyes. "It would have made more sense for you to just agree with my assessment since you are indeed visiting a cancer doctor. You aren't a very good agent are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're undercover but the tumor you have isn't in your head it's in your tummy, well not exactly. Not easy to be a MI6 agent when you get knocked up is it?"

"Oh, I so missed this." Molly said sarcastically.

"What was that?"

"The deductions. I've quite missed them."

"Ahh…so you know Mycroft then."

Molly snorted, "You could say that."

"So you are here to rectify the situation and want it off the books. You came to Wilson to do that but he's to moral to allow you to go through with it. Judging by your size you're still in the first trimester?"

Molly stood by without being phased by the flippant deductions that were falling slightly off the mark. "Yes I am. So if Wilson won't help me will you?"

House looked down at his watch. "I guess I have sometime to rid you of your parasite. Let's go." He turned to go down the hall in the opposite direction of her shadows.

"Just like that?"

"It's a simple enough procedure."

Molly let out an exasperated sigh. House was definitely a Holmes. They all thought they were right and knew best.

Wilson barely caught up with the duo when he questioned what was happening. Molly explained that House had agreed to help her with her condition and that he had explained that abortion was the best option. Wilson spent the next few minutes trying to convince Molly otherwise and said that she was in duress and could not make such a decision. Molly expressed gratefulness for his concern but assured him she knew what she was doing. Wilson tried to sway his friend from his path but House was bent on getting this British agent fixed and out the door so he would never have to see her again. Wilson seeing that neither could be moved from their decisions raced off to find someone who could stop House.

Once getting her settled in record time House bent over Molly with a needle and explained that she would feel a slight pinch from the anesthesia as he lowered the needle to her skin.

 **Please don't hurt me. First of all I tried to get House out of the storyline but once he was there he stuck. I blame a friend of mine. I have an alternate version of Molly and House's meeting, which is quite hilarious but would not have fit with the way things turned out if anyone is interested in seeing it. Please continue reading to see what happens. You don't need to understand House to understand the story. He will crop up here and there but it is not a focus. This story does not follow House plotlines it just borrows characters. I am really trying my best not to frustrate readers with all the characters. Lots of drama coming up. Thank you for continued support.**


	24. Doctors

**Chapter 23-Doctors**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from any of the shows.**

Dr. Gregory House leaned up against the wall outside of the white walled hospital room where he had almost performed an autopsy on his brother's unborn child. He slid his hand into his pocket to retrieve his pain medication and popped two into his mouth. He swallowed the pills dry as he shoved the bottle back into his jacket pocket and considered the strange turn of events.

He had the needle posed over "Margaret's" stomach when she said, "By the way, Sherlock is the baby's father."

House had felt his eyes grow wide in that instant and pulled back right away. He flung the needle away from him in the vicinity of the try of tools for the procedure but heard the clinking of them falling to the floor as he had threw the syringe with too much violence. He looked on the woman who must be the Molly Hooper his mother gushed about and fled the room.

House grimaced as he continued to lean up against the wall. What in the world was Molly doing at his hospital, and knocked up with his brother's kid? He opened his eyes when he heard his name being called out by his livid administrator who was being accompanied by an irate Dr. Wilson.

"House! Please tell me that you did not perform an abortion on a distraught patient," the no-nonsense Dr. Lisa Cuddy vehemently spoke.

House leaned away from the wall to depend solely on his cane and looked her in the eye. "I did not perform an abortion on a distraught patient," he parroted her exact words back.

"Did you perform an abortion on that woman who came to see _me_?" Dr. Wilson asked used to House's word games.

House huffed, "No, to perform an abortion in such a short amount of time without going through the proper procedures would be negligible on my part," he delivered with faux sincerity.

"Since when do you care about proper procedures?" Dr. Cuddy looked at House suspiciously with her hands on her hips.

"Don't worry about. The girl is getting dressed and then she should be on her way. How do you know her by the way Dr. Wilson?"

"She's a friend," James Wilson answered with concern. "Why exactly didn't you perform the abortion? Not that I'm not relieved, it just seemed that you were rather insistent."

"Where did you meet and why is she coming to you?" House ignored his friend's question and continued his own inquiry.

The woman in question made her appearance having redressed and set herself to rights. "I don't know many doctors in America and I needed his help," Molly said indicating her tummy area.

"You should be ashamed of yourself. You almost allowed me to kill your unborn baby," Dr. House said with dramatic concern and a hand held over his chest.

Dr. Cuddy's eyes narrowed in further suspicion over House's actions. "Baby?" she questioned surprised at his choice of words. "Don't you mean fetus?"

Molly frowned in reaction to the woman's words. "I was never going to let you kill my _baby_ , I was trying to prove a point."

"And what point would that be?" Wilson prodded her.

Molly met House's eyes, "A point about deductions and information. Only one little sentence changed everything you thought you knew about me. Also it proved that you do care about someone other than yourself. Need I go on?"

House curled his lip in disgust, "I think you have done quite enough, _Molly._ " He attempted to storm off as quickly as he could but was hampered by his limp.

Molly chased after him, "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Not," House continued to gimp away.

"But I need your help!" Molly cried out.

"You came for Wilson go to him."

"But now that I know you're here-"

"Listen," House turned around to face her, "I can't help you. I have real cases I have to handle. Cases that none of the idiot doctors in this hospital can figure out. All that you have is an unplanned pregnancy. Not that hard to figure out. Wilson can direct you to the prenatal unit. He's warmer and fuzzier and you're better off," he spat out.

Molly could not help herself from smiling at House's tirade that sounded so much like his younger brother. "I don't need warm and fuzzy. I need things done under the radar. There are bad people out there and I need to do everything I can to protect my child. Please."

"Right now I have a child who may be dying. An infection keeps spreading through her body. Her liver is shot and nothing we have done has helped. So I don't have time to play nursemaid with you."

"Let me help. If I figure it out then you help me."

"If you don't?"

"I go back to Wilson for help."

House considered the woman in front of him, "You're not going to let this go otherwise are you?"

"Nope," she said popping the last letter.

House rolled his eyes, "You know, he got that from me."

"What?"

"The 'p' popping thing, Sherlock got it from me."

The two mismatched doctors made their way to a room holding a little girl who was suffering as their departure was observed by two bemused doctors.

"Do they know each other?" Dr. Cuddy asked her cancer specialist.

Wilson shook his head in befuddlement, "Honestly…I have no idea what just happened here."

"How _do_ you know her exactly?" Cuddy inquired.

"Uh…" Wilson did not know how much he should say. "She's a doctor friend I met overseas at a conference."

"Oh? What's her specialty?"

"She's mainly a pathologist. Why do you ask?"

"I'm ready to offer anyone a job who can get a one up on House."

An hour later found Molly and House going toe to toe over the case of the little girl to the confused audience of House's team of doctors. They were very confused as to where the woman had come from and had no idea why she was in their office. The three doctors that made up the diagnostic team watched as House and the woman identified only as Molly went back and forth over the information they team had already gathered. Dr. Allison Cameron swore there was something familiar about the British lady arguing with Dr. House but she could not place it.

"It's an infection!" proclaimed House.

"It looks more like an allergic reaction." Molly insisted having observed the skin of the child in question.

"With all due respect," the blond Australian Dr. Chase chimed in, "we tested for every allergy and they all came back positive."

"However, she wasn't allergic to any of them," House added.

"How do you know?" Molly wanted to know.

"We tested it with a peanut butter sandwich and no reaction." House answered.

"Not meaning to be rude by why is she here?" Dr. Foreman having previously been silent finally spoke up.

"She's here because the rest of you idiots can't figure out what is wrong and we may have to start chopping to keep the infection from spreading." House spat out.

"You haven't figured it out either so I hardly think it's fair for you to be calling them idiots," Molly spoke out on the team's behalf.

"Well excuse me, I spoke out of turn. Perhaps we should all have a cup of tea and talk about our feelings instead of focusing on the case!" House shouted at the smaller woman.

"If it would make you feel better." Molly commented with one eyebrow raised and her arms crossed in front of her. She was unimpressed with House's display being used to such dramatics at home. She could not help it as her mouth lifted in a half smile at the memories from home and the normalcy she was experiencing.

House was frustrated with not being able to unnerve and scare off the woman in front of him. Instead the opposite was happening and he made him reach for some more of his pills. Molly took note of the action and frowned.

"It could still be an allergy," Molly insisted.

"An allergy to what pray tell?" House snapped.

"Well, you said she keeps reacting whenever you do any work on her…" Molly trailed off.

"And?" House shook his head in impatience.

"I did an autopsy on a child once. The acting doctor had some of the patient's limbs removed in order to stop the spread of infection. It took awhile to figure out the cause of death but it wasn't an infection. It was EP. It's a possibility that is what's happening here."

"You think she's allergic to sunshine?" Foreman asked incredulously.

"It doesn't fit. Her liver is shot. That's not a typical reaction to EP, unless she swallowed a flashlight." House declared.

"No," Chase disagreed with House, "She's right. Light damages the blood cells. The blood cells containing protoporphyrin travel throughout the body. The protoporphyrin builds up in the liver and that's why it's shutting down."

House hating to be wrong and to be shown up by the pathologist who had been on the case less than two hours gave orders for Cuddy to be informed as he slammed into his private office.

Molly was undeterred as she attempted to follow the third Holmes brother into his office. "So…?"

"So what?" he grumbled in her direction.

"Are you going to help me?"

House wrinkled his nose, "I don't think it will really work out."

"You said if I helped-"

"No you said if you helped I should help you. I never actually agreed," House retorted.

"So you're going to punish me for showing you up in there?"

"You did not show me up." House sputtered. "You luckily experienced such a case before and so were able to lend your expertise to the case but I and my team already did all the ground work."

"I readily agree to those points but I still helped and I need you to help me now! Instead you're choosing to go into a strop like a child who lost a round of Mario Kart!" She nearly shouted.

The two doctors faced off against each other. "You know what…maybe I should just call Mummy Holmes." Molly shrugged as she reached for her phone.

"That only works on Myke and Sherly."

"So it won't bother you when I tell her that you almost aborted her only grandchild."

"Hey, that's not the whole story."

"She doesn't know that," Molly hoped Sherrinford would not call her bluff as she dialed the phone number for the NCIS office. She could not call Mrs. Holmes even if she wanted to.

"Cam!" House bellowed.

The longhaired woman stepped into the room, "Yeah?"

"Please give Miss Hooper-"

"Dinozzo," Molly interrupted.

"Dinozzo," House rolled his eyes, "an ultra sound and have all her stats checked out. She is pregnant and we want to check out the health of mother and child. Have all the paperwork returned to me and keep everything else off the books. Got it?"

Dr. Cameron looked back and forth between the two people in front of her. She knew they were hiding secrets and started to form her own hypothesis. She ended up agreeing and told Molly she would be meeting her outside in five minutes.

"You aren't going to run the tests yourself?" Molly asked nervously to add someone else into her world of deceit.

"I really don't need to be looking up my brother's girlfriend's hoo hah anymore than absolutely necessary, don't you think?" House snarked with the woman.

"I'm not his girlfriend…I'm his wife," Molly corrected him.

"I wasn't invited to the wedding." House said with a frown.

"Neither was I," said Molly in response.

"You don't make a whole lot of sense."

"My life doesn't make a whole lot of sense. See you after a bit," Molly said as she left the office leaving House to ponder the woman who dropped suddenly into his life.

 **Sorry it took so long. I'm working on the next one hopefully up tomorrow. Thank you everyone for your continued support and interest.**


	25. Medical Talks

**Chapter 24-Medical Talks**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

"What do you mean she is gone, Tony?" Ziva questioned her partner with eyes narrowed and jaw set.

Tony held up his hands in defense. "She's not currently at the office we left her at. The doctor gave me the side eye when I said I was her brother. He then told me to try her cell and shut the door in my face."

"And have you tried her cell?"

"She's not answering and she hasn't seen my texts yet." Tony scrunched his eyes and waited to be slapped.

"I am not going to hit you, but this is your fault," Ziva said with her finger pointing in accusation. "She will be fine, you said. She will be right there, you said. She is not going anywhere, you said."

"Actually I use contractions when I speak and you weren't complaining at the time," Tony gloated.

"That is besides the point!" Ziva held up a hand as she attempted to reach their errant charge on her cell phone.

Molly fidgeted as House looked at her over the paper work. He was looking at her intensely on purpose to unnerve her and so far it was working.

Dr. Cameron, or as many called her 'Cam,' had been calm and polite when running her tests and showing Molly her first glimpse of her and Sherlock's child. Molly had not given thought to the emotions she would feel when the time came. Of course she knew that if Wilson would be willing to help she would have had the chance but she had been focused on finding someone to help her first. Cam gave Molly a hand to hold as tears streamed down her face and she was robbed of speech. How she wished the hand she was holding belonged to Sherlock.

While Molly ran the full gamut of emotions Cam finished up the paperwork and led her back to House's office where he was playing with a handheld game system. Cameron asked House if there was anything else needed. He tried to convince her to get a rush on some further tests for Molly but was told to take it up with Cuddy. House rolled his eyes in response and waved her out of the room to look at the information that was available to him.

Molly felt her phone vibrate and took it out. She had lost track of time and her phone's log showed a number of missed calls and texts from Tony and one missed call from Ziva who was now trying to text her. She sent a quick text back telling her that she was with a doctor and that she would be done soon. Molly also included the office information where they could meet her.

House leaned forward with his elbows on his desk and used his hands to prop up his head. "As far as I can tell, Mrs. Holmes, your child is healthy. The only question is whether or not it will be a zombie or a vampire."

"Huh?" Molly was confused for a second before she realized House was talking about her and Sherlock's 'undead' states. "Oh…if the child takes after the father definitely a vampire. Never sleeps or eats."

"Good luck to you then." He turned his attention back to the paperwork, "Of course there are some other tests we ran but I can have Cam call-"

"Can you call me yourself?" Molly asked.

"I'm busy."

"Please?" Molly beseeched House with her brown eyes.

His response was to curl his lip and roll his eyes. "Fine. Where exactly are you staying anyway?"

"The D.C. area."

House raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think a doctor a little closer to home base would suit you better?"

Molly snorted, "I don't trust anyone in D.C…not with my track record."

House knitted his eyebrows together to ask another question when his office door opened to reveal his boss and the parents of the child who had been diagnosed earlier that day.

"Oh good I was hoping to find you here Dr. Hooper. These are the parents of the child you helped diagnose about an hour ago." Dr. Cuddy introduced the couple.

Molly's eyes grew with the sound of her actual name being used as she exchanged glances with House.

"Sorry, you must be confused, Dr. Cuddy, this is Dr. Dinozzo." House smiled at the woman.

"Oh, so sorry, Dr. Cameron thought she heard you call her Hooper." Cuddy remarked.

"She's recently married. Anyway you're here for?" House dragged out the last word.

Molly looked between the two doctors as they spoke back and forth.

"We actually wanted to ask Dr…Dinozzo to take over our daughter's case," the woman spoke.

"Oh trust me, you really don't," Molly insisted in a timid voice.

"You came in here and figured out the problem when none of the other doctors could. We want you to work with our daughter," the father asserted.

"I only took what information that the other doctors had already gathered. They did all the work. I happened to have had a similar case in the past, that's all." Molly hoped that they would go away soon. "And I really don't have any bedside manner."

"It can't be worse than House's," Cuddy chimed in.

"Well, every single one of her patients is dead," House smiled pleasantly.

The parents exchanged a look before the woman said, "Excuse me?"

"She's a well respected pathologist from England. Normally that means she works in the morgue." Dr. Cuddy explained.

Molly was becoming more agitated by the minute and her breaths were becoming shorter. She glanced at House with her mounting anxiety showing in her eyes. She started to play with her fingers in her lap.

"Well, that's a shame. Dr. Dinozzo doesn't work here. She's just passing through. You can show yourselves out now." House instructed.

Dr. Cuddy showed the couple out of the room and instructed them to wait for her in their daughter's room.

"I have a job offer for you if you want it." Dr. Cuddy proposed to a panicking Molly.

Molly was unable to answer due to her problem breathing.

"What's wrong with her?" Cuddy asked when no answer was forthcoming.

"I think she may be having a panic attack," House claimed calmly. "Hey, you do that often? Not so good for the baby." House leaned forward to observe his sister-in-law as she fought for air.

Molly glared at the diagnostician. "That's… why… I came… here… in the first place," Molly gasped between words for air.

"Look you upset my patient," House said with faux concern.

Cuddy bent down in front of Molly to show real concern, "Dr. Hooper, look at me honey, can you take one deep breath for me?"

"My name? How do you…?"

"Dr. Cameron mentioned she heard House use it. I've actually read some of your articles."

Molly turned and glared at House trying to reign in her emotions as she pointed at House and then at the woman in front of her.

"Yeah," House started, "Molly's in a witness protection program and you just blew her cover. Now she's about to hyperventilate. I'm sure she will be fine though…it might cause an international incident however."

The color drained from Cuddy's face. "That's not funny House," Cuddy said standing up.

"I'm not kidding. You can ask Wilson if you don't believe me." He held out his hands as if to say 'try me.'

"Molly?" the administrator chose to ask the woman in question.

Molly gave a small nod as she took deeper calmer breaths.

"You can go now so I can talk to my patient." House held out his arm toward his office door.

"I am so sorry, if there's anything I can do…" When no answer came Cuddy shook her head and walked out in shame. She planned on speaking to House later about keeping her informed about what goes on in her hospital.

House waited as Molly's breaths evened out as she held her hands over mouth and kept her eyes closed.

"How often does that happen?" House inquired.

"Often enough. Surprisingly it didn't happen yesterday but that's why I even bothered coming in at all."

"Sorry for the slip. No one is going to repeat it and I'll talk with Cam. What happened yesterday?"

Molly paused. She wondered if she should she just come clean and tell the whole truth but what had occurred in the past couple of hours had shown her that House was not to be trusted. He may remind her of aspects of Sherlock but he was not the man she loved. She decided to keep it basic and hoped he would not deduce further than she wanted. Alone is what would keep everyone safe.

"I ran into someone I did not want to see. Surprisingly I stayed calm through out but with the events of my life lately I usually have trouble keeping it together." Molly admitted.

"Anything I need to be aware of in your medical history?"

"I was diagnosed with Asperger's as a child. I'm prone to have panic attacks, but they have been better in recent years until recently. I was childhood drug addict." Molly scrunched up her face in thought as her fingers played out at a tattoo of letters in her lap. Not being able to think of anything further she gave a shrug.

"What triggered the attacks?"

"Besides the obvious?"

"The pregnancy?"

"Being shipped to America against my will. Running into people I really shouldn't be-"

"Who? You're avoiding telling me specifics. I can't help you if you're not honest with me."

"It doesn't matter."

"You're three months pregnant and haven't seen a doctor yet. Something spooked you yesterday so you sought out the only doctor you seem to trust. Seeing me as somewhat related to you, you latched on. You don't trust me enough to tell me what's really going on but you trust me enough to almost let me perform an abortion on you."

"I was never-" Molly interrupted before being interrupted herself.

"Be that as it may, Dr. _Hooper,_ what were you trying to prove?"

"That despite what the Holmes men think, you are not gods and somewhere in your hearts you care."

"Oh really and why do you think that?"

"Why did you stop when you heard the child was Sherlock's?" Molly countered.

House glared and rolled his eyes. He sighed before answering. "Sherlock does not do well with loss. I killed his dog. I didn't need to take his child away too."

"I thought Mycroft…"

"It was his responsibility to check for the dang mutt but I was behind the wheel. Mycroft took the blame because he didn't want Lock to lose both his dog and favorite brother in the same day. Sherlock likes familiarity. I mean look at you and…John is it? You two are just replacements for Redbeard and myself."

"How do you figure?" Molly questioned the proud man.

"I was an agent with a medical background and on occasion showed big brother like tendencies. John is a medical doctor who brothers him…so I've heard. And you go to his beck and call and you even have some red hair." House smiled.

"Looks like he got upgrades on both parts," Molly raised her chin.

"Well, I'm not so sure about that. The dog was a lot less trouble."

"But I'm not boring." Molly looked the man straight in his eyes to prove her point.

House threw his head back and laughed. "No, I guess you aren't."

"Why did Mycroft think you were Sherlock's favorite brother," Molly asked somberly.

"Mycroft and Sherlock's relationship has always been strained because of Mycroft's tendency to mother people."

"You mean control them." Molly could not help saying.

"Control…" House's eyes widened with the realization of what was driving Molly's panic attacks. "You have lost control of you're life and that terrifies you. You seemed most relaxed when you threatened to call Mummy on me because for the first time in awhile you had control. When do most of your attacks come on?"

"Randomly I guess…"

"No they're not random, think!"

Molly thought back. Each time she had a moment of anxiety she had been thinking about what _could_ happen. The possibilities of losing someone overwhelmed her. She told this to House.

"You said you were calm yesterday when you ran into someone you didn't want to see. Because you were in the moment you were able to act. There was a sense of control from being in the situation. So you were able to handle it. It's when you're mind thinks too much of possible negative outcomes that your imagination pulls you into a world of despair. You just need to stay away from triggers."

'Not bloody likely,' Molly thought to herself as she snorted out loud.

"Problem?"

"Until I am back in England with Sherlock where I am supposed to be, I don't think I will be able to."

"Go see a psychologist."

"I don't trust anyone here."

"Oh, now you're just being paranoid." House said in disgust.

Molly's mouth thinned out into a line. "Right." She nodded to him and lifted her yes up to see him. "Right, well it's been lovely, _Sherrinford_." Molly used in her most diplomatic voice and held her hand out to shake his as she stood. When he failed to reach out to her she gave a slight side nod and sashayed her way to the door that led to the adjoined office that held House's team.

Molly groaned when she saw the group of people collected in the outer room. All three of House's teammates, Wilson, Cuddy, and her two bodyguards looked in her direction as she came out of the room.

Dr. Cuddy came forward and stood in front of the shorter woman with her hands held clasped in front of her. "Once again I am so sorry for what happened. I had no idea," she spared a glare for Wilson and House, "of the situation. Let me assure you that your privacy will be our utmost concern as we care for you and your unborn child."

Molly shifted on her feet as Ziva started to speak. "What exactly do you know about Molly's situation?" Molly could recognize the tight look around Ziva's lips as she plastered a fake smile on her face.

Cuddy looked to Molly for permission to speak. Molly gave general introductions by introducing Ziva and Tony as her bodyguards and continued the line House gave for being in a witness protection program. Tony scrunched up his eyes in imaginary pain as Ziva asked to use House's office. Molly's day was becoming more complicated by the moment so she excused herself to use the restroom. When Tony made to follow she held up a hand and promised to return.

House watched for Molly head down the hall before turning his attention onto Tony. He asked some quick questions asking how severe her attacks were. Ziva had made her way back in by this time as House explained he was going to give them some sedatives that would be relatively safe for the baby if used in moderation. He had Chase retrieve two subscriptions but was interrupted in the explanation when he received a call on his phone. Immediately recognizing the number and knowing it would only get worse for him if he ignored it he handed off the medicine explanation to Wilson.

House did not go far and left his office door open so he could pay attention to what was happening in the other room without him.

Cuddy assisted Wilson in telling the agents when to use the sedatives. One script was in pill form and they were told to use it if Molly was not able to calm down within thirty minutes. That was for a low-grade anxiety attack, the second prescription was for an extreme case and was in syringe form. The agents were told to keep them refrigerated and to avoid using it unless it was absolutely necessary. They were also informed to call Dr. House if they did have to use the needle type of medication.

"Do you really think this is necessary?" Ziva asked the doctors.

Before either of the beleaguered doctors could answer they heard shouting from the next room.

"They can't come here! Can't they just go to Oklahoma like they usually do?" They heard the cantankerous voice of House yelling into his phone.

"House's character may be questionable but as a doctor I trust his methods." Wilson spoke in sincerity.

"There is nothing you can say that will get me to agree!" House bellowed from the other room.

"You said this is for anxiety but couldn't it just be the pregnancy hormones? She has been calmer lately." Tony asked with concern.

"What do you mean she was almost blown up?" They heard House exclaim.

"These are just to use as precautions," Cuddy tried to reassure the agents.

"Baby? Where did the baby come from?" House's voice drew attention from the medical conversation. "Fine. Do what you want. You will anyway."

House walked back into the room as if nothing happened. "So we good? I'm off for the day. Oh, you probably don't want to mention the drugs to the mother-to-be. She's a bit high strung."

"House, what was that all about?" Wilson asked his friend.

"I do not know to what you are referring. Oh and one more thing," House said turning to the agents, "try to get that girl to a psychologist."

"You don't believe in psychology. You think it's a soft science." Dr. Foreman spoke up with his eyebrows raised.

"You choose now to speak up. The girl is bottling things up. She needs to talk. Whatever." He waved his hand not holding onto his cane. "This baby needs to survive to get me off the hook." He muttered the last part under his breath.

Ziva and Tony exchanged a look with each other over the influx of information that they had received. Ziva then spoke to the people in the room. "Our boss, Director Leon Vance will be here tomorrow to speak with you concerning…Molly and the precautions that will need to be done to insure her safety."

House groaned in response and popped a couple of pills into his mouth.

"We understand." Cuddy sighed knowing she would have to rearrange her schedule to take care of another problem she could blame House for.


	26. Babies and Black Boxes

**Chapter 25-Black Boxes and Babies**

 **Disclaimer: Just own a fertile imagination. No money made here.**

The woman outside Sherlock's apartment had piqued his curiosity but he did not feel like letting her in. He had seen her once before at Molly's funeral. She had been waiting a solid twenty minutes outside of his flat. She knew he was home having made eye contact with him, but she also nervously eyed where the CCTV's were located.

She held her body ramrod straight and walked with confidence. Her long jet-black hair was loose and hung down the back of her leather jacket. He deduced that she was an agent of some kind. Since her first appearance had been at Molly's funeral he knew it had to be related to the information Magnussen had sent to his pathologist. He also picked up that she wanted help, this meant that she was either rogue or about to be. Though she did keep her eye on the cameras she did not seem overly concerned, her main focus was getting in his building. She wanted him to agree to help and so was not forcing her own entry.

Sherlock sighed with the information he was picking through on the woman. She was more interesting than most things were these days with the exception of his mother almost being blown up.

 _Sherlock had received the call shortly after creating the videos that would be sent to Molly._

 _"_ _Sherlock, you're going to want to take this," John said with a touch of steel in his eyes and a frown set in his face as he held out his phone._

 _Knowing at one glance who was calling his best friend, Sherlock stood up and took the phone as he started to pace. "Jim." Sherlock spoke into the phone._

 _"_ _Oh, there you are Sherly. You'll have to excuse me for calling your little pet but you have the bad habit of not picking up the phone when someone calls you," Moriarty sing sang into the phone._

 _"_ _What's the game this time?" Sherlock asked with boredom dripping from his voice._

 _"_ _Now, now. Daddy likes for his baby boy to use good manners. After all, I just wanted a nice little chat with my all time favorite playmate."_

 _"_ _I'm not in the mood for a chat," Sherlock bit off the last word as he paced the length of his apartment like a caged jungle cat at the zoo._

 _"_ _Pity. How about we reminisce? I was looking over some of my fan letters when I came across one that was not for me but was in fact for you. You threw it away years ago but I'm the more sentimental of the two of us so I retrieved it for you. Since you lost the writer of the letter I thought you would like it back as a memento or keepsake?"_

 _"_ _As you said, I am not sentimental. You can keep or burn it for all I care."_

 _"_ _I thought you might feel that way. So I'm going to burn it for you. Hmm…it's a shame that it's pinned to Mummy Holmes new vest though."_

 _Sherlock had stopped his pacing when he heard the word, 'mummy'._

 _"_ _Oh, do I have your attention now?" James continued in his higher pitched voice that he used when he was playing. His voice dipped lower on his next words, "You have thirteen hours to solve the puzzle until your mummy becomes one of the angels forever."_

 _And with that the phone clicked off. There was no point in tracking the burner phone, as the actual conversation had been too brief. Sherlock was able to reach Mycroft who had been frantically searching once he heard that their mother was missing. Sherlock filled him in on the phone call but neither could figure out what it meant. It took a conversation between Sherlock and Mary before they could search in the right direction._

 _"_ _It's a movie reference. I can't believe you don't get it." Mary stated in too calm a manner for Sherlock's liking. He growled a warning. "It's Molly's favorite movie and you named the dogs after the characters."_

 _"_ _I don't actually pay attention to such nonsense!" Sherlock let out his frustrations on Mrs. Watson._

 _"_ _But it looks like Moriarty did."_

 _Mary put Sherlock back in action and he was able to find his mother in one piece within a garden labyrinth. It had been too easy of a puzzle but the warning it issued was clear._

 _Violet had been shopping with guards having refused to stay at home in safety when she had been taken. Siger had been beside himself that he had not made her stay. The guards were dead but she made it home safely that night with the exception of gash on her face. On the back of Molly's note written in blood were the letters I.O.U. and in black near the bottom it said, 'You freed your precious mummy and I freed one of my own.'_

 _While Mycroft had all his resources focused on recovering his mother someone else had their resources focused on releasing Sebastian Moran from prison. Mycroft Holmes was quickly losing favor as he fought to hold his position while protecting his family._

Sherlock was not sure if he agreed with more of his family being sent to America but at least they would be with Sherrinford. Sherlock smirked to himself as he imagined his older brother being cooped up with their parents and the Watson baby.

Mary had stayed behind but had entrusted the elder Holmes' with her and John's son as she prepared to do battle alongside her boys. She would create a safe place for her child to grow up in and she would be keeping her husband safe too, thank you very much.

Sherlock went back to wondering if the woman outside would stay until John got back. It would not be too long until the good doctor made his appearance. If she truly wanted his help it would have to be worth it. He went to his couch and curled up to wait for his doctor to come home before doing anything.

"Oi! Sherlock. We have a client." John threw a throw pillow at Sherlock's head.

"Not taking cases. Go away." Sherlock grumbled and waved his hand behind his back refusing to turn around to face the woman he had left outside most of the day…at least he think he had. He had no idea how much time had passed.

"Trust me you'll want to take this case," the woman's voice came out deep with an easy to identify American accent.

"And why is that Miss…"Sherlock finally turned his head over his shoulder.

"Nikita."

Sherlock scrunched his nose at such a ridiculous sounding name. Americans! "Nikita what?"

"Just Nikita."

Sherlock turned to sit up on his couch and looked up at the standing woman. He waited for her to get on with it and waved his hand in an imperious manner.

Nikita gave a half smile and crossed her arms, "What? No tea? I thought you Brits were famous for it?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes while his former flat mate gave a longsuffering sigh before apologizing and rushing to do so. While John prepared tea Nikita made herself comfortable in Sherlock's chair even after he told her not to.

"Are you ready to listen to what I have to say?" Nikita asked the pouting detective.

"This better be good." Sherlock grumbled.

"You're telling me. You better be worth the wait because if you're not I don't know what's going to happen to your pathologist."

The last statement was enough to get Sherlock's attention and he was able to get to Nikita before she could defend herself. His hand went to her throat and her hands went to try to pry it off in reflex. She had been surprised he could move as fast as he did and cursed herself for dropping her guard.

"She's dead. You went to her funeral," Sherlock fumed

"We may have gone but she seems to have missed it." Nikita gasped out her sentence.

John cursed his friend having heard the commotion and talked Sherlock into letting the woman's throat go. Sherlock loosened his grip but did not remove his hand completely.

"I come in peace." Nikita insisted as she stared into blue-green eyes that looked at her with mistrust.

"Prove it. Remove your weapons and put them on the coffee table. I'll take the first gun," he reached into her boot to remove a small handgun, "and hold it for you while you remove the rest."

Nikita kept her eyes trained on the man before her as he kept her own gun trained to her head. Since she wanted his help so badly she did not try any tricks as she laid her mostly illegal tools on the table. John just shook his head at the exchange and let out a few more expletives.

"So…" Sherlock said as Nikita's only encouragement to speak while the gun remained in his hand.

"I used to work for an organization called Division." Nikita started but paused as John let out a few more choice words from where he was standing against the wall.

"Used to work?" Sherlock asked.

"I'm trying to take them down."

"They killed someone you loved." Sherlock deduced.

Expecting deductions Nikita gave a short nod and said yes before continuing on. "They are corrupt and need to be stopped. The only way to do that is to collect seven hard drives that are called 'black boxes'. The leader of Division is using these to blackmail people in power and has hidden them throughout the world."

"I'm a detective not a magician. I can't magically find hidden boxes with nothing to go on."

"I have the locations but I don't know who has them."

"If you have the locations why can't you just go get them?" asked John.

"Because they are being held in safe deposit boxes in banks, correct?" Sherlock reasoned.

"Yes." Nikita looked to the detective.

"Why come to me? Why should we help you?" Sherlock leaned forward with his hands in a praying position.

"I know you've heard of Division thanks to your friends outburst. The only way to escape their grasp is in death. I'm the only one to have ever managed to leave-"

"Wrong, but continue." Sherlock interrupted.

"I've heard you are the best detective. I'm more of an assassin. I need your skill set and you need to help me and quickly for Molly's sake."

Sherlock visibly bristled at the comment but Nikita continued. "I'm not sure what kind of relationship you have with her but I know you care about her. Division is after her and they have already located her. However, they won't make a move against her while she is in US protective custody. She has access to information that she shouldn't and they don't want it getting out. She's the one who gave me the locations and I promise you that she and her child won't be safe until Division has been destroyed."

Sherlock blinked at her owlishly but made no response.

John finally spoke for both of them with his arms crossed and eyebrows pinched together, "Child?"

"Molly's pregnant, didn't you know?" Nikita asked with eyebrows furrowed.

John felt his legs turn to jelly while his best friend buffered.


	27. Cherried Memories of Pianos

**Chapter 26-Cherried Memories of Pianos**

 **Disclaimer: Still own nothing.**

"This isn't the way to Tim's," Molly observed the road.

"Tim became busy so we are taking you to Gibbs' for the day instead." Ziva spoke to Molly from the front seat.

"What?!" Molly exclaimed.

"Sure he doesn't talk much but then neither do you so it won't be too bad. Just sit there and read like you normally do and the day will be over in no time." Tony tried to comfort Molly.

Molly chewed on her top lip with her bottom teeth as she watched the houses pass by her window. She gave a heavy sigh. 'It will only be for one day,' she reasoned with herself. She tried to tell herself that Tony was right. All she had to do was sit there and read…in her childhood home…with her biological father…in a place that could potentially be watched.

She tried to shut out the possibilities that could trigger her anxiety to spike. So far she had kept the idea of a psychologist at bay with her own handling of her anxiety. She tried to keep her brother-in-law's theory in place. Her anxiety was still there but it was no longer reaching the surface. Two weeks had passed since that fateful meeting and she would be due to go back in another week or so.

Director Vance had been incensed when he first learned of what took place in the New Jersey hospital. Once he had met with the staff and had them briefed as well as had background checks run on them he felt more relieved. The only doctor who had raised any red flags had been Dr. House, who seemed to have some kind of drug problem. His medical record with patients was stellar though and so Leon pushed all else from his mind. He had yet to tell Mycroft Holmes about his future niece or nephew, he had other things to do besides cater to the British elite. And so Molly's healthcare would be taken care of by the professionals of Dr. House's team and Vance had one less thing to worry about.

Molly spent the rest of the car ride trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. It would do nobody any good for her to start panicking. Keeping House's hypothesis in mind, Molly reminded herself that she was just afraid of possibilities. Percy knew she was being protected by Gibbs' team already. With that knowledge in mind Molly hoped he would not look further into her past. If Percy found out that there was more to Molly than what he already saw, her father and his 'family' would be in danger and she would not let that happen.

All to soon the trio was pulling up to the house Molly last stepped into over twenty years ago. It stood as an unchanged tribute while the lives of the people who had once lived there were irrevocably changed in drastic ways. When she had last left the house she did not know that she would not be returning that night. Twenty years later she had not been expecting to ever return.

"You coming in Molly?" Gibbs called to a frozen Molly from the front door.

Molly shifted her backpack and scurried to enter the house of her childhood. Tony jokingly called out to her to have fun and that they would be back to pick her up later, as a parent may say to a child they dropped off for a play date.

Molly walked past Gibbs who was dressed in khakis and a ratty sweatshirt to combat the early spring chill. It was a more familiar picture to what Kelly saw her father wear. She hesitated in the doorway unsure of what to do with herself. She took in her surroundings and her eyebrows dipped as she observed the bareness. Gibbs had only the basics in furniture, he was living in a house and not a home. Her heart broke a little more for their situation.

The only thing that stood out among the rudimentary furnishings was an abandoned looking piano. The piano had a thin layer of dust showing that it was rarely used but gave testament to the occasional care it received.

Jethro Gibbs noticing that Molly's gaze had landed on the piano. He sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "I heard you play." He swallowed before he continued. "If you'd like to play, it's tuned."

It took a moment for Molly to think of a natural comment. She knew the answer before she asked but asked anyway for the sake of her cover, "Do you play?"

"Oh, no. My daughter did." Gibbs gauged the young woman's reaction.

Molly looked down and knew she should ask the next natural question but could not bring herself to do so. Instead she settled for a half-truth, "I…heard a little about your family…I'm sorry for your loss…. maybe it's better if I didn't…" Molly waved to the piano but did not finish her sentence.

Gibbs gave a half-shrug. "It's your choice. Make yourself at home. I'll be downstairs in the basement if you need anything."

Molly let him leave the room but stood for a few moments longer before moving toward the single couch in the house. She sat and continued to look around. The house was lit completely by sunshine since the windows lacked curtains and blinds. She looked around as she gripped her backpack. Thirty minutes passed as she sat unmoving in one position. Gibbs was working in the basement, her guess was that he was working on a boat as he used to do. She remembered her father teaching her how to smooth wood.

She took her oversized sweatshirt off to reveal the My-Little-Pony shirt she had purchased with Abby. She attempted to read as Tony recommended but was unable to concentrate. She shifted in her seat multiple times but failed to find a comfortable position. She even tried to sit upside down with her legs going up the couch and her head hanging down. After reading the same paragraph fifteen times she set her electronic reader down.

She looked at the piano with longing but could not bring herself to play it. She did lift the key cover and stroked the keys that still had the colorful star stickers she had placed on them many years ago. She caressed all the chips in the keys that she had memorized.

 _The last time she had the opportunity to play the piano had been the week before at Tony's church. She had decided to take up the pastor on his offer to use the piano while Tony was in his group and the main room was empty. It had been the most alone Molly had been in ages and she reveled in the quiet. She had started practicing little pieces she knew well but finally brought herself to turn on Sherlock's violin recordings and attempted to play the pieces he had selected._

 _Molly had gotten lost in the music and was surprised when she finished to get a complement from the dirty-blond haired pastor's wife. The woman then proceeded to invite her to the woman's group. Molly immediately turned down the offer by saying that she was not really interested._

 _The woman got a confused look on her face after that. "If you don't mind me asking," the woman started, "if you're not really interested why do you come? I mean, it's fine of course, but you haven't missed a Sunday since you started coming and that's a little strange for someone who isn't interested."_

 _For some unknown reason Molly chose to give a candid answer. "I kind of made a deal with God. I go to church and I'll raise my kid going to church if my child is born healthy and whole."_

 _The woman gave her a pitying look, "Oh honey, it doesn't really work like that."_

 _Molly turned her concentration to the piano before answering, "I know how it is supposed to work. But it couldn't hurt coming here."_

 _"_ _No, I guess it doesn't hurt," the woman agreed at the sentiment. "How far along are you?"_

 _"_ _About three months," Molly hesitated in giving a more exact date._

 _"_ _Where's the father, if you don't mind me asking?"_

 _"_ _He's not really around," it was not exactly a lie. "He doesn't know about the baby."_

 _The woman surprised Molly by not flinching or seeming to judge her, "If you ever want to talk about it or you need anything my husband and I would be happy to help," she offered._

 _Molly gave a non-committal shrug and waited for the woman to leave. Sensing the woman's presence still in the room she looked up and saw the woman with her eyes closed and saw her mouth moving. Molly was tempted to roll her eyes but remembered how her mother would pray for her and her brothers and so waited quietly for the woman to finish and move on. Molly turned her head back to the piano once more but felt a hand on her shoulder a few moments later._

 _"_ _At some point you're going to go through a hard time. You're going to be running and you won't know where to go. At that time you can come here and we'll help, no questions asked."_

 _Molly scoffed at the words. 'Go through a hard time?' Her life was a hard time._

 _The woman gaining no response turned to leave to rejoin her group but before she made it out the door Molly called to her._

 _"_ _If I can't really make a deal with God I guess I don't have to keep up my end of the bargain, huh?"_

 _Molly decided that the church was not worth her time even if she had been able to use the piano._

 _…_

Molly shook her head from her musings and she shut the piano lid quietly so as to not draw Gibbs' attention. She then headed for the basement but stopped at the top of the stairs. She called down and asked Gibbs' to use his loo. She was instructed to its location on the upstairs floor.

Molly felt a sense of trepidation as she made her way up to the second floor where all the doors were closed. She stood in the hallway and intended to go to the restroom, relieve herself, and go back downstairs. She really had. But then she saw the familiar door to Kelly's bedroom and her hand reached out to touch the doorknob. She felt her heartbeat escalate and waited to listen for Gibbs. Hearing nothing she wondered if she could get just a peek at Kelly's room. If he came up now she could feign ignorance and it would only be a quick look.

She slowly turned the nob and pushed the door gently. She pushed slowly hoping that the door would not squeak. She was rewarded with silence as Gibbs' kept everything in good shape if not well furnished.

The room Kelly had lived in as a child was altered from the happy room of a child to a room as a testament to despair. The room was still painted in a pale yellow that Molly could see from the light shining through the blinds. She could also see dust particles dancing through the stripes of daylight that witnessed to the absence of life from the room. The bookshelves that Kelly's father had made with care were desolate with the absence of books. Boxes filled the room that Molly only imagined held memories of the people who had left Gibbs alone. In the corner of the room it looked as if someone had started wallpapering but one piece of paper fell down halfway up the wall as if a person had been stopped mid-action. There were rolls of wallpaper waiting to be put up but they had yellowed with age at the edges.

Molly tiptoed towards the closet to the space where Kelly had kept her treasures. Her father had built her a nook inside the closet for her to hide in when she felt scared or overwhelmed. Molly kept an ear out praying that she would not get caught snooping. She was taking a risk but could not stop her morbid curiosity from going further. She found Kelly's sacred place untouched. Her favorite toys were lined up and a dusty copy of _Peter Pan,_ remained with a bookmark still dutifully keeping its spot. A flashlight stood beside a toy pony decorated with cherries on its bum. Kelly had gone through a period of cherry obsession for her decorations as well as it being her favorite food. The pony had been through many adventures with her and had been charged with protecting Kelly's locket.

Molly fingered the locket. The shelf and the treasures were collecting dust. Surely it would not be missed if she took it? And if she did take it Gibbs' would not think she was the culprit. Why would he? Molly carefully reached out and touched only the locket so as not to leave a stray fingerprint on the off chance he would check in the time she still remained in the states. Technically she was not _really_ stealing.

Slipping out of the closet she almost expected it to close in on her a la _Aladdin's_ cave of wonders and to hear a voice shout 'intruders'. She quickly and quietly shut the door and made it to the restroom where she was able to clean herself up before heading back downstairs.

She attempted once more to read but it only lasted for so long. Instead her mind was focused on the purloined necklace and her mind was at war over whether or not she should put it back. Part of her thought she deserved it. She knew it had picture inside that she still had not looked at and she wanted to keep it. Another part was too scared about getting caught.

She sighed when her stomach growled. She did not want to bother Gibbs. In fact she was afraid to be near him at the moment. Why did she think taking something like that was a good idea?

She eventually gave up the fight of avoiding Gibbs. Even if she did not eat she did need to drink water to stay hydrated. So she braved the top of the stairs once more and called out to Gibbs asking for some water. His response was to tell her the glasses were in the cupboard and to help herself. He also added that he would be up in a second and that they would do something about lunch.

Molly went straight to the correct cupboards. Gibbs had not moved anything from its place and the glasses were even the same though there were fewer in number. Molly grabbed a glass and went to shut the cupboard but paused when she caught the initials K.G. carved on the inside.

Molly lost herself for the moment as she gently rubbed her fingers over the letters. She had carved them there herself. She had then lost her father's knife that day. There had been tears over the discipline and the disappointment her father had in her but she never doubted that he loved her.

"Hey, I was think-"

Molly dropped the glass she had been holding in shock at having been caught caressing the letters of her childhood. It shattered on impact and once again Molly reacted without thinking and grabbed for the pieces as she mumbled hurried apologies.

Gibbs had tried to stop her but was too late to warn her as she sliced her hand open. She dropped the shards and held her hand to her shirt in an automatic reaction to staunch the blood. She looked up at him with wide brown eyes that looked guilty of something. Gibbs thought she was overreacting quite a bit to some broken glass. He sought to reassure the injured woman.

He reached out to see her hand but Molly pulled back like an injured animal. "Hey, I just want to see how bad it is," Gibbs spoke in calming tones.

Molly rolled her hand out and looked at it herself. It was not a deep cut but it went the length of her pinky to the middle of her hand. "It's not bad but it may be a bit troublesome for the next few days," Molly reported to the man with the piercing blue eyes. "Umm…do you have any bandages?"

"Come on, they're up in the bathroom." Gibbs reached out to help Molly up. She flinched back once again before allowing him to assist her in standing. Once in the bathroom with the tools she needed she politely dismissed him saying that she could take care of herself.


	28. Quality Time

**Chapter 27-Quality Time**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own. This is just for fun.**

Molly looked over the diner's menu. As she did she pondered how strange the world was. Many things came and went but some things, like a mom and pop shop, went unchanged by time. The menus were printed and laminated on newer paper but the items remained the same as they did twenty years ago.

Molly sighed. She would have loved to get pancakes topped with cherries but she had not wanted to risk Gibbs thinking of any similarities between her and his 'dead' daughter. There had been a time when every Saturday was filled with laughter. Dinner was taken with two parents and she could get whatever she wanted, even pancakes topped with cherries and whipped cream. But that was not _her_ life.

She could feel the locket in her pocket as a reminder that she could be caught with something that was not hers. She was Molly Holmes, pregnant married woman in disguise who needed to protect those around her from the truth. She had always been told that the truth would set her free but she knew if she told the truth it could put lives in danger. If she told the truth she would not be free but would possibly be taken prisoner. She needed to put the locket back when she had a chance. It did not belong to her but to a girl who was long dead.

"Ready to order?" Gibbs asked her.

Molly folded the menu and put it down. "Yeah."

Gibbs held up a hand to get the attention of the waitress. Even some of the waitresses had not changed even if they were showing more age than they once had.

Their waitress was a heavy-set black woman with a big smile. She talked easily with Jethro and asked if he wanted the usual before turning to Molly. The woman leaned back a little in surprise and turned to Gibbs with a question in her eyes. She looked back and forth between her patrons.

"Sorry, I was a bit surprised there." The woman raised an eyebrow at Gibbs, "She a relative of Shannon's?"

Molly looked down and fiddled with her borrowed NIS shirt she had traded her bloodstained one for.

"Nah, just a friend, Eileen." He answered easily.

"Hmm…if you say so. And what will Jethro's friend be having today?" Eileen asked.

"The same," Molly answered in a small voice.

"So two orders of meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and green beans. I know Jethro's getting his coffee, how about you?"

"Waters fine," Molly answered without looking up.

"Eileen, how about two root beer floats as well?" Gibbs spoke suddenly.

"Whoa, don't go all crazy on me now. When would you like those floats?" the waitress smiled at Gibbs' indulgence.

"As soon as you can whip'em up," Gibbs responded in a light-hearted manner.

"I'll have those coming right up." So saying, Eileen bustled off to take care of the rest of her customers.

Molly could feel Gibbs looking at her and could not bring herself to meet his eyes. That was now twice people had commented on her looks and she had no idea what to say in the situation. She supposed if she were not related to Shannon that she would just ask about it. Her situation was not just a random look alike, however, and that made the situation more difficult to handle. She did not handle social situations well on a good day. She knew she was often awkward and said the wrong things. She was content with the fact that she had been pushed toward pathology instead of psychology. The dead were much easier to impress with her conversational skills.

Molly finally looked up when a root beer float topped with a cherry was put in front of her. She happily popped the maraschino cherry in her mouth and pulled off the stem. Gibbs smiled at her exuberance and took his own cherry and placed it on top of her float.

"What was that for?" Molly questioned him.

"You seem to enjoy them more than I do," he gave the answer with a smile.

Molly dutifully ate the second cherry but it was harder to swallow than the first. Gibbs took a sip from his drink while Molly grabbed hold of a spoon and started with the foam on top and then dove into the ice cream.

They ate their floats in silence and after a bit their meals came. They continued on in silence as Gibbs observed Molly's eating habits. She pushed her food around to make sure it was separated out. She then ate each food individually before going on to the next. The more he observed about the young woman the more he was set on edge. Sometimes when he saw her it felt as if a knife was plunged into his heart by seeing a vision of the way things could have been if his Kelly were alive today. His gut told him to look deeper but his heart was telling him that it would hurt too much to take a closer look.

"That's an interesting way to eat your food," the man commented.

Molly dropped her fork at the shattered silence. It made a clattering noise, which she quickly apologized for.

"Let me ask you a question," Gibbs started, "how come your so nervous around me?"

"Oh…it's not you." Molly looked at him with wide brown eyes.

"Uh-huh. The old 'it's not you it's me' line?"

"Well, it is. I'm nervous around most people. Especially at first."

"You've been here for awhile now."

"You're kind of intimidating to be honest."

"It comes with the territory. I need to be when I'm on the job."

"And technically I _am_ the job. Sooo…" she dragged out the word.

"I guess you're right, but I'm not trying to intimidate. You can relax, you probably need to relax more than you do."

"It's a bit hard given the circumstances, but I'm trying."

"Have you given anymore thought to seeing a therapist?"

Molly colored at his words. Gibbs knew everything that went on with his team and that included what happened with her. "Have you ever gone to one?"

Gibbs shook his head, "No need."

"I don't need to either. Besides I know enough about psychology myself. My dad was a counselor." Molly threw out information about her other father.

"Was this your adopted father?"

"How did you know about that?" Molly asked in a defensive tone.

"Ducky mentioned some things about you when you first came."

Eileen chose that moment to come back and refilled Gibbs coffee. "Y'all look about done with your dinners. Will you be having any dessert today?"

Molly started to say no, thinking it was obvious with the floats that they already had dessert but was surprised when Gibbs ordered two servings of cherry pie with vanilla ice cream.

Gibbs answered her look of surprise, "It's the best pie, plus you're eating for two now."

Molly rolled her eyes. "Just because I'm eating for two doesn't mean I should gorge myself on sweets."

"If you don't want it…" he made to call Eileen back.

"No," she stopped him, "it's okay…I can handle some pie I guess."

Gibbs chuckled, "Only if you're sure. Are you gaining any weight yet?"

"Not much I think. I haven't really checked. It's a bit early still." Molly looked down at her hands that were twitching in her lap. She curled them into fists. "My hus…" she swallowed, "my, um, husband…he would probably be watching me like a hawk." She laughed sadly and looked at the ceiling as she felt her eyes tear up. "He would probably want to experiment and keep a journal."

When Molly stopped speaking for a few minutes Gibbs spoke up, "What would he have kept a journal about."

"Everything…it would have been more of a log I guess. He probably would annoy me to death by insisting on weighing me and measuring me everyday. In addition he would probably record everything I ate and cherry pie would be off the menu." She smiled as she thought of Sherlock's idiosyncrasies. She laid her hand on her tummy and smiled softly.

"Then you probably should enjoy the pie while you can. Before you know it you'll be back with him, but I do think once the hormones kick in he will probably become more than willing to get you some pie."

"Do you really think so?" Molly asked timidly.

"Yeah of course," Gibbs smiled widely. "When my wife was pregnant I learned not to question her about food or weight."

Molly laughed, "Not exactly what I was asking." In fact she had been wondering if Gibbs really thought she would be reunited with Sherlock soon. She chose instead to go along with Gibbs line of thinking. "But thinking about my husband, I don't think he will learn not to say anything about anyone's weight, pregnant or not. He often comments on my weight." She saw Gibbs eyebrows lift up, "Not in a mean way. He just observes everything and most of his observations are made out loud. He doesn't mean to say…mean things…he just observes…"

"Does he often say mean things to you?" Gibbs asked in concern.

Molly smiled as she thought about Sherlock. He said all sorts of things. He _usually_ never meant to say horrible things, she thought back to _that_ Christmas and knew it was an exception. Since that night he had become gentler with his words in regards to her.

Gibbs watched the play of emotions on her face as she thought through the question he had asked her.

"He can say horrible things, everyone is capable of that. He often needs to be told by those close to him that what he said was not good." Molly watched her words. Gibbs and Sherlock would probably never meet but she did not want Gibbs to think ill of her husband. "But, he is willing to say sorry when it matters. Well…he's willing to say sorry to _me._ He also has said some of the most wonderful things I have ever been told. When I'm with him I feel safe and protected. I feel so loved and cherished." She thought back over the past year and everything they had experienced.

Gibbs watched as Molly let her guard down and she smiled over the memories of her loved one as she continued talking about him.

"He was terrible about courting me."

"Courting?" Gibbs could not help the word escaping his mouth and hoped she would not shut down now that she remembered he was there.

"Yeah," Molly laughed out loud. She stopped talking for a moment as their pie arrived but once they settled in again she started to recount the tale, though she left out the part with the semi-forged marriage certificate. She opened up and told Gibbs other stories about Sherlock. Sherlock and his cases. Sherlock and everybody hates him when they meet him. She told him how Sherlock would do anything to protect those he cared for. She included the story of Sherlock's best man speech.

Gibbs watched in wonder as the timid woman transformed in front of him into woman who had a life outside of the circumstances she had found herself in. Beneath the exterior of a young woman in pain who was trying to protect herself from the world was a woman who was full of love. He also could pick up on her spunk as she regaled him with the tale of when she 'miscalculated' Sherlock and John's alcohol intakes.

Before they finished their pie Molly asked shyly if Gibbs would like to see some pictures. She moved over to join him on his side of the booth as she shared what pictures she had. There were some of her and Sherlock that friends had taken and there were even a few from surveillance cameras.

Gibbs made comments here and there. He commented on how he could tell she really loved her husband and she blushed. He even recommended that Molly make a pregnancy journal of her own to cope with the separation. That way she could share her experiences with Sherlock and he would not feel too left out.

She had meant to only show Gibbs the ones of Sherlock and the Baker Street gang but as they went through the pictures they passed one of her family. It was an older picture and she was younger in it, much younger.

She quickly shoved the phone into her pocket but dislodged the locket, which fell to the floor. She managed to grab it before Gibbs did and shoved it in back into the pocket with her cell phone. She jumped up and excused herself to the restroom before Gibbs could ask a question.

He shook his head knowing that her mask would be back up. He had caught the sight of a gold chain and what looked like a locket drop from her pocket but it was something she did not want him to see. And so he would not see the girl who smiled so sweetly now that he had seen a glimpse of a secret. Most of the time she was hiding something and it put Gibbs at unease.

Gibbs sighed heavily as he got up to pay for the meal. Eileen met him at the register.

"So you got yourself another red head have you?" She asked with sass. She had seen the string of women Gibbs had gotten himself involved with over the years but it had never been someone so young. Or someone who looked so much like Shannon.

"Come on, she's way to young for me," Gibbs met her with a stare.

"I know that, I just wasn't sure you knew it."

Gibbs laughed at her honesty and smiled widely.

"Whatever happened to that doctor lady? I know she wasn't a red head but…"

"She needed to put her family first. It wouldn't have worked out anyway."

…

Ziva and Tony picked Molly up later that afternoon. She had taken a long nap and kept to herself the rest of the day and Gibbs was all too happy to go back to his boat to sort out his own thoughts.

Molly had been so sleepy when she left that she left behind the grocery bag with her bloodied t-shirt. The shirt wasn't soaked with blood but when Gibbs took it out of the bag to look at it he knew it was ruined beyond repair. He shoved it back into its bag and resolved to toss it out later.

He had noticed that the first time Molly went upstairs she had been there longer than was necessary. Being in the basement he could hear when people went up and down the stairs and was hypersensitive when people were in his home. He had lived a long time by being careful. He did not fear the tiny woman but could not overcome the suspicions he had. While Director Vance was a guard dog that would grab an intruder by the throat Gibbs was more like a hunting lion waiting patiently until the time was right.

He went upstairs to see if he could find any signs of her being in places she should not be. The only room he was concerned with he often did not venture into. He decided to start there. He opened the room and looked at the yellow walls and the bookshelves he had lovingly made for his little girl. He smiled at the memories of reading bedtime stories and how Kelly would ask for him to read just a little more. He crossed to the room and opened the closet to make sure nothing was missing.

After his investigation of the room he decided it was time to do some more digging.

 **It's my one-year fanfiction anniversary this week! Thank you everyone who has read, reviewed, liked, and followed. I am so grateful for all the support I have been given. It has been an amazing and encouraging experience. Thanks so much!**


	29. Revelations and Relations

**Chapter 28-Revelations of Relations**

 **Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

 **Sorry for the wait. Thank you for the patience.**

"I…um…left my shirt at your house," Molly timidly informed Gibbs on Monday morning.

Gibbs looked up at her from his desk and calmly responded while he watched for a reaction from the young woman in front of him. "The blood wasn't going to come out so I tossed it."

Molly's mouth made a small 'o' shape but no sound came out. She looked slightly nervous as if she were afraid of something. After a moment she finally stuttered out an, "Umm…o-okay." She looked awkwardly away and just as awkwardly made her way back to the morgue.

Molly figured that as long as the shirt was thrown out that she had nothing to worry about and she went about her new daily routine.

Gibbs covered his mouth with his hand and leaned on his desk. He had not exactly lied to the young woman. He had tossed it out, but it was not trash day so it could be easily retrieved. He knew from previous conversations that she was nervous about her blood being entered into any databases but there was a test that could be run without needing to do so.

He had decided to take advantage of the blood she left behind on her shirt. His idea may be ridiculous but there was an easy way to confirm the truth and then he could lay the crazy thought aside. He shook his head as he turned his concentration back on to the case at hand.

The next day he made his way to the morgue with two scraps of cloth with blood samples on each piece. He asked Abby to run the test but asked her not to share this side test with anyone. Abby promised and Gibbs signed the deal with a kiss to her forehead and an unnecessary bribe of CafPow. Abby would have the results of the test later in the day so there had been no use dwelling on it while an innocent marine's reputation was on the line.

Later that evening the team still had a possible few days worth of work to do on the case but with nothing left to do for the day the team had packed up to go home. Gibbs made his way down to Abby's lab to catch her before she left to check on the status of the results.

When Abby saw him she seemed a bit subdued as she held out a folder to him with both hands. Gibbs could feel her eyes searching him as he took the folder from her. Even though he had asked her to keep the test between them she was an inquisitive creature who cared deeply for her NCIS family members. It was not completely out of the ordinary for Gibbs to tell her to keep quiet on things but something about this was different.

Abby was nothing if not thorough. It's what made her so good at her job. She knew the test was not for a case and she thought she recognized the partial image on the scrap of cloth. It looked like it could have possibly come from a pony shirt that she, herself, had helped purchase. With the results of the test she ran she had trouble wrapping her mind around the implications. Another aspect of her job was not to jump to conclusions but also not to rule anything out. She valued Gibbs trust and would not do anything to endanger it so she would wait patiently for him for him to speak in his timing.

Gibbs took the offered folder but when he did not open it right away Abby could not help from asking if he was ever going to. Gibbs looked into her eyes while he opened the folder. He glanced down and saw the percentage that could only mean one thing. He looked back up to Abby and leaned toward her to place a kiss on her head.

"Thanks Abs. Good work. You ready to go?" He asked the dark-haired woman.

She gave him a small smile but was a little disappointed he would not be divulging any more information about the test, however she was not surprised either. Gibbs trusted her and she trusted Gibbs so she would try her best to refrain from prying. She had kept his secrets in the past and as long as no one pressed her with specific questions she could keep a straight face.

Gibbs managed to get home and changed into clothes he was more comfortable in. He stopped outside his daughter's door before heading to the basement with the folder in hand. He poured himself some whiskey and downed a coffee mug full of the amber liquid. He poured himself another mug and sat down on the stool beside his workbench. He opened the folder to look at the results again.

He rubbed the moisture from his eyes with his forefinger and thumb.

His daughter was alive.

Gibbs took the next few days to observe his daughter while they finished up the case. He had questions but the first thing that pressed on his mind was whether or not she even knew. He wanted to proceed with caution as she was in a fragile state. She was not quite out of the first trimester yet and he did not want to add undue stress, goodness knew she had enough of it.

Despite what life had thrown at her she was doing remarkably well in his opinion. He had to wonder how she was still alive and how she had been moved to England, but those answers would have to wait for a little longer. He also could not help but wonder if there was a chance for Shannon to be alive but he quickly squashed that hope out.

For the past couple of months Gibbs had been able to witness Molly's abilities while unknowingly working alongside his daughter. He had been reminded of his late wife and daughter at every turn but had pushed such thoughts away knowing that it was an impossible wish or prayer. Molly was his miracle.

Ducky had claimed she had suffered amnesia but there was a possibility she knew. If she did know she was showing no signs of sharing the news with him. That gave him the question as to why. Each thought in his mind led to another question with no answers forthcoming. With Molly's aversion to America, it's government, and the evidence of the shifted locket Gibbs was of the mind that she indeed knew who she was.

He had gone from being a widower and a childless father to being upon the cusp of being a grandfather. It was a lot for him to take in.

The team was in tune to one another's moods and noticed something off with their leader. So much so that they had taken to asking him if he was all right. He gave his silent answers with looks and movements of his head and they knew better not to push. Tony asked Abby if she noticed anything. She gave a negative answer but she obviously knew something since she wore her heart on her sleeve. Tony went to press her but she gave him a serious look and pointed to the door of her lab.

Ducky was able to get away with more than the rest of the team and asked Gibbs what was troubling him. Gibbs did not bother with looks with the doctor but instead asked what kind of man Sherlock Holmes was. The man was married to his daughter after all.

"Well…he is a brilliant man. Quite intelligent. He was born with a silver spoon in his mouth and he is quite spoiled with a brother in the government who has made it possible for him to get away with things that he should not." Ducky spoke conversationally as he cut into a cadaver. He continued regaling Gibbs with stories of Sherlock's less favorable characteristics and included stories of his youth. "He is brilliant, as I've said before, but…it has led him to be quite manipulative. He, himself, claims to be a high-functioning sociopath."

"Do you think he is?" Gibbs questioned the man.

"I think you should be asking me that," Molly spoke coldly from behind Gibbs.

Gibbs turned at the sound of her voice. Her face wore the same expression that her mother's had on the rare occasion he had been made to sleep on the couch. He took in that her hands that were fisted at her sides.

"I told you plenty about him the other day." Molly gritted her teeth.

"Is he a sociopath?" Gibbs redirected his question at her.

"I don't see how it is any of your business," Molly said with narrowed eyes and a tight-lipped frown. "I shared things about the real Sherlock Holmes that no one else gets to see but you're stuck on that." She then stalked past Gibbs and Ducky to head to the locker area.

" Oh, I don't think that is going to bode well for either one of us," Ducky contemplated out loud.

For the rest of the case Molly would not crack so much as one of her awful jokes in Gibbs presence. She stuck to one-word answers as much as possible when speaking with him although she would be amiable with the rest of the team. Ducky had managed to get back into her good graces with a well-worded apology.

Gibbs took it in stride but once the case was finished he decided enough was enough. He needed at the very least to sort out his and Molly's spat. He was also hoping to broach the topic of her parentage. He told the Ziva and Tony to go out and celebrate with the rest of the team and that he would take Molly home for them. The couple gleefully ran for the elevator without a second glance back. It was a rare opportunity and they were going to take advantage of it.

Gibbs waited and took the elevator after his agents had vacated it. He had not felt like pretending to ignore them as they made faces at each other behind his back as they thought that they were hiding their relationship well. They did not let their emotions get in the way of their work, more than usual, but it was clear to see their affection for each other. He hoped it would be enough to convince Ziva to stay.

Molly was the last to leave the morgue and was finishing up a report on the standing computer. She looked over when Gibbs came into the room with a folder in his hands.

"Don't tell me we have another body already," she exclaimed.

"No. I'm going to take you home. The others are going out," he explained.

"Oh. Okay then. I'll be finished in just a bit." With that she dismissed Gibbs and turned back to her screen.

Gibbs took a seat on the closest autopsy table and watched as she worked. Without turning around Molly chastised him about his staring which caused him to look away.

"Finished!" Molly crowed as she stretched her arms above her head and linked her fingers together.

Gibbs smiled at her exuberance at being finished for the day but it was quickly killed by wondering what her response would be to the information he was going to address with her.

"Hey, can you look at this for me?" Gibbs held out the folder.

Molly sighed and held out her hand after looking over the test she responded, "It's a paternity test and it's as positive as it could possibly be." She said with a shrug and handed the folder back. She was confused for a moment as to why Gibbs needed her to look at it until she met the look in his eyes.

Suddenly she was opening the folder again and looking at the blood types. One was the same as hers but it did not have to mean anything. She closed it once more and thrust it at Gibbs once more and asked if they could go.

"Molly." Gibbs stopped her from moving away, "I took your shirt-"

"No. You tossed it out." Molly would not look him in the eye. Her body was tensed.

"Molly, we need to talk."

"No." She shook her head vehemently. "No. We can't. Please, I know you can't understand but we can't talk about this."

Gibbs could see the evidence of tears in her eyes. "You recovered from your amnesia then?"

"I never had amnesia," Molly confessed.

Gibbs was now fighting his own threatening tear ducts. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Your daughter is dead Gibbs. I can't be her." Molly looked Gibbs in his eyes as she spoke.

When she finished her words she entered into a staring match with the man who could be her father if she let him. Molly's entire bottom lip was engulfed in her mouth where she bit at it furiously. Gibbs was the first to look away as he turned his back on the woman who denied their relation and took a moment to reign in his emotions.

Gibbs wiped his hand over his mouth and turned back to the small woman. He swallowed and cleared his throat as he attempted to speak but words failed him. He took in his little girl who currently looked so miserable. One of her hands was stroking her stomach where her child was growing. She looked miserable _and_ very afraid.

 **I will write when I can so please stay with me. This season is a busy one at my workplace so it may not be as often as I would like but I am still working on it. Thank you for your continued support and your reviews!**


	30. For Now

**Chapter 29-For Now**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Gibbs took in his frightened daughter, because that was what she was whether she claimed to be or not, and sought to assure her of her safety. He took a step closer to her but she backed away until she bumped into the autopsy table behind her. Gibbs held up his hands as if backing away from a wounded animal and took one step back.

Gibbs started to say Kelly but stopped mid word from the pained look on the young woman's face and began again after swallowing a lump in his throat. "Molly…you're safe now. The man from before, the drug cartel, none of that can hurt you anymore."

He watched as she violently shook her head from side to side and a few tears escaped her eyes that she quickly swiped away. She sniffled and took a shuddering breath before speaking. "I'm sorry. I just can't Gibbs. I can't…" she sobbed, "I can't tell you anything. Please don't look into it." Her breathing became laborious as she tried not to lose herself to tears. She looked around as if to make sure no one else could hear her speak and looked at the security cameras for good measure. "I can't choose between protecting you and protecting my baby. Please…" she broke off as her body was taken over by sobs. She put her face in her hands.

Gibbs took advantage of the moment to step closer to her and managed to put his hands on Molly's shoulders. She looked up instantly.

"I would never make-" he started before he was interrupted.

"If you look into anything at all it will put me in danger which puts my child in danger. I know you wouldn't do so on purpose but you want to fix this and you can't! Please promise me you'll leave it alone. Please…I can't…" Molly broke off in sobs again.

Finally she gave into the comfort Gibbs offered and she leaned into him. Gibbs carefully enfolded her into his arms as she sobbed into his chest. He wanted to be strong for his little girl but he also shed his own silent tears. He savored the moment that was over all to soon. As Molly peeled herself away he excused himself to grab his daughter some tissues and he quickly wiped his own face before turning back to her.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise I'm not going to let-"

"You can't promise something like that!" Molly burst out. She quickly cringed back knowing that if she had been an agent she would have earned herself a patented Gibbs look or a head smack.

Gibbs, however, delivered neither to her. "Tell me what has you so afraid. I can help you."

Molly shook her head. "Not with this. Please can I trust you to leave it alone? That's what will keep us safe."

Gibbs wanted to plead with her to tell him what had happened but could tell she was resolved to stay silent. He would do everything in his power to keep his little girl and her baby safe. Even if that meant staying silent. He did not want to risk her health and for her to push him away anymore than she already had. If he could at the very least stay this close to her, he could protect her, but he so hated going into a situation blind. There was so much she was hiding that much was certain. But he wanted to make one more attempt to convince her to trust him to help.

"What would happen if I reopened your case? Because you being alive, it changes things," he asked hoping she would remain calm and not shy away.

"You will put another target on my back and possibly endanger everyone on your team," she said in an eerily calm voice.

"And if I don't look into it. If we keep pretending you're Molly?"

"I _am_ Molly. If we keep going the same way we have been we'll fly under the radar." At least he and his team would, but she was not going to tell him a thing about Percy possibly knowing who Molly was. The last thing she needed was for Percy to know that she was both Molly Hooper and Kelly Gibbs and so she prayed that Gibbs would keep her secret and play along.

Gibbs gave a deep sigh of resignation. "I'm not going to do anything for now." Molly made to open her mouth to object but Gibbs held his finger up and pointed it at her face. "The moment that I see anything that proves that your safety is threatened you have to cooperate with me and do it my way. Do you understand?"

The man speaking to her now was not Special Agent Gibbs but her father. She looked at him with red-rimmed brown eyes and slowly nodded before looking down at her feet like a scolded child.

"My utmost concern is for your safety, Molly. Go grab your stuff. Let's getcha home." He watched as she scurried off to obey him.

He wanted to tell her more. About how much he loved her. How much he had missed her. How much it tore a hole in his heart when she was gone. However, he could tell she could not take more than what she was already carrying and could only hope that with time things would change. If he needed to move to England to be near his child he would do so. He had his daughter back in part but not whole. He would take what he could get.

The drive to Tony's condo was a silent one. Molly was afraid to speak in anything Gibbs owned whether it was his car or his house for fear that they could possibly be bugged. She wanted to ask what led Gibbs to run a paternity test but was also afraid that he would start asking his own questions.

When they reached Tony's apartment Gibbs opened the door with Tony's emergency spare that he always had on his key ring. Molly quickly darted to her room to grab a few things and then hurried past Gibbs to jump in the shower. Gibbs sighed at the display and then went off to find out what kind of food Tony had. The least he could do was to make sure his pregnant daughter ate.

When Molly got out of the shower she was surprised to find Gibbs had made dinner. She stood in the kitchen entrance wearing a pair of sweats with her towel around her shoulders. She just stood in her bare feet and stared for a bit until Gibbs broke the silence.

"Come on and eat before it gets cold," he spoke in his usual gruff manner but with a small smile playing on his face.

She did join him at the table but continued to stare at his offering of grilled cheese, tomato soup, and salad. For the umpteenth time that night she fought the tears that threatened to fall.

"I know it's not that great. If you prefer I could get ya a PBJ and some milk?" Gibbs offered.

Molly gave him a watery smile and shook her head, "No, this looks great." And with that they both dug in.

The conversation was limited. Gibbs had attempted asking if there was anything she missed from home. Molly immediately said Sherlock and after a pause she lamented over missing her cat, Toby. Gibbs then changed his question to ask more specifically about food. Molly spoke a little about her mum's cooking, curry, fish and chips, and Angelo's. Gibbs smiled as she lost herself in telling stories of her Sherlock and his eating preferences. She even went so far as to tell her father the story of the Study in Pink and John's confusion at dinner with Sherlock at Angelo's. She ended up telling him the whole story and he was able to recognize parts do to the run in with the drama group earlier in her stay.

Once finished Gibbs insisted on cleaning up the dishes. Anything that he would be allowed to do for his little girl he would do. He told her to go ahead and get in bed unless she wanted to talk about anything. He was not holding out much hope and was not surprised when she headed in the direction of her room.

He was surprised, however, when she turned around and said in a soft voice, "They told Kelly you had died in Desert Storm, otherwise she would have looked for you."

With that one sentence Leroy Jethro Gibbs knew his daughter still loved him. She would have come home to him sooner if she could have. He also knew that there was a 'they'. Whoever 'they' were they had destroyed his family once and continued to threaten them. He may not be going after them today in deference to his daughter's wishes but one day he would be looking into it.


	31. Runaway Feelings

**Chapter 30-Runaway Feelings**

 **Disclaimer: Yeah...**

"You could have at least gotten me a therapist that hasn't slept with Gibbs," Molly hissed at the NCIS director and one Dr. Samantha Ryan.

Gibbs had been true to his word by not saying anything about her identity. Yet another new normal began for Molly as she often caught Gibbs looking at her whenever they were in the same room. He was not obvious about it, of course, but he was watching her more than he had done before.

A week had passed without any major incidents. Molly thoroughly embarrassed herself when she made a verbal note about the number of murders the agency saw and remarked about how much Sherlock would have loved that. After a raised eyebrow from Gibbs she babbled through an awkward explanation that ended with her bragging on Sherlock's capabilities in a defensive manner. Tony witnessing the scene and not wanting to be outdone in return showed Molly the awards he had stashed away in the desk that Gibbs had received. When Molly questioned why Tony had Gibbs' rewards Tony just shrugged and told her that Gibbs did not put much stock in his awards and that was not his motivation. Of course Molly had seen Gibbs work and admired and respected him from a far but seeing his accomplishments made her proud of the man. Neither Sherlock nor her father cared for their accolades but she was proud of both men. The next time she had a moment alone with Gibbs in the morgue she told him that Tony had shown her his collection of medals. She then told him that Kelly would have been proud and got on her tiptoes to bestow a kiss on his cheek making Gibbs heart feel both tight with emotion but also making it feel lighter than it had in years.

This week had not gone over as smoothly. Normally Molly could handle any autopsy thrown at her, but when she cut into a young naval officer without knowing she had been in the same stages of pregnancy as Molly currently was she understandably lost it. Fortunately, Jimmy had been in autopsy at the same time and had managed to respond quickly to the distressed woman. After the first initial shock Molly tried to go through with the rest of the autopsy but Jimmy kindly pulled her away and told her to take a break until Ducky returned. Molly gratefully fled the cold room and ended up hiding under a table in Abby's lab. Unfortunately when Molly stopped working she over focused on the body she had seen and wondered if it might not be a coincidence.

It was under Abby's work table that Gibbs found her rocking with tears coming down her face asking if there was I.O.U. carved anywhere on the body. Gibbs confirmed that there were no marks resembling anything of the sort and Ziva made her take two pills to calm her nerves. Molly fought for a bit but after a look from Gibbs she obediently swallowed the proffered drugs.

One day later and she was standing in the director's office in front of him and the doctor who was sitting comfortably in one of the guest chairs. Molly had instantly seen data in her mind on the woman.

Dr. Ryan was in the database for two reasons. First off, she was the head of a military group in charge of psychological operations. Division was very interested in her research and special projects. She would have given Molly's mother a run for her money. The purpose of Dr. Ryan's group was to inform, or at worst, manipulate a target audience. She _could_ work as a therapist but it was not her specialty. She had a son she wished to protect from everything bad in the world including her ex-husband.

The second reason Dr. Ryan was in the database was due to her past relationship with Gibbs. Molly had far too much in her mind in regards to her father but Division was keeping an eye on him. Too close an eye for Molly's comfort. She knew he had three ex-wives but she also had access to information on the girlfriends as well.

Molly was not about to trust someone that Division was interested in. Even if they had not been Molly knew the woman before her was smart and liked to play mind games. Molly hoped she had picked up enough from Sherlock to keep this woman on her toes and away from her mind.

Both of Vance's eyebrows had lifted at Molly's declaration but Dr. Ryan calmly asked, "And how did you come by that information?"

Molly hesitated before claiming that she had deduced it.

"Is that so?" Dr. Ryan asked interested. "It's interesting that the first thing you say to me has something to do with Gibbs. Why is that?" the doctor cocked her head to the side and brought her hands with fingers laced together up to her chin.

Molly hated how the woman looked at her like a puzzle to be solved. Only Sherlock got away with that with her and that was because there was something else in his eyes when he did that as well. Molly rolled her eyes in response to the woman and crossed her arms. She mentally reminded herself not to move her fingers.

"You know," the doctor continued when Molly refused to speak, "a person's body language says an awful lot about a person. Your crossed arms, for example are telling me that you are closed off and you don't trust me."

Molly rolled her eyes again, "I'm well aware, thank you. My father was a counselor and I was looking to go into psychology myself." Molly had delivered her words without looking the doctor quite in the eyes and had dropped her arms down.

"Your father is safe territory to talk about," the doctor noted out loud. "Why did you stop pursuing psychology?"

"I was able to get scholarships for my second choice much more easily," Molly said with a look of disgust on her face and her arms returned to a defensive posture.

"You don't like your field?" the doctor quizzed her. When Molly looked at her in confusion she continued, "You looked disgusted just now."

Molly rolled her eyes once more and let out a huff as she shifted her weight on her feet. "Wrong deduction. Recently I found out where my funds came from and I was not completely happy with the revelation."

"It's good to see you ladies getting along so well," Director Vance broke in. "Perhaps you would be more comfortable discussing things in the conference room alone. I need to get back to work."

It was the first time Molly had seen the man smile and he looked extremely relieved that she was talking. Molly was about to shatter his ill-conceived notion of peace. She was not speaking to anyone. Especially not someone who reported to Vance, could tell Gibbs, and was able to sell her out to a higher bidder. Molly was smart. She knew when she could and could not outsmart Sherlock. The woman in front of her was smart and she was not going to enter a game she could possibly lose. She had too much at stake.

"I don't need therapy. I'm fine." Molly spoke in a deadened voice.

Vance's smile disappeared, "You had a panic attack yesterday."

She shrugged, "I'm prone to them."

"Well maybe we can figure out what triggers them and we can help you," Dr. Ryan had now stood up and held her hands out in a peaceful gesture.

"I saw a pregnant woman in the same stage as me on the autopsy table, it's not rocket science." Molly snidely informed her with eyes narrowed.

"It's not the first time you have been sent into a panic," Vance countered.

"I know what triggers them. I know how to deal with them. I'm not able to do so though because I never have any time to myself. There is always someone around. I have no privacy whatsoever and every time I move one toe out of line you're on me like I'm the newest terrorist on your list!" Molly burst out.

"You have a lot of stress on your shoulders-"

Molly did not hear whatever else Samantha had to say because she was headed towards the exit and running down the stairs to the bullpen where Gibbs team was diligently working on the latest case.

Gibbs saw the stormy look on his daughter's face and knew the initial meeting with Dr. Ryan had not gone over well. He was surprised when she stomped over to his desk.

"Was this you're idea? Because you're mad I wouldn't talk to you you're going to let your _girlfriend_ mess around in my head?" Molly accused.

"You need to talk to someone," Gibbs spoke calmly.

"Like you do? Because it looks like you're doing great talking about your own issues." Molly spoke leaning over Gibbs desk with her weight being supported by her hands spread out on his it while he sat straight backed in his office chair. Gibbs team looked shocked at the attitude Molly displayed as well as the information spewing out of her mouth.

"She's got you there, Gibbs." Dr. Ryan spoke from behind Molly. "Clearly there's some tension here. How about we all go have a nice chat?"

Molly and Gibbs glanced at each other's eyes before Molly straightened up but Gibbs was the one to speak. "No time. I'm on a case."

Vance chimed in, "Tony can handle it."

"I'm not discussing anything with someone who works for Psy…the military." Molly said catching herself before saying the name of the doctor's organization.

Samantha Ryan looked surprised for a moment but Vance missed it. "Both of you now." Vance ordered.

Gibbs gave a cross between a grunt and an exasperated sigh and started to follow the doctor but Molly stood her ground with her arms folded over her chest. Without turning around Gibbs ordered her to come along. She acquiesced to his request but dragged her feet doing so, she did, however, pick up speed when he snapped at her to hurry up.

Usually Dr. Ryan was able to read Gibbs better than anyone had before but he had closed himself off from her though he answered her questions politely. Molly also remained closed off to everything she threw at them and chose not to respond at all. Dr. Ryan thought the technique was much the same as a child who went jelly legged.

"So what exactly is this tension between you two? From what I have heard and seen, Molly, you are quite devoted to your husband. I hear he is closed off emotionally as is Gibbs. Is that what interests you?" Dr. Ryan tried to go on the offensive or at least to get Molly talking.

"Aaaaaand on that note, we're done here." Molly stood up, "It really has been lovely but I'm afraid I must go."

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" the doctor asked.

"Wonderland. Neverland. I haven't really decided." Molly gave an ironic goodbye curtsy while holding pretend skirts and marched herself away from the room.

"Who is she to you Gibbs?" the doctor asked with some of her own defenses down now that Molly was no longer in the room.

"What does it matter?" Gibbs asked with one side nod of his head.

"Don't give me that," Samantha glared at the man she still cared deeply for.

" _You_ left, remember?"

"Yes. And I came here today as a favor to you. The least you can do is to tell me what's really going on here."

"I called you because you're the best at what you do. I thought you could help her out. Instead you came in here trying to win one of your games."

"There's something about her. Something off. When she looked at me for the first time it looked like her eyes went out of focus. How do you expect me to help her if you don't tell me what's really going on here?"

Gibbs sighed as he stood. "Thanks for trying to help."

"No, you don't get to leave like this-"

"You were the one who left me." Gibbs spoke more passionately.

"You know why I left. I left to protect my son."

"I would have protected you! Anyway, I did not call you here to help me but to help her." Gibbs spoke with his hand pointed to the door that Kelly had just walked out of.

The adults glared at each other for few moments.

"I'll probably be back sometime next week if Vance wants me to continue but I don't see much point. However, I will tell you this, she's carrying around a lot of secrets that are tearing her up inside. She is feeling alone and if she doesn't confide in someone soon she is headed toward a break down. I don't know what effect that will have on the baby."

Gibbs gave a gentle thank you and saw himself out the door.

The next day Ziva got out of bed and saw that Molly was already up for the day, which was unusual. Except for the first few days, Ziva always got up first to go running. Ziva went to the restroom and followed her morning rituals. One of the reasons she went running was to wake herself up but she also did so in order to stay in top shape for the running she did on the job. She was awake to notice that the front door was slightly ajar. She felt dread fill her body as she turned back to the apartment. Tony's apartment was a decent size but it would be hard to hide in it. Ziva went back to the shared bedroom and failed to see Molly. Knowing Molly's penchant for hiding in small places like under desks or in closets when she was upset she made sure to check those locations before alerting Tony to the possible situation.

When Ziva could not find Molly anywhere she began to hope she was in Tony's room for some reason. Ziva would not take to kindly to Molly joining Tony in bed but if it was because she was seeking comfort Ziva understood Tony was the warmer one to go to.

"Tony." Ziva spoke in her lover's ear. "Tony, you need to wake up." Ziva bent over Tony's face.

He smiled sleepily as he gazed into the face he held most dear and made a grab for the woman who was so temptingly close to him. He did not notice the slight concern that was on her face and used his arms to pull her close. "I could get used to waking up like this," he said dreamily.

Ziva allowed the movement but hissed at him, "Tony, Molly is missing."

"Hmm…no talking about Molly just…" he broke off as he moved to kiss the woman he adored but was surprised when his paramour bit his lip. That action caused him to let go and sit up abruptly. "Ow…what the heck was that for?" He asked rubbing his injured lip.

"Tony," Ziva tried to remain calm, "Molly is not here."

The two agents looked for clues but found out that she did not have her phone, the only way they could have tracked her. Vance was going to have their heads.

An hour later found Vance, Gibbs, McGee, and Tom in Tony's apartment. The agents had already gone over the apartment when Tom had arrived and Vance was spouting off disgruntled questions to his agents. He paused his discourse when he saw Tom.

"Thank you for coming agent…" Leon trailed off having forgotten the agent's name already.

"Just Tom is all right. So umm…what do you know so far?" Tom inquired.

"The door was left open so as not to make a sound. There was no sign of a struggle so it seems as if-"

"Molly left on her own." Tom finished.

"Yes, that is the conclusion we have drawn." Director Vance spoke seriously.

"No, it's not a conclusion, it's a fact. Molly left." Tom shrugged as if it was common occurrence and used the same tone one would when discussing the weather.

Vance looked at the man incredulously but it was Gibbs who spoke. "And do you happen to know where she went?" he crossed his arms and looked over the young British agent.

"No," Tom shrugged again not seeming to care.

"I get the feeling you are not too concerned about Ms. Dinozzo's disappearance." Vance stated.

"Who?" Tom looked confused for a moment, "Oh, Molly. That would be Dr. Dinozzo actually and I'm sure she's fine. She just needed a break probably. She won't be gone more than three days. I wouldn't worry too much about it. She's quite capable of taking care of herself. You guys are lucky, she must like you since it's taken three months to run her off."

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked.

"Dr. Hoo-Dinozzo likes her privacy and time alone. I spent about two years with her as her bodyguard. She hates being watched constantly and when things got to be too much she would disappear for a few days. After she came back she was much more relaxed."

"And you never did anything about it?" Vance questioned.

"Well, the first time I tried to find her but she has made an art of disappearing. If I didn't know any better I would have thought she had gone to the academy, but I guess Sherlock taught her a thing or two." Tom frowned when he said the man's name. "Anyway when she came back we had a long discussion. Is her toothbrush missing?"

"Actually, yes it is," Tony replied. "How did you know?"

"It's a signal that she's fine and she's taking a time out. Don't worry about it and don't bother telling Mycroft. It's better for everyone involved." Tom whispered the last sentence with a grimace on his face.

"So Mr. Holmes doesn't know about the time outs?" Vance inquired.

"I'm not quite sure, there was a kind of game she used to play. Hide from the CCTV's." Tom smiled. "As long as she returns in a few days it's fine. What's she using for money, by the way?"

"Cash." Tony responded. He expanded his answer when given a questioning stare by Gibbs. "She's being paid by NCIS for the work she does. She refuses to get a bank account and wants to avoid paperwork as much as possible so she's been cashing her checks at the grocery store."

"I wouldn't bother looking for her then. Just when she gets back tell her that Mycroft has threatened to have her chipped."

"Chipped as in a computer chip tracking device?" McGee inserted.

"I may have her chipped myself," a grim Vance responded to the suggestion.

Later that afternoon they received a call they traced to a Florida restaurant from a homeless man. Tom, having been coerced into staying at the office until Molly's return fingered his ring finger where a ring had never sat. "She must like you, I've never gotten a call."

The second day they got another call, but this time _for_ Molly. A woman was the caller and when she could not get a hold of Molly she left a message that 'her dear Uncle Jim was concerned about her prenatal vitamins.'

This caused Tom to finally look slightly worried at the sound of 'Jim.'

Abby was unable to trace the call but had been able to identify the caller through voice recognition.

Now they needed to know why a wanted felon named, Nikita, was trying to contact Molly.


	32. Black Boxes, Babies, and Bad Dreams

**Chapter 31-Black Boxes, Babies, and Bad Dreams**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own but it's fun to play.**

Mary watched as Sherlock shuddered in his sleep. It was cold but Sherlock was not shaking because of the temperature. As long as he did not cry out or thrash around the rest of the company allowed him to sleep.

The four-member crew was now situated in Russia having taken out three of seven black boxes already. One had been in London and two had been located in Amsterdam. With Sherlock, along with the former Division agent Mary Watson, aiding Nikita in her search the mission was being completed a lot quicker than she had expected. However, it was not without its down sides as well, and one of those points was Sherlock's night terrors.

There was always at least one member awake and alert watching their targeted points. When Sherlock _did_ sleep the companion remaining awake would also keep watch on their sleeping comrade, as Mary did now. In the dark of the night she thought back to three weeks ago when she had found Nikita with her boys and their misadventure began.

 _Mary had been on maternity leave since the birth of Leroy. She had liked to call her son Leroy just to get on Sherlock's nerves at first, but the name had stuck._ _She missed her child fiercely and without a job for the moment she would venture out searching for something, anything, that could help them with the puzzle set before them. She had revisited the labyrinth a few times but Sherlock had waspishly told her that there was no point in doing so. Moriarty had left no additional clues behind after Violet Holmes' abduction. At other times Mary would wander around the park aimlessly for hours and ponder the situation from different angles. Her heart would be sore as she witnessed many parents with their children and babies in their prams._

 _When she returned that afternoon she called up the stairs to tell the boys she had returned. When they did not answer her calls she got a little nervous and ventured into the apartment carefully. Sherlock sat on the couch where he was buffering while a woman sat in_ his _own treasured seat. On the table was an array of weapons Mary knew must belong to the woman who gave a small sardonic smile as she sat comfortably in her seat. Mary saw her John slouched down against the wall as if his legs had given out._

 _She rushed over to her beloved husband, "John what is it? What's happened? What's wrong?" She asked certain something was terribly amiss for both men to behave so strangely. For Sherlock it was normal to buffer new info but for John to be bent down in pain and holding the wall so he did not fall over the news must be bad. She grabbed his face in her hands and stroked it willing him to open his eyes and look at her._

 _When he did open his eyes he looked past her. "Wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong," John lifted a hand and pointed at Sherlock. "His bloody kid got our perfect son in detention again."_

 _Mary blinked at her husband in confusion and the turned to the woman who held her hands out and shrugged. "They're responding to some news that one of their friends is…preg…nant." The woman said slowly as John's words sank in and she realized that she had just announced the impending fatherhood of Mr. Holmes. The woman shifted in her seat. "Huh. Did not see that coming. I'm Nikita by the way."_

 _"_ _Nikita as in Division wants you dead Nikita?" Mary asked having stayed in the loop just enough to keep her family safe._

 _"_ _You've heard of me," Nikita said cockily as she inched toward her weapons._

 _"_ _I don't recommend you do that." Mary spoke. "Just explain to me why you're here. My family has enough problems without you bringing Division's attention to us." Mary took John's usual chair and leveled a look at the American who was invading her territory._

 _"_ _So, you're anti-division." Nikita drawled._

 _"_ _Cut the games," Mary said sternly. "I want to know what you're doing here and how you know about Molly."_

 _By the time Nikita had finished her tale Mary was on board. If they were able to get to the black boxes, like Nikita said was possible if they worked together, her son would have a brighter future. They would all have a brighter future. Even if that future meant that a Holmes child would be getting her own child into detention she wanted it._

 _The timing could not be worse to begin dismantling a major agency with government backing even if it was coerced cooperation. Fortunately Nikita had been working on the take down process for years but had only recently had been handed the key to unlock the door to its downfall. Another concern with Moriarty's return was the chance that Percy would sell the information about Molly's continued existence and location to him. Molly was wanted by Division on two counts and now that she was pregnant the stakes were much higher than what they originally were. If they were able to pull this off future generations would be safe and America would be free from the unknown poison that was on the inside. Nikita assured Mary that Molly was safe for now and explained that she had people on the inside who were watching out for her._

 _The two women conspired together and made plans, which John eventually joined in. He had remained silent during the exchange and noticed his wife left out her own involvement with American secret agencies. If Nikita noticed that Mary was not forthright with how she knew about Nikita she did not mention it._

 _Pots of tea, plans, and packed bags later saw Sherlock come out of his stupor and jump up and exclaim, "I have to get to Molly!"_

 _"_ _Sherlock, wait!" John stopped his friend._

 _"_ _No. I'm not going to be like you and abandon my wife while she's pregnant with my child!" Sherlock spat out at his best friend._

Sherlock's time in his mind palace had him examining all the evidences leading up to the pregnancy. Yes, they had not been careful even the tiniest bit the night he had bid farewell forever. After that the limited times that they had time together he had followed his brother's advice to take pre-cautions. Thinking through all the details including where Molly had been in her cycle, as he made sure to know when she might be tetchier, he concluded that their first night together had ended in pregnancy.

His brother was, of course, the first to make his opinion known. The phantom Mycroft stood with his brolly hung over the crook in his elbow as he held a saucer in one hand and a tea cup in the other as he spoke in between sips. "You must be feeling some manly pride in knocking up your unsuspecting wife on your first try. Can you even really call her your wife, Sherlock? I mean she didn't know for so long. She didn't even get the chance to accept or refuse you. You just take from the poor girl and give nothing in return."

"Shut up!" Sherlock howled in pain as he turned to runaway from the specter to search for someone who could be of more help in this situation.

"Anyway, Mummy will be happy," Sherlock heard Mycroft snidely as as he ran down the hall.

As he ran other people who had a claim to being kept in his palace made appearances and gave voice to their thoughts. Their words tore at him as the proclaimed him a sociopath and a freak. He kept running to his room of refuge but was stopped part way there when he came to a figure in a suit with his back to him.

The figure turned, "Hello Sherly. Have you missed me?"

"What are you doing here," Sherlock spat at the mad man in front of him. "You're supposed to be locked up."

"But it was so lonely and dreary there. So terribly boring." Jim's doppelganger sang song the last word. "You didn't honestly expect me to stay in my miserable lodgings while my counterpart runs freely through the world did you? **DID YOU?** " He screamed suddenly in Sherlock's face with no chains holding him back. Jim stayed in his face for a moment but eventually stood down and brushed imaginary dust off of Sherlock's shoulders and spoke more calmly. "Besides I wanted to give you my congratulations. You became completely normal in my absence with a wife and now a child on the way. This will be such fun!" Jim clapped his hands together and smiled an evilly. "Let's see who can find Molly first. If you win you get to see her again before I snuff the life out of her and your unborn brat. If I win I won't be a sore winner and I will let you watch as I tear them apart. Or you could, I don't know. Just forget about them and I'll forget about them too…"

"And if I don't go them. If I just let them go. Let them have a safe life without me…"

Suddenly John Watson was grabbing Moriarty from behind but he had bombs strapped to his chest.

"Don't listen to him Sherlock!" John yelled.

"I'm only telling the truth. They would be safer without Sherlock Holmes bringing every lunatic to his door who wants to play. Besides do you really think he could pull off being a father? The poor kid will be going to school and getting taunted about his father being a freak."

"Sherlock, I left my wife during her pregnancy. Don't make the same mistake I did." John pleaded with his friend.

"Jim's right she would be better off without me. Both of them would be," Sherlock sounded defeated.

"Think about the source of the information you're receiving," a new voice spoke.

Sherlock turned slightly to see Mary with a gun trained on Jim's head.

"Oh, look. Your pets have been trained to protect you. Have you also trained them to play dead?" Moriarty cackled.

"Sherlock, go. We can take care of him." Mary spoke calmly.

"It's my responsibility to take him out. I can't do that if I have to take care of everyone around me."

"Sherlock, we're a team. We take care of things together." John coaxed his friend as Jim rolled his eyes at the displays he was witnessing.

"But Molly did not ask for this! She has already suffered enough! I only bring her more suffering that she doesn't deserve."

"And you think she deserves you walking out on her? Abandoning her? Because that is what you will be doing if you cut her out of your life. What does Molly really want? What is it that you are really scared of?" John commanded to know of his best friend.

Sherlock pushed past his friend and enemy to go to the room he wanted to stay in. Sherlock reached the door and upon entering the room the door disappeared. Before even entering Molly's room, it had rearranged itself and there was now another door that was open within its confines. Not seeing Molly in the original room he ventured forth to the new one.

The new room off to the side was smaller. It was white and full of light. Pastel yellow designs filled the room and a white crib with a mobile hanging above it stood in the center. He found Molly sitting in a white rocking chair knitting and humming to herself. She looked up and smiled at him.

He walked closer to her but stopped. He found that he was a dark spot in this world of light. He was dressed in his usual dark garb while Molly wore a sundress of white with little yellow flowers. She blended in with the room while he did not belong.

His vision of Molly sighed as she deposited her yarn into the chair she had vacated. She stepped up to Sherlock.

"Well, if you're not going to come to me I'm going to come to you."

Sherlock imagined her putting her arms around him and pulling him into a kiss. She stepped back after the too brief kiss and put her hands on her abdomen and smiled sweetly. When Sherlock failed to respond to the petite woman she took her bottom lip and bit down on it and looked unsure.

"I know it's not planned. But you did mention having children someday. I mean, I was the one who was unsure about kids. Did you change your mind?" Molly spoke nervously.

Even in his mind palace he was able to upset her. "No, it's just that now is not the best time. I was hoping to persuade you into having kids after running some experiments on John and Mary's progeny."

Molly looked more relaxed and gave a giggle. She sobered up before speaking, "We can't always choose what happens but we can choose what we do with what does."

"What do you want?" Sherlock asked.

"I've told you before, if you want answers from me than you have to ask me…the real me."

"But Moriarty-"

"We promised to face things together. Mycroft may have disrupted part of that plan but we have come to far for you to chicken out now."

"I'm not chickening out! I'm looking out for what is best for you!" Sherlock turned his back on the woman with a swish of his coat but did not make to exit the room.

Mind palace Molly hugged him from behind. After some time had passed Sherlock turned in her arms and returned the hug.

"I'm going to be a father," he told himself.

Molly smiled up at him. "Yes you are."

He looked down to study the Molly in his arms. He pushed her back at arms length and imagined the changes that would have taken place by now. Not too much would have changed to the untrained eye but Sherlock imagined a slight rounding to her tummy area and extra padding in others. Molly's hair had been up in the familiar ponytail but he knew it was no longer that long and he changed it to look more like it had before they had been separated. Her roots showed red and he wondered what color hair their child might have.

"Stop dying your hair. Your natural red would look better," he told the copy of his wife.

"You will have to tell me later and remember to ask and say it more nicely if you want a better response."

"You don't like it when I compliment you."

"I don't like it when you try to manipulate me with flattery," she corrected him.

Sherlock pulled the copy to himself and imagined kissing her. His hands traveled down to rest where their child would be resting within her. He leaned his forehead against hers as he looked into the memorized brown eyes. "I miss you so much."

"Then come find me. We'll be waiting for you."

 _When Sherlock returned to the land of reality he jumped up and spoke too harshly to his friend whose figment had rescued him from the imagined form of his foe._

 _"_ _You are not allowed to bring that up, Sherlock," Mary warned him sternly. "Listen, the best way to keep her safe in the long run will be to help Nikita. Go pack up and we'll fill you in." Mary directed him._

It had taken a bit of explaining and arguing but Sherlock had finally but reluctantly agreed that their plan was the wisest course of action. Their plan was simple in the beginning but they were sure that it would not remain so by the end.

The first black box had been easy to secure. The box had been kept at the same bank that Sherlock's college classmate Sebastian Wilkes worked at. With the banker being in his debt due to the case of the Blind Banker they were able to retrieve the box in less than a day. They delivered the agent to Lestrade with a message to pass the man onto Mycroft after a forty-eight hour period to get a head start before big brother started coming after the younger.

The basic plan was to stake out the remaining banks. The four team members took turns getting information at the locations but most of the time was spent staking out the banks. It was boring work but it paid off. With two boxes being in the same city it was a bit trickier.

All agents protecting the boxes would update the boxes once a week and also reset the security codes. There was a short window to get the agents with the boxes. Since the two agents would be at different locations in the same city and be handling the boxes at the same time this meant that the team had to split up. After Sherlock identified the agents protecting the boxes the team split with the women apprehending one agent and the men the other. During Sherlock's two-year absence he had made many friends, or at least grateful acquaintances, in different places. He never imagined he would need them again since they were so far away from his beloved London. He was now thankful for them and would have thanked a deity if he had believed in one. With his contacts he was able to get the agents locked up and sent to Mycroft to deal with.

He had not spoken of his impending fatherhood with his friends or the woman who was accompanying them. Nikita had tried to apologize for her untimely announcement but had been brushed off. Likewise, his friends had been brushed off when either Molly or the baby was mentioned. John tried to feel Sherlock out to no avail. Besides Sherlock's initial desperation to get to Molly he showed no signs of thinking of her. However, the first night he finally gave into sleep the nightmares started. From there after, anytime he closed his eyes to rest he would wake himself up shouting or crying. After one such dream he when he woke crying Mary held him and stroked his hair while John got him to explain in part what he dreamt about. Moriarty took center stage in his dreams and would find new ways to torment a pregnant Molly. The time they had held him while he cried he had held a partially formed baby that Jim had gutted from his wife within his nightmare.

From that point onward they watched over him when he allowed his body to rest. John never thought he would see a day where he would be encouraging his best friend to use nicotine patches, in moderation of course.

They found that they could trust Nikita. Mary even genuinely liked the woman. Nikita shared her reasons for going after the rogue group. They were responsible for killing her civilian fiancé. Sherlock made the comment that love was a vicious motivator. Eventually Mary let Nikita know of her own involvement with Division, but had continued to keep Molly's quiet. Nikita had been surprised as she had thought she was the first and only one to escape the clutches of the nefarious group. The secrets that the group shared bound them together in a short amount of time. However, Sherlock was not currently happy with Nikita as she refused to indulge the whereabouts of his wife but she did insist that Molly was safe for the moment.

At least for the most part.

Mary jumped up when she heard one of their burner phones ring. She made her way to the sound but since it was in Nikita's cot the other woman managed to answer it first.

The phone's ringing had woken up both John and Sherlock as well since everybody was already on high alert. They all waited to see what Nikita would have to say.

Sherlock observed her body language as she paced and knew that whatever information she was receiving it was not good. Nikita asked a few questions but did not say anything specific enough to decipher the main message.

"Well, Percy knows we're after his precious boxes so whatever agent is here in Russia has been alerted. It will make it rougher but I think we can handle it." Nikita flipped her silky black hair behind her back.

"That's not all your contact said," Sherlock deduced. "You're withholding information."

Nikita rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she hesitated to tell him the rest.

"Molly. Is Molly okay?" Sherlock got up and crossed over to where the rogue agent was now standing.

Nikita held both her hands up in front of her. "Molly is fine…it's just…Percy has been talking with Moriarty and he knows Molly is alive and pregnant."

"JUST! JUST! I am so glad that is all!" Sherlock yelled and used his arms to gesture. "As I recall they _just_ knew about your fiancé and where is he now?"

"My contact is working on the inside of division. Michael will let us know if anything changes and he has promised to keep her safe."

"She needs to know." Sherlock said more calmly.

"I'll call her and-"

"I need to talk to her." Sherlock insisted.

"You might as well tell him where Molly is now. There is no point in hiding it." Mary added.

"I can't have you screwing up this mission because you're losing your mind over your feelings. I need your head in this. You're a brilliant man and I don't think I would have gotten this far this quickly without you. You're wife needs you to complete this task if either of you are going to ever have a decent night's sleep again." Nikita said with force.

"I realize that. What I don't understand is why you won't even let me speak to her." Sherlock fought back.

"I'm not going to keep you from talking to her but if you are caught calling her Moriarty will know you know about him. Even if you didn't warn her he would know something changed if you got caught calling her. I just want to err on the side of caution. That is what has kept me alive. I don't see the necessity of you speaking with her at this time."

Mary could understand her argument and mind set having been trained by the same people. However, the woman arguing with Sherlock did not understand how his mind worked.

"She needs to be warned." Sherlock rebutted.

"And I can do that for you. I'm not sure I'm on Moriarty's radar yet and we need to keep you off Percy's for as long as possible. After Russia we only have Montreal and Philadelphia left before going to Percy." Nikita assured him.

"I don't understand why Sherlock can't just talk to her," John groggily chimed in.

"Is it worth the risk? That's all I'm asking," Nikita responded.

Sherlock could see the wisdom in what she said. He was not happy about it but he understood. He would have to venture into his mind palace and lock everything up tight if he and his family were going to survive this ordeal.

"Put it on speaker so I can at least hear her voice," he said in submission.

The call was picked up on the second ring. Dr. Mallard answered the phone and informed, Nikita, who said her name was Amber, that Molly was not in. When Nikita asked when she would be back she was given an indefinite answer but Ducky assured he that he could handle whatever it was that she needed help with. Lack of sleep and the desire to get a message to Molly had Nikita leaving a simply coded message, that 'her dear Uncle Jim was concerned about her prenatal vitamins.'

 **Sorry. Not the most fun chapter to write. There will be more fluff when Sherlock allows himself to feel instead of fear. But I promise the next chapter has fun bits.**


	33. Hotel and a Haircut

**Chapter 32-Hotel and a Haircut**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own.**

"You cheated!"

Molly laughed at her brother-in law's antics as he threw his controller down in childish fit. "How can I cheat at a video game?"

"Oh there's ways," Dr. House nodded sagely.

"Whatever you big baby. I'm just that good." Molly responded cockily.

"And how, pray tell, did you get so good? You don't strike me as the video game playing type," he popped his 'p'.

"I'm not usually but I have four brothers. We used to play a lot of MarioKart together back in the day."

"They're not really your brothers since you're adopted."

"They're still my brothers." Molly threw a pillow at him from her bed and rolled her eyes. All three of the Holmes brothers liked to be the cleverest one in the room and to show off, no matter what the topic.

The two doctors were sitting on one of the beds of a two-room suite. Molly did not have many options of places to go to and House had been the natural choice. With his relationship with Mycroft being on the outs he would be willing to keep her little trip quiet. He was also slightly impressed, not that he would admit to it. He checked her into a hotel as a reward just as she had requested. Molly had been surprised when he had requested a two-bed suite. They had a slight row with Molly claiming that she could take care of herself and House fought back saying he was not there for her but for his own comfort. Apparently he had some unwanted houseguests that he wanted to avoid. He also added the room was in his name and he was using his money until one or both of his brothers reimbursed him for her impromptu visit.

Molly had found it surprisingly easy to get all the way to New Jersey without being detected. The lack of CCTV's made it almost child's play. She still had to avoid and look for security cameras but it was not the same. She ended up taking three cabs to get farther away from the city where they would look for her before boarding a Greyhound bus. She was surprised with America's stance on security that she could obtain a ticket without showing I.D., but she was glad about it. She had avoided sitting with anyone and kept her hoodie up most of the time. She managed to stay awake the entire time and paid attention to the roads in case she needed to know them at a later time.

Once she reached Newark she called House on a public phone line and asked for him to pick her up. He did as she asked. He was surprised at her actions and did not believe that she had made a clean getaway. He said as soon as someone called him he was handing her over and claiming innocence. Molly had no problem with that as she thought it was a moot point. She also asked him if he knew someone in another state who would be willing to make a call just to let the team know that she was safe. She felt slightly guilty leaving her father like that but she needed space. A lot of it. She had also taken her toothbrush in case they contacted Tom. House was able to phone a friend living in Miami who had experience in covering trails.

Once everything was in order Molly felt that she could relax. The first day she kind of dozed off and on all day before venturing out for some simple shopping. She got some supplies she felt she would need along with food. She also grabbed some paperbacks and yarn to entertain herself since she was without any of her electronics.

She spent the rest of the day hibernating in her hotel room. She watched some TV while she started on some things for the baby with the yarn she bought. While in the midst of her activities she would talk to her baby. She had gotten in the habit of playing her phone with Sherlock's compositions on it for her unborn child and now without it she hummed the tunes herself. She had also taken to singing the lullaby from _Miss Saigon._ She hoped this break would be a good thing for the child she was already coming to love. The baby was a piece of her and Sherlock combined together. She hoped and prayed that Sherlock would live to see their baby. Molly did not allow herself to dream aside from the hope that her husband and child would be safe.

Upon leaving the bathroom from a fit of morning sickness she looked at herself in the mirror. Her two-toned hair had been giving her fits. Her hair was finally long enough to chop of the brown locks. Her haircut would be short but it would be evened out. Aside from the one time she had cut her hair in a pique of anger she had no hair cutting experience. She had thought she could handle it since she had steady hands with a blade at work, but cutting hair, she found, was a different thing all together. It was when she was cutting her hair that Dr. House found her.

House took one look and demanded that she give him the scissors. Molly ended up with a short pixie cut that was shorter than anything she had ever had before. She knew Sherlock would be upset over the shortened hair as he had been before, but she found she rather liked it.

"What brought that on?" House had asked after finishing up.

"Just needed a change." Molly simply answered.

It was after that moment that they had their spat on sleeping arrangements. Molly had told him that she would give him the cash to go away but House was as stubborn as Sherlock and so he remained. Molly knew that she would be wasting her breath arguing with the man and so gave up and decided to order pizza. House whined much like Sherlock did about her pizza toppings when he stole some of it.

He was gone the next morning and Molly felt she could relax again knowing that he was not keeping an eye on her like she had feared. She got out of the hotel a bit that day and even went to a café. She took advantage of the time just to clear her head and not have to worry about anyone for a bit. She headed back later in the day after grabbing ice cream with plans to treat herself. After indulging she slept off her food coma. When she awoke House had returned once more with a portable ultrasound machine he had nicked from the hospital. He gave an impromptu check-up and gave both mother and child a clean bill of health but also took some blood samples to check everything else. Molly was more than relieved by the news of her health but warned House about not letting her blood samples get run in any systems.

In total Molly stayed away for five days. She was usually gone only three but she did not want to go back on the weekend and be stuck in the house with two angry agents so she postponed her return until Monday.

She got to know House a bit better as they played video games and found ways to annoy each other. House tried to pick fights but Molly gave as good as she got with a smile on her face. That ended up perturbing House and he questioned her sanity, out loud. In an instant the smile slid from her face.

House got to know Molly in that time too whether or not he wanted to. It was plain as day she was hiding things. He ended up sharing some of his cases, as Molly had grown a bit bored during the day without the normal amount of stimulus she usually had. Molly originally asked questions about his current case but House started sharing about his past ones. It got turned into a game where he had her try to figure them out. Most of the time she did after a bit.

"You're not half-bad," he grudgingly commented.

Molly beamed knowing that it was a compliment.

"How come pathology? You could be doing more with that brain of yours." House further complimented her.

"I'm happy with what I do," she replied.

House took on the look of deducing someone. "You like it because it's safe."

Molly stopped him before he could make any further deductions.

On Monday she followed her plan to head back to NCIS headquarters. She had not done anything so extraordinary with her time away but she had been able to have the freedom to breathe and think without someone being over her shoulder every second of the day. She felt refreshed and her mind felt a smidgeon clearer. She thanked House for everything and asked him to hold on to the things she had bought so she would not have to lug them back. House made a show of whining about but gave in.

Once Molly reached Virginia she took a cab to a Wal-Mart. She did not know if she would have a chance to get out again but wanted to be prepared in case she _had_ to run in the future. There was a copse of trees not far away without security cameras angled at it. She purchased a small trowel inside the store and made her way to the trees where she buried most of her remaining cash. It was just a precaution she reminded herself. She covered up the spot and threw the trowel into the woods.

When she strolled into the NCIS headquarters after taking a cab she was not surprised to see Tom sitting amongst the other agents.

"Five days!" Tom nearly shouted as she came near.

Her cocky smile quickly slid. "I'm sorry. It's not that big a deal, Tom. It's the same as always."

Tom spluttered, "It's not the same as always," he hissed as he grabbed her arm and attempted to pull her away.

"Not so fast Tom. We would like a word with her as well." Ziva added.

Molly knew something was wrong just from the way Tom was looking, let alone talking. Her only relief was that Gibbs was not currently in the room.

"Yeah, where did you go…sis?" Tony asked with a fake smile plastered on his face.

Perhaps Molly did not think her venture out enough. It was okay when it was just Tom but a whole room of less than understanding agents was not going to end well.

"I went on vacation." Molly tried to play it off nonchalantly.

"How was Mickey Mouse?" Tony sarcastically inquired.

Molly looked confused for a moment, "Oh. I didn't get a chance to meet him…"

McGee had been silently watching during the slight interrogation but piped in. "So, how are you doing, Molly? Are you okay?" He asked in concern.

Molly's face softened. "Yeah, thanks McGee."

"Good. We're glad that's settled. Now what the hell were you thinking?" Tony yelled. As soon as he said the last word he felt a smack on the back of his head.

"There's no need to yell, Dinozzo. She's standing right there." Gibbs snapped at him.

"But the man has a valid question," Vance backed up the younger agent.

The two men had made their way down to the bullpen as the other agents had been talking with Molly. Where Gibbs looked tired, Vance looked extremely grim.

"I sent a message that I was safe. I just needed a break." Molly tried to explain.

"If you need a break we can arrange it. You can't just leave because you don't feel like working." Vance spoke harshly.

"Oh, it's not the work. I needed a break from…" she waved her hands around.

"I don't know what _this,"_ Vance mimicked her, "means."

"The agents, the lack of privacy, the secrecy, the PsyOps lady." Molly replied.

Vance narrowed his eyes. "How do you know she works for PsyOps."

Molly looked at the ground but did not answer. She could not believe she slipped.

"You know what. It doesn't matter. I want this whole team in the conference room now." Vance directed.


	34. Increased Security Measures

**Chapter 33-Increased Security Measures**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own.**

The conference room was painted the same tacky orange as the rest of the building. A long rectangular table took up most of the space in the room. Gibbs' team along with Molly and Tom sat around the table with the end seats left open. Vance had yet to join the group and the room was tense with silence.

Molly quietly observed each member one by one. She sat near the end where she assumed Vance would sit once he joined them. Gibbs sat directly across from her and he sat with one hand on the table in a fist while they other hand covered his mouth as he leaned upon his elbow. She could feel his eyes on her but she refused to meet them. Ziva sat beside him with her jaw clenched but she was looking down at the table. Molly could tell she wanted to say something but was doing her best to hold back. Occasionally Molly saw Ziva pull her lips inside her mouth where she was sure the woman was biting down on them. Tony was next and he had both hands covering his face. Tim was across from him and he just looked tired and a little sad. Molly could deal with everyone's anger but the sadness made something inside of her drop. Tom was next but instead of being slightly amused, as he usually was when she would do what she had done, he looked tense. That brought the table full circle to Molly who wondered if her respite had been worth it. She needed a break to calm down but she had not thought through all the possible consequences her absence would bring upon the team she had come to care about like family.

It took a full twenty minutes for Vance to finally appear. He had taken his time in order to collect his thoughts before facing the small pathologist who was wrecking havoc on his agency. He also made a phone call to the agent who had been seeking answers as to why Nikita had shown up in their computer searches. The last thing Director Vance wanted to do was involve another agency getting mixed up with his work. Government agencies did not play nice together and NCIS was often the underdog in political disputes. The Secretary of the Navy had called Vance and demanded that he play nice with the agent and to let him know as soon as Molly had reappeared. Hopefully the agent would only be there for a total of five minutes and he could get back to his own handling of the pathologist in question. He had a limited amount of time before the agent appeared and he wanted to make the most of it prior to that. So he took one more deep calming breath before opening the door and sweeping into the room to take the vacant seat beside Molly.

The director eyed everyone in the room with Molly being last one of his perusal. She was looking down and looked much more subdued than she had seemed downstairs. "Who is Amber?" the director queried.

Molly heard the question but did not understand its relevance so she scrunched her face in confusion. She had thought that she was going to be reamed out for her disappearing act but perhaps there was more pressing business.

"Molly!" the director snapped.

Molly's head shot up and she saw that all eyes were on her. Her eyes grew wide in confusion and she quickly spoke, "Me?"

Gibbs gave a sigh, "Yeah, you."

Molly met his eyes, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Molly answered honestly.

"All right then. How about Nikita?" Vance took the floor again.

"Isn't that a kind of dog?" Molly asked with knit eyebrows having prepared her answer in advance in case something like this should ever happen.

"That's _an_ Akita. We're talking _Ni-_ kita." Tony explained as if speaking to a child.

"I don't know what to tell you," Molly hedged. She was good at hiding things but not at outright lying. For Molly to lie believably she had to have time to prepare in advance. Her answer deflected but she was also in a room full of seasoned agents. One being her father, who had raised her during her early formative years, but he did not know of the training she had received after that.

"Well she called you and left a message. Tom, will you please play the message for Dr. Dinozzo." Vance requested.

Tom dug out his phone as Molly wrinkled her nose at the false moniker. "Just Molly is fine," she mumbled.

"You ready Molls?" Tom started to play Nikita's message after receiving a nod from her.

After it had been played the director asked if it meant anything to her.

"It means that Jim-James Moriarty knows that I'm still alive and that I'm pregnant. Since the call was made here I assume he knows my location as well." She said in a deadened voice.

Ziva gave voice to what some of the occupants of the room were thinking. "You are taking this awfully calmly for someone who seems to panic at everything."

"It's a wonder what some time on your own can do for a person. It's also hard to be completely afraid of someone who once danced around your flat to _Glee_ with his underwear hanging out. I am sure if I give myself enough time to think past that image to what he has done and what he may do I will give you a right and proper freak out." Molly answered Ziva before turning to Tom. "Did you tell Mycroft about the baby?"

"No. But in light of the circumstances _you_ will need to when we talk with him later today." Tom paused. "Congratulations by the way." Tom gave a sad smile.

Molly returned his smile with one of her own and thanked him. She was grateful for him but did not relish the impending talk with Mycroft.

Just at the moment there was a knock at the door. Vance cursed, "I thought we had more time," he said under his breath. Louder he said, "Come in."

Vance's secretary introduced the agent who came behind her as Michael Smith. Michael insisted on just the use of his first name and asked for a private word with Molly but was denied. Michael did not push his luck and settled for what he could get.

Gibbs stood to make room for the agent to sit across from his daughter. Introductions were made and explanations were given for the presence of the outsider. Molly looked agitated for a moment as she closed her eyes and shook her head as if to clear her mind. She tried to tell Michael that she did not know anything.

"Sorry, Dr. Dinozzo, I'm afraid I'm going to need to ask you myself. I just have few questions about a woman named Nikita, who tried to contact you." Michael started off calmly.

"I already told the agents that there is nothing I can tell you." Molly explained.

Michael recognized the deflection for what it was and gave a smile, which made the woman in front of him bristle."I appreciate that but I'm afraid I will need to ask you some questions as well." Michael pulled a photo from a folder he had been carrying. "Do you recognize that woman?" he asked.

Molly looked at it. When she looked up she could see her father staring at her over the Division agent's head. Her father would know if she outright lied and the agent would keep hounding her if she did not give anything.

"She came to the morgue once," Molly replied in a small voice.

"What?" Vance exclaimed.

"She didn't say her name." 'Technically true,' Molly told herself.

"What did she say?" Michael queried as he looked at her with a frown.

"She just came to look at a body for a case." Molly replied.

"You did not I.D. her?" Ziva asked incredulously.

"It's not in my job description. People are supposed to be cleared before they get to me," Molly protested.

"Which case was it?" Director Vance ground out.

"The one where the body was transferred to another…division."

Michael shifted in his seat on the last word and looked at the woman who was now looking down and sitting straight across from him. Meanwhile Director Vance was calling Abby to have her look up the case and any surveillance videos from that time.

"Did the message have any meaning for you?" Michael asked.

Molly looked to Vance for direction. It surprised him that Molly would seek anything from him at all, let alone direction.

"We believe it to be some kind of threat or warning. Aside from that there is nothing more that we can tell you." Vance answered for her.

"You were told to cooperate with me," Michael played the disgruntled agent.

"And we have. We were told to help you find Nikita by sharing what info we had but we were allowed to keep Dr. Dinozzo out of this situation as much as possible. You can go wait in my secretary's office for the time being and then we can see what comes up on the videos Ms. Sciuto has for us."

Michael got up as he was dismissed but did not go straight to the office as directed. Instead he found a restroom. After ensuring it was empty he locked the door to place a call.

Once the person on the other side of the line picked up he lit into her. "I still can't believe that you called NCIS… I don't care if you had to warn her, I could have done that much easier than you had. Now you're in their systems and I am stuck trying to get Division to stop watching her like a hawk. She told them she didn't know you but did give a positive I.D. on your photo…It was more believable that way. If I didn't know any better I would have thought she had some training…What do you mean she has training? What kind of training?...I guess it doesn't matter…No, I couldn't talk to her alone so she didn't get her husband's message. How's his wound by the way?...She looks fine but she doesn't need to know any of that. I have to go, but Nicki? Be careful.

8888888888888888888888888

Back in the conference room Gibbs retook his seat.

"Now that that has been dealt with, where did you go Dr. Dinozzo?" Vance began to question Molly anew.

"Can you please just use my real name for now? Everyone in here already knows it." This earned a raised eyebrow from Gibbs and Molly fought back the childish urge to stick her tongue out at him. "It's just hard to answer questions that are directed to a name that isn't your own."

"Fine! Mrs. Holmes! Where. Did. You. Go?" Molly was on Vance's last nerve and she was about to dance all over it.

Molly could not help her reaction. She had been Mrs. Holmes for such a short time and for most of it she had been referred to as Dr. Dinozzo. Her face turned cherry red and she bit her bottom lip in an effort to fight the smile that wanted to bloom across her face. And then suddenly the tears started and she was babbling a series of apologies and explanations. Tissues were handed to her and she giggled once more before attempting to answer the question as evasively as possible.

Molly reached up in an attempt to tug on her now shortened hair. Everyone could tell she was not used to the new cut when she reached up and grabbed nothing but air. She settled for resting her hand on her neck before speaking. "Does it really matter? I mean I'm back now safe and sound."

"Yes it does matter," Vance spoke forcefully. "We have been charged with your protection and welfare," he stabbed the table with his index finger, "and we can't do that if you swan off. We need to know where you are at all times in order to carry out our mission. The least you could do is cooperate. Especially in light of the recent events."

"I…just left for a bit. But I'm back now and in light of what has happened I won't do it again," Molly weakly argued.

"This is a special circumstance and in order to protect you we need to know everything." Vance stated.

Molly shook her head, "No, you really don't. How dare you bring in a therapist and expect me just to talk without any consent?" Molly jumped back to what triggered her to run in the first place.

"Need I remind you, doctor, that it was done with the intention of helping you? You have been having panic attacks and we are doing everything in power to take care of you and your unborn child. Where did you go doctor?"

"I much prefer Molly…"

"Molly!" Vance slammed his hand down on the table making her jump. "You are wasting valuable time and resources. Where did you go and why are you so intent in keeping it from us?"

"I don't want to tell you in case I need to go there again in the future," Molly answered honestly.

"Well that's not going to happen. Your security does not affect just you and from here on out the measures we are going to take are going to be increased. We tried to do it simply but now we will be adding cameras to the hallways of Agent Dinozzo's building that Tom and his men will monitor. We will also be attaching an ankle monitor so we can be aware of your location at all times."

"Isn't that a bit ridiculous and over the top?" Molly started to sit up and fill with nervous energy.

"No more ridiculous then you running off for who knows where."

"So, you're going to treat me like a criminal?"

"You have done nothing to gain our trust and instead we have had to cater to you in everyway possible-"

"She hasn't been _that_ bad," Tony interrupted the director in Molly's defense. Ziva gave him a glare as he continued to speak, "I mean sure she's a little high strung and what she did was wrong and it had us all worried but she's really not as bad as you make her out to be, Director."

Tony kicked McGee under the table. "No, Molly has been a lot of help and is like one of the team most of the time." McGee winced and rubbed his shin after he added to Tony's defense. "Given the circumstances I think it's fair to say she's being pretty cooperative. I mean aside from the running away but who hasn't done that or wanted to when assigned protective detail."

Molly looked on in shock as the two men defended her and tears pricked her eyes.

"I went to see my doctor in New Jersey," Molly rewarded their unwarranted words.

Vance huffed out a breath of air. "Here's how it's going to go, Molly. You are suspended from working for one week. It would be longer, possibly indefinite, but Palmer is going on vacation so I need you. Ducky has assured me that your work is stellar and that you can be trusted on that front. Tomorrow you will have a meeting with Dr. Ryan." Vance held up a finger to stop Molly from interrupting when she opened her mouth. "She needs to clear you before you return to working. Perhaps you two can come up with a plan with how for you to deal better with the situation that you're in. You will spend the week here in the conference room except when it is needed and at those times you will sit quietly in the bullpen. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," Molly said sullenly. "Is there anyway you can forget about the ankle monitor?"

"Not a chance. We will also be paying you in retrograde so if you need anything you can talk to your handlers."

"It may not be as safe as you think to have an ankle bracelet on me. Your systems can be hacked and the wrong people would be able to track my movements."

"As long as you're with my agents it won't be a problem."

"If I'm going to be with your agents from now on there is no point of it." Molly continued to argue.

"I have no guarantee of that and your word is not worth much to me." Vance told her with a stern look on his face.

Molly glanced weakly to Gibbs to see if he would take up for her but he showed no signs of doing so.

"Molly, you will stay here until I have Mycroft Holmes available. He needs to be updated. Tom you can remain here as well. The rest of you get back to work." Vance directed.

"If I may director," Ziva sought permission to speak.

"Yes, Ziva?"

"I need to be on that call as well. I was recruited by Mr. Holmes after all."

"Of course."

The NCIS agents made their way out with Gibbs bringing up the rear. He turned back to look at his little girl and make sure that she was really there. They made eye contact for a brief moment but she broke it when she looked down. Inwardly Gibbs sighed. He needed to get her alone to talk without it being suspicious. He would continue to keep her secret for now but there was more she was hiding and he needed to know what it was.

 **Sorry it took so long. I had to re-write because the characters are being disagreeable. The other chapter is started but Mycroft is being a pain...**


	35. A Bad Day Gets Worse

**Chapter 34-A Bad Day Gets Worse**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own.**

"Miss Hooper, Mr. Vance here tells me there have been some developments that we need to discuss." Mycroft's face loomed larger than life on the MTAC screen.

The NCIS director and Ziva stood to Molly's left while Tom was on her right putting her in the centermost position in front of the screen, which showed a frowning Mycroft sitting behind a great mahogany desk.

"It's Dr. Holmes now, remember? You signed the marriage certificate yourself, did you not? Or… Molly should be simple enough to remember since we are brother and sister by law now." Molly greeted her current least favorite brother out of all the ones bequeathed to her by law from adoption or otherwise.

"So you decided to take a holiday, I hear." Mycroft ignored Molly's tirade.

"Yes. It was quite lovely. No agents. I had privacy. I was able to go to the loo on my own and no one cared." Molly discussed her trip in the manner of one visiting a summer cottage.

"How fascinating," Mycroft drawled before letting his face drop into an angry scowl. "You are not to do anything of the sort again, am I understood?" He spoke to her as if speaking to an errant child.

Molly simply rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she waited for her own private dictator to speak his piece.

"I hope there was another reason for this call and not only for such a trifling matter, Director?" Mycroft asked impatiently.

"While Molly was gone she was called by a criminal known as Nikita," Director Vance reported to the iceman.

Molly noticed a minute twitch from Mycroft's eyebrow that would have gone unnoticed by the others in the room. Sherlock, however, educated his wife on many subjects, one of them being on reading Mycroft Holmes. Molly glanced at the other faces on her side of the screen to see that, indeed, they did not notice the twitch or the slight change in his demeanor.

"Have you heard of this woman before, Mr. Holmes?" Vance asked the British Government employee.

"I have not." Mycroft leaned forward on his desk and arranged his head so it appeared that he was looking down on those he was speaking to with disinterest. Molly could feel his interest in her, however, even if he was only on a screen. She looked his image in the eyes and tried to figure out if he was lying or not. She may have Sherlock's insider track but she was not that good at reading the man.

"Does this woman pose a threat to my dear sister-in-law?" Mycroft sighed out in apparent boredom.

"She gave what could either be construed as a threat or a warning," Director Vance informed the Holmes brother.

Mycroft gave another long-suffering sigh, "Start from the top, leave nothing out."

"Molly?" Director Vance prompted the young, now completely redheaded, woman.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"I think it would be best if you informed Mr. Holmes of _everything_ that has happened," Vance looked at her meaningfully.

Molly frowned and cast a dark look in the director's direction before turning to face Mycroft's visage. "I'm pregnant." Molly said shortly, intentionally leaving everything else out and hoping it would be enough to distract the elder Holmes brother from looking to deeply until she figured out the her best course of action. Molly did not want him to know about the information in her head. She was afraid that no matter her connection to Sherlock that Mycroft would not hesitate to seize her and turn her into a science experiment. With her apparent connection to Nikita there would be more questions.

The man on the screen was silent for a time. It was the second time he had been shocked that day and he was uncomfortable with the feeling. "Is it Sherlock's?"

Tom protested with a, "Sir!" Ziva gave a small gasp while Vance stood stoically by.

"Yes, of course," said Molly expecting no less from the eldest Holmes brother.

"There will need to be a DNA test-" Mycroft made a verbal jab at Molly.

"If you get it cleared with Sherlock. There's no point anyway. You know the baby is Sherlock's. Just like you know I have never been intimate with anyone before him. You've watched me closely enough over the years." Molly tried to keep her outrage in check and delivered her words with deadly calm.

"But perhaps you have gained a taste for the flesh and you have been out my eyesight for too long. Lord knows what you have been up to in the Americas since I seemingly have been left out of the loop on some vital information. There will be a DNA test. If your child is not Sherlock's it will be an easy enough matter to have your marriage annulled. It's barely legal as it is, after all."

"Is that a threat?" Molly fisted her hands together and straightened her back to reach her fullest height. "There will be no DNA testing unless the father, William Sherlock Scott Holmes, gives his approval."

"Neither you nor Sherlock are suited for childrearing," Mycroft sneered nastily at her.

"And neither is Sherrinford? Is that why Elena was killed?" The words had slid out of her mouth before she could stop them. After a moment where her mouth dropped open in shock she shut it with an audible snap.

Mycroft's face actually paled in shock and alarm.

"Enough," Vance interrupted the squabble, "I understand that this comes as a shock, Mr. Holmes, but perhaps we can keep the family domestics out of the conversation and focus on the doctor's safety."

Mycroft collected himself, "Tom you will report to me later this evening and give an explanation for things that have been left out from your reports, including everything that is known about Nikita. If there is anything I need to know you can communicate it to him, Director Vance. I do agree that Miss Hoo-Molly be given an ankle monitor. Her protection is paramount. Molly, you will follow their instructions, for my brother's sake and for that of your unborn child's. Do not do anything stupid. I trust that the four of you can keep silent on what you have heard here?"

There were disgruntled noises and some arguments but agreements were finally made. Director Vance remained behind as the three other people left the MTAC room. Tom quietly apologized to Molly for Mycroft's behavior and promised to soften him toward her if he could. Molly did not hold her breath.

Molly was surprised when Ziva did not move after Tom bid his farewell.

"Mr. Holmes should not have said those things about you or your child." Ziva spoke softly.

Molly pursed her lips inwardly and looked down but gave a slight nod acknowledging Ziva's words.

"Still, it was somewhat interesting, although alarming, to see the Iceman lose his cool," Ziva added.

"That name…" Molly recognized the moniker as Moriarty's personal designation for the man.

"There are a lot of people in the world who refer to him in such a manner. Something about this situation with you though has melted his armor of ice."

Molly made to move for the stairs but was interrupted by Ziva speaking again.

"I am sorry, but you are supposed to remain upstairs in the conference room, remember?"

Molly turned to look up at Ziva who was a few steps higher than her and sighed. "I'm pregnant and there is no loo on this floor. Do I seriously need to seek permission out every time from now on?"

Ziva hesitated and frowned, "I suppose not."

Molly gave a curt nod and made her way down the stairs choosing to walk down the most familiar collection of desks. Gibbs was mercifully absent but both Tony and Tim looked up as Molly passed their desks. Tony looked like he was going to say something but a shake of her head and the morose look on Ziva's face caused him to hold his tongue for once in his life.

Once Molly was out of earshot the agents were asking Ziva to spill. Ziva had no personal loyalties to Mr. Holmes but there were many due to her team. Particularly the two men she was in the vicinity of. She quickly told them of Mycroft's abhorrent jabs about the child's paternity as well as the questionable nature of the legality of her marriage. It was at the moment that Gibbs had walked in and whapped Ziva on the back of the head for gossiping like she was.

Ziva apologized contritely and then accompanied Gibbs out the door after assignments were given to the other two agents.

When Molly returned from the restroom Tony asked how she was doing. Something in his tone made her consider him.

"How much did she tell you?" Molly asked.

"Oh," Tony looked for words at being caught out. "Well, just that…your marriage might not be the most legal. And there were some questions put out about the identity of the child's father."

"Mycroft was throwing a fit. He was not aware of my condition and he doesn't like surprises. He has a god-complex and when you are not truly god you tend to feel wounded when your imperfections are revealed. This causes some people…" she trailed off.

While Molly had been speaking her eyes were drawn to the flickering images on the TV sitting alongside Tony's desk. Images filtered through her mind quicker than lightning. Her eyes quickly sped back and forth out of her control. She felt someone grab her shoulders and shout her name.

"Molly!" she finally recognized the voice as Tim's. Tony had tried to get her attention back but McGee had been the one to recognize that something was wrong.

Molly blinked a few times and when her vision finally cleared she saw Tim's concerned face as well as Tony's who was standing behind him.

"Tony grab a chair," McGee uncharacteristically ordered Tony about.

Molly protested stating that she was fine. McGee tried to argue that he thought she had a seizure and wanted Ducky to check her out but Molly assured him that she was used to the occurrence. It was not completely true. The times she had flashed on extra information had not been so fast or violent. She would need to avoid the news at all costs apparently. She usually did but now it seemed even more imperative that she did so.

Molly made it back to conference room in one piece but kept the wastebasket near as her stomach protested the day's events and the continual changes in her body with nausea.

Molly sat alone in the conference room for a time with her head on the table. Her face was in the direction of the door and tears slid silently down her face as she reviewed the words that Mycroft had spoken. She knew that she was not suited to be a mother, probably more so than Mycroft, but it hurt to hear the words she believed to be true uttered out loud by another. It was too late to dwell on the fact though. Her child was growing inside her and she may not be the best suited for motherhood but she would fight for her child. She rubbed her belly as she thought about her shortcomings.

There was too much for her to take in on top of her interview with Mycroft. She was trying not to think of the monitor, which would be placed on her later that day. Division was taking an interest in her. Gibbs was keeping her secret but probably hated her for it. She had to talk to Dr. Ryan tomorrow and would not be allowed to work all week. That was too much static time for her.

What would she do with her time if she could not work?

How did things keeping going from bad to worse?

She felt tired and numb. She kept crying and she was not used to that. The morning sickness was still a problem. Her baby was healthy though. She often had her hands on her tummy these days. When she was not doing anything with her hands she moved her them to where her child was resting and growing. When she became stressed instead of spelling out words in a fluster of nervous energy she would move her hands to her abdomen and try to become calm again.

She was trying to do that when the door opened to the silver head of her father. Her eyes followed his movements as he approached her but she did not move otherwise. Gibbs drew an empty chair next to her and came down to her level and read the heavy sadness in her eyes. He deposited a few bags on the table and a heavy book. Once his hand was free he moved it toward his daughter. He gently placed his hand on her head and ruffled the shortened hair.

He let out a heavy sigh. "Bad day?"

Molly frowned and let out some more tears. "It's been pretty bad for a while now," she whispered.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She gave a non-committal shrug without removing her head from its perch on the table.

Gibbs fingered some of her shorn hair. "This will take some getting used to, but I like the color."

Molly's mouth curved upward before falling back down again.

Gibbs wiped a few tears off her face and but then moved his hand back to her hair which he stroked for a minute or two while more tears slid down her face. She closed her eyes and seemed to lean into the touch.

"Tell me how I can fix this," Gibbs said in a broken voice. He ended his sentence with a kiss to her forehead.

"You can't," Molly said woefully.

Molly wished that he could. She could not find any scenario that would be safe for him to know. She did not want to knowingly put him in danger. She also wanted to protect his team if she could. The less they knew the better. Even if she did tell Gibbs everything what would protect him from the truth? What would protect his heart from hearing what had really happened that fateful February day? It would only cause him pain, so what was the point?

Though Molly's eyes were closed Gibbs watched the emotions play out on her face. She really was expressive. The muscles in her cheeks would twitch and her eyebrows would knit together. Her lips also told tales while she nibbled on them. She had been skittish as a young child, but now she would switch between skittishness and fierceness. Gibbs never knew which one she would offer up.

He sighed and moved his hand away. "You need to eat."

He set about pulling things from the bags he brought with him. He laid out two jars holding peanut butter and grape jelly, a loaf of bread, and a small container of milk. He also pulled out some napkins and plastic utensils and went about making a few PB&J sandwiches.

Molly watched him silently and took the offering when he had finished making the first one but made no move eat it. Gibbs continued making them but looked at her when she did not take a bite.

"Well, go on and eat. I'm sure you need to with a growing baby inside you and all," Gibbs got his desired response when Molly sat up took a small bite.

She chewed thoughtfully and spoke once she swallowed. "I lied about Nikita."

Gibbs stopped for only a second and then continued spreading peanut butter. "I know," he admitted.

Molly put her sandwich down and placed her hands on her abdomen. "Why didn't you say anything?"

He sighed. "I was hoping that you would tell me yourself." Gibbs rubbed at his forehead when she would not respond. "You need to eat." He placed two more sandwiches in front of her to join the first uneaten sandwich.

Molly went back to chomping on her sandwich. She nearly choked at one point and Gibbs dutifully handed her the milk and spoke to her in calming tones until she could breathe properly. Once she had her breath back she asked him if he was going to eat too. He responded that he was on a case. Molly looked at him as if he had grown a second head. He went on to explain that all he needed was coffee when he was on a case and he only ate when he went home for the night. She went back to eating while he watched her.

"Do you hate me?" Molly asked in a small voice.

"Of course not," Gibbs longed to reach out to her. "I could never, ever hate you. I do want to know what's going on. If we told the director-"

"No! No, please." Molly tossed down her sandwich and stood up. "I don't think he can be trusted." Molly stuttered some but gave up on forming coherent sentences as she paced the room. "It doesn't matter anyway. What's happening now isn't directly related to the other."

"If you're in danger-"

"Molly Hooper or Molly Holmes is in danger. As long as Kelly Gibbs is dead she's fine."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows as Kelly referred to herself in the third person.

"So, why don't you want me to tell Director Vance?"

"Because he can't be trusted." She shook her head. "If people think Kelly is alive she will be in danger from some bad people."

"I can't help you if you don't talk to me." Gibbs said in exasperation.

"I already told you. You can't."

 **So the busiest season should be over. Thanksgiving dinner with 81 people really takes quite a bit of time to prepare for. Thanks for your patience. I'm aware there are many questions that need to be answered and some of them should be cleared up soon. Thank you for reviews and updates. Sorry it has been so long.**


	36. Games

**Chapter 35-Games**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own.**

"You look tired," Dr. Samantha Ryan made her observation out loud to Molly.

Molly, in turn, gave a cheeky smile and yawned. Indeed she was tired, but it was well worth it.

The previous day had seen her fitted with her ankle monitor. Director Vance had given instructions to her in regards to her new accessory and told her that along with Dinozzo and David that both Tom and Vance, himself, would be monitoring her. If she went out of bounds, they would know. If she moved, they would know. If she went to the bathroom, basically, they would know. If she tried to remove the confounded piece of technology, they would know.

If Vance was surprised by Molly's lack of reaction he did not show it. She just looked at him with a deadened expression and after her conversation with her pompous brother-in-law he could not blame her for the low spirits. He hoped this meant that she would cooperate. His hopes were unfounded.

The rest of the day Molly threw herself into reading the book her father had brought for her. Without any of her things she would have been stuck in a room with nothing but her thoughts, which were not of the most pleasant variety at the moment. Gibbs, knowing that his daughter had trouble when there was nothing for her to do in the past, had brought her the book in hopes of helping her during her confinement. He had borrowed the book on forensic psychology from Ducky. It had been a perfect choice for Molly, who admired Ducky for his secondary degree and found the topic more than a little interesting. With her background and her assisting Sherlock with his cases at times she felt that the knowledge she added at this time would at least be useful. Perhaps she could even start working on a new paper if the fancy struck her.

The other agents were cautious with Molly the rest of the day. Abby, however, always being the exception of the rule, threw her arms around the redheaded pathologist before giving her a scolding. Molly tried to keep up with the whirlwind that was Abby, who at one moment was telling her that if Molly had not been pregnant than she would have hit her and the next was gushing about how she loved the new haircut. In between thoughts she fussed at the pregnant woman and told her that she could not worry them like that. She ended her monologue with another hug and then was out the door for the night.

Once they were in the car Tony lost his cautiousness and chose to once again broach the mystery that was Molly's marriage. He even had the audacity to ask if John and Sherlock had ever been an item after doing his own research on the net. Molly was unimpressed and told Tony to ask Sherlock or John about it if he ever met them. The conversation finally ended with a _Princess Bride_ quote, "You didn't say it; you didn't do it," and a thoroughly annoyed Molly. Just because she agreed after the fact did not make her marriage to Sherlock any less real. Sure it was not the most conventional, but surely a marriage by proxy was legit if both parties agreed.

Molly made dinner that night as she often did, more for the sake of something to do more than anything else. Tony wondered if it was safe to eat with everything that happened that day. Molly just smiled sweetly, unnerving Tony in the process, knowing that her revenge would be coming later that night and that it had nothing to do with food.

The second part of her growing up years had been spent with brothers, brothers who knew how to play pranks. There had been a prank war at one time, but once it had gotten out of control their parents had set up some rules. No one was to be hurt, no property was to be permanently damaged, and no more pranks on teachers. The last one had almost been no more pranks at school but the twins were masters at negotiations. With both the twins and Molly in the same school year there had been some interesting times. The twins' secret weapon had been Molly, as no one expected foul play from the timid girl who mostly spoke only to her brothers.

And so it was with her love and education of pranks coupled with guidelines from her youth to prevent anything really bad from occurring and Vance's instructions on how the anklet system worked that she set her plan in motion.

She waited until both agents were sleeping the first time she snuck out. She had not been informed about how far she could go before tripping the system and she was curious to know. Apparently she could not go outside of the building. Vance made a call having been alerted at 1:13 a.m. of Molly's first transgression.

At 1:45 a.m. Molly decided to see how far she could get before they caught her. Still having a bit of cash she ordered a cab to see if she could make it out before they got her. Once she saw the cab waiting downstairs she sprinted as quickly as her pregnant body would allow her. This time she made it out and into the cab. She smiled and waved out the back window at a grumpy looking Tony who was dressed only in his boxers and a Ziva who had murder written on her face. Molly only had the driver go around a few blocks before dropping her back off and was almost back up the stairs before the disgruntled agents caught up with her since they had attempted to follow in Tony's car. Tony had given her a sarcastic laugh and told her that it was very funny before putting his pillow on the floor and going to lie outside the girls' room. He did not want another angry call from the director.

This was no problem for Molly since the door opened in. At 2:30 she quietly opened the door and stepped over the snoring man. This time she only went as far as the trip before turning around and going straight back. This time the director did not call. This time Tony laid down inside the room in front of the door.

Molly had been prepared for eventually being unable to leave. She took the butter knife she had stashed away and slid it under the anklet and wedged it so that it would trip the alarm once more. Ziva and Tony jumped when both their alarms went off again at 3:22 a.m. Ziva proclaimed that she was going to kill that little British brat and was then answered with Molly's giggles. Tony threw his pillow at her head. She tried to return it but he refused and sat up against the door and insisted that he would remain awake the rest of the night if necessary. However, Tony had acquired the skill of sleeping anywhere and in any position, so once Molly heard the snores the knife made its appearance once more. At 4:17 Ziva had had enough.

"That is it! Tony where are your handcuffs?" Ziva cried out getting out of bed. She practically jumped on the unsuspecting Molly and ripped the bedcovers off looking for the offending item that was allowing her to trip the system. Molly was caught red-handed with the knife in hand. Even Tony, the pranking king, had had enough and went to retrieve some cuffs he had in his bedroom.

"You can't be serious," Molly said with wide eyes as Tony approached her with a displeasing set of handcuffs as if he had serious intent to cuff her.

"I am serious," he snapped, "I'm serious about sleep."

"What if I promise not to do it again?" she wheedled.

"Why did we not extract that promise before, Tony?" Ziva asked tiredly.

"I don't trust your promises at the moment," he said taking a step closer to the pathologist who was now standing on her bed and had backed herself into the corner.

There was a knock on the door and Tony let out a couple of choice curses guessing that it could only be the director. He followed Ziva who made it to the door before Tony did.

"Ahh, Director, to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" Tony still retained his sense of dry humor even with his lack of sleep.

"Do you want to tell me why I'm here when it is almost five a.m.?" the director angrily directed at his agents.

"Oh Molly!" Tony cried out sweetly, "I think it's for you."

Molly came out and for her credit she had a slight blush on her face. Perhaps she had taken the joke a little too far. "Good evening director," she managed to say with her half smile before biting down on her bottom lip.

"I think you mean good morning," came Vance's disgruntled reply.

"Sleep well?" Molly coquettishly asked him.

Tony snorted as the director responded. "Could have had a better night's sleep. Any recommendations?" He decided to play her game for the moment.

"I know I would sleep better if this ankle bracelet were to be removed...maybe that would work for you too?" Molly posed her question.

Vance rubbed his forehead with one hand. "Not. Going. To. Happen," he finally ground out each word. "You can't keep this up forever. It's not good for the baby."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not really doing anything tomorrow. I can catch up on my sleep. I did think this through a tad. How about if I behave myself for a week we can take the wretched thing off and consider it even? I was disciplined, learned my lesson, and after a week we go back to normal?"

"Behave for a week and we'll review the need for the monitor," came the diplomatic answer.

"All that means is that I behave and then you find a diplomatic answer for why I will still be wearing the confounded thing. I want a guarantee it will come off."

Vance glared at her, "This is not a negotiation."

"It is if you want to sleep this week." Suddenly, what had started off as a harmless prank had escalated into war proceedings. Molly had not meant to let it get this far. She had been spending too much time with the Holmes men and political intrigues. However, she refused to back down now that the proverbial gauntlet had been thrown.

"I say we just handcuff her at night," Ziva finally spoke up.

"We are not handcuffing her, plus I doubt it would stop her, am I right Doctor?" Vance responded to the suggestion.

Molly nodded and smiled in a way that she thought would make Sherlock proud.

Vance sighed, and rubbed his eyes with the forefinger and thumb of his right hand. "You and I will have negotiations after you talk with Dr. Ryan. Depending on your performance we will see what we come up with. Keep in mind that you have to pass her screening to be readmitted into working in the morgue once more. I suggest you think long and hard about what you really want in your remaining time here Mrs. Holmes."

Molly smiled and blushed at hearing the sound of her name of choice and gave Leon Vance an admission. "If you keep calling me, Mrs. Holmes, it may help your situation." She gave a yawn. "I'm a bit tired. I'm going to head off to bed," she said as if it was a normal time for such statement.

A few short hours later and everyone included in the fiasco, with the exemption of Tom who had paid Molly's antics no mind, was at the NCIS office for the day. Abby had visited Molly before Dr. Ryan had arrived and commended her at her deviousness but scolded her about getting proper rest for the baby. Abby had taken to being the over protective self-proclaimed aunty who had chosen to make it her personal mission to ensure the health of the unborn Holmes sproglet. While Molly appreciated someone to gush over the baby and bring her own spirits up, she also feared the wrath of the usually loving scientist and promised to take better care of herself and Baby Locklet as Abby had taken to calling the child.

Molly had survived facing Abby but now she was having to face Dr. Samantha Ryan who happened to possess a sharp deductive reasoning of her own. She had commented on Molly's current state before shuffling around some notes and looking them over.

Molly fidgeted in her seat. She knew the woman must have been moving the papers for show. She was showing Molly that she had done her research and Molly unconsciously tried to lean closer to get a peak at what the woman had on her.

As she leaned over a bit further the doctor looked up and smiled at her. "I'm sure you're curious about what I have here."

Molly leaned back and crossed her arms. "That's a bit of an obvious observation," Molly snorted and tried to dismiss the woman's presence as inconsequential.

"I have been talking to your co-workers and Director Vance in order to better help you since you were quite unhelpful last time. Is there anywhere you would like to start?"

"I'm under the impression that you're here just to clear me for morgue duty," Molly spoke with a lack of inflection.

"That's true but there are some things that Director Vance would like for me to touch on while I'm here."

"Of course," Molly spoke airily.

The two women observed each other for a moment. Molly had now placed her hands under the table where Dr. Ryan could no longer see them. Dr. Ryan leaned forward while her arms were folded on the conference table that separated the two women.

"How is you're pregnancy going? Director Vance says that he talked to your doctor yesterday and he says that you're fairly healthy but a little under weight."

Molly was not surprised that the director had called House to check on her alibi. From Dr. Ryan's calm statement it seemed as if House had played along and had not given anything away.

"The pregnancy is fine as far as I can tell. I still get sick from time to time. This baby is a Holmes so figures it would be picky about what I eat." Molly smiled softly as she meant her words with no malice but with soft affection. She rubbed her belly absently.

"It seems you've had a lot of extra stress to deal with since the beginning of the pregnancy."

Molly shrugged. So far the questions were not threatening but basic check up questions. It did not mean she would let her guard down. Training, from days long ago, found their way to the forefront of her mind. She could hear a younger Mary Watson's voice cautioning her about the dangers of getting too comfortable with people who sought information. That voice warned that anyone was a potential threat.

With no verbal answer forthcoming Dr. Ryan plowed on. "I know the pregnancy was a bit of a surprise, but may I ask, had you and your husband been trying for a baby?"

"Surely you've done your research," Molly said tiredly. "It would have been irresponsible for my husband and I to actively try to conceive at this time...honestly I...wasn't ever planning on having kids. Not really," she admitted softly.

"And how are you feeling now that you _are_ having a child?" Dr. Samantha's questions stayed safely bland.

Molly scrunched up her eyebrows and shook her head as if to give a negative review of the question. She then gave a sigh and answered, "Umm...I don't know. I'm a bit terrified...I guess."

"Terrified of what exactly?"

Molly shifted in her seat and rolled her eyes. "My...husband," she hesitated, "well, our lifestyle is a bit...unconventional."

"You hesitated when you called him you're husband. Is it because of what you're brother-in-law said yesterday or is it because you are unsure of how he will react to the pregnancy?"

Molly made a noise of disgust and pressed at her eyes with the heals of her hands as she exclaimed, "Oh my gosh. Ugh." She gave another sigh and opened her eyes to face her tormentor. "Okay, whatever." She tapped her fingers on the table and bit down on her upper lip with her bottom teeth before finally answering knowing this woman was not going to go away until she had answers. Molly resolved to answer with as few intimate details as she could but give enough information to satisfy the woman in front of her. "This all stays between you and me? There are laws in this country about patient doctor confidentiality, are there not?"

"Unless there is a danger to this institution or yourself it will stay in here." Dr. Samantha Ryan inwardly congratulated herself at seemingly breaking Molly down. Molly's exhaustion and lack of patience had been useful to her.

"So, Sherlock and I started seeing each other seriously last year. We were engaged but unbeknownst to me he had marriage papers drawn up that were made mostly legal by Mycroft's signing of them. As long as I don't contest them it's pretty legal. He did so as a precaution in case something would happen to him...he wanted me to be taken care of. He was on a dangerous case...it didn't go to well."

"Are you referring to the case he took with Mr. Magnussen?" Dr. Ryan prodded.

Molly wrinkled her nose and narrowed her eyes in suspicion as she dragged out a reluctant yes.

"Your husband murdered Mr. Magnussen, did he not?"

Molly gave a huff of exasperation. "It was more of an execution."

"So you back your husband's actions?"

"Magnussen was a monster. Sherlock did the world a favor." Molly felt no need to deny what had happened since the woman in front of her was already educated on what had transpired.

"How were his actions received?"

"He was going to be sent away on a mission to atone for his...misdeeds. A mission that would have ended in his death."

"Were you pregnant at that point or aware of your marital status?"

"Okay...just let me finish summing up so we can be done with this wretched exercise. He came and told me what happened. One thing led to another and having only one night together I ended up pregnant. The next day my apartment was blown up while I was out. Sherlock was brought back to deal with Moriarty. My death was faked. I found out we were married in a letter. A couple weeks later I was sent here without my knowledge or consent. I found out I was pregnant. I haven't talked to my husband in almost three months and my brother-in-law is threatening me. Have I left anything out?"

"I'm sure you have. You delivered that speech quite smoothly with absolutely no emotion. Are you disassociating on purpose?" Dr. Ryan asked with curiosity and slight confusion.

Molly shrugged.

"Okay that brings us up to date on the basics but I do have some specific questions for you."

Molly interrupted before Samantha could ask her first question. "Again, I was under the impression that this session's reason was solely for the purpose of ascertaining whether or not I am fit to return to working in the morgue."

"It is," assured the doctor. "In order to do that I need to know what your mental state is like and that, of course, is affected by your experiences. When Molly kept staring at a spot on the table and gave no move to argue Dr. Ryan made to begin her questions. "Who is Elena?"

"Family matter. Next question," Molly answered shortly.

"Your...co-workers feared you had a seizure yesterday. I have also witnessed your eyes moving in an unnatural pattern. Do you have a history of epilepsy?"

Molly sighed. "No. Next ques-"

"Not finished here yet. You are aware of what I'm talking about. Please explain."

"I'm sometimes overwhelmed by external stimuli or being introduced to new situations." It was true enough. Not exactly related, but Molly knew the lessons Mary had taught her in telling truths in the wrong place to avoid outright lying.

Dr. Ryan narrowed her eyes and recognized the slight deflection. "Do you think this is related to your autism?"

Molly kept looking at the table, "Probably," she replied simply.

"Molly," the psychologist started, "I need to know if you are fit and nothing you are giving me tells me about how you're really doing. I need you tell me more if I'm to sign you off. Keep in mind you ran off just a few days ago. So, in your own opinion should you return to the morgue and why?"

Molly gave yet another sigh, "I thought you deduced better than that."

"I doubt you have any interest in my deductions Mrs. Holmes," a cocky smirk slipped on the confident woman's face. "I, however, am interested in what you are thinking and why you ran after meeting me."

"It wasn't you, if that's what you're thinking," Molly's eyes slid up to meet the counselor's before sliding back down again. Her fingers twitched in agitation but she brought them up to rest on her abdomen. "I was overwhelmed with everything." She lifted one hand and waved it around to emphasize her point. She brought her hand down and used it to push phantom hair behind her ear before using the same arm to lean her head upon. "I feel trapped here. I don't like it. I'm pretty much a prisoner and I needed to get away to breathe...think."

"And prove a point?" Samantha asked with one eyebrow raised.

"And what would that be?"

"I think you wanted to prove that you are not to be underestimated."

Molly frowned in response. Mary had taught her to keep that a secret and use it as a weapon. Yet, she was showing off when she snuck out. She did not mind if Gibbs and his team knew but she felt uneasy about this woman discovering such a thing. "I guess," Molly finally said nonchalantly. "I'm...not exactly this weak empty headed woman people think I am."

"You're tired of people seeming to think this of you. Does your husband have this opinion of you?"

"No! Of course not," Molly's words wavered on the last word and she ran her hand through her cropped hair. "I can handle working in the morgue. It helps me have something to do. It's hard for me to just sit still. I'm well seasoned in my field and it gives me a sense of normalcy that I am unable to get anywhere else at the moment. It's familiar and safe, to answer your previous question. If I ever felt that I was a danger to the work _I_ would pull myself off work detail."

"I see that you are reading a couple of books to keep busy this week," the doctor seemed to change gears and zeroed in on Molly's borrowed book and her e-reader. "May I ask what you're reading?"

Molly showed her the psychology book and told her that she was reading Peter Pan. Dr. Ryan ferreted the information away but was unsurprised by the reading choices.

"One last thing I need to know about and no games. How do you know about PsyOps?"


	37. It's Not Funny

**Chapter 36-It's Not Funny**

 **Disclaimer: I still own nothing…except my mistakes.**

"How do you know about PsyOps?" the nosy psychoanalyst probed.

Molly groaned inwardly. Of course it had been too much to hope that Director Vance had forgotten or left that tidbit out when briefing her own personal tormentor.

"PsyOps isn't exactly private information," Molly hoped that this was somewhat true despite having never heard of them before now.

"That may be true," Dr. Samantha tilted her head to the side, "however, the fact that _I_ work for PsyOps is."

Molly refrained from chiming in that Dr. Ryan was basically in charge of _that_ division in the same way that Mycroft was the head of his…department. Instead she said, "My brother-in-law works for the British government." Again in her mind she heard the voice of the woman who would become Mary Watson couching her in the recesses of her mind. Molly had always been a rubbish liar and Mary had taught her to play to her strengths. Mislead with the truth and take advantage of being underestimated. The 'old' Mary's voice had been becoming louder and louder as of late.

"Well," Dr. Ryan began in a conversational tone, "you two don't seem that close from what I was told about the conversation yesterday. It doesn't really seem like he would tell you much about...things."

"No but his brother tells me about," Molly paused dramatically as the doctor had done, "things."

"You haven't talked to him in about three months. How would he know about little ole me? I'm not that impressive."

"You seem to think you are. And we know a lot of things about a lot of things," Molly cringed at her comeback. It was weak but true.

"Are you an MI agent?"

"If I were, would they have sent me here for protection? I have worked with them on occasion." Technically it was true since rescuing Sherlock from the fall had necessitated the need to work with several agents.

The annoyed doctor observed the younger woman in front of her. She was good at reading people. Very good. In fact she could rival Sherlock's deductive skills but there was something about Molly that was off. If the doctor did not know any better she would say that Molly was exhibiting multiple personalities. In fact Molly would make a wonderful case study, if she could break the young woman down. However, Dr. Ryan's main concern, as always, was the safety of her son. It was his very safety that had caused her to break things off with Gibbs in the first place. If this woman knew about her secret operations it was possible for her to know about her son and could possibly use that information against her in the future.

"Who are you Molly Hooper?" the doctor finally asked with squinted eyes.

"I'm...I'm no one." Molly answered in a small voice.

"No one? Nobody is no one." Dr. Ryan tried to expand Molly's thoughts.

Molly giggled to herself; "It's kind of like that episode in _Dr. Who_ where they go to Satellite Five." Suddenly Molly lit up in excitement that the doctor had not witnessed before. "Everyone in the Doctor's gang is identified as no one. The guy in charge doesn't like that, but the system keeps insisting that they are no one. I am no one. I don't count...except to certain people." Her words were said without malice and she thought about how she counted to a certain consulting detective as well as others who were in her life. Her hand went up to twist the end of the blue scarf that she still wore even though it was the beginning of April and it was warming up. She held it up to breathe in its scent but after such awhile and constant handling the smell had faded and it was more a memory than anything else.

Dr. Samantha had picked up on Molly's escape through fiction. The pregnant woman had more ways to hide and cope with the world around her than most. The doctor could not separate what was fact and fiction about the figure sitting in front of her. Her baggy childish clothes gave her an air of childish vulnerability but she held herself like an impenetrable stonewall when she defended herself. She lost herself in childish tales but took to the work of death without it draining her own desire to live. The girl alone knew who she really was and took care to protect whoever that was. There was a deep trauma somewhere that she wrapped about herself as a shield to protect herself from letting others into close. But what was the trauma?

The doctor sighed. There was not much that she could do. She would present what little findings she had with the director but not until after they both faced her together to attempt once more to get her to reveal to them the source of her information. The doctor got up silently and made her exit.

Molly blinked in surprise at the silent departure. She removed the scarf she had been playing with and rolled it into a ball creating a makeshift pillow for herself. She then placed it in front of her on the table and tried to settle in for a nap.

No sooner did she have her head down than the door to the conference room swung open revealing an irate looking Gibbs.

"I tried to talk to the doc. I really di-" Molly started to defend herself.

"That's not what I'm here about," a frustrated Gibbs spoke out.

Molly looked up at him with wide brown eyes that were now forming tears at his harsh tone.

"Every day my agents risk their lives solving cases and they need what sleep they can get without their charge keeping them up at all hours of the night. Knock it off because it isn't funny." Gibbs blue eyes danced with emotion as they stared into her brown ones. "I understand you are having a hard time but taking it out on the people who are trying to help you is not the way to go about things and you know better than that."

And then he said the words that break the hearts of every child that respects their parents. "I'm very disappointed in you."

Molly's eyes widened a bit more in shock. Her first instinct was to cry in shame but she fought down her natural urges and adopts someone else's habits instead. "Life's full of disappointments," she spat out bitterly.

She opened her mouth to further retort but the door opened once again revealing Director Vance and Doctor Ryan.

"Gibbs, what are you doing here?" the director questioned his loyal, if somewhat independent, agent.

"Just letting her know that the stunt she pulled last night was not appreciated. Further more you need to be thinking of your child." Gibbs directed at the pixie haired woman.

"I constantly think of my child Agent Gibbs. I was never going to do it past the one night." Molly looked at the table as she gave her admission in a defeated tone.

"Oh really? Then why the game of negotiations." Vance asked.

"I saw an opportunity...I took it," she said in a lofty tone. "I don't like the anklet." Molly held both hands in front of her stomach and bent forward as if protecting it.

"Part of our deal was that you would cooperate with Dr. Ryan. She tells me that you have _not_ been the most forthcoming." Dr. Vance lobbed his statements at Molly.

"I tried. It's not my fault if she didn't like the answers. Deal's off anyway. I'm not going to mess with the anklet and you were never going to remove it anyway."

"I guess we'll never know. But we do need to know about how you knew that Samantha works for PsyOps."

Molly's eyes slid up quickly at Gibbs and looked back down. She could not fight the natural inclination to seek out her father's thoughts or his protection even if he was upset with her.

Everything was such a mess. She wished she could just come clean but it would put too many people in danger. Ironically her keeping silent was keeping the good doctor and her son safe. Molly knew about the boy and had a moment of thought that he was Dr. Ryan's pressure point. Molly had almost vomited when such thinking went through her mind. She would not become like her predecessor and use others information against them. She just needed to learn to keep her mouth shut even tighter than it already was.

Both the director and the doctor noticed the eye movement. The director's eyebrow went up in question as he looked his agent in the eyes. Gibbs met his them evenly and said that he had told her in an effort to get Molly to respect and open up to Dr. Ryan.

Dr. Ryan knew it was bull. "Why didn't she just say that, hmm?"

"I don't want Gibbs to get in trouble," came Molly's quiet reply. It was true. She did not want any trouble for the man she looked up to and was happy to see alive once again.

The doctor picked up on the improper tense. Molly should have said, "Didn't," since the situation was past. It was a small slip up, but it was there all the same.

"Is there anything else you need to tell us Mrs. Holmes?" the director gave Molly a penetrating look as he gave her the opportunity to come clean with whatever it was she was hiding.

Molly hesitated. She did not want to tell Gibbs anything because she wanted to keep him and his team safe. Vance was outside those parameters and nothing in her database showed that he had any connection to Division. Director Vance was trained to deal with violent situations and had even worked with the CIA. She did not particularly like the man, and she believed the feelings were mutual. She had not been the best or most cooperative of guests. If she allowed this agent in perhaps he could help her at least keep her father safe. Just having someone know would be nice. However, she thought of the two children he had at home. If she involved him, he would be put in extra danger. With Vance's wife gone, the children would be parentless if they lost him. Too many had already died to protect both Kelly Gibbs and Molly Hooper. She did not want anyone to die for Molly Holmes. She did not want any more blood on her hands and certainly, not from anyone she had come to know.

Molly could not trust Dr. Ryan. Dr. Ryan would sell her out in a moment to protect her son. Molly could not blame the woman.

"Molly?" the director broke through her thoughts and claimed her attention.

"Where did you go just now?" Samantha Ryan tried to prod the young woman into talking.

"Umm...nowhere really. Just thinking if there was anything else." Molly reached up and scratched her forehead.

"Doctor, is there anything else you need from your patient?" The director asked.

Dr. Ryan studied her patient for another moment before turning to the director. "That is all the work we can do today I think. Ill be back next week if you wish, director. In the meantime, Molly, make sure you are getting enough rest and that you are eating enough. I also recommend journaling your feelings. If you are paranoid about people reading them you can burn them or have them shredded."

A few more inconsequential words were passed and farewells made as the three government employees made their way out of the conference room. Molly was left with her thoughts of what would happen and pondered why Gibbs would lie for her to his boss.

The director promptly ordered both the doctor and agent to accompany him to his office as soon as they cleared the conference room. Once ensconced safely from prying ears he began to scold Gibbs' of his behavior.

"You told her Dr. Ryan was from PsyOps?" he spat out incredulously.

"I was just giving Molly some credentials hoping that she would trust Samantha if she knew a bit about her." The lie rolled glibly off of Gibbs' tongue.

Dr. Ryan decided to play along with the charade for now but planned on calling him on it when she could get him alone.

"Well it seems to have had the opposite effect. You know better than to tell sensitive information like that!" the agitated director exclaimed.

Gibbs shrugged nonchalantly. "Samantha's is no longer on the field. She stays close to home now." Gibbs spoke about the psychological worker. "I don't think the information is all that sensitive and Molly isn't going to be telling anyone."

"Can you be sure of that though?" Director Vance pressed.

"I give you my word."

"It's not your word I'm worried about. I know you and I have had our differences and that your ways of doing things don't follow the normal protocol but I do trust you to get things done and to protect those in your care. Don't let me down." And with that Gibbs was dismissed.

Once they were alone Director Vance asked for a full report on the British pathologist who was sitting just a few rooms away. Dr. Ryan took a seat opposite of the director who sat down behind his desk.

"I honestly don't know where to start. She would be a most interesting case study if I could just get her to talk to me." Dr. Ryan spoke candidly.

"I'm sure she would be happy to hear that," came the dry answer from the director.

"Molly is quite brilliant with a probable high IQ, but she is also very troubled and I can't quite put together what the nature of her past trauma is. She is acting out in light of it. She has suffered some form of abuse. She knows the ends and outs of psychology and has faced multiple counselors in the past. Her experiences with those, aside from her adopted father, led her to not completely trust those in my profession. She's on her guard from being manipulated. She protects herself in part by disassociating from the world around her. She has either trained herself to do it consciously or it's subconscious. It could be a possible mixture of both. She self medicates with the books she reads. She is aware of everything that is happening but she is somehow protecting herself from the full impact of what she is experiencing. When she told me of the events that led to her being her she gave a cold detached recital. She left out details that had a more emotional and personal impact. When she fled from here she did it as a form of self-preservation. She knows herself well enough to know what she needs. Her current priority is the life of her child and, in as such, she is trying to keep her stress levels down. Keeping busy helps as an additional self-medication but she won't be able to keep it up forever. However, for now, her working in the lab is the best thing. But she is heading for a meltdown sooner or later. Her pregnancy is high-risk in my assessment and I would recommend letting the Mycroft Holmes know that you cannot be held responsible for the survival of the child despite the best care that we can give her." Dr. Ryan finished her long-winded monologue.

The Director rubbed at his forehead as he processed what the psychoanalyst had brought to his attention. "So, you do recommend having her return to the morgue? And can she be trusted?"

"From what I have seen and observed, she prides herself on her work. With the exception of one case I think she does not skew results."

"What case was that?"

"She filled out a death certificate for Sherlock Holmes."

"She did it to protect her husband," Vance stated matter of fact.

"They weren't married yet, but yes. You can trust her to do her job but..."

"But?"

"She's definitely hiding things and she doesn't want us to know what they are. And I'm not sure how important that information is."

 **Happy New Year! Almost. There will be a new chapter tomorrow, however it is short. But, on Friday I plan to post a chapter that will hopefully make up for it.**


	38. Brief Elevator Interlude

**Chapter 37-A Brief Elevator Interlude**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Dr. Samantha Ryan and Director Leon Vance finished their powwow in the office. Dr. Ryan's advice was to keep an eye on Molly's mental state as she warned a break down was inevitable. Dr. Ryan's opinion was that her trauma, whatever it may be, had stunted her growth in some areas and accelerated others, leaving her a scarred frightened girl who was running blind.

When Dr. Ryan finally left Vance's office she was satisfied to see Gibbs working at his desk. She marched down the stairs and went straight to him. "We need to talk," she demanded of the former gunnery sergeant.

"I'm busy with a case," came out the gruff reply.

"You usually are. This will only take a moment of your time," she insisted.

He gave her one of his patented stares. "Can't it wait?" He was aware of his agents' eyes on the bickering couple knowing they could not resist witnessing the show that he and his ex were putting on.

Samantha was aware of the same thing so she smiled insincerely as she bent over his desk and spoke in a tone only Gibbs could hear. "You can either talk to me or I can have the director call you in and the three of us can discuss why you lied for the cute little redhead who is sitting up there." Her smile turned smug as she straightened up and turned to leave.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and sauntered after her. When he reached her he grabbed her by the elbow and led her to the elevator. Once they were boarded with the doors closed both of them reached for the button that would allow them to freeze the contraption in place.

Samantha gave a cocky lift of her eyebrow having reached it before Gibbs. She crossed her arms, "Okay, spill. What was that about?"

"What exactly? You need to be a bit more specific," Gibbs countered.

"Why did you lie to protect her?"

"Why do you think? You love to deduce do you not?" Gibbs stared into her eyes.

"Oh Jethro, I really don't think you want my deductions at the moment." When Gibbs was unyielding she gave out a huff. "Fine. I think she reminds you of Shannon or even your daughter. She is in a position of weakness and you want to protect her or save her or even fix her. But you can't do that by lying for her. You lied to Vance to protect a mentally unstable woman who could potentially be hiding something dangerous. In hopes of what? That she'll trust you? That she'll tell you what's going on?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah? Is that all you have to say? You're risking a job, which is practically what you live for, in the hopes that she'll trust you?"

"Yes." He looked deeply into her eyes. "Now what does that tell you?"

"It tells me that you know something that you're not telling me."

Gibbs looked to the side and gave a nod.

"Well what is it?" She asked impatiently.

"You'll have to figure it out on your own, I can't tell ya what it is." He opened his eyes wide, "The truth is you've alienated that girl too much by playing your games that I'm not sure you can help her anymore. I trusted you to see that she needed help and instead you tried to tear her apart looking for a leak. That's no way to get what you want and you know better than that."

"I needed to know how she knew. I can't risk-"

"The safety of your son. I know. You told me that when you left. You couldn't trust me then but I need you to trust me now. She poses no threat to you." While he was speaking he pushed the button for the elevator to resume and pushed the button for the floor to the garage.

"I'm not going to let anything happen...to either of you." He moved to give Samantha a kiss on her cheek before giving her a gentle push of the elevator. "See you next week I suppose."

"Gibbs, she's not Shannon," Samantha managed to say before the doors shut again.

"No. No she's not," a resigned Gibbs said aloud to an empty elevator.

The rest of the day and week went without incident much to everyone's relief. During the weekend they were not so lucky.


	39. Of Sociopaths and Dead Daughters

**Chapter 38-Of Sociopaths and Dead Daughters**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Molly was surprised when Saturday came and the gang was called in to work a case. She was still sent to the conference room but was further surprised to be joined by a ten-year-old girl and, for the first part of the morning, a social worker as well. The girl's name was Rachel Barnes and she was there after discovering her mother's dead body that morning, after she had stayed at a friend's house for the night.

Molly was still slogging her way through the psychology book, having taken many breaks to read something of a lighter category. She had finished _Peter Pan_ and gone through some young adult fiction that would have made Sherlock cringe. She had decided it was time to read through _Harry Potter_ once more. It was always comforting to revisit familiar places. After a brief banishment it was determined to be safe enough for Molly to remain in the conference room with the young girl. Vance assured the social worker of the girl's safety and then the two girls were left on their own.

Molly awkwardly apologized for the girl's loss to which she received a shrug from the girl who was slouching in her seat.

"It'll be okay," the ten year-old with long brown hair split into pigtails at the sides of her head, said. "My dad is going to come soon and then everything will be fine."

Molly remembered thinking such thoughts when she and her mom had been taken. But then they had been told that he had died in Iraq. She did not know how to respond to the young girl before her who was dredging up memories that Molly would rather remain hidden. She held her stomach as it gave a displeased feeling. Molly still had morning sickness, though it was not as bad as it used to be. She sometimes wanted to curse Sherlock for not being there but then felt silly. It was not like Sherlock would have held her hair back, not that there was any left to hold, for her. More than likely he would have called to her from another room and would have told her not to flush the toilet so that he could collect samples to experiment on. She gave an untimely laugh at the image and was met with the confused look of a ten year old.

"Sorry," Molly said upon realizing what she had done in the presence of a child who had been speaking about her loss. "I...it's just. I'm pregnant and I just had the image of how my husband would react to something if he were here."

"Oh? Where is your husband?" the girl asked inquisitively.

Molly took note of speech patterns that did not quite fit her age and noticed a lack of sincerity in the questioning. She shifted in her seat. "Well, he's off doing some important things for his job"

"I understand. My dad is often gone for his job too. I miss him so much and wish he could just stay with me all the time," Rachel gave a quick smile that Molly almost missed. "I want to go back to my safe place but they won't let me."

Molly kept herself from saying that she understood the feeling and instead asked, "What is your safe place?"

Rachel explained her fort. Molly said that she sometimes sat underneath tables to feel safer and suggested that they try it. Both Rachel and Molly settled underneath the conference table. Molly had grabbed her electronic reader and asked Rachel if she liked _Harry Potter_. Rachel gave a surprisingly enthused yes before going on about how much she loved the book series. She also exclaimed over Molly's accent asking if she was from England and started asking enthusiastic questions. Molly was glad she did not have to comfort a mourning child but the lack of sadness was troubling.

"I was just telling my friend this morning that I was going to be Harry Potter next Halloween. He told me that is was a stupid idea and that it's too early to pick a costume and I've been Harry for two Halloweens already. He thinks I should be a girl like Hermione."

Molly gave a dramatic sigh and said, "Boys."

"He said it right before...before I found my mom."

"I'm so sorry sweetie," Molly offered condolences and reached out to awkwardly pat the young woman's knee.

Rachel looked at her with big puppy dog eyes that could almost rival Sherlock's and she asked Molly in a quiet voice if she could read _Harry Potter_ out loud to her.

Molly, grateful for a concrete task, began to read.

It was some time before they heard from anyone else. "Just me Rachel," they heard Gibbs voice when he entered the room. "Come on out."

Rachel, having met Gibbs at the scene of the crime, trusted Gibbs and went out gladly to meet him. Molly also crawled out after her but sat down at the opposite end of the table from the other two occupants of the room and opened up Ducky's psychology book.

"Wha-What's that?" Rachel said spying some treats that Gibbs had brought with him.

"Popcorn and hot chocolate," the man answered as he munched on the salty snack.

"You don't look like the hot chocolate type," the precocious ten-year old pointed out. Molly could not help smiling at the response as she listened in on the conversation.

"Huh? My mom used to make the best hot chocolate ever. Cinnamon." Gibbs made an mmming sounds and passed a third cup down the table to Molly.

Molly made no move to grab the cup and frowned that Gibbs would share such an intimate detail with a stranger. She loved the memory of her dad adding cinnamon to the sugary drink when she was a child. She had loved that it was part of the show _Once Upon a Time's_ canon since it reminded her of her dad. Black coffee was not the only thing she drank to remember her father. She gave a sigh out loud as she inwardly berated herself for being selfish in light of the little girl's loss.

While Molly faced her internal turmoil Gibbs continued speaking with the little girl. "Long time ago," he continued to reminisce about his mother and her cinnamon hot chocolate.

"Did she die too?" the somber child asked.

"Uh huh. When I was about your age too. Not an easy thing to go through." Gibbs observed the girl who was not displaying any of the usual signs of grief. He knew it did not necessarily mean that she was not, however, he was worried that she was in denial. "I know you want to be strong, but it's okay to be sad," he told her with gentle care.

"I'm not sad," the girl spoke forcefully.

Both Molly and Gibbs were taken aback.

"I'm angry," Rachel Barnes continued. "How could she let this happen?"

"It's not your mom's fault," Gibbs answered the girl's passionate question.

"Yeah it is," she argued in a tone that showed she thought her opinion was an obvious fact. Gibbs shifted his head and gave her one of his look's that communicated that he wanted a further explanation, which the little girl was more than eager to provide. "Daddy trained us. We knew what to do if the bad people ever came."

"Did your dad tell you who the bad guys are?" Gibbs interrupted.

"No. He just told us to be on alert. And I was." Rachel sat up in her seat and gave a passionate performance and as if she were trying to prove her innocence in the situation. "I didn't see anything suspicious. I swear. I did everything I was supposed to do."

The hair on Molly's neck stood up. Something was wrong with the girl's responses. Everyone responded to trauma in different ways but something was off. She just could not figure out what it was. Something niggled at the back of her mind but she was afraid to examine it.

Gibbs stood up, "You did good," he said in a comforting manner.

"I want my dad Agent Gibbs," the girl gave a whiny plea.

"He'll be her soon," he tried to assure her.

"I don't like it here. I need my safe place," she insisted.

"Yeah, I kind of thought you might," he said producing a box he had brought in with him.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm building a fort," Gibbs said as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "Got all the essential fort building materials. We're going to make a new safe place together. Nothing bad is going to happen to you, Rachel. I promise."

"Do you keep your promises?"

"Always," he said looking into her eyes.

Molly stood up suddenly and fled the room giving a brief excuse of needing the restroom. She sped down the stairs and prayed the bathroom was empty. She felt tears prick her eyes and hoped that none of Gibbs' agents would say anything to her. Of course Tim, being the more sensitive agent, noticed Molly's panic as she seemed intent on sprinting past them and called out to her asking if she was okay. She did not respond but continued until she was in the safe confines of the restroom. Fortunately, the bathroom was indeed empty. She threw herself into one of the stalls and locked it. Putting down the toilet lid she perched herself on top of it as she gave into her urge to cry.

She did not blame her dad for what happened. She didn't! But...but, a part of her, the part that wanted to scream at the unfairness of it all, wanted to know where he had been. He had promised to come home! As she thought about it she realized that he _had_ kept his promise. It was just that _they_ had not been there when he had returned. He had kept his promise too late through no real fault of his own. She gave a bitter laugh at herself. Here she was bitterly crying in the woman's toilet of a government that had been responsible for the destruction of her childhood and family while her still living father comforted a child who had just experienced an ordeal. She was jealous. Of a poor child. A bit of a strange child, but she was lucky, she had Gibbs to comfort her where Molly had drugs and training.

Molly felt sick and quickly removed herself from her perch in time to relieve her stomach of its contents. Molly was a mess. Sherlock needed to hurry up and come get her. She was unsure of what were hormones and what were underlying issues connected to her past experiences.

She managed to wash herself up in record time. Tim, once again, inquired if she was okay. She gave a shrug and a laugh before giving a sheepish smile and saying, "Pregnancy." When she returned to the conference room Gibbs was on his way out.

"You okay?" he asked with a deeper concern. Molly gave a repeat performance of the one she had done for McGee and after a soul searching look Gibbs was on his way to solve the case. Rachel, overhearing Molly give pregnancy as her excuse for her sudden exodus, asked a few questions with her head peaking out from underneath a blanket Gibbs had used to create her fort. Molly changed the subject and asked how Rachel liked her new safe place. Rachel gave her response sans smile and said it was okay but it was not her safe place and tried to insist once again that she needed to go back there. Molly wondered at her fixation but not for long as Rachel made a request for Molly to continue reading _Harry Potter_.

"We were jus getting to the best part where Hagrid tells Harry that he's a wizard," Rachel exclaimed.

Molly smiled over her exuberance for the story but made a counter offer. Molly handed over her e-reader and asked if Rachel could read for a bit on her own in the fort while Molly worked on something else for a bit. Thirty minutes later Rachel was crawling out from underneath the fort in search of the restroom. Molly walked her to the stairs and gave her directions. Upon her return Rachel inquired after what Molly was reading.

Rachel's tone turned glacial, "Are you a psychologist?"

"Oh, no. I'm actually a pathologist, I...usually work with…umm...I work in the morgue," came Molly's halting reply not knowing how to broach the topic of dead bodies with a child. When Sherlock had introduced her niece to the idea that her aunt worked with the dead it had not gone over well. Of course he had used language such as hack, slice, and saw, but still.

"Oh. Why aren't you there now?" the now defensive child asked.

Molly blushed, "I got in a bit of trouble so I'm in time out."

"What did you do?"

"I played a prank. Listen, I really don't want to talk about it. Umm...are you interested in psychology?" Molly attempted to change the subject.

"I hate it." The little girl looked angry. "Psychologists always want to try to fix you like there is something wrong with you."

Molly gave a small huff, "I know how you feel."

"No you don't," came the direct retort. "My mom was a forensic psychiatrist. She always acted as if something was wrong with me. I was her own daughter and she always made me feel as if I was broken."

The feeling of her hair rising on end returned to Molly as the girl in front of her spoke coldly. Pieces started to fall into place. Molly had been around enough mental instability to narrow down what was going on. Especially since she had witnessed a close flavor to disturbance before. Memories swirled in her head and voice that spoke with an Irish lilt reverberated around her skull. But something was amiss, the voice was too young.

"My father was a counselor," Molly blurted out. She did not want the girl in front of her to realize something was wrong.

"Did he ever try to fix you?"

"N-n-no. No-Not exactly." Mousey Molly decided to make an appearance. "My father was kind and gentle." She focused on her adoptive father.

"Is he dead too?"

"Ye-e-e-s," Molly drew out the word slowly. "He died of lung cancer."

Molly wanted to ask what Rachel's mother had thought was wrong with her but she was afraid of the little girl becoming violent. Rachel was already up in arms about the possibility of Molly psychoanalyzing her. What would she do if Molly out right asked her? Molly was finding it hard to breath. She needed to get out of that room now! She had had enough of sociopaths and psychopaths to last her entire life. She stood up suddenly.

"Where are you going?" the little girl asked in a cold voice laced with suspicion.

"Pregnant ladies have to use the loo a lot." Molly hated throwing her pregnancy about like that but the girl already knew.

"When you get back can you read more _Harry Potter_ to me? You have a really nice voice." The cold girl disappeared and a sweet one replaced her. Molly gave a quick smile, hoped it appeared warm enough, gave a quick, "Of course," and then made a beeline for the door.

She rushed as fast as she could and almost stumbled on the last few steps in her haste. She managed to grab onto the handrail to right herself but then she was off again like a shot. She entered the bullpen and all eyes were on her as she approached Gibbs' desk and leaned forward speaking desperately.

"RachelsasociopathIthinkshekilledhermother," the sentences poured out of her mouth. Molly gasped for breath once she delivered the news and waited for a response.

All she got from Gibbs was a look of consternation he usually resolved for his agents went they had made a boneheaded move or did something he could not comprehend. "What?" he asked.

Molly repeated her sentence again unbelievably faster.

"Wait a moment, wait a moment. Slow down. Can't understand what you're sayin."

"Rachel," Molly took a deep breath and looked over her shoulder to make sure the little girl was not behind her, "is a sociopath. I think she was the one to kill her mother." Molly then added a, "Possibly," to the end of her delivery once she saw Gibbs incredulous facial expression.

"Possibly?" he forcefully directed at her.

"More than likely," Molly gritted her teeth knowing that her gut instinct was right.

"And you know this how?"

Tony, Tim, and Ziva had stopped what they were doing to listen in on the conversation.

"From her behaviors and from what she has said."

"Ya know, just because you started to read a book this week, doesn't make you an expert." Gibbs was speaking to her as if she were a suspect on a case. She did not like it.

"No. You're right. It doesn't. However, I have spent my life surrounded by it and I know quite a bit about sociopaths and psychopaths. I know enough to recognize the symptoms."

"That's right because your own husband is a sociopath, isn't he?"

Molly leaned back as if she had been physically slapped. Emotions played across her face before she narrowed her eyes and hissed out, "My husband is not a sociopath."

"Oh really? Because on Watson's blog it says that Sherlock himself claims to be a high-functioning sociopath." Tony chimed in with that gem of info.

"It sounds better than high-functioning autism," Molly let slip out without thinking and without looking away from her father turned adversary. When she realized what she had said out loud she looked back at the team. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't repeat that to anyone."

"Is that your own diagnosis?" Gibbs asked.

"This is not about Sherlock! This is about a girl who possibly killed her own mother!" Molly raised her voice.

"You of all people should understand what that little girl is going through."

"I did not kill my mother!"

"What proof do you have? You just feel like she's a sociopath because she's not displaying grief in a way you're accustomed to?"

"So you recognize that her reactions are not the most normal."

"Denial is a stage of grief, Kelly!"

"Which you should be familiar with, because that girl is not Kelly and neither am I!"

 **This chapter was based on Season 12 Episode 6 of NCIS (Parental Guidance Suggested) YAY! NCIS is on Netflix now. Some cases are not in the same order as the TV canon in my story. Some people are still alive who would otherwise be dead. Please let me know what you think. I have been working on the next few chapters. Yay for vacation time…which is coming to an end. If I get my other work done I should be able to get another chapter posted tomorrow…**


	40. Fallout

**Chapter 39-Fallout**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _"Which you must be familiar with, because that girl is not Kelly and neither am I!" Molly's voice rang out loud enough for most of the office to hear._

"You are out of line!" Tony stood up and yelled at the shaking bundle of raging nerves that was Molly Holmes.

Ziva agreed with Tony that Molly was out of line but was more concerned with her boss who never let things slip out about his deceased family. Tim took in the scene with shock as his eyes flitted from Molly to Gibbs to Tony before starting the pattern again.

"She's just a kid-" Gibbs started out going back to the case at hand, ignoring his slip and Tony's exclamation.

"It doesn't matter," Molly said closing her eyes and remembering a boy from the time she had spent at rehab. A boy she had not given a thought to since Sherlock had told her to forget about him. She had diligently obeyed at the time but now she remembered. He had a lilting Irish cadence and he had followed her around for the few weeks she spent in the psych ward. She had been a bit of a plaything until the staff realized the situation and had her returned to the drug rehab center. She recalled the dark eyes and opened her own as she realized with horror a connection she did not know existed. She needed to get word to Sherlock!

Molly blinked to clear her mind. "She is fixated on her father and her safe place-"

"As any child who lost her parent can be expected-"

"Which makes it so brilliant. Check her safe place for clues. You may even find a murder weapon there. Look into her past medical history. She has no love for those in the psychological profession."

Gibbs rubbed his face. "Ziva, Tim, go back to the crime scene and check out Rachel's fort."

"Boss, you can't be serious," Tony nearly whined.

"Call me as soon as you find anything. _If_ you find anything. Tony, you and I are going to check out our suspect. Molly you need to go back-"

Molly interrupted with a strong, "No."

"I don't remember it being an option," Gibbs said. He noticed Ziva and Tim still in their spots and ordered them to go on.

"I already have a psychopath I ticked off when he was nothing more than a child. He's hell bent on destroying my family. I don't need a sociopath to add to the list." Molly continued as Ziva and Tim scurried to obey Gibbs' order.

Gibbs observed the woman in front of him. She had given him tidbits of her past to think on. He noticed her body language and the worry lines in her face. She was not just being obstinate. She was scared. He could not understand this irrational fear of a child, of all things, but he decided to have mercy on her. He would always have mercy on her.

"Fine. Go downstairs with Abby. And you stay there. Do you understand?" He pointed his finder at her.

"Yes," Molly answered looking down, "My stuff-"

"On it. Go on now." he shooed her off.

Molly ran off as Gibbs went up the stairs to collect Molly's things. He opened the door and saw Rachel's head pop out from underneath the makeshift fort.

"Agent Gibbs?" the question was evident in the child's voice, "Where's Miss Molly?"

Gibbs got on his knees, "Molly isn't feeling well."

"Is it because of the baby?"

"Yeah."

"My mom was sick with a baby once," Rachel lowered her eyes, "but it died too."

"I'm very sorry about that. That's a lot of loss for someone your age," Gibbs played the sympathetic role.

"I don't think Miss Molly liked me very much."

"Now why do you say that?"

"She would frown at some of the things I said. I don't say bad things do I, Agent Gibbs?" The girl seemed to reach out for reassurance.

"No, Rachel. You're fine." Now Gibbs gut was telling him something was off, but he was unsure if he was just looking for something because of his daughter.

"I'm gonna go ahead and collect her things. Do you need anything?" Gibbs gently asked.

"I need my dad and my safe place. That's all I need Agent Gibbs," she pleaded.

Gibbs visited Vance's office and let his secretary know where his team would be headed. He also asked her to check in on Rachel from time to time and informed her of Molly's whereabouts.

Molly had followed Gibbs instructions. She was grateful that he had not insisted on her returning upstairs. She would not have gone anyway. Abby had greeted her as bubbly as usual having no knowledge of what had taken place.

"Aren't you supposed to be upstairs?" the scientist asked after hugging the shorter woman.

"The kid is a sociopath who killed her mother. I want no part in it." Molly gave the answer stoically.

"Whoa. Wait. What? Back up a second." Abby managed to get the whole story of Molly's encounter with the girl and an altered account of her run-in with Gibbs. No one else needed to know that he had called her Kelly.

Abby gave her a hug. She was not sure she believed the farfetched tale of the little girl killing her own mother but who would want to believe such a thing? But Abby also knew that if it _were_ the truth than her team would find the hard proof they needed to prove the theory. Abby was currently busy at her standing desk in the lab and told Molly to make herself comfortable in the other part of her office.

Molly managed to squeeze under the desk and wondered how much longer she would be able to do so. Her body was not showing much and with the baggy style she favored she would possibly be well into her pregnancy before strangers could guess at her condition. She rubbed her tummy. "I guess I didn't really need those tight pants Abby had me buy after all." She commented to her abdomen. "Baby, I'm sorry about the stress. I need to be eating more too. Between you making me sick and me making me sick you're not getting enough nutrients I'm afraid. We need to work together, okay? I should start keeping a journal like Gibbs recommended. Your daddy would like that. He probably won't be happy to have missed out on the first part of your development. He might insist on getting you a brother or sister just so he can have the experience. I wish I knew if you were a boy or girl. It seems disrespectful to just keep calling you Baby. I guess I could call you sweetie or lovey...hmm...scratch lovey. Maybe Mrs. Hudson will call you that. Your papa is not one for pet names but I can use them on you though...perhaps you'll take after him and not like them either. I look forward to learning who you are. But can mummy tell you a secret. I'm scared I'll be a bum mum."

Molly continued to speak to her child and put all other thoughts of her mind. Thoughts of dead daughters, sociopaths, psychopaths, and corrupt government agencies. She pushed them back and determined to 'Stay Calm and Carry On'. Cliché as it was, it was the best thing she could do. The soundproof office section kept her from hearing the conversation at the other side.

Tony came to deliver Molly's bag to the office. "Where is she?" he asked Molly not seeing her presence.

"She crawled under the desk in my office," Abby replied without looking up from her computer screen.

"Well, here's her bag."

"So, do you think the kid is sociopathic?" Abby continued typing.

"Ah, she told you her theory." Tony shifted his stance and set Molly's bag down. "I'm not sure about that but I think Molly is insane."

That got Abby's attention and she stopped what she was doing, turned to Tony with her hands on her hips and scolded him. "Tony, that is a terrible thing to say. She has had a hard time-"

"That doesn't excuse what she said to Gibbs. She rubbed Kelly's death in his face."

Abby's jaw dropped. "She what?"

"There's more. I told Gibbs that none of us said anything about Kelly to her. He said that he had told her." Tony leaned in and spoke to her in a conspiring tone, "This was all after Gibbs accidentally called her Kelly."

"Wait a second! Start from the beginning," Abby reacted not knowing what else to say.

"Can't the boss and I are headed to the psych hospital to interview a patient that could be linked to the case. See you Abs." And with that Tony left the lab.

"Well, she certainly left that part out of the story," Abby said to herself. She decided to continue working and wait for Molly to make an appearance before talking to her again. It gave her enough time to come up with a plan to out the girl on her identity.

Molly eventually made her way out from underneath the safety of the desk. She shook out her sleeping appendages and went in search of her stuff and the food she had squirreled away. She left the office and entered the lab where Abby diligently worked.

Abby had discovered the identity of the owner of the gun that was used to shoot Rachel Barnes' mother by using the bullet and was impatiently waiting for Gibb's to return, hopefully with CafPow in hand, so she could deliver her results.

Seeing Molly approach the bag Tony had left on the floor Abby turned to the redhead and signed to her. **_"GOOD MORNING SLEEPING BEAUTY. HAVE A NICE REST?"_** Abby asked with a Cheshire grin putting her plan into action

"I don't know ASL, Abby," Molly said with a straight face.

 ** _"I THINK YOU DO, KELLY."_** Abby continued to sign as she paid close attention to Molly's reaction.

"Abby, I don't know what you're saying," Molly said impatiently almost giving nothing away besides being agitated.

 ** _"TONY TOLD ME WHAT HAPPENED. GIBBS LEARNED ASL AS A WAY TO COMMUNICATE WITH YOU WHEN YOU WERE A KID BECAUSE YOU WERE LATE IN SPEAKING SO I KNOW YOU UNDERSTAND ME."_** Abby stubbornly held on.

"Are you done yet?" Molly kneeled on the ground in her bag and rooted around. She found a smashed PB and J and determined to eat it anyway.

Abby kneeled down by her with a more serious face and tapped Molly on the shoulder getting her to look at her once more. **_"GIBBS HAD ME RUN A BLOOD TEST WITH A SHIRT WE BOUGHT TOGETHER."_** It was only a piece of the shirt and a guess or suspicion but it was enough to finally elicit a reaction from Kelly Gibbs.

"You can't tell anyone." Molly let slip out of her mouth before she thought things through.

"Aha! I knew it!" Abby crowed out loud. The realization of the confirmation hit her all of a sudden. "How are you even alive? Oh my gosh, have you talked to Gibbs about it? Does anyone else know? How about Vance? We have to keep it quiet but do Tony and Ziva know? They should know. Oh my gosh this is the greatest thing ever! How did you end up in England?"

Meanwhile Molly had been calling Abby's name in increasing loudness before Molly finally grabbed the dark-haired woman's face in her hands. "You can't tell anyone. Their safety and yours depends on it."

Abby saw and heard Molly's desperation. "Well, Gibbs, at least knows what you're into right? You did tell him everything, right?"

Molly violently shook her head and removed her hands from Abby's face. "No. He can't ever know. If I tell him, he will become the target of some very bad people as long as he doesn't know it will keep him safe. Abby listen to me, Kelly Gibbs is dead and she needs to stay dead or other people will die. People you care about."

Abby narrowed her eyes, "Is that a threat?"

"Not from me."

"You need to tell Gibbs."

"Tell Gibbs what Abby," Ziva asked as she and McGee entered the lab with some evidence.

"She needs to tell Gibbs...she's sorry, for earlier." Abby gave a slight hesitation.

"I agree," Ziva answered coldly. "Your behavior was totally uncalled for."

"What brings you two down here?" Abby moved on to work matters and efficiently stopped Ziva and Molly from having a go at each other.

"We have found some evidence linked to the case." Ziva glanced at Molly and then looked back to Abby.

"Did you find the gun in Rachel's fort?" Molly could not help asking.

"Yeah, actually we did," McGee answered.

"McGee!" Ziva snapped. " _She_ does not need to know what is going on in the case. We need to make sure it is in fact the gun that shot Mrs. Barnes before saying anything." Ziva turned and pointed her finger at Molly who was now standing with her bag in hand, "And you do not get to say I told you so."

"Did you tell Gibbs yet?" Abby asked.

"We called but he did not answer the phone."

Suddenly McGee's phone rang. The three co-workers looked at each other but it was Ziva who spoke, "How does he do that?"

"He's Gibbs," came Abby's confident reply as she went on to run the ballistics on the gun they had found.

It turned out it had been as Molly had said. Gibbs and Tony had interrogated a sociopathic prisoner who could not have committed the crime but had been contacted by the victim recently. The convict was a known serial killer made infamous by his cannibalistic actions. The victim had been his doctor previously and had approached him to discuss another sociopath she was dealing with. One that had scared her more than she had ever been scared with him.

After the meeting Gibbs returned his missed call and got the news about the gun. It seemed Molly had been right in her assessment. And now there was an extra rift between Gibbs and his little girl. She seemed to be drifting further and further away from him and attacking her husband's character was not going to win him any points.

Fortunately his agents knew better or were too afraid to call him out on his slip of the tongue. However, with their loyal spirits, he was afraid they would be out for her blood. Gibbs predicted that Tony would behave in a surly childish manner. Ziva would be coldly silent. Tim would be vacillate between cold politeness and just plain cold but would look to Gibbs for cues on how to behave. Once Abby heard, as he was sure she would, she would respond emotionally. She would be loyal to Gibbs in the end but she would try to see it from all emotional sides and would try to bring about peace. Ducky would quietly observe and apply his own psychological training. It would be a long week, but as long as no new cases came in the team would be able to rest on Sunday because it looked like they would have the case wrapped up by the end of the night. With the tension that existed Gibbs decided it might be in everyone's best interest if he stayed with Molly while his agents were given some space.

By the time Gibbs and Dinozzo returned the gun had been matched and the father had appeared. They kept that information from the little girl and the father stood on the other side of the glass as his little girl gave her confession in a bone-chilling fashion once she knew she had been found out.

Proper procedures were taken and the team was ready to go before midnight rolled around. Gibbs offered to come over and watch Molly so that they could have some time to themselves. They told him that Tom had called and made a similar offer for the morning so it was decided that Gibbs would take over in the afternoon. He then told them to go home and get rest and that he would finish up the paperwork. The couple knew better than to argue with him. As they turned to leave he added not to give Molly a hard time.

Earlier Abby had told Gibbs she needed to talk to him before they left. Once the rest of his agents were gone he headed down to see what the young forensic specialist had to say.

 **Sorry. Not the reactions you probably wanted but these characters often work around each other and are so cautious! Next chapter will be up as soon as I can work the kinks out but sadly I don't think it will be tomorrow. Many people are going to have some interesting conversations. I'm looking forward to it! Thank you so much for your reviews and comments! Thanks for joining me for the ride!**


	41. He Said, She Said

**Chapter 40-He said, She said**

Abby looked at Gibbs in a serious manner as he stood before her in the lab. Her somber mood was at odds with the bubbliness she usually displayed.

"I know Gibbs," she said looking straight into his clear blue eyes.

"You know what, Abs?" Gibbs shifted his stance and crossed his arms.

"I know about, Kelly." When Gibbs stayed silent and only cocked an eyebrow in question of how she knew, Abby told her findings.

Gibbs looked away and nodded.

"What...what happened Gibbs?" Abby asked with sadness and a touch of fear in her voice

He looked back at a woman he saw as a daughter. His voice was full of emotion when he answered. "I'm not sure, Abs."

"Well...what are we going to do about it?"

" _We_? There is no _we_ in this Abby." Abby deflated at his words and looked like she was about to comment before Gibbs cut her off. " _I_ promised to keep her secret to protect her. That is what _I_ have to do until I figure out what it is that has her so scared. I want her to tell me herself but..."

Abby studied Gibbs, "Okay, so we keep quiet...for now."

"Abby, I'm not going to ask you to-" Gibbs started.

"No, Gibbs. If staying silent will keep your daughter and grandchild stay safe than that's what we'll do. You don't have to go through this alone. I've had my suspicions ever since I ran the paternity test but I've kept it to myself. I can keep it to myself a little longer but I think the team should know. We can help you. You've helped us all, at one time or another. Please let us in," she begged. "We've come so far. We're a family and that makes her family too."

"Thanks Abs. Give me a couple of days to think things through okay?"

"Have you told Mike or asked him…" Abby let the question hang.

Gibbs had considered calling in his mentor, Mike Franks, but was not quite ready to do so. Mike was currently residing in Mexico. He was the one to influence Gibbs into joining NIS before it became NCIS. He was also the one who led the investigation of the man who shot the driver of the car that Shannon and Kelly had been in that fateful day. He trusted Franks, but with his daughter alive, Gibbs did not know what to believe and he had no idea as to what had happened.

Gibbs had studied Kelly's case file and had found a few holes but not enough to lead to another alternative. Obviously the death certificates had been forged. What Gibbs and others had thought was a minor mistake at the time could have been a clue or warning. The original date of death on both certificates stated that his girls had died on leap day. Only it had _not_ been a leap year. On his own, Gibbs had tried to track down the medical examiner only to find out that the man had been found dead not too long after Kelly's case had been closed. While the case had been under NCIS jurisdiction for the most part, the FBI was also included in the case file and had done some of the work. Including the botched autopsies. Gibbs had a friend in the FBI but he was not ready to call Fornell in either. He needed more information from the source and did not want to gain attention by poking into the wrong areas. For the first time in a long time there was too much at risk for him.

Gibbs shook the thoughts from his head and stepped closer to put a kiss on Abby's cheek. Before he could step back Abby threw her arms around in a hug. He gave in and hugged the younger woman back and relished the show of affection.

As she held on Abby suddenly moved her hands to his shoulders and tightened her grip as she moved her head back, "Oh my gosh Gibbs! You're gonna be a grandpa!"

Gibbs allowed himself to smile as Abby put her arms around him once more and squeezed.

Molly squinted at the light of morning and rolled over to find out what time it was exactly. Grabbing her phone she saw that it was a little past ten. She groaned as she rolled on to her back and threw an arm over her eyes. She did _not_ want to get up.

The evening before had to have been the most uncomfortable so far and with everything that had happened since she had been staying in America, and there had been quite a few. Granted she had brought most of it herself but she could not help but feeling like Sarah in Labyrinth and whining, "It's not fair!" Tony, who for the most part acted like a brother, was not going to be forgiving her any time soon. She tried to make amends by cooking dinner but Tony childishly opted out and ordered pizza for Ziva and himself. She excused herself shortly after that and did not see them the rest of the night. And she did not want to face them now.

Molly's stomach growled and she knew she would not be able to hide in her room forever. Maybe Tony and Ziva would still be in his room and she could quickly use the restroom, grab food, and slink back before being noticed. Since she was eating for two she could not afford to skip meals.

She quietly opened the door a crack and listened to see if she could hear any noise from the living room. Not hearing any she opened it wide enough for her eye to peek through. Seeing no one she streaked through the hallway towards the bathroom not glancing in the kitchen to see if anyone was residing there.

"Good morning, Molly."

The call made her jump and turn around before she made her intended destination.

"What are you doing here, Tom?" the tired woman questioned her British protector who was sitting at the table reading a newspaper and drinking coffee.

"I…offered to…spend the day with you," Tom gave Molly a bashful smile.

Smelling a rat Molly squinted her eyes at the agent. "You offered or they asked you to babysit me?"

"What? Why would they do that?" Tom looked genuinely confused.

She crossed her arms, "If that's not why you hesitated, what is?"

Tom cleared his throat and folded up his newspaper. "You know what? Why don't you go ahead and finish what you were doing and I'll get you some breakfast. Good? Good. How about eggs? Protein should be good for the baby. Or are you having cravings? Do some foods make you sick?" While he was speaking non-stop he had crossed to the refrigerator and had started taking food out.

Molly shook her head and went off to the bathroom. Perhaps he was just uncomfortable with the fact that she was pregnant and he did not know what to do with himself.

After she had relieved herself and had gotten sorted out for the day she rejoined Tom in the kitchen. She sighed at the ridiculous amount of food that Tom had prepared in a relatively short amount of time. She took a plate and loaded it with some of the offerings.

Tom stared at her over her plate of eggs, toast, sausage, and tomato. "What is it?" Molly asked between bites of egg.

"I…just haven't gotten over the fact that you're…pregnant. Especially since the father… is…Sher…lock."

Molly's fork clattered on her plate as she dropped it down. "Did Mycroft send you here to find out if Sherlock is the father? Because I assure that he is!" She glared at Tom.

"No! Of course not, " Tom defended himself as Molly continued to glare though she had picked up her fork and had gone back to eating. "I mean Mycroft did send me here but not for that," Tom added in a low voice knowing that he would not be able to put it off for much longer.

Molly's fork clattered for a second time and this time she pushed the plate away. "What for?"

Tom ignored her question. "Molly in your condition you really need to eat."

Molly pulled her plate back and started to pick at it with her abused fork. She did not see much of a point in eating anymore. She would probably just throw it up anyway. She wished she could go back to last weekend where she was playing video games with House. He was definitely her favorite brother-in-law despite his abrasive manner. Molly shoved a few bites of food in her mouth and asked her question again. "Why does Mycroft want you here?"

"He wants to talk to you without the Americans around." Tom gave in. She would know soon enough anyway.

Molly continued to eat in silence despite her feelings on food at the moment. She took her dishes to the sink and asked Tom in a gentle tone if he would be willing to clean up. She then went to get prepared in her battle suit. Unlike _the_ woman who went into battle without a stitch on, Molly chose her most comfortable clothes and topped the look with a ridiculous cat jumper she knew the politician would hate. She completed the look with some yellow ribbon barrettes from an assortment of accessories Abby had gotten earlier in the week before Molly had entered yet another new circle of hell. She could not help but wonder if Dante had gotten the number of rings confused because she is pretty sure that she should have reached the center by now.

When she rejoined Tom he was sitting on the couch with a black laptop. She could already see and hear Mycroft Holmes giving out orders to the poor beleaguered Tom.

Once seated where Mycroft could see her she offered words first. "To what do I owe this…umm…pleasure?" She mimicked Mycroft's sneer.

"Just checking in on my beloved sister-in-law. They tell me that your pregnancy is high risk. Do take care, Mummy so wants grandchildren," the iceman said in way of greeting.

"Sherlock's right, you are a mummy's boy," Molly would take every jab she could, no matter how weak.

"Where is my brother, Dr. Hooper?" Mycroft calmly asked.

She knew that he was trying to get to her by using her maiden name but it was the question that got to her. "I haven't talked to him in three months, _Mikey_ , I have no idea." Molly was now worried but she had managed to get a jibe in.

Mycroft Holmes' lips disappeared into a thin line and he tried to look unruffled by Molly's use of the family nickname. He needed answers and he needed them now. "Molly, dear," he bit out sarcastically, "I don't believe that the universe is rarely so lazy-"

Molly gave an unladylike snort at his familiar and now overused catch phrase. For all their dislikes of anything cliché, the Holmes men certainly created enough of their own.

"As I was saying," Mycroft continued in a tone that had turned to ice, "you cannot expect me to believe that Nikita is a coincidence."

"You're going to have to expand on that train of thought because I'm not following you," Molly said in a tired voice.

"You spoke to Nikita, did you not?"

"I did."

"And then she went to Sherlock and now he, along with the Watsons, is traipsing about with that woman. On occasion they send me a present in the shape of an American secret agent. What did you tell that woman?" Mycroft kept his calm diplomatic tone and took in Molly whose face was now devoid of color.

After a few moments of silence Molly managed to ask a question. "Where was he last?" her voice cracked.

"We were able to track him to Russia where he was injured but then he went off grid. Where will he be heading next?"

"Why do you think I know?" Molly's eyes finally looked up.

"As I explained before. You spoke to Nikita who then went to my brother. The two are connected."

Molly was frozen. She did not know what to say or do. She was like that a lot now these days and she often found herself falling back on old training. If she followed her training she did not have to think as much. She wanted to protect Sherlock and right now she viewed Mycroft as an enemy to be treated with caution. She heard the voice of her trainer Annabelle, now called Mary, in her head. _'He thinks you're weak and stupid. He underestimates you. Use it against him.'_

A real tear slid down Molly's face. "I don't know. How badly was he injured?"

"He took a knife to the side."

Molly covered her mouth first with a balled up fist and then both her hands came to cover her nose and mouth. She closed her eyes. Once she got herself under better control she put her fisted hands in her lap. "Is he alive?" she managed to get out in calm tones.

"As far as I know…for the moment."

"I had no idea that Nikita was planning on recruiting Sherlock. If I had known I would never have spoken to her."

"What did you tell her, Dr. Hoo-Molly?"

Molly was thrown off for a moment thinking Mycroft had accidentally called her Dr. Who, which everyone knows is the question not the name. It took Mycroft calling Molly by her given name once more to get her attention again. She just shook her head refusing to answer. She was pretty sure the line was as secure as it could be but was unwilling to take the risk.

"Fine. Then answer me this, how did you know about Elena?" Mycroft changed tactics.

Tom, who had been ignored up to this point even though he was holding the computer, studied his boss on the screen. "Who's Elena?"

"Not your concern. Molly?"

Molly tried to evade the answer, "Sherlock tells me everything." She tried to be nonchalant.

Mycroft cocked an eyebrow, "Even if it were true," he shot her with a verbal arrow, "Sherlock does not know about Elena."

This time Tom snorted, "He will now," he muttered under his breath, knowing Molly would never hide anything from her beloved hero.

"Molly, how did you-" Mycroft's face went slack jawed as all the pieces fell into place. He hardly ever thought ill of himself but at that moment he admitted that he had been an idiot. All this time the missing puzzle piece had been sitting in front of him. He gave a shuddering breath, closed his eyes and looked inward to sort through the information he had.

In his own mind he could see an avatar of Molly dressed in a horrid cherry jumper that peeked out from her lab coat. The avatar still had a brown ponytail that did not match the current look of the actual Molly. The avatar shimmered as Mycroft recreated it to match the original. She was so quiet and unassuming. A mouse. No one of importance. A goldfish. What was it that others saw but he had missed? She had succeeded where he had failed in getting Sherlock to quit drugs, and for the most part stay off. She had caused a talented assassin to run from her organization in order to protect her life. She became the silent obsession of a mad man with enough intelligence to bring down a country. She hid away from most of the world but those pulled into her orbit felt the need to protect her or destroy her.

"Magnussen sent you that email."

Molly bit on her lip to hold back a whimper but did not reply. Her eyes were glued to the keyboard resting on Tom's legs.

"Sherlock is taking down Division." Mycroft's words were a statement and not a question.

Molly's eyes looked up. "You know about Division?"

"Many different governments' officials are aware of Division, just not America's. How is that for irony?" The unflappable ice man looked tired and so much older all of a sudden. "I would not have sent you to America if I had known." All the fight and arrogance were out of his voice. "Why did Sherlock not tell me?"

"You didn't give us a chance to think through things before doing what you thought was best."

"I always do what is best for my baby brother," the usually calm man hissed.

"You pitted Sherlock against a psychopath and you were going to send him on a mission leading to his death. How could we trust you not to turn me into some Baskerville experiment? Goodness knows what you would have done to me all those years ago if you knew what was inside my head at the time."

"With the knowledge that you have, you are a liability."

"I am a person and deserve to be treated as such."

Molly could not take anymore. She simply stood up and walked out of the room. It was not as if anything she said would be heard by Mr. British Government. She felt powerless and numb. All around her people made decisions for her and told her what to do. And she went along with it. When she tried to go against the flow of events she just received one more anchor to way her down. Even things she had wanted for herself had been decided without her. Yes, Sherlock had asked her to marry him. She had even said yes to it, but the actual marriage had been officiated without her. She could not remember the last time she had made a decision about her life on her own. She could not even count going to medical school to become a pathologist as her own choice since she found out she had been manipulated into the position. And now she sat in the bedroom in a country she swore never to return to, where she was told at every moment where she needed to be and what she should be doing. As if that was not enough the ankle bracelet chafed her leg most of the time serving as a constant reminder that she was not free.

She was not able to make a decision to save her life, let alone someone else's.

Molly curled up on her borrowed bed and faced the wall. The arm under her body wrapped protectively around her belly and stroked it as if comforting the child residing inside. She had not even had the choice of becoming pregnant but she _had_ gotten to choose to keep her child and she would go forward making what decisions she could to protect her baby. She did not need Mycroft to tell her it was high risk. She understood this far more than he ever could.

Her free hand came up to brush away the tears that were now freely flowing. At some point she had started sobbing quietly and her body shook with the action.

She tried to process everything Mycroft had said. Mainly she focused on the loaded fact that Sherlock was working with Nikita. Nikita had warned her that Moriarty knew of her impending motherhood, which meant that she must have told Sherlock as well.

Molly let out a wail at the thought. She had already been robbed of so much and now she would not be able to be the one to tell Sherlock about their baby. Chances were that Mycroft would have told him before she had the chance to anyway. Perhaps she would never see Sherlock again now that he was injured and on a suicide mission. With Sherlock on Division's case it was up to Mycroft to work on locating Moriarty.

Those sobering thoughts put things into perspective for her. She was crying over losing the chance to tell Sherlock about their child when she may not even have a chance to even see him again.

It had been awhile but Molly did not know what else to do, so she began to pray. After a time she drifted off to sleep, which is how Gibbs found her when he took over for Tom.

Upon waking Molly headed once again to the restroom to relieve her aching bladder that she knew would only get worse as the pregnancy progressed. She was so set on her mission that she did not notice the changing of the guard that took place until afterwards.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in sleepy confusion. "Where's Tom?"

"I offered to come over for a bit." Gibbs observed her quietly from his seat on the couch.

She noticed the book in his hand. She had inherited her love of books from the man in front of her even though they tended to read different genres. She had noticed when she was at his house that though his shelves were devoid of movies and DVDs they had been jam packed with books. It made her miss her own flat that had been filled to the brim with all kinds of books where she would spend hours of her free time reading while Toby perched nearby. Her flat was now gone and she had no idea what had become of her faithful companion.

"Go get dressed and we'll get a bite to eat," Gibbs instructed as he turned back to his book.

Molly looked down at her clothes. She was still wearing the tacky sweater but felt no need to change. She ran a hand through her shortened hair. If it was a mess there was not much she could do about it.

"I'm already dressed."

Gibbs scanned her choice of outfit but made no comment. He simply closed his book and said, "All right."

"I don't really feel like going out." Molly tried to dissuade Gibbs from his idea.

"I think it'll be good for you to get out for a bit."

Once again Molly felt as if the choice was not hers to make so she grabbed her shoes and bag and followed him out the door.

Molly really should not have been surprised to find herself once again at the diner they had frequented in her childhood. She felt tired and defeated so she made no effort to convince Gibbs to go elsewhere. She followed him on autopilot and later would not even remember sitting down in the booth. She opened the menu and sat staring at it without reading. She was lost somewhere in her mind.

"Molly?" the silver haired man sitting across from her asked, "Do you know what you want?"

Molly shrugged without looking up.

"You need to eat something. Do you want to go somewhere else?"

This question was answered with another shrug.

"How about pancakes with cherries?" Gibbs offered her old favorite.

Molly frowned and wrinkled her nose. "I'll just have whatever you're having," she said in a voice devoid of emotion.

While Gibbs preferred meatloaf he remembered that once upon a time it had not been Kelly's favorite. So he ordered them both cheeseburgers with fries and a couple of side salads so that the young woman in front of him would get some vitamins from the vegetables.

The meal was consumed in silence with Gibbs finishing off his meal while Molly left about half her burger and all of the fries. Gibbs had attempted to get her to eat a fry telling her that they would not taste as good later. She attempted to nibble on the offending taters but recalled eating chips with Sherlock and they just did not taste as good without him. Or perhaps they just were not as good. Either way she did not have the stomach for them so she just pushed them around her plate and dipped them in ketchup until most of them were soaked through with the red substance.

Molly expected them to go straight home and did not pay attention to where they were going after the solemn meal. She was surprised to see that they had stopped at a park. She looked up at Gibbs for the first time in a couple hours with a question in her eyes.

"I told you I think getting out would be good for you. You could use the fresh air," Gibbs answered her silent query.

Molly followed him out of his truck and to a bench where they both sat. Molly had changed too much from the day before and it did not sit well with Gibbs.

"I'm sorry for yesterday," he told her sincerely.

"Don't apologize. It's a sign of weakness," came Molly's automatic response.

"Not if it's to someone you care about. If I could change things I would," Gibbs confessed his inward thoughts.

Molly answered him again with a shrug.

"Let's talk about what happened," he tried to probe.

"There's nothing to talk about," Molly replied. She wondered if she could go a whole day with only speaking lines from Labyrinth.

After fifteen minutes of silence Gibbs got up and left Molly on the bench alone. It was the most freedom she had had in awhile. He returned shortly with an ice cream cone from a nearby vendor.

"Used to be your favorite," he offered the sweet treat using the same calming tone he had used with the girl from the case the day before. The tone he had used before realizing that Molly was right about her being a bona fide sociopath.

"I'm not that girl. She's...she's not coming back." Molly refused to take the treat.

"Just because you're different doesn't mean you can't enjoy the same things." He continued to hold the cone out to her.

"It's too cold to eat ice cream," she protested.

"Suit yourself." He sat down and started in on the sweet himself.

She knew what he was doing. He was trying to show how much he was enjoying it so that she would cave and ask for some of it. It was a trick he used to use when she was stuck in a strop and he wanted to cheer her up. It was not going to work on her. At least not much. She sighed sadly. She would not give in to him but she admitted too herself that it looked a little good.

Gibbs noticed the small play of emotions and was relieved to see something other than the cold mask of indifference she had held most of the day. He gave a little smile, "You sure you don't want one?"

The mask resettled and she shrugged.

"You want to head back?" he asked.

"I never wanted to leave in the first place."

"If this is about yesterday, we need to talk about it," Gibbs said in reference to her attitude.

Molly sighed, "It's more than that."

"Tell me about it," Gibbs invited her to open up.

Molly sat up straight and opened her mouth to respond, but after glancing around the park and giving a shudder at what she saw she slumped back in defeat. The park was full of people even though it was one of the less popular parks around. Normally she loved being outdoors but not in D.C. and not since her mind was updated. There were to many people in and around the metropolitan area that were well known. But what was less well known were the secrets that had hidden in every crevice of Molly's mind.

Gibbs witnessed the shudder but was quite unaware of the battle inside Molly. He was worried about the paranoia she displayed but accepted it given the situation she had found herself in. He just wished she would tell him something. Anything. If he could hunt out those who were tormenting his little girl he would. What had Shannon been into that warranted the massive cover up that had gone undetected? Who had the power to carry out such a feat that went so thoroughly undetected? He at first suspected the CIA to be involved, as Molly seemed to be terrified of the U.S. government, but had barely batted an eye when his team had to work in tandem with the agency on a case.

Gibbs finally gave in to Molly's earlier request and they made their way back to Tony's apartment. They rode in silence the entire way back and once they arrived Molly went straight into her borrowed room. When Gibbs checked on her awhile later he saw that she had fallen into a fitful sleep. He left her to rest and settled himself on the couch with a book.

One page and an hour later Gibbs heard Molly emerge and go to the restroom. Gibbs had not been able to concentrate on his book as his thoughts were pulled elsewhere. He wished that she were not so afraid to go to his house. There he would have been able to work on his boat while going through his thoughts. Working with his hands always helped him to think more clearly, Molly was not unlike him in this way.

He listened for his daughter's actions. Once she was finished hitting the head he heard her head to the kitchen. The fridge opened several times and he heard the microwave go off. There were muted sounds of food being consumed and the smell of hamburger in the air. Then the sounds of pots and pans rattling caused Gibbs to call out asking if she needed any help. Molly declined in a much more civil tone than she had used before. In time Gibbs could smell chocolate in the air and hear the splash of water as dishes were rinsed out.

Molly finally made an appearance and asked if it would be okay to watch a movie. After getting a positive answer she rushed to her room to grab one of her own movies they had purchased from Wal-Mart earlier in her stay. She threw the DVD to Gibbs and asked him to set it up. If Molly had stayed in the room a moment longer she would have heard Gibbs give a quiet sound that was half groan half growl. He absolutely loathed technology. He was able to get his email, most of the time, but he truly depended on Tim and Abby to handle anything else. He made his way over to the TV to try and figure the cursed thing out. He managed to get the DVD in but was at odds with how to get the movie on the screen.

Shannon had always been the one to handle any technology in their lives and subsequently each of his ex-wives followed suit. However, his first wife had a knack and interest in technology that none of the others had shown. She even had a computer in their house, which was almost unheard of back in the 1980's. The couple would laugh at each other's differences. Shannon would tease her husband for his old fashioned ways and he would grumble about the computer taking her attention away from him. He would tease her but she did lavish attention on her husband and their child. Kelly found a love for both things her parents enjoyed. She would sometimes sit underneath her mother's desk by her feet with a book or on her lap learning about the machine. Other times found her downstairs working on a boat with her dad or underneath the worktable with her dolls, books, or both. Then there were the times they would sit on the couch together with Kelly in the middle and they would enjoy a movie. Even then Shannon was the one who did the easy set up.

While Gibbs pushed every button on the remote Molly had set up some food on the table behind him. Of course, being British by adoption, there was a pot of tea and two mugs along with fresh brownies and a tub of ice cream, there was a bowl of popcorn, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and a jar of pickles. Gibbs turned around having given up on the stupid thing and saw the smorgasbord laid out. He gave Molly a look with one eyebrow cocked.

Molly blushed in response. "What?" she whined. "The baby's hungry." she rubbed her tummy.

Gibbs gave her a lopsided smile as his eyes danced with joy. Joy that she was eating. Joy that her gray mood had a taken a break. Joy that she was talking to him in a tone that was not tinted with pain.

Molly bit her lip and held out her hand for the remote, which Gibbs handed over in relief. In short order Molly undid the damage Gibbs had inadvertently done in his quest to work a DVD player and the movie was put on. Molly poured tea for the both of them. Seeing Gibbs wrinkle his nose she moved to get him some coffee but was stayed by a hand on her arm. She held out a bowl with an ice cream topped brownie, which Gibbs accepted graciously, before diving into her own sweet treat.

As the movie started and the familiar introduction of _My Fair Lady_ started to play Gibbs could not help but comment. "This was always one of your mother's favorite films."

"It reminds me of Sherlock," she gave her reason for watching it. She steadfastly refused to engage in discussing her mother. She had been successful in her attempts over the years to keep her mother from her mind. To let Shannon enter Molly's thoughts would mean remembering her last memories. Memories that cast a pall on any of her pleasant recollections. If she let in any memories of her mother it would pitch her over the edge of a metaphorical cliff and she did not know how she would be able to climb back up again. So she avoided it completely, though it became harder as of late. To combat the memories that were trying to claw there way up she began to talk during the first part of the film. She went in to how she met Sherlock at a hospital but evaded the details of how either of them had gotten there in the first place. Gibbs already knew it was drug related but she endeavored to protect him from the extent of it. Every time Henry Higgins did something that reminded her of Sherlock she giggled and told Gibbs.

Gibbs, for his part, was enjoying listening to her. He could tell she was nervous as her hands had not stopped moving but as long as her eyes stayed on the TV her guard was lowered, not completely, but it was enough to grant him new insight.

After a time she went silent and a frown grew on her face. She pulled her knees up to her chest as if to protect herself. With eyes still on the TV watching a happy Eliza Doolittle dance around the room with Henry Higgins she admitted what was bothering her most. "Sherlock's been wounded. I don't know how bad."

Gibbs studied her deeply, "Tom tell you this?"

"I spoke with Mycroft Holmes this morning," Molly confessed.

Gibbs eyebrows rose and he tilted her head. Molly caught his questioning look. "He didn't want to...there were things he doesn't want the Americans to know."

"Like?"

Molly changed her sitting position so that she was now sitting cross-legged on the couch. She was on one end with Gibbs at the other giving her enough personal space but it was comfort that he was near. She sighed, she was finding herself doing a lot of that lately. "You're an American."

"An argument could be made for you being one as well."

Molly squirmed.

Gibbs continued, "You brought it up."

"I'm worried...but I can't..." Molly groaned trying to find words to say that would not get anyone in trouble. "You're a government agent Gibbs. I can't just tell you everything and not expect it not to come back and bite me or those I care about in the butt."

"It's my day off-"

"Please, you never take a day off."

"Today I am. Right now, despite what you think of the situation or your identity crisis, I'm your father. I will always be your father first and foremost."

 _'Like you were when you left us and went off to that stupid war?_ ' Molly curled her lips inward and bit down before uttering the angry retort out loud. She knew it was not his fault he had gotten sent away.

Gibbs saw the stormy look in her eyes and could guess the direction of her thoughts.

"You hate the duplicity my existence has put you in." Molly accused him.

"I hate you not talking to me more."

"What if you hate what I tell you more? What if you feel it puts your government," she said the term as if it were a curse word, "in danger?"

"Does it?"

"No. If my...if Sherlock succeeds it may just save it."


	42. In the Dark

**Chapter 41-Meanwhile in Finland**

Sherlock had spent the better part of two weeks inside his mind palace. His doctor and friend, John Watson, had not given him much of a choice. Russia had not gone down as smoothly as they had hoped, but to be honest it had only been a matter of time before Division caught on. They were lucky to have gotten such a head start on their project in the first place.

Now Sherlock was forcibly being made to rest and take sustenance lest his body become susceptible to infection. The brute of an agent had managed to cut Sherlock and though the cut was long enough to cause sufficient bleeding it was not deep enough to damage any organs or result in immediate death. The cut was on his left side but Sherlock had already been ducking out of the way when it struck. Nikita had shot the agent dead before he had had another chance at any of them.

When going into dangerous situations it was always good to have a John Watson by your side. Though Sherlock lost quite a bit of blood John had managed to sew him up before warranting the need of a blood transfusion. Now the team was trying to prolong his life from a very preventable death as long as he cooperated. He hated losing the edge of time they had, but sense, and his friends, had won in the end. He was given two months for a full recovery but he refused to postpone the mission for that amount of time. He had a wife and unborn child to protect!

They had discussed Nikita and Mary going on ahead of them but had come up with an alternative solution for the time being. They were reluctant to split up too soon and now would be recognized easily enough by every agent Division had at its disposal. Sherlock's team had been getting so close so soon. They now had four of seven boxes with the seventh being with Percy. In theory they only needed to collect two more before the final showdown. They had destroyed all of the boxes save the first one, which they controlled with a preserved finger from the first agent from London. Sherlock loved having practically open access at Bart's. Michael and the computer geek working with him were keeping an eye on Percy at Division headquarters and his box thus leaving Nikita's team to worry about the other two. So, Sherlock had called Wiggins on the untraceable phone he had given him before their departure and offered him a chance at a case.

Wiggins was mostly a chemist at heart but had become accustomed to spying and was good enough at blending into the London atmosphere. Sherlock only hoped he could do as well in Montreal. Sherlock knew Wiggins had a bit of a crush on Molly so it did not take much to have the man agreeing to light off to Canada and possibly risk his life. All it had cost was Sherlock's promise to allow Billy to call himself Mr. Holmes' protégé. Just because Sherlock would allow this did not mean he would own up to it. Billy Wiggins was given strict instructions to just observe and deduce the patrons of the bank and not to get involved.

This went well for about two weeks but Division's agents were trained well and Owen Elliot was no exception. In a stroke of luck, which Sherlock would have claimed was divine intervention if he had believed in a higher power, Owen Elliot seemed to turn into an unlikely ally, otherwise Bill Wiggins would surely be dead now. Division had once again overstepped their bounds and took the life of a loved one. They tried to make super soldiers but in the end they could not take the innate humanness out of the children they had enslaved. The craving to be loved and to love was too strong and though not all, many did succumb to its power, as it did with Mr. Elliot.

Owen claimed that he wanted to take Division down and could not do so on his own. Love was such a vicious motivator. Did Division not know this? So he promised to align himself with Nikita's team but would only hand the box over to her. At the moment they could only take him at his word and since they were now hiding out in Finland it would take a bit of time to make the preparations to cross the ocean.

The team was given contact info for Owen and would tell him when they were able to do the pick up. Sherlock then directed Wiggins to the last box located in Pennsylvania. This one would be much more heavily guarded and he warned the drug addict to take care for if he got caught this time they may all die.

Nikita could not believe they were trusting a druggy to carry out this mission. Sherlock then reminded her that everyone on their team, aside from Dr. Watson, was at one point active drug-taking participants.

They were going to lay low another week and wait for Sherlock to heal enough to move. The plan was to wait until getting Wiggins report then they would move and possibly split up. That had been the most current plan until they had received a call from Michael on the inside claiming that Percy wanted to take Molly into custody.


	43. Closer to the Edge

**Chapter 42-Closer to the Edge**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own.**

 **Trigger: Mention of past abuse for Molly. Not too graphic but it's sad.**

It had been an emotional Sunday. Molly had finally opened up to Gibbs. He took the news that Sherlock was working with Nikita with the same calm stoicism in which he took most things. Despite his desire to do so, he withheld asking her exactly what they were working on. She only told him that they were after 'the bad people.' His patience was rewarded and he was able to hold his daughter as she cried and told him about how worried she was that she would never see her beloved husband and best friend. She told him about how she felt a bit silly but she was upset about being robbed of the chance to tell Sherlock that they were expecting and of her fears of losing their child. She confessed that before Sherlock had begun 'courting' her, she thought she needed to be alone forever. She had told him that she had resigned herself to being a cat lady before she had even graduated high school. She had eventually cried herself out and with the movie playing in the background she had fallen asleep leaning against her father. At times he heard a mumbled, 'Sh'lock,' as she almost jerked awake.

If his agents had been shocked to find Molly sleeping with her head in Gibbs' lap they did not let on. When Gibbs made to leave the sleeping woman she cried out in her sleep begging her daddy not to leave her. Gibbs looked down in surprise but Ziva said she often cried out in her sleep and informed him that it was usually Sherlock she cried out for. Her father was the second one she would call out to the most with her mother being called out for a total of two times. When questioned why they knew the number of times she called out for her mother Tony had grimaced and said that those were _not_ good nights.

Gibbs was anxious to see how Molly was doing now that it was a new day and that she had opened up more. It could go either way. She could be more fearful now that she had revealed some important secrets or she could feel relieved of the burden she had been carrying around on her own. If she felt safe and trusted him perhaps she would finally open up enough to tell him what had really happened and how she had ended up in England.

Unfortunately it ended up being the former option. Director Vance wanted a second opinion on Molly's return to work and had enlisted another psychologist to help. On top of this news he had reassigned her to working with different agents' cases for the time being.

Fortunately, this psychologist was gentler, but the damage had already been done.

Molly flashed once again on her new counselor but this time bit her lip before responding and asked to be excused to the restroom. She did not wait for a response and saw herself out. Gibbs saw the stormy look on her face as she headed down the office stairs into the bullpen and watched as she signed to him.

"YOUR DEAD AGENT'S SISTER? GET A COUNSELOR YOU DON'T KNOW!" she shouted in sign with no way for the team to miss seeing the gestures she made as she tried to stomp past Gibbs.

Gibbs stood up and tried to stop her, "Hold up. What are you talking about?"

Molly chose a different sign that was easily recognized by every American.

"Dr. Dinozzo!" Vance called from the upper landing. "I don't believe you were excused," his icy voice called out.

Molly's new psychologist, one Rachel Cranston, stepped out behind the director and spoke in soothing tones. "It's okay. Molly why don't we go ahead down into the morgue so you can get back to work," the doctor called down. Director Vance looked incensed but Dr. Cranston next spoke in a voice only he could hear. "She needs to feel safe. She obviously only feels safe with Gibbs at the moment. Scaring and intimidating her are not going to help anyone. If she's in a comfortable place doing something familiar she will be more likely to talk. Do you want to help her or treat her like a suspect?"

Director Vance gripped the railing tightly and clenched his jaw. "Fine. You're treating _her_ but Gibbs knows something and as he is _my_ agent I will be dealing with this _now_!" He spoke in forceful tones.

"It's easy for people to trust Gibbs. He's a natural protector," the doctor's words fell on deaf ears and all she could do was follow the director down the stairs into the bullpen. Though she disagreed with his actions she was just a guest who had been called in to diffuse a touchy situation.

"Rachel, good to see you again," Gibbs said though his facial expressions did not match the words. He was too concerned with what Molly knew. He understood the possibility of Molly instantly knowing about Dr. Ryan since Molly was tied up with the British Government but for her to know of Rachel Cranston's connection to an agent who had died many years before, there was no rhyme or reason for it.

"Gibbs, is there a reason Molly runs to you each time she seems to face something she doesn't like?" Vance questioned the seasoned agent.

Gibbs gave his usual slight side headshake with lips turned down, "You'd have to ask her."

"Molly?" the director turned his attention to the woman in question.

"I was on my way to the restroom," Molly said with eyes down.

"Yeah, and you just accidentally signed to Gibbs," scoffed a still angry Tony.

"What did you sign?" the director's agitation grew.

Rachel sighed inwardly. Her job was going to be near impossible.

"No matter." The director continued. "Tim, call Abby and have her look up the security footage. Have her interpret what was said."

"There's no need for that, Leon," an annoyed Gibbs intercepted the order. "Basically she said that we should get a counselor that I don't know and then she flipped me off. Not very original." Gibbs answered.

"Basically? Was there anything else?" The director knew Gibbs well enough to know when he was hiding something, though Vance had discovered in the past it was sometimes for his own good.

Gibbs sighed knowing Vance would not let this go but he did not want to get Abby involved anymore than she already was, "She may have mentioned Kate." His tone came off nonchalant despite the reactions he knew would come from such a statement.

Molly heard a couple gasps but missed the facial expressions of the agents around her.

"How. Did. You. Know. About. Kate?" the director bit off each word.

As soon as Gibbs started explaining the signing Molly had looked for possible answers to explain away what she knew. She had been foolish and angry and now it was going to cost her and dearly. She listened to the voice inside her head that had trained her to get out of most any given situation. And so she was prepared to give an answer mixed with enough truth.

"You know, every time you chop up your words like that you lose some of the dramatic effect the next time you use it?" Molly sassed.

"How?" Vance ground out.

"Research." Her mind was like a computer. She did not 'research' on purpose but there it was.

"Research?" the director asked. "What kind of research?"

"Enough research about the people around me to ensure my safety." Molly kept a studied eye on the ground and could only imagine the looks she was receiving to what would be perceived as revealed betrayal.

"How?"

"I have access to government databases." True enough and they did not need to know where those databases were located.

"You have been entrusted with a certain level of clearance and you used it against us?" This came from a shocked Tim who had come to like the morgue attendant despite her secrets.

"No, not against. To protect myself. What else was I supposed to do?" Here was the part it was about to get tricky for Molly. "The Americans killed my mother and now I'm supposed to trust them to take care of me?" She looked up into Vance's face and tried to block out the fact that her father, who she had trusted with sensitive information was sitting behind her, was about to hear things she never wanted him to know. "They broke all my fingers to get her to tell them what they wanted to hear." Molly's voice was strangely devoid of emotion. "Each finger. One by one. After they broke my leg she gave in. I don't know how much time passed before I saw _her_ broken body for the last time. They got what they wanted and more. So sorry." she spat out the last part finally allowing emotion to break through, " Sorry if I don't trust so easily and feel the need to protect myself by finding out exactly who I am staying with. Is that enough for you? Are we done here?" When she received no response she asked again, "I said, 'Are we done here?'" She was looking straight out at Director Leon Vance with her hands fisted at her sides and her entire body tensed.

Director Vance leveled a look at her not knowing whether to believe her story or not. "Who did this?"

Molly shrugged, "I was a kid." She gave a non-answer.

"How'd you survive then?"

"I was rescued," Molly's answers were flat.

"Do you need to go home-back to Tony's?" The man was not heartless; he just did not understand what to do with this girl who had been dropped in their laps.

"If it's all the same to you I'd rather get back to work. Nothing has changed for me except for what _you_ know. I have lived with this knowledge for over twenty years."

Vance's answer was softer this time as he gave Molly permission to leave.

Molly left the group with her head held high. She refused to cry in front of them.

"Dr. Cranston, do you think her story was legitimate or was she trying to pull one over on us?" the distrustful government employee asked with exhaustion present in his voice.

Rachel had a hand over her mouth and her voice cracked, "I don't know her well enough but, I'm inclined to believe her."

"Why is that? I saw a disturbing lack of emotion."

"That is what she complained about in the case of the Barnes child. Could she be a sociopath?" Ziva asked.

"No signs for it as of now, but she seems to be disassociating. It is not something we should be discussing as a group and I would recommend not repeating or discussing it any further. Director Vance, she is not a suspect in a crime. If anything she is a victim. I understand your concerns but you have violated many codes of conduct in regards to this case. From what you told me there isn't even a case. My understanding is that she is here for protection purposes. She may not be American but she is offered a certain amount of confidentiality in her personal affairs. You are no longer to push for any information from her. Do you understand me?" Dr. Cranston spoke with firm authority.

Director Vance sized up the doctor he had brought in his office. "Understood. However, if there is something-"

"If there is something you need to know to protect both her and your team I will let you know. _If_ she's willing to talk to me after this. You _cannot_ make her talk. You can pull her clearance level so she no longer studies up but can you really blame her for looking. She was thorough; I'll give her that. As for the rest of the team nothing that took place gets repeated. _You_ do _not_ push for anything. If she comes to you support her if you can."

Dr. Rachel Cranston headed down to see if she could salvage anything of a situation gone bad.

 **Thank you for reviews. Please don't hurt me.**


	44. Looking Over the Edge

**Chapter 43-Looking Over The Edge**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything NCIS or Sherlock related (or any of the other shows that snuck in here)**

 **I just wanted to say thank you so much! I am grateful for every single review, favorite, and follow. You really brighten my day.**

 **Notes: This chapter was taken from a NCIS episode. (I am very glad that NCIS is now on Netflix by the way.) It's from Devil's Triad, Season 11, Episode 10. It has been reimagined here. There are three characters that are currently dead on the show but are still alive in this universe.**

Molly looked at the corpse in trepidation. She was complying with what Vance had informed her of earlier that morning by performing an autopsy for another team. He did not say as much but she suspected that either Tony or Ziva requested the new arrangement. It would have been acceptable if the body she was now being forced to work upon had not bloated so much. It was putrefying and she would have to take care that it would not explode when she made her first incision. It was extremely rare but not completely unheard of. The mystery was how it got to be in such a state since it was not yet warm enough to warrant this reaction.

Molly hummed _Let It Go_ to herself as she set out her tools. _'Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Well, now they know!'_ The song truly was fitting for her. She even ran away to a cold place! She just wished her ice-cold morgue were further away and had a less ripe corpse to work with.

She would have been working on straightforward bullet wounds to a marine's chest right now if she were still working with Gibbs team. Molly's delicate condition was not helping her normally underactive gag reflex and so she was making the effort to breathe through her mouth. Ducky, bless the man, offered to take over the body but with Palmer gone on holiday and her being out of the morgue for the week she wanted the work. She was also nervous about disappointing Ducky. He had not said anything of the situation but he was withdrawn with her and she missed his prattling.

Molly was not going to take any chances with the body in front of her so she donned a face shield in case any body fluids or bits chose to escape.

She was almost ready to begin her grim work when the door to morgue opened revealing Molly's new doctor. The woman smiled kindly and spoke before Molly had the chance to start.

"I just wanted to check on you before I left. That situation was not quite so fun was it?" The woman tried to make light of the dark situation to see what kind of reaction she would elicit.

Dr. Cranston was rewarded with an indelicate snort that Molly issued as she set the scalpel in her hand down. "You're leaving?"

"Yes. I'll call to check on you tomorrow and maybe see you next week if you're up for it. You don't have to talk if you don't want but I want to make sure you're okay."

"The director's not going to be happy with that."

"It doesn't matter. He shouldn't be asking you anything else about your private life anymore. Your revelations were indeed quite shocking and should you wish for some help then NCIS will be here for you. However, if he does ask anymore questions, Gibbs has my number and you can call me."

Molly shrugged. "Vance was just doing his job I suppose," her voice said devoid of emotion.

"You know, it's okay to be angry," the doctor tried to give the young woman in front of her permission to let out some of the emotions she was holding back.

Molly's eyes were fixed on the corpse in front of her and her hand reached to take up the scalpel again. "Anger won't solve anything." Her voice was still oddly calm and emotionless.

"But keeping your emotions bottled up won't do you or your child any good. When you bottle things up inside you could end up exploding." the doctor made her argument in a soothing but firm tone. She would not force Molly to talk to her but she wanted the medical examiner to understand the stakes.

Molly was about to give the woman an angry retort but her attention was split between delivering words and delivering the first incision on the gas filled corpse. It was a good thing that Molly had chosen to wear the face shield.

Dr. Cranston was not as lucky and over the course of the conversation had moved close enough to the autopsy table to have received her fair share of bile and gunk from the bloated corpse that had now exploded over the two women.

Ducky had come to the women's rescue quickly and efficiently wiping Rachel's face with a clean towel and ushered them into the decontamination showers. During the process Molly had turned back into her normal self apologizing profusely and offering to pay for a new skirt suit for the psychologist.

Dr. Cranston wondered at the turn of events her morning took when she heard Molly break out in laughter in the other stall. The morgue attendant laughed so hard she was crying and finally hiccupping. When she could breathe again Molly offered an explanation. "He had too much bottled up inside," Molly said amidst the giggles. "So he exploded. Just like you said."

Rachel knew the situation was morbid but she could not help joining Molly in her laughter.

After the last bout of dramatics Gibbs and his team got back to work on their current case. They were all shaken by the Molly's admission but it was business as usual. Tim did ask Gibbs if he was okay since he noticed that the former gunnery sergeant had disappeared into silence. Gibbs had cleared his throat and refocused on the work at hand. It would not help Kelly to fall a part. She needed him to be strong for her. He would have to process the information later when he was alone. One thing was for sure, if he ever caught who had hurt his little girl and murdered his wife he would be sure that they paid. He had once killed the man who had been held responsible at the time. He had nothing to lose at that time. Now he had everything to lose if the situation was not handled properly.

For now he needed to continue working. If he kept working he would not have to think about Kelly's words too closely.

The team was working on the case of the dead marine who was now on Ducky's slab. They had discovered that the man was murdered by a street performing clown due to witnesses in the surrounding area. The marine had also had a second phone on him, which they were tracing the most current calls from.

Ziva and Tim were assigned to checking out all licensed street performers while Gibbs and Tony headed to the hotel where the last several calls had been made to their dead marine's phone.

The detecting duo made it to the hotel prior to checkout before the caller had time to leave. Armed with their guns the two men opened the door with a card key, provided by the hotel staff, not bothering to knock justifying their actions since it was so close to check out time.

"Diane?" Gibbs asked in shock as he lowered his gun down having recognized one of his ex-wives. His day was getting unbelievably worse. It was not enough that he had heard his daughter speak of her past trauma but now he knew Shannon had suffered an even worse fate. The last thing he needed was to face one of his ex-wives.

The redhead quickly got up and reached for a robe to cover her scantily clad body. Before she got a chance to respond a short balding man clothed only in a bath towel came out asking if she was ready for another round.

"Fornell?" Gibbs voice now showed both shock and disgust at the couple.

The couple tried to explain saying things had just happened. "What about your husband? Victor?" Gibbs asked.

Gibbs' ex-wife had a love life that was almost as sordid as his own. After Diane had divorced Gibbs and cleaned him out of all his money she had moved on to Fornell. Fornell and Diane had a child together but the marriage did not last. She was currently married to a man named Victor but she claimed to be in the middle of a divorce. She was, apparently, back together with Fornell as of the past evening.

Gibbs asked them who had called his dead marine. Neither had heard of the man's name but with a brief conversation they discovered that Diane knew the number as she had called it four times the previous night. Fornell was furious to find out that Diane had been calling another man while he was in the bath. It was of little comfort to him that she had been breaking up with her boyfriend at the time.

Gibbs rolled his eyes at their antics but was able to get a name, Eddie McMillan, to whom the phone truly belonged.

When they got back to the office, with Fornell in toe, having decided to let him in on the case, they went about researching their new leads. Fornell accompanied Gibbs down to Abby's lab while the team hit their computers in the bullpen.

Not ten minutes passed until Molly joined the three special agents. "Tony, I'm glad you're back," a desperate Molly spoke.

Tony looked up to see a wet-haired pathologist with her arms wrapped around herself wearing nothing but one of Ducky's lab coats. He could not help his instincts and he looked her up and down with his eyebrows raised.

"Tony!" barked Ziva.

"Hmm? What? Oh, sorry. What do you want?" He went back to being surly.

"Tony!" Tim complained. "Molly, what happened to your clothes?"

Molly shifted from barefoot to barefoot. "There-there was an accident in the morgue. My body blew up...a little. Enough to warrant a shower and the need for a new change of clothes," she said the last words in a small voice.

"Did you not have an extra pair with you?" Ziva inquired.

Molly turned to look at Ziva. "Dr. Cranston needed to borrow them." Luckily Molly's baggy clothes were able to fit the other woman. "She also needed a shower after the...incident." Molly blushed in shame. It had been a perfectly avoidable situation. She had since seen Vance and before he opened his mouth she agreed to be taken off morgue duty until he saw fit. He graciously accepted and relegated her to Abby's lab, the bullpen, or the conference room when it was not in use.

"What do you expect me to do about it?" Tony snidely asked.

"I thought maybe you could drive me by your place for some fresh clothes?"

"Well, I'm very busy on a case," he said with attitude.

Molly looked crestfallen and was starting to tear up as Tony pretended to study his paperwork. "Why did you look into Kate? She's dead and that's something you should have left alone." When he got no response he looked up at the trembling woman. "What did you get on her that was so important?"

"I-nothing. It's nothing."

"What did you see?" Tony practically bellowed.

"Kate was killed by Ziva's brother, and Ziva killed him." Molly broke under the pressure.

"Wait. What did you say?" Ziva came around her desk to stand beside Molly.

Molly took a step away from the former Mossad agent.

"I don't know what file you read but Gibbs killed Eri." Tony corrected her. He looked at Ziva with sudden suspicion, "Right?"

"Of course," Ziva responded.

Molly wracked her mind now focusing on looking for information on Eri, Ziva's brother. She found it, indeed Ziva _had_ killed him, but officially the kill had been accredited to Gibbs. Molly inwardly cursed herself. This was not going to go away so easily.

Gibbs and Fornell entered the room at that moment asking for an update on the case saving Molly from answering.

The team had discovered that their person of interest had not existed until six months ago. Molly took one glance at the picture they were showing on the screen and knew it was a secret service agent due to a flash. She guessed he was on a case but chose not to divulge the information. They would figure it out on their own soon enough. The most helpful info the team found was that 'Eddie' worked at a gym.

After they were caught up to date Gibbs turned around and really saw Molly for the first time since entering the room since he had been focused on the case at hand. "Where're your clothes?"

"Accident. I'm off morgue duty for now."

After a brief explanation of the missing clothes, busy agents, and a glare from Gibbs to Fornell for ogling his daughter Gibbs placed his jacket over the lab coat and took control of the situation. He gave instructions to his team and said that he, Fornell, and Molly would go to Tony's for clothes before hitting up the gym in search of Eddie.

Ziva had wanted to tell Gibbs what Molly knew but did not want to do so with an audience. Until that day, as far as she and Gibbs knew, they were the only ones who knew the truth of the night that she had indeed killed her brother in order to preserve Gibbs' own life. Who was this girl who knew so much? Instead of informing Gibbs she asked McGee to look into where Molly had researched with her I.D. number.

McGee waved her over and whispered. "Gibbs already had me look. She didn't use her number to look up anything. She didn't research our databases. I also looked up Ducky and Palmer's research history in case she used someone else's number but there was nothing."

Molly looked forlornly out the window. She sniffled to herself and tried to secretly wipe her eyes not wanting to draw Gibbs' attention to herself. Today was supposed to be a better day. She was heading back to the morgue and she had spoken to her dad so some things were cleared up. Now she seemed to have slipped down a slippery slope.

She also had flashed on the other man that shared the car with her and her dad. She was now sitting in the backseat because of that man and she could not figure out why Gibbs' was on friendly terms with him. The man, Tobias Fornell, worked for the FBI and had been married to one of Gibbs' ex-wives. The balding man was prattling on to Gibbs about said wife. From what Molly gathered from the conversation, Fornell as now back together with both his and Gibbs' ex-wife. Molly was getting a headache from the whole mess.

Gibbs' handed Molly Tony's emergency key and told her to hurry up. Molly's eyes widened. She was actually being allowed to go a few feet on her own. Gibbs' knew she would appreciate the space no matter the time or distance.

"So, who is she Gibbs?" Tobias asked.

Gibbs gave him a look that said I am about to tell you total B.S. "She's Tony's sister."

"From England?" Fornell asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Same father?" Gibbs gave a half-smile.

"Uh-huh," came the sarcastic reply. "Why the ankle bracelet."

Gibbs sighed, "Protection. It's need to know."

"She's a bit young for you."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "So, I've been told...she's married by the way."

"Didn't see a ring." Fornell picked up on his silent friend's derision for the way Fornell's thoughts had gone. "Sorry, except for the age she's your type. Redhead. And you look at her with these…eyes."

"What eyes?" Gibbs asked with incredulity.

Fornell opened his mouth to respond when a tall man with curly brown hair rapped at Gibb's window.

Gibbs rolled the window down, "What're you doin' here, Tom?"

"Just making sure everything is okay. Molly isn't supposed to be here now and when I saw her enter the apartment on her own-" Tom stopped when he realized a stranger was sitting in the passenger seat.

Gibbs pulled up his phone. "See this?" Gibbs shook his phone in Tom's face. The intimidated younger man nodded. "It's a phone. Use it. You have our numbers. Is that all?"

Tom gave a bashful smile and bid farewell but not before Molly saw him. She crossed her arms at the British intelligence officer. He gave a wave and made an exit without speaking to her.

"What was that about?" Fornell asked.

"Need to know," was the only response he received.

Molly trailed the two agents into the gym but took her place close to the door to wait for them. She was now clothed in her most comfortable sweatshirt with a kitty. It was the same one she had worn when she had spoken with Mycroft the day before. She had also grabbed Sherlock's scarf, which she was now playing with. She observed her father and Fornell question the gym owner but she was far enough away that she could not hear the conversation.

Instead she was able to lose herself in her own thoughts. Thoughts that did not bring her an ounce of hope or joy. She was on edge and had everyone else on edge too. Even poor sweet Tom was on edge because of her. At first she had been angry to see him but now she was just resigned. She did not know what else to do. Gibbs had not spoken to her alone since this morning and she did not know what he thought about what he had heard about Shannon. He was focused on the case before him. She sadly smiled to herself thinking about the bits of her father that reminded her of her detecting husband.

Gibbs and Molly never did get a chance to talk together. Instead Gibbs had gotten forced into giving Fornell an impromptu counseling session later that evening. Which was shortly followed up by a counseling session given to Fornell's daughter, Emily, who decided to hide at 'Uncle Gibbs' house for the night. The thirteen year old was not excited about the possibility of her parents reconciling. Both Fornell and Emily informed Gibbs that he was not very good at counseling.

Gibbs was at the point where he was thinking he needed counseling of his own. He did not have much left of himself to give anyone at the moment. He had managed to hold everything together despite seeing Molly the rest of the day. She had set up camp between his and Ziva's desks with her e-reader. When the other agents were out of the room he had caught her going through Tony's drawers. She had smiled up sheepishly at him and he gave her a small smile and told her not to take anything too important. Later he saw her shove some handcuffs into her pocket out of the corner of his eye. She was not going to get back into Tony's good graces that way but Gibbs allowed her to continue on her path. He could not stop himself from looking at her fingers whenever a moment was given to him.

There was a break in Emily's advice seeking when McGee showed up at the door. Gibbs had asked him to come by to look at his wife's old computer. He had taken it out of the attic the day before after visiting Molly wondering if there were any clues on it. He showed McGee the boxes and asked him if he could take a look and find out what was on it.

McGee's eyes got wide at the monumental task set before him. The computer was _old_. The floppies had not been kept in the best of conditions and he had no idea what Gibbs was asking him for.

"Boss, I'm not sure I can do that." McGee tried to explain the problems with what Gibbs was asking, but as usual Gibbs' face was blank as Tim jabbered on about technology. Noticing the familiar glazed over look coupled with the look of consternation Tim shut up and promised to try his best. It was only after McGee left that he realized he had forgotten to ask why Gibbs' wanted it done. He also did not know which wife the computer had belonged to for sure but after Emily chimed in that it was not her mom's he guessed that it had belonged to Shannon.

Molly spent the next morning in Abby's lab. Abby and Tony had been looking for anything of any use on Eddie's phone. They had not found anything pertinent to the case but they had found a treasure trove of dirty messages sent from Gibbs' ex-wife to the suspected crook. Abby and Tony were taking great delight in reading the racy material out loud. Molly, who had been trying to read her book while sitting underneath a lab table, gave up and was waiting for them to stop. She ended up falling asleep, somehow, and was awoken by shouting.

Molly listened as Diane, Fornell, Abby, and Tony argued about the text messages. Fornell wanted to see them but Diane claimed most of them happened before they were back together. Tony backed away and Abby protected her 'babies' from the incensed couple.

Gibbs finally shouted, "ENOUGH!" and got everyone back on track.

They had located Eddie's car for Abby to comb for evidence and Gibbs and Diane were going to head to a bank that Eddie had been seen at. The bank thought they had been able to locate Eddie on security footage and it just needed confirmation. Fornell was angry not to be included but Diane was the one who could identify her ex-boyfriend. Once everyone was on their way Gibbs bent over to check on Molly who was still underneath her table.

"You okay?" he asked.

She just nodded at him. She was grateful that she had not had to face the woman who had technically been her stepmother at one point. After Gibbs and the team left she made her way to Abby's garage where they were taking apart the car. Abby, was the only one not angry with Molly. That being the case, Molly was able to enjoy part of her afternoon. She even learned how to hotwire an average transmission.

The trip to the bank did not bear much fruit except for a positive I.D. and another impromptu counseling session for Gibbs' former wife. Gibbs was getting awfully tired of taking care of his ex's family and wanted to take care of his own.

Abby had managed to find traces of blood from multiple people in Eddie's car in the interim. This indicated that Eddie was possibly involved in other homicides. She continued to run blood through the system hoping to get a hit connected to an open case. This would allow them a warrant to arrest the man.

When Gibbs returned to the office he found Molly at his desk, who quickly relocated herself to the space between his desk and Ziva's. She sat on the floor and attempted to read again. Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs eyed her curiously not knowing what to do with the new situation but went back to the case. Neither Tony nor Ziva had much to update Gibbs on. During their update Gibbs had to shield multiple calls from his ex-wife and one call from Fornell. Eventually he shoved his phone in his cup of coffee successfully killing it for the moment.

When Gibbs had found out about the blood he wanted the man found right away. Molly listened in. She knew the man was a secret service agent but perhaps he was not on the up and up as she had assumed. Her database did not have dirt on him but people change.

"Expand the BOLO. I want this guy's photo at every train station. In every bus station." He demanded in an angry tone.

"That's a bad idea." Molly said from the floor without looking up from her e-book.

Gibbs looked over his computer to where she was sitting. Molly noticing that it had gone silent looked up to the questioning face of Gibbs, the shocked one of Tony, and the annoyed one of Ziva.

"I mean, I might have a better idea." Molly expanded hesitatingly.

Ziva scoffed but Gibbs made a gesture telling Molly to get on with it.

"Look. Eddie is coming back. If he had wanted to ditch the car there are easier places than at the airport." Molly had been paying attention to every detail. She had nothing better to do with her time. Besides, she missed discussing cases with Sherlock. She may not be a consulting detective but she had picked up quite a few things. "You should put it back and watch it. And when he comes back to pick it up-"

"We grab him," Gibbs made a grabbing motion with his arm.

"Absolutely not!" Molly knitted her eyebrows while the agents looked at her in confusion. "You follow him. See what he does, where he goes. Then we-I mean you-grab him."

Gibbs mouth turned down and he shrugged. "Works for me. I got first shift. Tony, you and Tim will take the next shift together. Don't tell anyone where I am!" he ordered not wanting to deal with his former wife's issues.

Gibbs made his way home after his shift only to find Diane prowling around his house looking for her daughter. Emily had made a run for it again, not wanting to be around her parents. Gibbs found the thirteen-year-old hiding in his closet seconds after Diane's departure. Gibbs was relieved when he received a call from his dried out phone giving him a positive update in the case.

The next morning they finally got the break they needed. They were able to grab the suspect who turned out to be Secret Agent Edward McKenzie, as Molly had known all along though she had kept it to herself. He had been working on an operation for six months. The operation was to get in on a money laundering scheme led by Elijah Banner, who happened to be the gym owner Fornell and Gibbs had talked to a couple days previously. The government was trying to get all that they could on the man before taking him down. The dead marine, who had brought NCIS in on the investigation, had been killed by Banner's girlfriend, a bank worker and a freelance clown.

When they had grabbed 'Eddie' they had caught him in a storage unit with a ton of money, which they had brought with them to headquarters. 'Eddie" demanded to be let go so that Elijah did not think that he had stolen his ill-gotten money but it was too late.

A phone rang.

"It's Elijah," the secret service agent told Fornell and Gibbs before answering his phone.

After a short greeting Elijah started to give Eddie orders. "Cut the bull. I know you got pinched. Put Agent Fornell on the line." Eddie handed the phone over. "You got something of mine. I got something of yours."

A different voice came through the phone's speakers. "Dad," Emily started, "I'm in a white van. No windows. I can smell pine-" That was all she could get out before her voice was muffled.

"You ever want to see your daughter again, you give me back my money. We'll be in touch." the phone went dead.

 **Medical Note: I am not good with the science side of things. I did try to do some research to see if bodies could potentially explode. (I found an article about dead cow corpses exploding and bodies that were in coffins that became putrefied and gases got trapped…) Please suspend your disbelief for the corpse 'exploding.' I tried.**

 **I am personally looking forward to the coming chapters…**

 **Please stay tuned.**


	45. Everyone On The Edge

**Chapter 44-Everyone On The Edge**

"You give me everyone we have! Every asset!" Molly heard Agent Fornell demand over his cell phone as she watched the hustle and bustle around her.

Molly paled at the news of the kidnapping and she felt pain in her chest. Kidnapping hit too close to home. She wondered how Gibbs was handling it since it was someone he knew. Molly had caught glimpses of the redheaded thirteen year old who had been in and out of the office in the past couple of days. Molly squeezed her eyes shut and offered up a quick prayer for safety to a God she hoped was listening

"Her" team was moving around quickly. Tony and the secret agent had already left after some quick instructions from Gibbs, who informed his team that they were now dealing with a kidnapping. They were heading to the gym where the kidnapper, Elijah, had his base of operations. Molly hoped Tony did not need his badge since she had shoved it into one of the pockets of her cargo pants earlier. She had not had time to rectify her thieving and now that the situation was serious she admitted she had made a mistake.

"I said everybody! Every asset we have. He's got my daughter for heaven's sake!" Fornell continued to yell into the phone before he hung it up. "Do we have any updates?" Fornell asked Gibbs' remaining team members.

McGee was the first to speak. "He had a hidden camera in the storage locker. It's how he knew we had his money and that we caught Eddie. He watched us collect the evidence."

"We need to be ready when he calls," Gibbs shot out in his gruff voice.

"He's cleaned out his apartment. Any word on that BOLO?" Fornell asked, desperate for any news.

"Police are stopping every windowless white van they see," Ziva informed the distraught and angry father.

"Your daughter is very brave," Tim added knowing that without that information they would have nothing to go on.

Diane chose that moment to appear. She was a babbling mess. Fornell confronted her and held her to him. More than an hour had already passed since the abduction and Molly knew that the more time that passed the more precarious the situation was. As much as Molly disliked the redheaded woman she felt bad for her. She understood what it was like to be kidnapped but not what it felt like to be the one waiting to see if a loved one would be all right.

Gibbs took a call from Tony who found Elijah's girlfriend's corpse at the gym. He was tying up loose ends. Tony and Edward also found surveillance pictures of Fornell's family. The team surmised that Elijah had been watching the family since the agents had paid a visit to the gym. Ziva supposed that he had thoroughly planned his escape and probably latched on to Emily since the beginning, and she said as much.

After what was too long for people waiting for the news of a missing child, Fornell's phone began to ring. Fornell looked to McGee for the go ahead. Receiving Tim's nod informing them that the trace had begun he answered the phone.

"Agent Fornell," the father of the missing girl said over speakerphone.

"I just texted you my location," the menacing voice on the other end said. "Send that girl, the redhead that was with you that day at the gym, the one with the kitty sweatshirt." Everyone save for Diane turned to stare at Molly who had sat up straighter when she was mentioned. "She has eight minutes to bring me my money, by herself. Once I'm safely away I'll tell you where your daughter is. She's fine. But, if you even think of sending anyone else, I'll know. And your daughter will pay the price."

"Okay," Fornell answered noticing a stormy look on Gibbs' face. "But just so we're on the same page, if you so much as touch a hair on my daughter's head, so help me God, I will find you. And I will rip your eyes out of your face and shove them so far down your throat you'll need a proctologist to read the evening paper!" Fornell heard the click of the phone hanging up.

McGee shook his head informing everyone that he had not been able to get the location. "What's the move boss?" he asked Gibbs with trepidation.

Before Gibbs had a chance to answer Molly spoke.

 **It's short. I'm a terrible horrible tease but don't kill me! The next chapter is finished. I'll put it up tomorrow.**

 **To the guest who reviewed-I miss Sherlock too! He will be back but some other things have to happen first.**

 **Thank you everyone for all the reviews. I love seeing how you respond.**


	46. And Over The Edge We Go

**Chapter 45-And Over The Edge We Go**

Once the kidnapper had claimed Molly as the money deliverer she had begun to plan. Eight minutes was an insanely short amount of time so he must be close. She had to access the part of herself that she kept closed off. Hopefully only a little bit got through, but so much of her old life had already leaked out already.

She needed to let the old Mary Watson, Annabelle, out to play. She would need to remember all the lessons Annabelle taught her if Molly, her child, and Emily were going to _all_ see the next day.

 _'Remember emotions don't help you on the field,'_ the apparition of Molly's old mentor kneeled beside her. _'Imagine a box. Put all your emotions and feelings in there. You got it?'_

Molly nodded to herself.

 _'You are going on a mission. What does that mean?'_ Annabelle asked in her cold detached manner.

'I complete the mission by any means necessary,' Molly coldly said back in her mind.

 _'What is your mission?'_

'Return the girl to her family.'

 _'And?'_

'Keep myself and my baby alive.'

 _'You are not finished with this mission until that girl is with her parents. Understood?'_ Molly's imaginary taskmaster demanded.

Molly nodded and opened her eyes as Tim asked Gibbs what the call was.

"We have eight minutes. Ziva, I'll need to borrow body armor as a precaution. Fornell, your gun. I'm not going out there without a gun." Molly started giving orders.

"You're not going out there at all!" Gibbs snapped.

"What choice do we have? You heard him. We don't have time to argue," Molly answered evenly.

"I cannot allow-" Ziva started but was shut down by a cold ruthless Molly. Gone was the soft stuttering woman. This was someone else.

"You can get me the body armor as protection or not. I'm going out there either way. I won't have any more blood on my hands. If it makes you feel better I have had training."

Ziva looked about to argue but Gibbs knew time was limited so he jerked his head to the side to tell Ziva to go ahead. He did not want to see Emily hurt anymore than her parents did but this was his Kelly and her child they were talking about. Without waiting for orders Tim ran off to get an earwig. He did not know which way it would go but it helped to be prepared.

"We don't have time to argue about this Gibbs." Molly stared down her father.

Gibbs throat was dry, "You're pregnant and not an agent-"

"Are you trying to talk your girlfriend out of saving my daughter?" Diane verbally attacked Gibbs.

"You," Molly pointed at Diane, "don't get to talk. In fact turn around. Your face is putting me off," Molly used the borrowed words with the same agitated tone as Sherlock.

 _'Five minutes left,'_ Annabelle's apparition said in a singsong voice as she leaned against Tony's desk and looked at her nails.

"You don't want them to end up childless like you." Molly had successfully shut off her emotions and Gibbs was sadly paying the price. "I can do this," she said in a softer tone to reassure the man in front of her.

Gibbs sized up the daughter that he did not know. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He grabbed the earwig from Tim who had reappeared. "You _do not_ take this out," he commanded Kelly.

Molly started to strip off her top layers when Ziva reappeared with the bulletproof vest. Molly had it on in record time and it was unnoticeable under the same kitty sweatshirt she had worn to the gym.

More words were exchanged in the background but Molly did not take any heed.

"Your gun." Molly said with her hand out to Fornell.

"Take mine," Gibbs offered his own gun. He did not flinch as she expertly handled the gun, checking its weight and making sure the safety was on before tucking it the back of her pants. The last bit made him cringe slightly.

"You do not play cowboy out there. You exchange the money and get my daughter's location. That's it." Fornell instructed.

There were so many things wrong with the situation but with only eight minutes to rescue the life of a loved one you do not ask questions.

With two minutes left, Molly made her way to the park right outside the NCIS building.

McGee and Gibbs headed to MTAC, but Ziva was sitting in with Fornell and Diane in the conference room. Ziva was not happy with the situation and did not know what to do with this new version of Molly. She had training? What training? Had she been playing them all along? Most of the time Molly seemed like a child who had never truly grown up. She was more socially inept than anyone she had ever met. At other times she was sweet and Ziva found herself wanting to protect this strange creature. Now she played the role of deadly assassin. What would the end of this day bring? They had not had time to even brief her. Ziva paced the room as the thoughts swirled in her head. The only good thing with this case is that Vance had been away from the office all day. When he found out he was going to be livid. She hoped Mycroft would never know.

"Com check," Molly's deadened voice came through the communicator.

Gibbs hated being in the dark. All he could do as look up at a big blank screen of nothing and listen to the sound of his only child's almost unrecognizable voice. "Yeah, we hear you. How you doing Molly?"

"I'm fine. Tell Agent Fornell I can do this," some emotion leaked through.

' _No emotions, remember?'_ Annabelle's specter had not left Molly. Instead the ghost was gliding beside her dressed all in black. _'I'm not_ actually _here to save your butt this time. You're on your own. Think of it as graduation. It's technically all you had left at Division anyway. Not that you would have ever lived outside those walls if you had been forced to stay.'_

Gibbs voice cut through the bating of the imaginary figure. "He's in the conference room with Diane, but will do."

Molly was going to ask if she should just sit somewhere and wait but Annabelle's voice cut in. ' _You keep moving. Avoid a static blind spot.'_

McGee gave a kinder reminder in the world outside of Molly's mind and memories. "Keep moving. Remember the guy's a killer. We don't want him sneaking up on you."

Molly rolled her eyes at the reminder that she was going to face a killer. She had not needed that. "Okay, less fine now." She started imagining all the things that could go wrong.

' _Your mission,'_ Annabelle hissed. _'Focus. Look around you and observe.'_

Molly took a deep breath and tried to refocus. She reminded herself that House said she panicked at the things that could be, not the things that were. She was on a mission. Rescue the girl. Get her to her parents. Keep her baby alive. "I see something." Molly spotted Elijah. "He's jogging toward me, but no white van."

Elijah approached her and stood closer than what she was comfortable with, but Molly held her ground. "All right," the man wearing a hoody and sunglasses spoke to her. "Dump the cash in here," he said holding out an open backpack.

"Where's Emily?" Molly asked suddenly sounding more like herself.

Gibbs held back the cursing he wanted to unleash.

"Take this," Elijah handed Molly a burn phone.

Molly had handled the same kind before with Sherlock. This one was too light. It was missing at least the battery. She needed Gibbs out of her ear. She was going to have to handle this mission the way she was trained to and she could not do that with legitimate agents listening in. She _would_ be getting Emily back. By any means necessary just like Annabelle taught her.

She casually looked like she was brushing a short lock of hair near her ear but slid the earwig out. Gibbs and McGee jumped at the screeching and Gibbs yelled for Molly to answer. His heart stopped and then he was running.

Molly knew she had a short time to handle the situation. Elijah grabbed her, "Wait here," he commanded her. "When I'm clear I'll call you with Emily's location. That was the deal."

As soon as he let go Molly drew her father's gun. "New deal. How can you call me on an empty phone? On your knees."

 _'Shoot before he has the chance to draw his weapon.'_ Annabelle circled around Molly.

He started to reach for his own gun but Molly shot his knee without any hesitation. He was now on the ground with his weight distributed between his hands and his one good knee. There were some screams from park attendees but she held up her borrowed badge and yelled federal agent and then shoved it back in a pocket. She held the gun at the man's head and cocked the hammer back. "Where. Is. Emily?" She bit off each word.

"Federal Agents can't-"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do. If you haven't noticed my accent's wrong. Diplomatic immunity. You chose the wrong person to mess with." Molly postured due to Annabelle's advice. "Now tell me where the girl is!"

"She's over there in the blue van!" the criminal indicated a space behind her but Annabelle reminded her not to turn around. Instead Molly put the safety on the gun and knocked the man unconscious by hitting him in the head with the weapon.

She pulled Tony's purloined handcuffs and quickly cuffed the now injured man. She found his hidden weapon and shoved it behind her back before searching out the blue van he spoke of. She did not notice the faces around her but did hold out Tony's Badge as she ran towards it. She heard voices calling her name but Annabelle shouted for her to keep her mind on the case as she ran along side her. Molly made it to the van a second before it was towed away.

"Stop!" she yelled to the tow truck driver. She threw the door open to see the missing girl who was being restrained by duct tape. Molly gently placed the gun down and reached out to take the tape off of Emily's mouth. "I'm with Gibbs. Are you okay?"

Emily answered in the affirmative as Molly used her scalpel to cut through the rest of the tape. Molly was grateful it was not rope since she had no knife. She turned around to see someone behind her. She jumped and Annabelle cursed at her for not noticing what was going on. Molly unconsciously reached for the gun on instinct and pointed it at Gibbs.

Gibbs looked surprised for a split-second but then he started speaking gently to Molly. Molly blinked a few times and realized Gibbs was on her side and she gently passed the gun over to him.

"You all right Emily?" Gibbs asked the young girl while his eyes still watched Molly.

'You haven't finished your mission yet. What was your mission?'

"I need to get the girl to her parents and I need to protect my child." Molly answered Annabelle out loud.

Gibbs would be angry later. Right now he needed to get Molly and Emily inside.

Tony and Edward had just arrived back at headquarters when Gibbs had run out of MTAC. They followed him as he had quickly informed them on the situation and they ran through the building. They heard the shot on the other side of the park right as they got outside. Gibbs froze when he heard the sound of the gun and the screams fearing the worst. He swore to himself that his heart stopped. He did not think he would survive if something happened to his child again. Tony had kept running but looked back when he noticed his boss had stopped. Gibbs urged him to keep going and returned to running. They had witnessed Molly cruelly clocking the man out and had slowed in shock. They watched as she took care of the prone body. Gibbs left Elijah with the other two men and went after Molly by himself.

Gibbs was feeling a mixture of relief and anger and wanted nothing more than to shake his daughter for what she had put him through. But she _had_ gotten Emily back.

He retrieved Tony's badge from her and tossed it to said agent as he and the two girls crossed the park. He paused and gave orders to the agents. Other agents were now arriving to help as well as police officers and ambulances. Vance was going to kill all of them. Hopefully the people in the park had been to afraid to record any of the incident or Molly was going to end up on the internet or evening news.

"You do know you broke a number of laws including impersonating a federal officer?" Gibbs asked his silent daughter.

"I did what needed to be done." Molly growled.

Molly became silent as they made their way into the building. Gibbs had a comforting arm around Emily and he whispered words of encouragement and asked after her wellbeing. Occasionally he would drop a kiss on the side of the girl's head.

 _'How's that for gratefulness?'_ Annabelle leaned up against the wall of the elevator that they had gotten on. ' _He's your dad and he's doting on her? Where was he when_ you _were in trouble?'_

Molly squeezed her eyes shut and held her head in her fisted hands. "Shut up!" She said out loud.

"Molly?" Gibbs asked.

Molly was saved from answering by the doors opening.

The remaining agents in the building cheered for the return of the kidnapped girl and her parents rushed forward.

 _'Mission complete. You would have made Division proud,'_ Annabelle gave a slow clap for Molly.

Ziva went over to Molly. "Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"You're not going to be fine when Vance hears about this." Gibbs fussed at her. "What were you thinking?"

"Save the girl," Molly did not mince her words.

"You were supposed to get a phone and receive a call! Not play hero!"

"The phone was empty."

"You do not take things into your own hands! You put yourself and your child at risk!" He was practically yelling.

"I'm not one of your agents you can boss around!" Molly yelled back losing hold of the emotions she had locked away earlier.

"I don't care how you did it." Diane interrupted. "Thank you for saving my child."

The woman threw her arms around Molly and drew her into a hug. All Molly could see in that hug was red hair. And all she could smell was perfume.

Familiar perfume.

The perfume her mother had worn when she was alive.

When she was alive.

Alive.

Her mother was _not_ alive.

Her mother was gone.

Dead.

Her mother was dead.

"Oh my God, Gibbs," a horrified Molly gasped, "she's dead. She's dead. She's dead and I couldn't help her."

And with that Molly fell over the edge.


	47. Falling Apart

**Chapter 46-Falling Apart**

 **Sorry it took so long…**

 _"She's dead and I couldn't do anything to help her."_

Everyone near the elevator looked at Molly with confusion and some with an added touch of concern. Tim and Ziva exchanged worried looks while Gibbs stepped closer to where Molly was being embraced by his ex-wife.

Diane pushed the younger woman back from the embrace but kept holding on to Molly's shoulders. "What are you talking about? Emily is right there." Diane nodded her head in her daughter's direction. "You saved her."

Molly did not answer as her breathing became labored and she was soon gasping for breath. Tears started to fill her eyes but she was paralyzed by the pain of loss that she had never dealt with.

"Diane," Gibbs said in a gentle voice, "let me."

Diane removed her hands from the shaken pathologist to let Gibbs take her place. He pulled Molly to him in a firm embrace and tried to speak soothing words to the daughter he had lost. He held her shaking body as she started to sob without control clutching him to her as if he would leave her at any minute.

"I've got you," Gibbs tried to reassure his little girl as he placed a kiss on the side of her head. He had to swallow past the lump in his throat and closed his eyes to the threat of his own tears. He rocked their bodies back and forth and remembered rocking the woman in his arms when she was nothing more than a little baby. Shannon and Kelly had been his whole world. A world that had been taken away and now in part returned but in such a broken state. Kelly was not one of his boats that he could fix. There was no manual to tell him how to put her back together again.

"She's gone." Molly whimpered and repeated the phrase that sometimes came out in a wail.

The other agents from other teams discreetly left the scene knowing that there was nothing that they could do to help. Since Molly's escape just a few weeks earlier they had been written in on the basics of the situation. They had also witnessed the extra drama of Gibbs' team but they were unaware of a time when Gibbs' team did not have any drama. Besides this fact they knew that this team could handle and solve the tough cases that were handed to them. The other agents were also relieved that they did not have to deal with the basket case that was sobbing, or the extra paperwork, or Director Vance's fury. Gibbs' team had broken numerous amounts of rules that day, but that was to be expected with a kidnapping.

Diane, Fornell, and Emily stood together near the elevator door looking on. Emily was sandwiched in between both her parents in a pseudo-group hug. None of them could look away from what was taking place. Diane had questions. Lots of them. She had known Gibbs for many years and knew him in ways that others did not. There seemed to be more going on than just a case. Gibbs was always close to his team members and treated his agents like his children but there was something off about the dynamic with the British woman but she just could not place what.

McGee stood nearby not knowing what to do and waited for orders of some kind while Ziva had gone to her desk to retrieve the bottle of pills House had given her. She made her way to the hugging pair with the pills and a water bottle in hand.

"Molly?" Ziva laid a gentle hand on the crying woman's shoulder, "Here, you need to take some of your medicine."

The rest of Molly's body froze in Gibbs' arms but her head shook back and forth against his chest. "No, no, no," she repeated over and over again. "No more drugs. Please!" Her voice was soft but desperate. "That's what _they_ did."

Gibbs swallowed the lump in his throat again and grimaced about what he was about to do. The last thing he wanted to do was cause his little girl pain but he had to know. He had to know so that he could help her and this might be the only opportunity he had to get her to talk to him. "Molly, who are _they_?"

Molly pulled away from Gibbs and looked up into his face. He had wanted to hold on to her but thought better of it and let her have her space. It hurt him when she backed away from him while shaking her head. She kept backing away until she hit the wall next to the elevator. She looked at him with wide eyes. She opened her mouth to speak a couple times but no sound came out.

"Leroy?" Diane's voice broke the silence. "What is going on?" she demanded answers.

"Not now Diane," Gibbs all but grumbled while his eyes never looked away from where Molly stood before him.

Molly's fingers twitched at her side shaping letters without any apparent order.

"Molly, I need you to tell me who _they_ are." Gibbs waited for an answer.

Molly started to struggle for air again. She could not get the words past her throat so she spoke with her hands. "I CAN'T. I CAN'T." she repeated the sign with her fingers. "I CAN'T LIVE YOUR DEATH AGAIN."

"I can't help you if you don't talk to me," Gibbs pleaded with her to let him in.

Molly's eyes narrowed with a new emotion. Anger. She stepped closer to Gibbs with her hands fisted at her sides which she brought up as she spoke in a clear voice and shoved him at the same time. "You can't help me." Shove. "You're too late." Another shove. "You're too late." This was said with a wobble in her voice. Shove. "You were too late," her voice caught. Shove. "You weren't there." These words were let out in a rush of air as she lifted to shove Gibbs' again but there was no power behind her thrust. She started to sob again. Gibbs gently took her fisted hands that rested on his chest and pulled them down so he could pull her into a hug once more.

"I know. I know," he said in a defeated tone. "I'm here now." He kissed her head. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

Molly struggled in his arms again. "You can't promise that! Let me go!" Molly continued to struggle while Gibbs tried to calm her down. "Please!" Molly gasped for air. "They'll kill you! If you don't know than they have no reason to go after you."

"I have trouble believing that. They had no reason to go after you." Gibbs whispered in her ear aware of their audience.

"They weren't after me then. They were after _her_...I was...collateral damage." Molly was so tired. "They know everything about you." Molly pulled back in the space that Gibbs allowed her and looked into his face for as long as she could. "If you even try to go after them you will put everyone that you have ever cared the slightest bit about in danger. It's not worth it."

Gibbs shook his head, "No one can do that. No one has that much power."

Molly's eyes were now focused on Gibbs' chest where she could see the moisture that was the evidence of her tears. " _They_ do. And they have been watching you...I'm sure of it." Molly's eyes started to fill again.

"Why would they be watching me?"

"In case...I came back..."

"Why would they do that?" Gibbs could not fathom why anyone would try to hunt down and hurt his little girl. He could not fathom it years ago, but understood that then she was not the main target, and he could not understand why she would be targeted now. Unless she knew something. "Molly, I'm sorry but I need you to tell me what you know."

"It won't help anything."

"It won't hurt anything if you tell me."

"It will if you go after them and get you and your team killed because that is what will happen if you go after them."

Gibbs allowed Molly to back up but was still gently holding her by the shoulders. He leaned down so that they were at eye-level.

"This won't go away if you don't tell me what's going on. Think of the safety of your baby." Gibbs knew it was a low blow but he needed her to understand the direness of the situation.

Molly looked stricken and she twisted the rest of the way out Gibbs' restricting arms. "If I tell you they will know. They know everything about everyone."

"No one knows everything."

Molly shook her head in disagreement. " _They do_. And they're untouchable. They work for your _government_." Molly spat out the term out like it was a dirty word. "They went rogue and do all sorts of dirty work. Only a few higher ups really know about it. They basically have the US by the balls because they know all the dirty secrets and no one can stop them."

Fornell scoffed, "Sounds like Division."

Gibbs and Molly were broken from the conversation and noticed their audience for the first time in awhile. Abby had joined the group at some point and had a hand over her mouth and looked to be close to tears. She stood at the edge of the bullpen behind Ziva and McGee who were only a few feet away from behind Gibbs.

Gibbs broke his eyes from Molly with reluctance and looked to Fornell. "What's Division?"

Fornell rolled his eyes and shrugged. "It's a conspiracy theory. Some kid in our office was going on about it. Saying that some terrorist named Nikita was trying to take th-woah!" Fornell held his hands up as he was now looking at the wrong end of a gun.

Gibbs turned his head back to Molly to see that she had a gun pointing at Fornell's head. His heart stopped. He closed his eyes to calm down. He needed to diffuse the situation just like any other job in order to preserve everyone's life. He heard Diane and Emily gasp in fear and heard Fornell instruct them to get behind him slowly and to duck down.

"Gibbs! A little help here!" Fornell angrily called out.

"I'm working on it Tobias," Gibbs gritted his teeth. He did not need to look behind him to know that his agents now had their guns trained on Molly.

"Boss?" Tim's voice was tinged with underlying panic. "What do we do?"

"Nothing yet. Don't shoot!" Gibbs ordered everyone in the room. "Molly? Molly? I need you to look at me."

The usually unshakeable Ziva let a few Hebrew curses slide. Was she supposed to shoot the woman she was supposed to be protecting? How would they deal with the aftermath of Molly aiming a gun at a federal agent? Ziva took a deep breath to find her center. She had let Gibbs take control of the situation and she would continue to trust him now. He did, after all, have the best rapport with Molly so if anyone could stop her it was him.

" _Oh dear,"_ Annabelle stalked near Fornell. _"You did not think this one through. One little word and you pulled a gun? In a room full of agents? I thought I taught you better than that."_ The reappeared hallucination belittled the panicking woman.

Molly closed her eyes, "Shut up, Annabelle!"

"Molly!" Gibbs pleaded for her to look at him.

Molly opened her eyes again to see that Annabelle had once again disappeared.

The elevator dinged announcing new arrivals. Molly swerved her aim to land on Director Vance. Any words he was about to say died on his lips as he held his hands up in shock. Tony, who was at the director's side, opened his eyes in bewilderment and reached for his gun. Fornell also took the opportunity to pull out his own weapon.

"Molly, come on." Tony pleaded. "Put the gun down. Don't make me shoot."

Molly shifted her gun on to Tony.

"Gibbs! What is going on?" Vance also reached for his firearm.

"No one shoot! Molly! Molly!" Gibbs let out a few choice curses. When he saw the minute shifting of her thumb to the hammer he responded as the father he was would, "KELLY JOANN GIBBS!" Kelly's head whipped around to face her dad though her body stayed still. "GUN! NOW!"

Kelly's eyes teared up. Her dad yelled at her. He was angry. He said something about a gun? She looked down at her hands in shock. Her hands shook. She was holding a gun.

"Easy. Don't drop it." Gibbs noticed her unease. "I'm coming to you okay?" He spoke in a calming voice.

Kelly nodded. Everyone kept their hands trained on their weapons as Molly's hands shook. Gibbs covered her hands as he approached and gently pried it out of her fingers. He quickly put the safety on and reached with his free arm to pull Kelly to him.

Tony quickly came and retrieved the gun though he was in shock with what he just witnessed. "Yours?" he managed to choke out the question.

"My guess is it's Elijah's." Gibbs referenced the extra gun.

Kelly was making muffled sounds into her father's chest. Tony and Gibbs could just make out repeated 'I'm sorries' and the occasional, 'daddy.'

Tony's eyes showed a myriad of feelings including shock, confusion, and betrayal.

Ziva came upon the two who were hugging once again. "Gibbs. You're going to need to hold her," she instructed as she held up a syringe for him to see.

"Is it safe?" he asked.

"It's from her doctor."

Molly tensed to move but this time Gibbs held her with stronger force. At his name being called Tim helped Gibbs hold Molly immobilized as the needle was plunged into her neck. She screamed and arched her back but the men held her still until the barrel was empty. Then Tim gently let go so that only Gibbs had her in a loose hold.

Molly's hand went immediately to her neck. "What-" she had some trouble speaking. "What did you...give me?"

"I'm not quite sure," Ziva answered honestly. "It's from House."

"That's the-" she leaned her head on Gibbs shoulder as she fought the effects of the drugs. "Third," two breaths, "time..." she slid into unconsciousness.

Gibbs scooped her up in his arms so that he was now holding her princess style.

Ziva was already on the phone with the doctor. "I had to use whatever it was you gave me in the syringe. What do we do now?"

In New Jersey, Dr. Gregory House, Sherrinford Holmes to some, wiped a hand down his face. "You bring her to me."


	48. Holmes' at the Hospital

**Chapter47-Holmes' at the Hospital**

House had his elbows resting on his desk and was supporting his head as he leaned across it observing the woman in front of him. Molly refused to meet his eyes and was curled in upon herself in the only other chair in the room.

He stood up slowly leaning heavily on his cane for support and limped to the wide floor to ceiling windows that separated his team's meeting area from his private office. He usually left the blinds open so that he could observe his team's behavior. He also liked for them to remember that he could hear them from his office. The mind games he played with them were almost as entertaining as the cases he had, but alas, the entertainment never lasted long enough.

He watched them now as they looked through medical files for a new case. He doubted that they would find anything worth his time but he would be occupied with Molly for at least a couple hours now that she was awake. Three government agents had joined his team in the room. Two he had seen before but the third member was new. The extra agent had refused to leave the night before even though House had insisted that Molly was safe with him for the night. House had stayed by her bedside the entire night playing video games on a 3DS he had nicked from pediatrics.

The silver haired agent met House's stare. House narrowed his eyes. The man was emotionally invested, that much was certain, but the question was why? House assumed Molly reminded the man of whomever it was he had lost. His presence on the other side of the glass was bothering his patient.

House popped a couple pills from the bottle he always had in his pocket and dry swallowed them. "So," House said closing the blinds, "who is he?"

"Who?" Molly asked.

"The silver-haired fox," House limped back to his seat. Upon sitting he leaned back in his chair, linked his hands behind his head, and kicked his feet up on the desk. He watched the minute wrinkling of her nose at his terminology, no interest in him on her part then.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"I asked who he was not for his name, Alice."

He got a crack of a smile for the reference. "I really did fall down the rabbit hole. Maybe you don't have a hookah or mushrooms but you have your pills and syringes, Mr. Caterpillar." They sat in silence until Molly spoke once more. "How's..." she froze afraid of the answer she would receive.

"Oh, the baby s'okay. But whether the baby stays okay depends on whether or not the mother takes care of herself. I thought I told you to get counseling," he accused her.

"There is no one I can trust!" Molly raised her voice.

"Careful. They can hear you if you're loud." House used his head to point to the other room.

"I was doing fine until..." Molly let the sentence hang in the air afraid to go further down the road that recalled the details from yesterday.

"Until you weren't." House finished where she left off. "Band-Aids don't fix bullet holes." He sagely said.

"Did you just?" Molly asked confused to hear a Holmes brother quote a modern pop idol.

"Just because my brothers eschew modern music does not mean that I am uneducated to what the rest of the world thinks of as music. What happened?" he switched gears while her guard was down.

Molly shrugged and frowned. "I don't want to talk about it," she said looking at her hands.

"You don't want to talk about it or you don't remember?"

There was a pause in their conversation that was interrupted by the opening of the office's front door. House glanced up, put his feet on the floor, and rolled his eyes. "Not now!" he roared. "I am with a patient!"

"Oh hush you. You're team has told me that you never see patients in here." a posh British voice answered. A _recognizable_ posh British voice answered thus causing Molly's body to go stiff and her eyes to go wide as she looked at House with alarm.

"This is a special circumstance so out!"

"Oh you. I'll be just a minute. You didn't come home last night and I want to make sure your eating properly while I'm here. Hasn't a mother got a right to do so?" Violet Holmes had made her way to House while she was talking and leaned over and placed a kiss on his temple. House knew better than to fight her.

Violet turned to see House's "patient" for the first time since entering the room. "Molly? Is that you?"

Molly managed a small smile for her mother-in-law. It was the first time Molly had seen Mrs. Holmes since they had become related.

"Oh my poor dear! I almost didn't recognize you with your hair cut so short and red to boot! The color is quite charming but I'm afraid Sherlock won't be too happy about the length. But your hair is your business so if he gives you a hard time you just let me know and I'll set that boy straight. You aren't actually a patient are you? I didn't know you were so close by!" She turned back to her eldest son and smacked him on the shoulder, "Why did you not tell me that you knew Molly and that she was nearby?"

House put on a mock shocked face, "Molly! The Molly! Why I had no idea she was _that_ Molly." He got up and hobbled across the room to the side door leading to his team. "Her paperwork says Molly Dinozzo how was I to know she was Sherlock's Molly? What a small world." All facial emotions feigned and real dropped from his face. "She _is_ a patient. Now get out," he opened the door. "Patient privacy."

House was getting a headache. In actuality he had had his current headache ever since his parents had shown up due to Mycroft's machinations. Not only his parents had arrived, but they had also brought a baby in tow.

The original deal had been for the couple and baby to stay at House's place most of the time with a handful of agents located nearby at their disposal. Of course, Violet had not been content with that arrangement for long. She had never seen her son's place of employment and if she was to be stuck in an American city with limited line dancing she was going to get something out of being stuck in the city. Her husband had made a few arguments about barging in on their grown son knowing it was not the best idea but he always gave into her, he adored her so.

It took them all of three days before they showed up at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Violet was the adventurous one and insisted on finding Sherrinford's office without the assistance of the staff. Siger followed after his wife dutifully with a smile on his face and the baby carrier strapped to his chest. They never did find the office but they did find their son who did a double take upon spotting them. He had been arguing with a nurse when Violet had wiggled her fingers at him in a sign of greeting. Her smile had quickly turned into a frown when she realized the abuse her son had been heaping upon the poor harried nurse. She marched up to him and putting a finger in his face and demanded that he apologize to the abused woman. He had looked like he was about to argue but spoke a hurried sorry before grabbing his mother's elbow and turning her away from the nurse's station. Violet allowed her son to drag her away but called over her shoulder, "I'm ever so sorry! We tried to raise him better than that!" The nurse had to pick her jaw up off the floor and quickly made a phone call.

"You can't be here!" House had hissed at his parents in a quiet corner. An argument quickly ensued and they were soon joined by Cuddy.

"Hello, I'm Lisa Cuddy, the director of this hospital. Is there a problem here?" the dark haired woman asked.

"Yes, I am being harassed in my work place!" House whined.

"I wasn't asking you," Cuddy returned in a stern tone.

"Oh I like you!" Violet gushed. "He needs someone to put him in his place."

"I'm sorry. You are?"

"Oh dear me. We forgot to introduce ourselves. We're Sher-"

House cleared his throat.

Violet turned and glared at her son but adjusted his name accordingly, "We're Gregory's parents. I'm Violet and this is Siger. And this," she indicated the baby and placed a kiss on his sleeping head, "is our adopted grandchild since none of our three sons will give us grandchildren of our own," she pouted at her son who raised an eyebrow at that bit of info.

"Wait, you're..." Cuddy asked baffled by the accent.

"Gregory's parents" Siger finished for her proving that he had the same accent as his wife.

"But...you're British," Cuddy looked at the three adults.

"Yes," Violet sniffed, "It seems Greg lost his accent."

"And his last name," Siger added.

"There you are!" An exasperated Wilson joined the party. "House, did you tell your team to steal my patient?"

"Depends on the patient." House played off his involvement and earned a glare from his director.

"House?" Cuddy drew out his name.

House pulled out his bottle of pills and popped two in his mouth swallowing he answered, "It's not cancer. Not his division."

"Fine. Go to it then." House eyed Cuddy in suspicion for letting it go so easily. "Wilson have you ever met House's parents?" Cuddy indicated the older couple with an open hand.

House rolled his eyes. He should have known.

"You're kidding me." Wilson looked around at everyone in the small group before resting on House. "You have parents?

"Everyone has parents. As a doctor you should know that," House snarked to his friend, not that he would admit to having any of those.

"Apologize to Dr. Wilson this instant! We did not raise you to be so rude!" an outraged Violet demanded.

"Oh please. You didn't raise me. You sent me to boarding school and for the Americans in the room it was nothing like Hogwarts." House sassed.

"Sherrinford! You do not talk to your mummy that way!" Siger interjected.

"Wait. You're both British?" Wilson shook his head at the revelation.

"We already went through this. Do I need to make an announcement on the intercom? Yes! My parents are British!" House exclaimed.

"Did you go to an American boarding school?" Wilson asked confused.

"I wouldn't blame you if you sent him to military school," Cuddy added.

"Sherrinford?" Wilson ribbed his friend.

House turned to his family, "You came. You saw. Now leave."

"I would love to have dinner with you while you're here." A now excited Wilson held out his hand to shake those of the people who raised his cantankerous friend. "I have so many questions."

"Oh, that sounds lovely!" Violet clapped her hands together.

"Would you mind if I joined you?" Cuddy did not want to miss out on an opportunity to gain leverage over her willful, if talented, employee.

"The more the merrier," Siger smiled. "It will be our treat for having to put up with our son."

"Don't you two have work to do?" House asked his co-workers.

"You took one of my patients. I'm free for a couple minutes." Wilson looked off behind House. "Oh look there's your team now." House cursed under his breath as his sometimes friend called out, "Hey why don't you all come over to meet House's parents."

House had to endure another round of painful introductions and knew there would be questions asked later. He could deflect so he was not too worried. What worried him was that Cuddy had given his parents permission to bother him whenever they pleased. When he had protested that the hospital was not a place for games and it was a serious place of medicine Cuddy had calmly raised an eyebrow and told him that it was a teaching hospital and that she saw no problem with his parents presence.

For the most part it had not truly been a problem per say, but merely an extra annoyance. Now with Molly in his office on the cusp of a mental breakdown the last thing he needed was an extra point of stress placed upon her shoulders. He ushered his mother out of his office and turned back to the mother of his brother's unborn child.


	49. After Molly Fell

**Chapter 48-After Molly Fell**

Gibbs sat outside Dr. Gregory House's inner office nursing his fifth, or was it sixth, cup of coffee. He normally would not have tolerated what the hospital claimed to be coffee but he was not leaving his daughter under any circumstances. He did not care how good the doctor was, which had yet to be seen by Gibbs himself. The doctor was a rude, pompous jackass as far as he was concerned and did not understand the lure he seemed to have over Kelly. If anything Kelly seemed to be at ease around the gruff condescending curmudgeon and that was what was most important to Gibbs at this moment.

The day before had been one of the hardest in his life. He sent his daughter out to face a known killer and she had fallen apart in the aftermath. He was supposed to be able to protect his daughter. He should have protected her but he failed to once again. She had thought him dead but she was about to put him in an early grave herself with how worried he was. He had been forced to watch people he worked with everyday, people he trusted, his friends that were more like family, aim their guns at his only child. He had to watch her, likewise, as she held pointed a gun on people he knew so well and would have died to protect under different circumstances. Yes, he would have died to protect any one of those people but he would not have been able to let them shoot his little girl, even if she had been wearing body armor. The only way he got through to her was to divulge the very secret that she had trusted him to keep.

 _"Leroy, what did you mean, Kelly?" Diane was the one to ask once Ziva had news from the doctor and everyone had calmed down a bit. She was shaken by the gun being pulled on Fornell but was more shaken by Gibbs calling out his dead daughter's name and for the woman to react. She had seen the resemblance, as she had ample access to Shannon's pictures during the years she was married to Gibbs, but had not thought anything of it. However, she had seen the tender way Gibbs looked at her and even though she was young had thought to warn the young woman away from Gibbs._

 _Gibbs answered Diane with a look that asked 'are you seriously asking that question?'_

 _"Are you sure?" Vance took over the questioning as Gibbs cradled his knocked out kid. "Without a doubt?"_

 _"I ran a paternity test." Abby piped in from the background._

 _"You knew?"_

 _"I just figured it out the other day...for sure," she added the last part in a soft voice._

 _"I had Abby run the test but I didn't tell her who it was for." Gibbs interceded for the scientist._

 _"Gibbs," Ziva spoke in a choked voice, "I had no idea. Mycroft never said...I would have told you but..."_

 _Gibbs looked at her with the tired eyes of an old man who had seen too much sorrow for his lifetime. He felt a stab of guilt for not telling his team for what Ziva spoke was true. She would have told him. Any of his team would have. "I know."_

 _"How long have you known?" Vance continued his questioning._

 _"Not long. She wouldn't tell me herself. I had to figure it out."_

 _"How is it even possible?" Diane gave voice to the question everyone was thinking._

 _"_ _I don't know. She won't tell me what happened. All I know is that she's scared and not of that Moriarty creep or the drug cartel." Gibbs shifted Molly in his arms. She was getting heavy but there was no way he was letting her go. Gibbs turned to Fornell, "What's Division?"_

 _Vance intercepted the question. "You let me worry about that. You worry about getting your daughter to her doctor. I'll join you in the morning. I'm going to have to put out some fires here with the secret service. I'll do what I can but they'll want a statement. Luckily, she'll have some diplomatic immunity and I plan on using it." Everyone understood the implication of not bringing up her now questionable citizenship._

 _"Thank you, Leon." Gibbs understood how much the director was going to have to put his neck out. After everything they had all been through the past few months Vance was well within his rights to read him and Kelly the riot act._

 _Abby raised her hand for permission to speak just like a school child would._

 _"Yes, Ms. Sciuto?" Vance refrained from rolling his eyes at her behavior._

 _""I called Ducky. He's coming up to check her stats before they leave."_

 _"Good thinking."_

 _"I could go to if you wanted Gibbs."_

 _"No, I need you and McGee here. David. Dinozzo." Vance spoke to the other two agents, "You're still on the clock, go with him. Dinozzo, you drive. Won't do any good if David gets you all killed in the process."_

 _"I would get us all there quicker." Ziva grumbled under her breath._

 _"What was that David?"_

 _"Yes, of course, Director."_

 _The drive had been a quiet affair most of the way. Ziva had received a call from Tom asking after Molly since her anklet told about the impromptu journey. Ziva told Tom that they were just taking a trip to her doctor and told him that they had everything under control. Tom tried to argue with her but she put her phone on silent after that in case he decided to call again._

 _Molly woke up halfway through the drive to the surprise of the car's occupants. They thought she would be out for more of the ride if not all of it from what Ducky had said. Gibbs had insisted on knowing more about the drug before they left since Ziva had no idea what she had used. Ducky had said that Molly and the baby should be fine but was surprised that they had access to the drug as it was supposed to only be used at hospitals. He said that either her doctor was a complete and utter idiot or did not give a hang about regulations. However, Ducky was glad they had it when he heard about how bad Molly's episode was. It was not until after they had left that Abby and McGee told Ducky the details including that of her identity. Ducky had to sit down for quite some time to digest the information that he had received. He had known Gibbs' daughter for many years without ever knowing. How strange the world was!_

 _Even though Molly had woken up earlier than expected she was extremely groggy. "Where are we?" She asked once she managed to sit up. She had been laying with her head in Gibbs' lap in the backseat. He had let her move but watched her cautiously. Molly looked around and wiped at her face. A sigh, "What happened?"_

 _"You don't remember?" Tony spoke up from the driver's seat._

 _"Don't think about it right now. Try to get some rest." Gibbs held out his arms to Molly offering himself as a human pillow._

 _Instead of obeying the suggestion Molly focused on Gibbs' worried face. The memories niggled at the back of her mind. Her eyes widened as a few of them leaked through. She had held a gun. Pointed it at Tony. She shot a gun. At Tony? No, that was not right. Her mind was muddied. "I held a gun at you." Molly's eyes were wet and her head hurt. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. Tony, are you okay?"_

 _"Yeah," Tony spoke to Molly making eye contact with her in the rearview mirror. "I'm fine. Everyone is fine. You're not the first person to want to aim a gun at my head." Tony's joke fell flat. "It's going to be okay."_

 _Molly sniffled and wiped her nose on her sweatshirt. "I'm sorry."_

 _"It's fine. Really. We just won't be giving you a gun again anytime soon, good form though by the way. Ouch!" He reacted to Ziva slapping him on the back of the head. "Driving," he complained at her. "Too soon?" he asked everyone else. When he was greeted with silence he pressed on. "The real question is are_ you _okay? Well, actually we have a lot of questions. I mean a whole lot of questions, but that one's that most important."_

 _"Tony!" Ziva said in his name in exasperation._

 _"I...don't...know," Molly hesitated with each word. Molly remembered her dad yelling her birth name. "You're in danger now. You can't tell...too many people know. Gibbs, they're all in danger now."_

 _"It's okay-"Gibbs started._

 _"It's not..." Molly fought the grogginess she felt and mustered energy to keep talking. "It's not okay. Nothing is okay."_

 _"Now that we know. We can help." Tony offered with deepest sincerity. He now looked at the woman in the backseat as even more of a kid sister than he had before. Everything that happened that he had been angry about was water under the bridge for now. He was hurt in regards to Gibbs' silence but he understood it to a degree. This was_ the _Kelly they were talking about. Once the shock had worn off Tony would be able to better understand what that meant but for now he would do his best to help._

 _Molly shook her head in denial of his offer._

 _"Our priority right now is to get you to your doctor. Please try to rest." When he noticed her body stiffen in denial of resting he tried again. "For me? Can you please try and rest for me?"_

 _Gibbs did not use puppy eyes like Sherlock did when he wanted to get his way but Gibbs brand of tugging on her heartstrings was more effective anyway. Molly leaned back against the seat and relaxed but refused to go back to sleep. She watched the road signs pass by and noticed they were taking the same route that the bus had that took her to House just a couple of short weeks ago. She used the time to familiarize herself with the route once more and to shut the door in her mind on the memories she had let reign havoc on her system and the team._

 _By the end of the trip Molly had herself under control. She had her statement ready for when Vance was certain to ask for it and she was ready to face House. If she played her cards right maybe she could get House to convince them to remove the cursed ankle monitor._

 _When they arrived at the hospital House was waiting for them with a wheelchair having received a call from Ziva telling him they were almost there. Molly had tried to refuse but with a quick order from Gibbs she sat down._

 _"Hmm... you're pretty alert for the dose you took." House put fingers on both Molly's pulse and his own. "You use to heavier drugs?" Molly answered him with a glare. "What happened?"_

 _"Shouldn't you be checking on her and getting her inside before asking questions?" Gibbs wanted to protect his daughter from the man in front of him as his gut told him something was off._

 _"Oh, someone to tell me how to do my job. Terrific. That's just what I need." House placed his cane in the crook of his elbow and used the wheelchair for support as he pushed it into the lobby of the hospital._

 _Gibbs and Ziva followed behind while Tony parked the car._

 _"You're staying overnight. We'll run some tests. Check your and baby Sherrinford stats-"_

 _"I'm not naming my baby Sherrinford. Plus it could be a girl."_

 _"Then you name it Sherrin. Win-win. We'll have to run your blood again in the morning. We'll feed you now and you can fast the rest of the night. Normally I would make you talk now to keep you honest but you look like crap. You lack the usual glow that accompanies expecting mothers. So I'll question your entourage instead. So tests, food, sleep, tests, food, talk, think you can remember that mommy?" House added the last word so Molly would remember her responsibility to her child._

 _Molly bit down on her lip in response but finally nodded._

Gibbs had refused to leave the hospital after he and his agents were questioned about the day's events in detail. They were told to suit themselves then House directed them to a waiting area farther away from him then was necessary. Ziva and Tony stayed with Gibbs despite his protests though no one could bring themselves to speak.

A blonde female doctor came to them in the morning and told them that Molly had slept most of the night and that the tests from the previous evening showed that both Molly and the baby were fine for the time being. She went on to tell them that they would run her blood one more time to be sure and after she ate that she would be speaking with Dr. House. If Cameron was surprised with how House was handling this case she did not let on to the agents. She informed them where they could find their own breakfast and coffee, even though they had already found the coffee many hours earlier, before giving them directions to House's office.

Upon seeing the door's paint proclaiming GREGORY HOUSE, M.D. DEPARTMENT OF DIAGNOSTIC MEDICINE, Gibbs shook his head wondering why on earth Kelly had chosen this kind of doctor instead of one that specialized in prenatal care. At least she was willing to see a physician.

When they entered the area that housed House's team the three doctors looked up. The black doctor, who introduced himself as Dr. Foreman, told them to have a seat while they waited. Gibbs felt uncomfortable when the grizzled doctor dressed in jeans and a rock band shirt closed the blinds and his child was once again out of his line of sight.

Gibbs was broken out of his personal thoughts by the sound of the office door opening. An elderly man that looked to be anywhere from fifteen to twenty years Gibbs' senior stepped in with a baby strapped to his chest.

"Oh, you have visitors today," the man cheerfully observed in a British accent.

Cameron stood up with a big smile at seeing the baby and crossed the office space to the man and child. "Hello, Mr. Holmes and where's your wife today?" Cam asked as she reached out in a silent question for permission to hold the baby.

Siger could feel three sets of eyes that shot in his direction as he answered the doctor. "Oh, she's gone in to give Gregory grief about not coming home last night."

"Holmes?" Tony had lifted his head at the first mention of the name.

"Yes, that is my name," Siger politely answered Tony's query before turning to Cam and handing over little Leroy. "But I told you my dear, please call us Siger and Violet."

"Any relationship to Sherlock Holmes?" Ziva brought the attention back to the now very familiar family name.

"Ah, yes," Siger said brightly. "That would be my youngest. And Gregory," he rolled his eyes at the name, "is my oldest."

The NCIS agents exchanged looks at that bit of information. "She failed to mention that," Tony grumbled under his breath and crossed his arms over his chest. Louder he added, "What are _you_ doing here?" he tried to keep his tone conversational.

"Oh, well...I'm just a father visiting his son."

The other two doctors had stopped the perusing of their files and were now taking an active interest in the conversation. Anything was more interesting than what they had been reading and noticing the tense agents they were ready for some entertainment. They were disappointed when the room went quiet with silent tension aside from the baby talk Cameron was delivering to the wee Watson.

"I am sorry. Did you say Leroy?" Ziva picked up on Cameron's singsonging of his name.

"Who's Leroy?" Tony shot her a look of confusion.

"You really need to pay attention to details Tony," she answered rolling her eyes. "Leroy Watson, the baby from the video?"

Tony answered, "Oh yeah," as a suddenly cloudy faced Siger Holmes went on the defensive.

Siger went to where Cam was cradling the child and plucked him gently from her arms as he spoke. "Who exactly are you?" He questioned as he held the baby in a protective stance.

Gibbs sighed and shot an annoyed look at his agents. "I'm NCIS special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. These are special agents Dinozzo and David. We've been charged with protecting your daughter-in-law."

"Molly? How is she? Is she here? Gregory never said."

"There's a lot of things Molly's never said. Oww." Tony whined after Gibbs delivered a head smack. "Sorry, boss," he rubbed at the superficial injury.

"Wait," Dr. Foreman grabbed the attention of the room. "Molly is your daughter-in-law?"

"Yes, do you know her?" Siger asked sounding delighted. He loved the idea of having a daughter.

The three doctors exchanged looks and as one looked towards House's closed office door.

"Oh, I see." His face fell.

Chase stood up and offered the Holmes patriarch his seat. "Well, I'm making popcorn. Who's gonna call Cuddy?"

"Not me," Cameron shot off.

"Let's wait and see what happens first." Foreman shirked the responsibility.

"I knew there had to be a reason House took her on." Chase put some popcorn into the small microwave.

"I thought she was blackmailing him."

"Why is his name House and not Holmes?" Tony broke through the doctor's conversation.

"OUT!"

Everyone turned to the sound of House's voice as he pushed his mother out of his office and into the adjoining room.

"Well, I never!" Violet exclaimed as she turned to face the door she had just been shoved out of. "Siger, where did we go wrong with that boy, I ask you? All three of our boys seem to want to break my heart and put me into an early grave. Oh well, no matter. You will never guess who is here," the amiable Mrs. Holmes prattled on oblivious to the tension in the room.

"Is it Molly, dearest?" Siger asked with a grin.

Violet placed her hands on her hips, "How did you know?"

Siger nodded his head at the agents in the room and with some assistance made brief introductions.

"Tell us, is everything okay with our dear Molly?" Siger asked adjusting the baby in his arms so he could hold the baby with one while he reached to hold his wife's hand with his free one.

"We are not at liberty to say," Ziva politely answered.

Violet and Siger looked at each other and then turned their eyes on the doctors in the room.

"Don't look at us," Foreman held up his hands. "As far as we know she's a patient so we have to follow protocol."

"Like House treating a family member is protocol?" Chase asked munching on his popcorn.

Unseen House rolled his eyes at the way the conversation had turned. He had left the door open a crack so he and Molly could listen in. He was not going to be able to get her to talk with so many people in the room next door anyway so he had given up. Molly's mouth curved slightly at House's childish response but it fell just as quickly as it had appeared as if she lacked the energy to keep it up.

"Technically he's not treating her since it's off the books. So it's more like a family consultation." Cam piped in.

"You covering for him?" Gibbs asked not liking anything that he was learning about House as a doctor, a brother-in-law, or a as person.

"His methods may be unorthodox but he saves lives and does what needs to be done."

"Hey! Chatty Cathy." House poked his head out of his office. "Reminder, I can hear you. Don't go talking to the feds about me."

"You got something to hide?" Gibbs turned his stare on the grizzled doctor.

"Everyone does," Molly appeared at House's elbow.

"Yeah. You're hiding a whole lot. Aren't ya, Molly?" An irate Tony asked. Apparently the unspoken truce from yesterday was over. "Sorry, boss." Tony squeezed his eyes shut waiting for a head slap that never came.

"Molly, darling, are you okay? Do you actually need a doctor? Is everything okay?" Mama Holmes concern for her newest family members wellbeing could not stem the flow of questions.

"She has a parasite growing in her abdomen, but don't worry it should be expunged naturally from her body in several months. However, in the meantime we have work to do. So if you'll excuse us." House grabbed Molly with his left hand and led her to the main exit of his practice

Violet's hands went up to her mouth and her eyes filled with tears, "Oh you! That's not how you talk about a baby. Is it true, Molly?" Without waiting for an answer Violet went on chattering. Molly enjoyed the cheerful effervescence of Mrs. Holmes but was starting to understand why Sherlock loathed small talk and where he had learned to mute everyone around him. "How wonderful! It is wonderful isn't it?" Violet experienced a moment of doubt but kept on with her gushing. "I know Sherlock said not to pressure you about grandbabies. In fact he made it sound as if you didn't want to have children." Molly spared a worried look in her father's direction and saw that he was watching her with great intent. "I can't tell you how happy Siger and I are. We are very happy to have little Leroy as an honorary Holmes grandbaby but, oh, for Sherlock to have one of his own! And they can grow up together! Built in playmates!"

"They may hate each other," House tried to douse his mother's enthusiasm.

Molly had noticed the littlest Watson at the mention of his middle name. "Have you heard from Mary?" Molly choked on the words.

"We were sent here for safety. Mary refused to leave her husband's side until Moriarty is taken care of. We haven't heard anything since we left England." Siger answered.

"I tried to tell her to come with us. I know John is important to her but, her little one...I just don't understand it." Violet bemoaned.

"Perhaps, she had a good reason for it," Molly said in a small voice.

"It's not Moriarty you're worried about," House made his deduction. "Furthermore, you know exactly why a new mother would abandon her newborn to a pair of practical strangers."

Molly's eyes scanned over the room as she squirmed and flexed her fingers.

Gibbs, noticing his daughters discomfort and knowing a small portion of what Mary Watson was currently doing had more concern for his daughter and her apparent mental breakdown, spoke in her defense. "Shouldn't you be more concerned with why we came here, _doctor_?"

"You got yourself a guard dog. You sleep with him?"

SMACK

House had not seen it coming from the seemingly fragile creature standing in front of him but he should have after learning she had shot a man in the knee just the day before. He dropped his cane in the shock and caught himself against the glass walls so that he did not fall.

"Perhaps you want to check the DNA of my child just like Mycroft did?"

"Well that wouldn't work would it? I mean Gibbs DNA would be some kind of the match for the kid wouldn't it?" Tony pondered out loud.

"Tony!" Ziva berated him with just his name as Gibbs pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Molly, what does he mean?" Violet asked in slight horror coupled with honest confusion.

Meanwhile Foreman slid out the door to call Cuddy.

"Oh..." House figured out Tony's words. "He's your dad."


	50. Trust

**Chapter 49-Trust**

"I can see why he put a ring on it," House rubbed his sore face. "You're quite fascinating aren't you?" House studied his sister-in-law with a renewed interest.

Molly squirmed under his scrutiny.

"So, let me get this straight," Dr. Chase had started munching on his second bowl of popcorn and had his feet propped up on the table. "You," he said indicating Dr. House, "have British parents but speak with an American accent, and you," he now pointed at Molly, "have at least one American parent and speak with a British accent. How does that happen?"

"God had a sense of humor," Molly shrugged while looking at the floor.

"Oh, no. Don't start talking like that." House whined. "I thought you were intelligent. Intelligent people don't believe in God. You're less fascinating now. This is just great. I'm going to have a niece or nephew whose intelligence will be impaired in his developing stages by antiquated ideas of the divine. Does Sherlock know you believe in God?"

All three of House's doctors groaned. They knew his stance on God and thought that this was the _last_ conversation a woman on the brink needed to have. "Oh, Sherrinford," could be heard from Mummy Holmes who was beside herself. Doctor Cameron took over baby duty once more as Siger and Violet sat close together to share comfort.

"He was more insistent that I believed in God than I was." Molly smiled at the memory that seemed so long ago.

"What?"

"I was angry at God. Said I couldn't follow a God who could not bring my father back from the dead."

"But he did. In a sense. Did he not?" Ziva followed Molly's line of thinking.

"Yeah."

"Lost me." House gave an exasperated sigh.

"Molly believed that her father was dead until she was sent to the states three months ago finding out that her father was alive." Ziva explained.

"Coincidence. Not an act of God. Obviously Mycro-"

"Didn't know. Still doesn't. He sent me to work with a medical examiner friend of mine who happened to work with my dad. A lot of coincidences don't you think?" Molly pressed her case.

"Yeah, I do think. But to give credit to God-"

"And then the fact that I'm here talking to you, of all people."

"You didn't look him up?" Foreman asked.

"I came to speak with James Wilson originally."

"Who you probably met at a medical conference where you had received a special invitation through the power to be, namely Mycroft Holmes, who offered you both money at the time to spy on my youngest brother and myself." Chase choked on his popcorn in the background. "Don't get your panties in a twist." House said looking at his team member. "I know all about your little deal. But now that you know I know, I want a cut. However, Molly and Wilson are loyal idiots who wouldn't take the money."

"Okay, so we met there but Mycroft could not have planned for us to click or to keep up with each other."

"But God could have? What about free will?" House laid on the sarcasm.

"We have free will but sometimes he uses things in our lives or uses our actions. You seem to hate God, which is kind of funny because your _so_ adamant that he does not exist but _how_ can you hate something that doesn't exist, I digress...but it can be argued that God uses you to help people."

"Yeah, I've heard that one before."

Molly cut him off before he could go into a diatribe, "Your oldest brother says that the universe is rarely so lazy and yet it's full of many amazing coincidences. I, too, don't believe in coincidences. The thing is you have to have as much faith, if not more, to believe that there is nothing than you do to believe in a creator. On that subject what does it matter to you if one believes in God or not?"

"I am in pursuit of the truth and don't believe that the imbeciles of the world should delude themselves into thinking an all powerful God loves them and wants to help them out."

"No you aren't. You're not into pursuing the truth in this matter but by pushing your opinion that you tout around as if it is fact. The truth is that if there is no God what should you fear from him that you have to prove his nonexistence? If there is a God, there is nothing you _can_ do to disprove him. And if people should choose to believe in him why should you care?"

Everyone watched the debate as if they were at a tennis match.

"This can't be good for her after yesterday," Gibbs tried to shut the conversation down.

"What exactly did happen yesterday?" Director Cuddy asked having arrived during the theological argument.

"Mental breakdown. It's under control. This was probably the best thing for her." House answered Gibbs query then turned to Cuddy, "She was practically catatonic all morning and now she's alive with the fiery passion of an idiotic zealot."

"You're just bitter because of what happened to Elen-" Molly stopped herself and her face flooded in shame.

House swung back to look at Molly who backed away. His eye narrowed. "What did you say?"

Molly shook her head and shuffled back even further as House followed her. He bent down so he could look in her eyes but she refused to meet his glare. He blocked out the protestations behind him. "Who told you about...Sherlock didn't know. Mycroft would not have said." He straightened up and reviewed the details the agents had told him the day before about her incident. He found a small detail. "Who is Annabelle?"

Molly's eyes darted around the room.

"Mum, phone."

"What on ear-" the woman started to exclaim.

"I need your phone, now."

"Really Sherrinford, you are being quite a beast. You're frightening poor Molly."

"I'm not the one who's frightening Molly. Am I?" House received no response from Molly but did snatch the smart phone from his mother. He did not bother to ask his mother her passcode but punched in a series of numbers and got it on the fourth try. He accessed her pictures and held up a picture of the smiling faces of the Watsons who held their sleeping baby. "Who's the woman?"

Molly's eyes met House's for a brief moment. "Mary Watson."

"We already went through this Alice. Not her name, who is she?"

"My husband's best friend's wife." Molly struggled to maintain eye contact. Her mouth was set in a thin grim line.

"Where did you meet?"

"I met Mary Morstan in my morgue at Bart's."

"So many concise details."

"What is this about?" Gibbs had about enough and had been holding himself back for Kelly's benefit only.

House started looking up older government officials' photographs online and held them up for Molly to see one by one and watched as her eyes involuntarily moved quickly from side-to-side.

"What's happening with her eyes?" Cam had come up behind House to see what he was doing. Everyone moved to see at her words.

"She's reading."

"Stop it!" Molly tried to close her beleaguered eyes.

"Where did you meet Sherlock?" House stopped the slideshow of horror.

"Rehab."

"How old were you? Ten?"

"Thirteen."

"I think ten." House insisted.

"Thirteen," Molly gritted her teeth.

"Was that Sherlock's idea? Are you still doing drugs?"

"I never exactly 'did' drugs in the first place. I have been given drugs exactly three times from a needle in the past four months and each times it has been because one of you Holmes brothers." Violet gave a gasp in the background. "At least Sherlock was man enough to do it himself!"

"Trust me, if I had been around I would have been plenty man enough to stick you myself." This time House was able to catch Molly's hand when she took a swing at him. Unfortunately for him he could not catch the other without letting go of his cane so he toppled over. Gibbs was close enough to grab Molly before she tumbled over after him.

After a couple minutes of cursing and sorting themselves out, a standing House went back to his line of questioning once everyone saw that Molly was as ready for it as he was. House whined at the observation that he was the one in pain and should be protected from her. His colleagues just told him he deserved it and that they would pay to see it again. "How old are you now?"

"Thirty-four." She choked on the lie that had been her truth because she knew there were others who knew the _other_ truth in the room.

"I think thirty-one."

"Thirty-four," Molly growled.

"Dad?" House turned to Gibbs. He was met with silence and a cocked eyebrow. Gibbs silently communicating whatever happened he was on his daughter's side. "Listen, I _am_ actually trying to help your daughter believe it or not. Until she faces her past head on she'll never get better."

Cuddy interrupted, "Listen, I don't know what game your playing, House, but you are not a psychologist. Look, I can have her transferred to someone who is trained and specializes-"

"She doesn't want or need that. She can't trust them but she can trust me." House turned back to Molly. "You can trust me because I'm like _him_. That's what you latched onto, isn't it?" Molly bit down on her bottom lip and tried to keep her fingers from moving. House moved closer to Molly and whispered in ear so that only she could hear, "You can trust me because Annabelle couldn't get you out of the country on her own." He leaned back and spoke to the whole room, "You can trust me because I know that Mycroft is an idiot."

Molly's eyes started the erratic movement as she searched her database for information about Annabelle and the eldest Holmes boy. "I don't see it."

House leaned in and whispered again. "Because Annabelle and I were that good."

Molly glanced at her dad and then back at House. "Thirty-one," she agreed.

 **Thank you so much for the reviews! I am grateful for the interest and the encouragement. I miss Sherlock too. After this there are three chapters without him but...he will be back and then we will be seeing** ** _a lot_** **more of him from that point forward. Please hang in there. I love everyone's reactions. Again, I thank you dear readers.**


	51. Answers and Updates

**Chapter 50-Answers and Updates**

Vance made his way down the pristine hospital corridors.

He had had a rough night of it and was assured of an even rougher day. After Gibbs had left and he had dealt with the secret service he had ushered Fornell, Abby, Ducky, and McGee into his office and turned on the security feature that would ensure their privacy. It was normally reserved for high-ranking information but they were now dealing with a woman who had two tombstones in two different countries. Somebody wanted Gibbs' daughter dead and now there were whispers that it had happened within their government.

"I assume you don't need to be told that everything said here stays here?" Vance eyed the troupe he had assembled. "Now explain what happened and what you know."

Ducky had limited details and went first. He spoke only of the little girl he met in the morgue of a hospital with a young gangly Sherlock. He had limited information on her treatment and only knew she had been treated for drugs. Ducky had been then released for the day.

Abby went next telling of how she had figured out that they were, in fact, harboring Kelly. After her dismissal Vance used the final security protocols sealing off the room completely.

"Thank you for your agreement to help in this case Fornell."

"His daughter saved my little girl. And Gibbs' is a friend. Of course I'll help."

Vance sized up the smaller older man. "Even if it puts your job in jeopardy?"

"If Division _is_ real we are all in jeopardy." Fornell said with a sigh.

"What is Division?" McGee asked. "And should I be in here for this?"

"For the most part we have to keep Gibbs off this case. It's too personal and when it comes to his family, including you guys, he can be reckless. However, we need people who know him well to work the case."

"With all due respect, sir, but I think keeping Gibbs off the case is...impossible. You know how he is."

"Yeah, I know. Anyone want a drink?" Vance crossed to the mini-bar.

Fornell let out a curse and an affirmation. Tim tried to argue that he was working but after a raised eyebrow from Vance he took the proffered drink.

"We can't let Gibbs work outside the office or question anyone, but we'll keep him in the know. We still have to figure out what to do about Kelly. With any luck we can get both of them to stay in Jersey at the hospital. It will keep them relatively safe and out of the way. Now Fornell about Division."

Fornell let them know the basics of what he knew which was not much. A former CIA analyst turned FBI agent, Ryan Fletcher, was now being held for collaborating with Nikita. He had claimed that there was a group named Division and from what Fornell understood, it was supposedly a secret branch of the government that was responsible for sabotage, espionage, and assassination. It had started doing under the table murder for hire but was still under the government's protection. According to Fletcher, Division had enough dirt done in America's name that it was able to blackmail the higher ups into allowing them to continue their dirty work. Fletcher insisted that higher ups knew about the corruption even though they maintained a strained leash on the organization. Fornell also included details on the group's recruitment practices.

"It sounds like a bunch of hooey if you ask me but..." Fornell finished.

"Molly's reaction..." Tim added.

"Where is this Fletcher now?" Vance demanded to know.

"He's being detained in Quantico."

"Why there?" McGee questioned.

"Government wants to keep a close eye on him."

"What would happen if we brought him in?" Vance took over.

"Well, now that we know there may be a legitimate reason..."

Vance sighed at the impossibility and strangeness of the situation. "It could alert the wrong people if we show an interest," he finished Fornell's thought.

"Do we have any connections that could get us in without alerting anyone?" Fornell asked not knowing all NCIS' assets and connections.

"I doubt it but it may be worth the risk."

"Perhaps," McGee started to give his idea but was intimidated by the senior officials focusing on him.

"Speak up McGee!" Vance ordered.

"Well, Gibbs gave me Shannon's computer to work on. I can bring it in here. He obviously thought there was possibly something on it that could give us clues to what happened. I didn't know it at the time. I can bring it in. Maybe we should wait until later before we risk alerting, what are they called?"

"Division," Fornell spat out.

"Before letting Division know we're on to them."

Vance contemplated their next moves in silence. "You get right on that computer. Get Abby to help if you need to. I'm going to call Franks in from Mexico. We will go over Kelly and Shannon's case from the beginning and find the discrepancies first. Then when we have exhausted the possibilities and have insured Kelly's safety we'll go after Fletcher. I knew Molly was hiding something but I never imagined..." he trailed off. He could not imagine what was going through Gibbs mind. Everyone knew he was silent on the subject of his family just as they also knew his devotion to and love for them. "Kelly is still Molly and if anything happens to her it will be Armageddon from England _and_ Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Fornell helped himself to another drink at the last statement and asked for the details about Molly's importance to England. He downed yet another drink upon hearing all the details of the sordid mess. He cursed knowing Mycroft Holmes' reputation from other matters.

"I'm personally more afraid of what Gibbs will do to be honest," McGee admitted.

"I hear ya," Leon agreed as Fornell downed the rest of his last drink in response.

Leon Vance finally made it to House's office to a room full of people. Gibbs stood looking out the window. An elderly couple with a baby sat in two of the six matching office chairs. The three doctors he had met before were being grilled by their director in the far corner of the room. Tony sat with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Ziva sat back in her chair looking stoic with her hands crossed over her chest. Vance could not see Gibbs' face as he had his back to the room and was looking out the window.

"David," Vance called out, "how's Molly holding up?"

"She's with...Dr. House at the moment," Ziva glanced at Gibbs who had turned around at the sound of Vance's voice.

"And who are you, sir?" Siger asked wary of more American officials.

Vance glanced at Gibbs in question. "These are Molly's in-laws. Mr. and Mrs. Holmes."

"How did you hear that Molly was here?" the baffled director asked.

"They happened to be visiting their son, Dr. House. Holmes, Homes, House...I get it!" Tony said in an eureka moment but everyone looked at him like he had grown another head.

"I'm at loss her Director Vance," Cuddy began.

"As am I."

"Cuddy," a frazzled Wilson barged in on the scene, "you need to get House under control! Is there a legitimate reason that he kicked both my patient and myself out of my office? I saw that he had Molly in tow. Is this his way of telling me she's in some kind of trouble? I was in the middle of a consultation. I moved my patient to your office and tried to call you. I've tried to apologize for him but..."

"I'm sorry. I should have told him to use my office. I didn't know..." Cuddy tried to get her control back. "I'm sorry if you'll excuse me. You three, clinic hours, now. Keep an ear out in case I page you," she ordered her three doctors. She turned back around, "Oh and as soon as House contacts any of you, you let me know or you will be handing in your resignation letters. Understood?"

The room cleared out and left the Holmes, four NCIS officials, and a room full of questions.

House made himself comfortable at Wilson's desk. He took out his trusted pills popped a couple and dry swallowed. He had to refrain from doing so in front of his mummy and he needed a fix. He blinked a few times and stretched his jaw. He was as impressed with Molly's slap as he was annoyed. He resolved to title her 'Mighty Mouse' from now on. After taking some time to gather his thoughts he broke the silence.

"Mycroft's an idiot. You should never have stepped foot on US soil again. The good news is that they won't be looking for you because the information in your brain is twenty years old. You still could be of use but because you're older you'll be harder to manipulate."

"I've been updated recently." Molly was too tired to fight and was using all of her energy to put all the pieces that she had been given into the puzzle that was her life.

"You've been updated?" House raised his eyebrows. "Who, how, why?"

"Magnussen. Figured out who I was. Revenge in case he died or was apprehended. Through email."

House traced his teeth with his tongue, "Well, instead of just putting a bullet in your head they _may_ try to make use of you. You're a hot commodity linked to the British government and of interest to Moriarty. You were supposed to go on and live a turmoil free life. Looks like I wasted my time."

"You say that as if it's my fault." Molly deadpanned.

"Let's blame Mycroft instead of each other, shall we?"

Molly grunted in response.

"Let's recap to make sure we are on the same page." House took a deep breath. "You were taken as a child because of mom. Then turned into a human experiment. Eventually you were rescued by your handler, Annabelle, now known as Mary Watson. She came to me for help because of my connection to the British government also know as Mycroft Holmes, though he was not as much the government then as he is now. I had been exiled here and had been finishing my medical training since I had been forced to change occupations. Mycroft owed me a favor for what happened to my leg and to Elena." Molly grimaced at the mention of House's dead paramour who had been killed at his own brother's hand. "I used it to save a little ten-year old girl. Neither Mary nor myself told Mycroft what the girl could do. Mycroft put the girl in the same rehab as our junkie baby brother because it was easier to keep an eye on her. She eventually married her childhood sweetheart and was largely unaware of big brother's role in her life. Big brother sent her back to America for safe keeping thinking the girl would stay safe but didn't know as much as he thought his fat head did and put the girl and her unborn child in danger. In America a whole lot of coincidences happened causing the girl with mommy or mummy brain to become an absolute moron that believed that there is a God. Oh, and then she had a metal breakdown due to never fully facing the trauma and instead both actively and involuntary disassociated. However, you chose to pull those memories out to use your old training techniques to rescue a kidnapped girl. You could not possibly have behaved in self-interest or in the interest of your child when you could possibly do something to help. But you did not have anyone to help you in the come down and you forgot that _before_ you had drugs when you finished a job. Did I leave anything out?" House finished his condescending monologue.

"Guess it was just a lucky coincidence that you gave drugs to my handlers, for lack of a better term."

"God didn't save you, " he said knowing what she was implying. _I_ did with my foresight that you were headed for a breakdown. Didn't realize how big of one."

"I'm fine now though aren't I?"

"Until the next time. But your child can't handle this amount of stress."

"You said that my baby is okay."

"It," Molly glared at House's term, "You got a name for _it_ yet?" She shook her head. House sighed, "Sherlock Jr. is fine for now but continued episodes...help me out here, you're a doc, sort of, you should know this stuff."

"Right now all of it feels far away. Like it happened to someone else."

"For now using the depersonalization as a tool is probably a good idea but it would," House grimaced, "be better if you were where I could keep an eye on you myself."

"I'm tired. How do I explain things to them...to my dad...and your parents?"

"I'll give you a freebie. You are going to go rest. Your room is still reserved here. It's not as nice as the last joint I helped you stay in but beggars can't be choosers. I doubt the agents will leave you completely in my care but we'll try to minimize it or get you switched to British security. You and your dad can check-"

"He can't stay here! What if they're watching him?"

"Okaaaaaay. Dad goes back. You can work with my team and I'll see if Cuddy will give you shifts in the morgue. Normalcy will be good. For the most part that takes care of things. Moriarty know you're alive yet?"

"Yes."

"Have you heard from my brother?"

"Which one?"

"The one that you actually like and put that bun in your oven."

"No. Mycroft told me he got hurt." Molly gulped and tears filled her eyes. "He's going after Division."

House cursed then got the details on _that_ situation. "What does Division currently know about you?"

"They know that Molly Hooper is alive, pregnant, staying in D.C., and received Magnussen's email. I don't think they know that Molly and Kelly are the same person."

"Probably not or they'd already have you locked up in their facilities."

Molly's eyes went wide and her breathing changed.

"Don't tell me you're gonna have another episode? You're fine. It's your own dang fault for recalling details you should not have been messing with. Stay away from them and you should be fine." House tried his own brand of reassurance.

He led her back to her room. On the way he stopped at the nurse's station to bark out some orders to the attending nurse. He noticed Molly's eyes stopping on something and a slight frown forming on her face on. He followed her line of vision but did not see anything out of the ordinary. The room was full of the everyday patients. When he glanced back at her she was looking elsewhere.

He pointed to Molly's temporary room. "Your room. Sleep. Eat, your underweight. I'll send Cam to check on you. Expect a visit from the in-laws. It's inevitable. You can pretty much ask mummy for whatever you want. Oh, and I'm sending your darned cat with your dad."

"Toby's here!" Molly's face lit up.

House rolled his eyes and walked out. He could not understand how people got so attached to their pets. He did not understand it with Sherlock and Redbeard and he did not understand it now.


	52. Pictures, Puzzles, and Parents

**Chapter 51-Pictures, Puzzles, and Parents**

"You three, outside." Director Vance commandeered House's inner office and his agents leaving the elder Holmes couple alone with the baby now that the room had cleared out of hospital personnel.

"Here's what's going to happen," the director started. "Gibbs' you're going to take some paid time off to stay with your daughter. If anyone wants to keep her safe it's you. The rest of us will be returning to D.C. to work the case."

"Leon," Gibbs started to object. "My daughter is scared that if we start digging it will put all of us in danger. We should wait until-"

"We are done waiting and following Molly's whims. We will do are very best to keep it quiet and keep her safe but we need to know what happened. Don't you want to know?"

Gibbs shifted his stance and put his arms across his chest. He heaved a heavy sigh. "Of course I do but not at the risk of losing my daughter again."

"You won't lose her. We'll make sure of it." Leon Vance met Gibbs stare straight on.

"I want to know everything that happens."

"That is my call to make as director. I will keep you in the know but you are not working this case. Is that understood?"

Gibbs considered his junior agents. He trusted them with his life. Did he trust them with his daughter's? If anyone could solve it they would be the ones he could indeed trust and then he would be free to remain by Kelly's side. Coming to this conclusion he nodded his assent.

"Why don't you go ahead and get to know the in-laws?" Leon could not contain his smirk at Gibbs' discomfort.

"What happened to keeping me in the know?"

"When there's something you need to know I'll tell you."

Gibbs made a silent retreat back to the room that housed his unknown in-laws. Gibbs was not usually one for small talk and mostly used it as a tool to put others at ease. This was not one of those times and he could not bring himself to start a conversation with the couple across from him. Luckily for him he did not have to.

"So, Mr. Gibbs you are our Molly's father?" Siger asked in his congenial manner.

Gibbs could not help his distaste for the possessive pronoun. If anything Molly was _his_ Kelly. "Yeah." Gibbs drew out the word.

"I'm sorry but with all the hustle and bustle that has been going on I'm afraid I don't understand. Could you perhaps explain it to us?" An eager Mrs. Holmes sought out answers to the curious phenomenon that seemed to have taken place. She should have expected no less of her son to find the most interesting woman that he could to marry. And now they were to have a child! Mrs. Holmes had given up her grandparent dreams in their entirety but hope did spring eternal. She never dreamed that her son would settle down with an American. "Why don't you hold little Leroy why you tell us all about it. I daresay he was named for you. Well, actually his first name is William after my youngest but we started calling him by his first middle name Leroy. Mary and Molly are such good friends." Gibbs tried to decline holding the infant. "Oh, go on!" Mrs. Holmes insisted standing up and crossing to where Gibbs was standing and held out the child but he refused to hold out his hands. "He may as well be your grandchild too. Molly is the godmother and that makes you a god grandfather so take him!"

Gibbs relented to the relentless Mummy Holmes and took the child, who had had his bouts of crying but for the most part had been peaceful through the earlier goings-on. Upon seeing Gibbs' face above his he let out a cry and Gibbs' natural fathering instincts took over. He put the child in an upright position with his head on his shoulder. Gibbs made sure to support his head and crooned words of comfort as he bounced on his feet.

"See! You're a natural! You must have been very good with Molly when she was a wee one." Mrs. Holmes praised the military man at the same time as she pressed him for answers.

"Kelly." Gibbs cleared his throat. "Her name was Kelly." Gibbs sighed and sat down with the whimpering baby. He filled in the Holmes of the basics. His wife and child had been officially reported as murdered only for his grown-up daughter to reappear recently in the form of Molly Holmes. He confessed that they did not know much else of what had really happened.

"Oh, you poor man." Mummy Holmes tried to comfort him as she went for tissues to wipe away her own tears. "But now you have her back." Beside her Siger began to chuckle. "And what is so funny?" She smacked her husband on the arm.

In another life, Gibbs and Shannon could have been like them. He could tell that they truly loved each other. It gave him hope for his own child's future though after observing two of the Holmes brothers he did not hold his breath.

"I was just thinking of what are youngest reaction would be to having an American father-in-law." Siger knew his youngest and knew that he would not like having to share his Molly one bit. "One that serves as an American agent of sorts. You said NCIS what is that exactly?"

Gibbs gave a short concise answer and then asked a question of his own. "Is she happy?" After a beat he added, "With your son, I mean."

"I daresay he doesn't deserve her," Siger was jovial in his answer.

His wife gave him a withering look. "While I agree with my husband I have to say that my son loves your girl very deeply. It's true that he may not often say it so much with words but she means the world to him. He about murdered poor Mykey when he found out that she had been moved to America for safety. How those boys quarrel! My youngest would move the world for your daughter I daresay. I know my boys are more devils than angels and Sherlock is no exception, but she is so good for my boy. I have not had the opportunity to spend much time with her but I look at her as if she were my own."

"Most of the time we like her more than our own," Siger chimed in.

Violet hit her husband on the shoulder again but said, "Of course we do. She's such a sweet thing. And so strong to put up with our boy and knowing a bit more now it's no wonder she's so strong. She's had so much for her young age." She sniffed again and reached for another tissue.

House's office door opened. "McGee just called. He said that he looked through the files on your wife's old computer. He said that most of her files contained picture mosaics. Do you have any idea what that means?"

"It was a game she played with Kelly. Kelly was...is," he amended, "extremely gifted. My wife would show her the mosaics for a limited time and my daughter could recall all the tiny pictures with almost perfect clarity."

"Ah...a near perfect eidetic memory." Mummy Holmes exclaimed thinking inside about how brilliant her grandchild had the potential to be. "But scientists don't like to agree with such a thing. They say it only appears in children and only lasts for a couple minutes at best."

"Not for my Kelly. My wife was a scientist and when she found out about Kelly's gifts she sought to understand her limits. She would often show Kelly a mosaic and ask her about it a day later." He swallowed. "She eventually spread the time out to weeks and from there months even."

"How about years?" Tony asked from the doorway in the office.

Gibbs gave a heavy sigh. "We didn't have years."

"Was she getting funding for her research?" Vance asked trying to find a link.

Gibbs frowned, "Some. Government funding..." he closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Anyone have any idea if it could be used by the government for anything?"

"My eldest was showing her these pictures before." Violet offered up her phone and showed the Internet history.

Vance took charge of the phone and flipped through the phone history. "These are just officials pictures. And over twenty years old at that."

Gibbs closed his eyes and covered his mouth. Eventually he removed his hand. "Sometimes Shannon would..." Gibbs tried to speak past the lump that had formed in his throat. "She would show one isolated picture from one of the mosaics. From there Kelly could tell her what Mosaic it was from and what the other pictures were."

"What are you saying Gibbs?" Vance's mind was failing to put together the puzzle.

"He's saying that his wife developed a potential program for super spies to store bucket loads of information in their minds. Unfortunately for it to work it takes a very specific kind of brain to handle such an influx of information. I only know of two people for sure who can do it and one of them is dead." House rejoined the group.

"Why these pictures?" Vance inquired.

"Do you people ever solve any cases? She has government secrets lodged in her brain. Probably best not to let that get out unless you want to see her locked up and used as human experiment...again. As long as she doesn't watch the news or reside somewhere such as, I don't know...say, Washington D.C.," he added in a nasty sarcastic tone, "she should be fine."

The agents exchanged looks. "That's how she knew about Eri..." Ziva addressed Gibbs. "Gibbs she knew about Eri. That means someone else knows."

"She knew all sorts of things and there was no trace of her research to be found." Tony ran a hand through his hair and puffed up his cheeks to blow out a long breath of air.

"Where is my daughter now?" Gibbs demanded to know while handing back a sleeping Leroy to the Holmes matriarch.

"She's fine. She's resting." House waved his hand.

"Should she be left on her own right now?" Tony asked in concern.

"I sent Dr. Cameron to check on her. She'll be fine."

"Just the same she shouldn't be left on her own in case somebody does come to grab her." Vance pressed his point.

"It's doubtful that they would come to a crowded hospital. Too much of a risk. They would only do so if they're desperate and there was a chance of something out of the ordinary happening."

"Like going to a hospital?" Siger asked his son.

House ran over all the information in his mind and analyzed the details. His mother was a fine mathematician and had instilled a sense of learning. All her boys knew how to add up the statistics of probabilities.

House cursed. "They're already here."

 **I miscounted. Sherlock will be back next chapter...**


	53. Phone Call

**Chapter 52-Phone Call**

Molly looked about her assigned room. She was an idiot. Why had she not told House what she had seen? She was too much in the habit of keeping quiet and trying to protect others.

She looked around the room for a weapon she could use on the Division agent who no doubt had come here after her. It was the same agent, Michael, who had shown up after Nikita's phone call. Her pockets had been emptied after the drugs had been administered the day before and so her scalpel was not on her person. She grabbed the empty IV pole. It would have to do, and she hid behind the door. She was grateful to be in a room without observation windows.

She did not wait long before the door squeaked open. She quickly jammed the bottom of the stand in the agent's face but stopped short of actually touching him.

"Whoa!" the man said in response with eyes wide. He held up his hands in the universal sign of surrender. "I know what you're thinking, but I'm working with Nikita."

Molly held her ground. "Prove it." She said through clenched teeth.

"I'm going to reach in my pocket and pull out a phone but perhaps we can go in your room so we don't draw the nurses' attentions?" Michael said in a calming manner from the doorway.

"Hand me your gun." Molly demanded.

Michael moved slowly and pulled his weapon out handing the butt of it to the strangely armed woman. Molly took the gun in one hand and released the IV pole with it. Michael reached out quickly to balance the pole and once Molly had a good handle on the gun she released it completely. Molly backed up letting Michael come in. He shut the door behind him and put the pole down.

"Okay?" Michael asked receiving a non-verbal affirmation from Molly. "I'm going to reach for a burn phone now all right?"

Molly nodded again but pointed the gun at the Division agent. "Put it on speaker."

Michael was surprised at the demands she was making. Apparently she knew a thing or two about safety and negotiations. He could have taken her out if he had wanted to but that was not his purpose. Michael dialed the number as Molly moved to the other side of the room putting the bed between them. The two strangers waited as the phone rang and then a voice answered.

"Michael?" Molly recognized Nikita's voice.

"You were right. She's a smart girl. Wanted proof."

"Nikita? What is going on? Why is he here?"

"He's a friend. Listen, I know this is going to be hard but we need to ask you a favor." Nikita spoke in soothing tones.

Molly lowered the gun but still held on to it.

"Is my husband with you?"

"How did you-"

"Is my husband with you?" Molly spoke with more force the second time.

"Yes, but-"

"I want to speak with him."

"I don't think that's such a good idea-"

"I'm not going to even listen to your request until I speak with him."

"Okay, okay. Give me a second will ya?"

A knock on the door startled both the agent and the woman holding a gun in her hand. Molly shoved the gun under the pillow with lighting speed.

"Hey," Cameron stuck her head in. "How are ya doin?"

"Fine," Molly said wishing the doctor would go away quickly.

"You should be in bed." Cameron admonished and then eyed the new face. "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't believe we've met."

"This is Tom." Molly bit her lip hoping she would buy the lie. "He's my bodyguard from England."

"Oh, wow. Nice to meet you." Cam turned back to Molly. "Get in bed. You need to rest. Are you hungry?"

"Just want to stretch my legs a bit first," Molly bent up and down. "Not hungry yet. Thank you though." Molly's words came out stiff.

"All right. Well, just push the call button if you need anything." And with that the doctor left. Molly sighed a breath of relief.

"Nikita, are you still there?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, we're here."

"Sherlock?" Molly asked.

"Molly?" She could hear his erratic breathing. "Molly, are you all right?"

"Sherlock! Are you okay? Mycroft said you were injured. I miss you. I miss you so much!" Molly started blubbering as she tried to ask a million questions at once.

"I know this is an emotional time for you but we don't have time for this." Michael interrupted.

"What's going on?" Sherlock demanded to know.

"We need to buy you some more time with the black boxes. Percy is getting anxious. He wants me to take her in."


	54. Into the Fire

**Chapter 53-Into the Fire**

 _"We need to buy you some more time with the black boxes. Percy is getting anxious. He wants me to take her in."_

"Over my dead body," Sherlock roared over the phone. "You want to hand over my wife and unborn child to those murdering jackals? I think not," the 't' came out sharp accenting his outright refusal of such a preposterous idea.

Molly knew Sherlock had to know of her condition by now but it did not make it any easier for this to be their first declaration of the news. She choked on a sob. "How can we buy them more time?"

"If you let Michael take you in Percy will think he has leverage. While he has you we can hurry and get the last two boxes. We'll need to split up. The one in Pennsylvania will be the hardest to get since the agent in Canada seems willing to pass over the box." Nikita explained in a hurry.

"That could very well be a trap and you know it!" snarled Sherlock. "There's no point in risking my family's safety when it is only a possibility that it would help and not a definite."

Molly could imagine him pacing angrily back and forth while running his fingers through his unruly curls trying to figure out an alternative.

"Even so we still need that box. If Percy thinks he has Molly than he will let his guard down thinking she's his bargaining tool," Nikita reasoned.

"We don't have time to argue," Michael interrupted. "Molly and I need to go before someone checks on her. This was a small window of opportunity and we won't get another shot. Let me see your leg so I can cut off your monitor."

Molly put her leg up on the bed obediently and allowed him to remove the device as the conversation continued.

"Molly, why are you in the hospital and why a monitor?" Sherlock deduced her situation.

"Just a check up on the baby," she choked on the last word.

"Lies don't become you Mrs. Holmes. Are you okay and why the monitor?"

"Baby's fine. They don't want to lose track of me. Mycroft allowed it. Will this plan buy you more time?"

"Not hardly, Nikita is a fool if she thinks this will buy us more time but it's not really about that, is it?" Sherlock was snarling at his temporary partner again.

Nikita gave a huff. "Molly, we need Michael to stay in Division head quarters. We don't have Percy's box yet and we need someone on the inside. If he doesn't go back with you it will put _all_ of us in more danger. But...the decision is yours."

"But make it quickly." Michael urged checking out the door.

"Is Mary there?" Molly asked in a small tear-filled voice.

"I'm right here. Molly?" the former agent chimed in.

"Should I go? Will it help?"

"Those are two different questions."

"What would Annabelle say?"

Mary drew in a hiss. "We need Michael on the inside."

There were noises in the background. Watson could be heard yelling at Sherlock to get out of his wife's face as angry words were exchanged in the background.

"Sherlock! Sherlock!" Molly yelled getting his attention. "We don't have time for this."

"Molly, don't go. Think about me! Think about the baby!" Sherlock was desperate for her to see sense.

"I am." Molly choked back tears. She felt like Alice in Wonderland. Everyone around her was mad and she was in a confusing world. She felt like her tears would drown her. "If we do this than Division will be done for. All my life I have looked over my shoulder for them wondering when they would find me. I didn't date. Didn't have hope for a husband or for a family. I never allowed myself to dream of being a mum. And now," Molly sobbed, "I want it. I want it all. I want you and our baby and..." she wanted her dad but did not want to put any other distracting thoughts out there. "Mary does this give all of us our best shot?"

John answered for his wife who was too choked up to speak. "Molly, Mary's nodding her head but as a doctor-"

"I know what you have to say."

"Molly," Sherlock started to beg. "Don't be foolish!"

"If I don't go now maybe I'll be safe for a day and maybe I'll be okay tomorrow but they will keep coming. Don't you see that?" Molly was crying in earnest but managed to get her words out. "This way we have a chance. If I go with Michael at least I'll have someone on the inside." Molly reasoned.

"Don't do this! Where are the agents that are supposed to be protecting you?" He would have gone on but Molly spoke over him.

"I love you Sherlock." And without giving Sherlock time to even reciprocate Molly hung up the phone.

"Let's go." Michael grabbed Molly's arm and held out his hand for the gun.

"Let's get some things clear. You _will_ protect me for my child's sake at all costs. I only trust you because I know that Percy took your wife and child from you. Got that?"

"So, it's true. You have all that information in your head." Michael's eyes focused on Molly's cranium and not her eyes. "What did you mean when you said you've been watching for Division your whole life."

"They took my mother and me when I was seven."

Michael fought back a wave of nausea and his hand let go of Molly's arm to put away the gun she had returned. "I didn't know. Perhaps it's better if-"

"We're going to help my husband. Let's go." Molly led the way out of her hospital room. She had no time to think about how brief the phone call with her husband had been. She would have plenty of time to do that later when she was locked up, as she undoubtedly would be.

Michael saw her look to the ceiling at the cameras. "Don't worry about that. All security is shut down for now. We just have to get out before your guard dogs come sniffing around."

Molly resisted saying that they were her family and not guard dogs but only just. Michael slipped his hand into Molly's to pose as a couple. Michael seeing the burn-phone in Molly's hand told her to ditch it in a wastebasket when the opportunity arose. Molly made sure someone saw her toss it in case the news got back to House. It was a long shot but perhaps House could get in contact with Sherlock. If Nikita did not throw her phone out first.

"Yeah?" Dr. Cameron picked up her phone knowing it was House.

"Did you check on Molly yet?" House asked as he walked down the hall with four agents in tow towards Molly's room.

"Yeah. She's fine. Not hungry yet."

"Was she alone?"

"No. Uhh...British guy with her...Tom I think. Why?"

"Hey, do we know a Tom?" House asked mid-limp without turning his head.

"Tall with curly hair," Ziva shot off his most easily recognizable features.

House reiterated the info and then cursed when Cam gave him opposing features saying that the man was short with short hair. "Change of plans. We need to split up. I'll head to the exit with Israel."

"Can you call security-" Vance started wanting to cover more ground.

"No point. These people don't mess around. Security will be down." House started to limp faster than they imagined he could without waiting for the others to agree.

"How about we just follow the anklet?" Gibbs asked.

"Can't. It's down too." Tony answered.

"What?" Vance exclaimed.

"I just got a hold of it. I'm not McGee. I don't computer and walk."

"No time. I'm going after the doc. Ziva!" Gibbs called as he went in the same direction House had gone in.

"On your six, boss," Ziva called as she jogged behind him.

Molly and Michael finally reached the lobby. Molly had to let her mind go numb so that she would not panic over what she was about to do. She took a deep breath as they started to cross the brightly lit room with high ceilings.

"When we get out of here. I'm going to have to put my earwig back in and we'll be online. So no more talking. I'm going to use chloroform-"

"No. I'll fake it and you can truss me up and throw me in the trunk for all I care but no drugs. And throw me softly so as not to hurt my-"

"Molly?"

Molly stopped in her tracks as she turned at Dr. Wilson's voice.

"Hey, are you doing okay? When House brought you to my office it seemed like..." Dr. James Wilson was at a loss of words.

"House is a bloody drama queen. I just need to get out and get some air." Molly checked over her shoulder nervously.

Wilson scrunched up his eyes in confusion, "I agree he is a drama queen," he gave a half-smile that dropped quickly, "but not usually over someone's health. Who's your friend?"

"I'm Tom." Michael dropped the name in a British accent. "One of Molly's bodyguards. Like she said she just needs a bit o' fresh air and a spot of tea and she'll be right as rain." He laid it on too thick. Molly resisted the urge to stamp on his foot for his mimicry.

"Molly, wait! Wilson, stop them!" House called from the upstairs balcony.

"We have to go. James, please stall them." Molly pleaded.

Wilson had looked away for a second but when he looked back Molly and 'Tom' were running.

Ziva and Gibbs made it in time to see Molly slip out the door. They gave chase but and called her name but by the time they exited the hospital the agent and Molly were already in a car. Ziva pulled her gun to try and get a shot at the tires but the car squealed out of the parking lot.

And with that, Molly was gone.

 **Sorry it's so late. Good news is that there are a few chapters finished and I'll be posting them over the next couple days. Thank you everyone for your patience. I did not know the story would get this long. Let me know what you think! Thanks again for journeying with me!**


	55. Molly is Missing

**Chapter 54-Molly is Missing**

House wiped his hand down his face. The NCIS team was combing Molly's room for clues that would not be there. All they would find would be the detached anklet. She had let herself be taken but the question was why.

House leaned heavily on the nurse's station desk. "Did you see the petite redhead leave the room?" He asked the nurse stationed there.

"Yeah, but I didn't think anything of it. She was holding hands with a guy." The distracted nurse answered.

"You didn't think of asking them anything."

"No one wants to get involved with any of your patients. Better not to ask questions in case of a law suit."

"Maybe there will be a lawsuit for not asking questions. Ever thought of that?" House growled. "Which way did they go?"

Not waiting for the agents that would shortly be joined by Cuddy who would not be happy with her hospital being turned upside down House went on to do his own investigation.

"You see a redhead go by here?" House asked at the next nurse's station.

"You'll have to be more specific." The nurse responded in a clipped tone.

"Short, short hair, hideous cat sweatshirt."

"Yeah, a bit a go. Why?"

"How did she look? Did she say anything? Do anything?"

"She looked like she had been crying."

"Good anything else?"

"That's all I remember."

"Close your eyes and try to remember more. It could be important."

"She smiled at me for half a second when we made eye-contact." The nurse sighed. She had a busy schedule she did not have time for the infamous Dr. House's games but at least he was not hurling abuse at her.

"Good, good, anything else?" House continued in his condescending tone.

"Nothing. She just threw something in the garbage and kept walking."

"She threw something in the garbage? Why didn't you say that to begin with!" House took his cane and pushed over the nearby trashcan.

"Hey!" the nurse shouted as all manner of medical garbage including a mountain of used tissues issued forth from the overturned can. "Not that one! The one over there!" The angry woman pointed.

House took off towards the other can as the nurse yelled at him to come back and clean up his mess. Of course he paid no heed. He once again knocked over the garbage and rooted through the debris with the end of his cane until something of interest caught his eye. "Gotcha!" He bent over and retrieved the non-descript black phone.

He pushed redial.

"Michael? Was there a problem?" a woman's voice answered.

"This is Mycroft Holmes," House slipped into his unused native accent, "And who would this be?" House let disdain drip from his voice.

House heard a muffled, "It's your brother," in a baffled tone.

"Mycroft?" a familiar voice said in a cautious yet frosty tone.

"Sherly?" House glared at the phone in annoyed confusion. "Did you just have your wife kidnapped?"

"Sherrin-What the devil is going on? You have to stop her Sherrinford! She's-"

Whatever Sherlock had been about to say got lost as the phone went flying from House's hand as he was shoved up roughly against the wall. House tried to grunt out an excuse but his air supply was being cut off from the hand around his throat. He did not have time to wince before a fist punched him in the face.

"You said she was safe!" Gibbs pulled back his fist to punch him a second time but House managed to close his eyes. House scrabbled at the hand at his throat as he waited for the punch to land. This man was strong for an old goat!

Fortunately for House, Tony and Vance managed to pull the grieving angry father off the doctor. House collapsed and tried to regain his breath. He reached out blindly for the phone. "Sherly!" he croaked. "Sherly! Are you there?" He got no answer. He tried to redial the number once more but there was no answer.

"That was our link to her!" House managed to get out of his sore vocal chords. He glared at Gibbs with his one good eye. "I'm trying to help but you need to realize that she chose to go. You were there! You saw her go of her own volition!"

"Who's Shirley?" Vance asked.

"Childhood nickname for my youngest brother."

"Sherlock was on the phone? What? Why?" Vance barked out questions.

"Thanks to daddy over there I don't know!'

"House, what is going on?" Cuddy arrived at the scene with Wilson in tow.

"We're going to need to see any security footage you have of the last hour ma'am." Tony tried to treat the problem as they did all their cases.

"Don't bother." House gasped out. He tried to clear his throat. "They would have shut everything off before their agent arrived."

"You implied Sherlock was involved, maybe it wasn't them?"

"He tried to tell me to stop her. Don't think it was his idea." House continued to wheeze. "I need to get back to my parents. Maybe he'll call. We need to regroup. Cuddy, I need to take the next few days off. You can put my team on clinic hours or give them time off. Unless you trust them enough on their own. You need to," House coughed, "just act like everything is normal."

"Act like everything is normal!" Cuddy screeched.

"You don't want to cause a scene and scare people, do you?" House threatened as he used the wall to push himself to his feet. His ever-faithful friend Wilson retrieved House's cane from where it fell in the scuffle.

"Director," Vance spoke up. "We're sorry for any inconvenience but right now we have bigger problems and I'm afraid we're going to have to take your," Vance eyed House up and down, "doctor into custody." House scrunched his nose up in distaste of the proclamation. "I'm afraid he's right though. You will need to act as if everything is normal. I will call in some nearby agents to help for added security just in case something else happens."

Cuddy made as if to argue but decided against it and held her tongue. "House, what is going on?" She beseeched her somewhat friend in one last ditch effort.

"The less you know the better."

She had heard those words from House many times but never in that tone. His tone usually had a sarcastic teasing note indicating that he was up to no good. This tone was serious, soft, and full of sorrowful regret.

"How can I help?" Wilson asked.

"Same as Cuddy."

"No, no. Molly is my friend and I-"

"If you wanted to help you should have stopped her from being an idiot." House's words were harsh. "The best thing for her is to stay here and help your patients. Not get in the way."

"House," Wilson started to argue.

"Are you a trained agent? Can you handle a gun and shoot to kill no questions asked?" House read everything he needed to on Wilson's face. "I didn't think so. Now stop wasting our time."

"And what about you, House?" Wilson protested. "As I recall you're a doctor too."

"Yes, Gregory House is a doctor, however a Holmes would never be something so mundane and boring. Think about it long and hard Wilson, you'll get there." House turned his back on his friends and headed for his office not checking to see if the NCIS agents were following him.


	56. Regroup

**Chapter 55-Regroup**

Upon returning to his office space House sent his parents home with British agents to watch over them but not before confiscating their phones in case Sherlock called either of them. He figured Sherlock knew that their parents were with him and he doubted that Sherlock had his own number. House's actions were rewarded with a call from a blocked number not fifteen minutes later interrupting a terse and ineffective conversation with the NCIS group. House simply announced to the group that it was probably his brother on the line and put it on speakerphone.

"Sherlock?" House answered his mother's phone.

"Sherrinford. Is she gone?" House's younger brother sounded defeated.

"Yeah. Afraid so." House answered and waited as his baby brother gave into the urge to let out some solid curses. He heard the muffled voice of woman try to calm him down but his brother snapped at her to get away from him. Another masculine voice snapped at him in return and House determined that it could only be the infamous Dr. Watson whose child he was harboring.

"What happened, Sherly?"

"We have an inside man in the group-"

"You don't have to explain. Your brother is familiar with Division." Mary Watson interrupted.

"Our inside man convinced Molly to go with him saying that she would buy us time." Sherlock was straight to the point.

"How close are you to being finished?" House interrogated his brother.

"We have two items to retrieve plus the one on the inside."

"Where are they located?"

"Pennsylvania and Canada. The agent in Canada says he is willing to hand his box over."

"And you are?"

"Looking for flights out of Finland."

"Plan?"

"Redrawing." There was a pause in the conversation. "Go to Pennsylvania?"

"I'm out of the game."

"No one gets out of the game."

"What do you expect me to do?"

"Work with those pathetic excuses of agents to bring down Division. Should be their responsibility anyway."

Tony let out a sharp, "Hey!" in response to the insult.

"They're there with you?" Sherlock asked.

"Yep," House popped the 'p'.

"Mr. Holmes, this is Director Vance of the NCIS-"

"I couldn't care less about who you are. What I do care about is that my wife is in danger due to your ineptitude."

"To be fair, Sherly, she chose to leave. These insults aren't going to get your wife back."

"It's your fault?" Sherlock deduced.

"I didn't say-"

"Redbeard? And now my wife and child?"

"We'll get her back stay on topic. Your feelings are only going to be a distraction so put them aside." He heard the good doctor call him a name from the other side.

Sherlock took a minute to regroup his thoughts. When he spoke again he was the epitome of calm, cool, and collected. He told the agents what he knew and answered their questions with brief concise answers. He filled them in on the black boxes and what exactly was at stake aside from his own personal loss. He left out the information in regards to the information in Molly's head. The NCIS members in return did not tell of the family connection that had been discovered. Those details would have to wait for later once Molly was safe once more.

Through discussion they came up with a plan. House would go to Philadelphia and meet with Wiggins who had located the currently lone agent guarding the box. Vance agreed that an agent or two could assist him in the recovery of the box. Sherlock's team, meanwhile, would go to Canada to retrieve the other box before joining NCIS in the DC area. Vance and his team would continue to give the appearance of looking for Molly so that Percy would not be aware of their plan. Business had to go on as usual if they were going to succeed in this mission.

Vance had many more questions but would have to go along with the Holmes for now. Once Sherlock was off the phone and House was out the door he gave his own set of orders. He was sending Gibbs and Ziva to his father's house in Stillwater Pennsylvania. He would be sending Mike Franks to take Ziva's place and she would rejoin the main group at NCIS headquarters. From there on Franks would 'keep an eye on' Leroy Jethro Gibbs to make sure he did not get in to any trouble. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge. The rest of the team would work their hardest to find out more about Division and to find out how deep this went. Vance called Fornell to retrieve the agent that had worked with Nikita so that they could find out all that they could.

They all hoped that this would be over in a matter of days. Hopefully less.

Gibbs would get his daughter back. He made a vow to never lose her again.


	57. Down Once More to the Dungeon

**Chapter 56-Down Once More to the Dungeon of My Dark Despair**

Once Molly had gotten in the car the two temporary partners had become silent. Michael got in touch with Division and said that he was bringing Molly into safety, thus letting Division know that Molly was conscious and under the impression that she was being helped. Molly shot him a confused look. He answered her look with one of his own that said to keep quiet. Molly was still exhausted from the earlier events and later she would question how she had done it, but she ended up dozing off. When she awoke they had arrived at Division's underground lair and her heart started to beat a wild tattoo upon recognizing that fact.

"Welcome, Mrs. Holmes." A smug Percy had come out to meet the car.

Molly's mouth went dry. She did not know how she was supposed to respond or what part she was to play, so she said nothing.

Michael glared at his employer. "All right, I brought her here. Now what?"

Percy smiled at his disgruntled agent. He knew that Michael abhorred his job and no longer sought to hide it but he wanted to ensure his loyalty. Michael performed admirably. "That is no longer your concern. I'll take over her welfare from now on. Plus, I have someone who is looking forward to making your acquaintance Mrs. Holmes." Percy held out his hand to the still sitting Molly who recoiled from his hand further into the car. She opened her mouth a couple times to try to say something. Anything. "Now, now. I know you know Michael worked for Division. You have all that information in your pretty little head so you can't be so surprised that he double crossed you."

Molly felt tears in her eyes from fear for everyone she loved. She was now in the hands of her boogeyman. She hoped Percy believed the tears were for the betrayal she was supposedly feeling. Since Molly could not bring herself to talk Percy continued.

"You have been a bit naughty haven't you?" the smile left Percy's face and a crazed look entered his eyes as knelt by the door of the car so he could look at Molly eye to eye. "You told your husband about my black boxes didn't you?" He spoke to her as a father would to a young child who had broken a family rule. Molly's eyes grew wide and she shook her head no. "Really? Did you tell Nikita then because someone had been telling my secrets and they were sent to you by my dear friend Magnussen so that we could find you." Percy moved to unbuckle Molly from the seat since she was not cooperating.

Instincts are a funny thing. You can be too frightened to move one moment and punching someone in the nose the next.

Percy fell back as he shouted out and grabbed his nose. He made threats to her if she did not get out and rather than be manhandled by Division agents Molly scrambled out of the car but shrank against it.

Percy collected himself and staunched the blood of his nose with his jacket sleeve. He dismissed Michael completely and left Molly in the care of two armed agents who led her to the cold grey room that would be her cell.

What seemed like hours later but in actuality was only ten minutes Percy rejoined Molly once again in her room. He was accompanied by a man in a white lab coat who was holding what looked like a cross between a needle and a gun. To Molly the contraption looked like something out of a spy movie.

She cringed against the mattress, which was pushed into one corner of her small room. In the opposite corner stood a toilet in plain sight with a sink to the side. The floor was bare concrete and the walls an unpainted grey. Molly put her arms around herself in an unconscious effort to both warm and protect herself.

She pulled herself into the corner as much as she could as Percy approached her mattress. He bent down close to her and reached out a hand to stroke her shortened red locks. Suddenly he gave a sharp yank and pulled out several of her hairs, which he shoved in his jacket pocket. Molly's hand moved on instinct to rub the sore spot. Percy took advantage of the movement and grabbed her arm. Molly tried to fight the vile man off pulling her arm and kicking out. All she got for her trouble was a slap on her face from Percy's free hand, which shocked her into momentary submission.

She looked at her nemesis in shock. The man in the white coat had made no move to help either party but waited off on the side. "I would hate to accidentally hurt you or your baby." A red-faced Percy hissed out. "It is not my intent to harm either of you while you are in my care but you will need to show a little cooperation." Percy signaled to the man behind him.

"What are you going to do?" Molly finally spoke.

"Not to worry. We just want to take some precautions in case you should go missing." Percy grabbed her wrist and held it out from her body. "You're going to be a good girl aren't you, Kelly?" he asked with an evil smirk.

His remark had the desired effect and she froze allowing the man in the white lab coat to put his contraption in a secure position against her wrist and pull what looked like a trigger. Molly felt a pinch and a burning sensation and she yanked her hand back. Percy let go allowing her to fall back into the corner. She hit her head on the wall with a thunk but not hard enough to do any real damage.

"Well, I'll be leaving you for now. Must get your hair to the lab to confirm my suspicions. Hardly necessary at this point but I do so love being thorough." Percy left her cell accompanied by his medical companion.

Molly held her injured wrist to her chest. After she caught her breath she inspected the small wound. The width of an incision that had been instantly cauterized was no longer than her thumbnail. She felt a hard spot underneath the skin. She had been tagged. Percy was an idiot. She could remove this in her sleep and had no qualms about making an incision to detract the small chip. Perhaps he knew that but was counting on having enough time to retrieve her if she did make a break for it before she had the opportunity. Or maybe he thought it was impossible for her to escape and its purpose was just for his entertainment to taunt and torment her.

And tormented she was. She was left in her personal dungeon alone with her thoughts and the enormity of what she had done pressed in on her.

 **I'm working on the next chapters I promise!**


	58. Frank Flies Into a Family Affair

**Chapter 57-Franks Flies into a Family Affair**

Mike Franks, former NCIS agent and Leroy Jethro Gibbs' mentor, checked his watch for the umpteenth time before taking out another cigarette and lighting up. He knew he would be catching hell for it from his 'probie' having barely survived his battle with lung cancer. It had been a battle he had not been keen on fighting but fight he did for the sake of his fatherless grandchild. Not much touched Franks' heart but family did and that is how he saw Gibbs though he would never admit to such, and he did not need to.

When Vance had called telling Franks that Gibbs needed him he had flown his private plane within hours of receiving the news. When he had arrived at the NCIS headquarters he had been floored by the amount of tension in the room. He located the rest of Gibbs' team in Abby's lab working on some computer stuff he had no hope of understanding. All he saw were tons of pictures made up of tinier pictures. He shrugged figuring it was some random clue. Abby, noticing his arrival went up and gave him her customary hug but with the lack of her normal excited zeal. He questioned McGee and Abby about his presence in DC but they just exchanged nervous and worried looks and said it was better to wait for Vance or Gibbs to fill him in.

That had been Franks' next problem. Vance was already gone and on his way to Jersey of all places and so Franks was forced to wait at his probie's desk as Abby kicked him out of her den. Mike Franks was not a patient man and so took to rooting around the other agents' desks but nothing turned up that would warrant the need for him to be there. He again took note of the tension that seemed to fill the office space. One would assume that a terrorist attack had taken place or was about to.

Finally Mike got a call from Vance directing him to go to Gibbs' hometown of Stillwater Pennsylvania. Being much closer to the Gibbs' homestead than Gibbs and Ziva, Franks was able to arrive a full hour and half before the duo. He had never been to the small town as Gibbs had not been on speaking terms with his father for many years. Franks, himself, had only seen Jackson Gibbs at the funeral for Gibbs' girls and had never talked to the man. He made his way into the small hardware store that was owned by Gibbs the senior and looked around. Jackson had no clue as to who Franks was and he did not clue the man in. Mike made his observations and held a civil conversation with the friendly man who talked as much as Jethro did not. Apparently the Gibbs men were polar opposites in many ways but Franks gave the man a certain amount of begrudging respect for raising the man that was Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Having made his observations and shielded off the gregarious elder Gibbs' attempt at gossip Franks posted himself outside the little shop. Jackson was made nervous by the stranger's presence and asked him if he needed something at some point. Franks informed him that he was meeting someone there, apologized for the inconvenience, and decided to take a walk about the town Gibbs grew up in.

It was not much of a town. In fact it was the definition of small town complete with a few unpaved dirt roads. The small buildings could be used for any number of movies or television shows wishing to capture an out of the way town appeal and would have needed little coverings to make it the set for a western if someone so desired to use it. He doubted the people here would allow it. He saw a few people who would look his way with suspicion and then without trying to hide it they would talk behind their hands and point at the interloper. They did not get many visitors out here. He tried to imagine the man he knew growing up here and meeting his beloved wife. The couple had even raised their daughter in this town while living with Gibbs' mother-in-law for the early years of Kelly's short life. It was of little wonder that Gibbs did not return to this town often but it was a wonder of why he was coming here now.

Eventually Ziva drove into town and Franks was at the shop to greet the NCIS agents. They had made it in less than the four-hour estimated time due to Ziva's driving. As soon as the agents had gotten out of the car Franks was all over his former colleague.

"Probie!" he barked. "What the sam hill is this all about? I get a call dragging my retired self up here to help your sorry butt and no one has the nerve to tell me what's going on."

"Vance didn't tell you?" Gibbs asked in his even canter but Franks knew the man in front of him well enough to detect the underlying exhaustion.

Ziva exchanged looks with her boss, "I'll just give you two a minute, shall I?"

Gibbs nodded without looking in her direction. Once she had turned to go into the small town's hardware store Gibbs called out to her, "Check it before speaking too much on the off chance there's something there, will ya?"

She turned back and gave him a 'got it' and the left the two men on their own.

"Now you goanna fill me in on why I left my retirement in Mexico?" the man growled out. "Vance said I was needed," he added in a less harsh tone.

"Let's walk," Gibbs started up the dusty street not looking to see if his old mentor would join him. After putting some distance between themselves and the hardware shop Gibbs started to speak. "There was a mistake made in one of your cases years ago. Well, less of a mistake and more of a cover-up." Gibbs stopped and looked the older man in the eye. "I'm assuming you had no idea of the cover-up and that somebody lied to you."

"That bad?" Franks asked not understanding the depths of what Gibbs was referring to. Gibbs always took everything so seriously. "What's all this cloak and dagger B.S.? You didn't get me called up here to arrest me otherwise we wouldn't be here. So what's the deal?"

"Vance called you in, not me!" Gibbs voice took on a harsher tone than he had ever used with his mentor and they had been through it all. "I need to know that you'll have my back. I need to know that I can trust you." Gibbs stressed.

"What case did I screw up so badly that..." Mike let the question hang getting a sick feeling in his gut. Whatever this was, it was personal. Franks had done his best to instill in Gibbs not to take cases personal and Gibbs did well enough blocking up his emotions on his cases but if someone was after his own all bets were off. Gibbs was a champion for justice and would seek it even if it meant going around the rules but there was only one of Franks' old cases that would get his probie bent out of shape.

"Quit with the dramatics. I got your back. You know that. If I screwed up somewhere I'll help you make it right. Now out with it." The older man ordered.

"Kelly's alive."

There was a pause in the conversation as Franks digested the information. "And how do you figure that?"

"Long story. I'll tell you in the car but I did have a blood test run to confirm it."

"The blood fresh?"

"Yeah."

Gibbs was silent while Franks tried once more to process the information. The grizzled old man's hand shook as he pulled out a smoke and a lighter. Instead of berating him or giving him one of his signature looks Gibbs took the lighter from Mike's unsteady hands and lit the cigarette for him. Franks took a deep draw and was soon drawing a new cigarette to his lips.

"I can only assume that they called you to go over the discrepancies in the case." Gibbs finally spoke not wanting to waste anymore time.

"It was a joint investigation. NIS never handled the bodies. We had no reason to doubt the other feds."

"I know. Things have changed though. We don't have time to go over everything now. I'll get you up to date in the car but we need to get going. Will you help me?"

"What are we doing probie?"

"Someone's taken her again. And this time, I'm going to get her back."

 **Sorry it's been longer than I wanted. Sometimes I have to do some writing for my job. When that is the case I can't write here. I have trouble switching back and forth between things. I have to have a lot of time to write because I struggle with my ADD. But thank you for your continuing encouragement and support. To those of you worried that I will give up please don't. I know what it's like to read a story that never gets finished. It may sometimes take a little longer but my stories don't let go of my mind until I finish. You can tell when I have a lot of free time because there are more chapters. I do try to write at least once a week as time allows. Sorry for the blurb here. I hope you enjoyed this. I have to rewrite the next chapter, but hopefully it will be up soon.**


	59. Dear Jim

**Chapter 58-Dear Jim**

"SAY THAT AGAIN!" James Moriarty screamed into the phone.

"I don't feel it needs repeating. You heard me quite clearly and I am sure you were already aware of what transpired." Percy spoke calmly not wanting to give Moriarty more of an upper hand than he already had by losing his cool. Percy was not used to being the one with the least amount of power and he did not like it one bit. Having Molly Holmes, or Kelly Gibbs as lab tests had proved his theory positive, in his possession gave him an edge or at least a bargaining piece.

James chuckled. "Is this how we are going to play it?" James spoke in a friendly manner but his next words came out in a sinister hiss. "I told you to leave her be for the time being!"

"Yes, well, since my black boxes have been disappearing and my security along with it I had to plan for my future. Especially given that you have not been very helpful on that front. You were supposed to be taking down Nikita for me. From what I have seen you have not delivered. So, I took matters into my own hand as I usually do. Remember, I have been running this organization since you were in diapers."

"Well that's the problem," Moriarty had a whine in his voice, "you're getting too old to play the game properly. All you've done is sped up the inevitable. When Magnussen sent that video to Miss Molly it was only a matter of time until Sherlock decided to go after you. He was distracted by the boxes, but now he's rushing through and pulling strings to get it done quicker. Let the boxes go for now. You can make new ones once this all blows over and-"

"Once this blows over? If my boxes are gone I have nothing!"

"Don't panic so much. You're more of a drama queen than Sherly is. You still have one more right? Bring it to me. I'll keep it safe. In the mean time you are going to do exactly as I say if you want to save your sorry hide and your empire you built. Though to be honest there's not much left to salvage. It's crumbling about your ears. But...the situation can still be salvaged. Do you know how?"

"How?" Percy's resolve to keep an upper hand crumbled realizing James Moriarty was right.

"BY DOING EXACTLY AS I SAY!" James screamed into the phone again.

"My empire may be crumbling but I still have connec-"

"Yes, yes. I know all that, which is why I'm still talking to you." James yawned. "I'm getting awfully tired with this conversation. Now are you going to listen or not?" he whined.

There was silence for a few moments before Percy gave in the last shreds of his dignity. "I'm listening."

"NCIS will be looking everywhere for her. Forget the boxes. Give a decent fight so that they won't realize that you are letting go but don't use all your man power protecting them." Percy started to interrupt but James snarled at him to be silent and then continued. "You still have the one box in your possession. Call the Secretary of Navy and have him shut down the investigation. It will be messy but threaten him with what you have. I'll be in the states by tomorrow night. You will hand over Molly and the box into my safe keeping."

"Where does that leave me?" Percy asked when no more instructions issued forth.

"With the box in my care they can't hurt you or risk what's on it being exposed to the world. With Mycroft's experience with me he will tell them that I have no qualms about releasing little tidbits here and there. You'll be under my protection so you should be able to continue once I make it known that I am the one who has Molly. You'll be clear and Sec Nav will cover for you. Tomorrow night meet me at the airfield with both Molly and the box. Don't worry. I promised to secure you a spot in Washington and as long as you _do what I say_ I will fulfill my promise. Even if it means blowing up NCIS headquarters in the process. I always get the job done."

Percy had run out of options and time. "Fine. Anything else?"

"Set up a video chat. I want to talk to my little morgue mouse. She's such a delectable morsel." James smiled into the phone savoring his daydream of Molly's reactions.

Meanwhile in her cell Molly had attempted to make a safe place for herself. She had taken the mattress and had leaned the top against the wall creating a makeshift fort. She had set it long ways up and crawled into the space it created. She pulled her legs up to her chest. She could feel the ever-growing bump at her abdomen and sought to protect the life there by locking her arms around her legs. She rocked back and forth humming songs to herself. She continued one after the other focusing on the tunes with her eyes closed so that she could not see the truth of the grey walls around her. She would stay calm for her child even if that meant singing every song she knew whether it were a Disney song or one of the hymns she had heard at church with her family, her family that was hundreds of miles across the sea and hopefully safe in ignorant bliss.

She heard a buzzer letting her know the door was being unlocked. She pushed herself as far back into the corner as she could. She stopped humming and held her breath as she heard the door open and then footsteps come to her hiding place. She saw the shoes stop and watched as a face came into view.

"Molly, we don't have much time." Molly breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw that it was Michael staring in at her. "The cameras are down for the moment but Percy could be back at any time so let me see the arm with the chip." He said as he set a black bag down beside him.

Molly held out her arm and bit down on her lower lip as Michael swiftly sliced her open and removed the chip with tweezers. He wiped it off the best he could. "Keep this on you for now. Put in your mouth if you have to but I don't recommend swallowing it."

Michael reached in his bag to pull out the instrument that she had been tagged with in the first place. Molly's eyes got big and she tried to grab her wrist out of Michael's hold. "I need to put another chip in or Percy may feel it missing from your arm if he touches you," he explained. Molly gave an involuntary shudder and this time bit down on her upper lip as Michael finished remarking her. The instrument once again sealed up her skin with a burn that brought tears to her eyes. Michael apologized as he wiped up the blood from the initial incision not wanting to leave evidence behind. He mumbled a quick, "It'll be okay," but Molly did not know if he was trying to reassure her or himself but she did not take much comfort in his words and with that, he was gone.

Molly gave into tears as she cradled her wounded arm to her chest. In her exhaustion she gave into sleep with her head nestled against the concrete wall.

She woke some time later as the light of the room was suddenly shining on her face. It could have been mere minutes or hours since Michael's appearance but Molly had no idea. When she saw Percy with one of his goons she pulled herself back into the wall. With her mattress no longer offering protection she was at the mercy of their stares.

Percy smiled enjoying the fear that was pouring off of her in waves. Moriarty had been right she was quite delectable. He breathed in a deep breath as if he could drink in her fear. "Now, Molly. We really don't have time for that. Please compose yourself. There is someone who wants to talk with you."

Molly perked up at the words. Was Sherlock already in contact with him? Or perhaps Mycroft was trying to make a deal? Or had her dad managed some miracle? The smile on Percy's face deflated the hope quicker than it had arisen. It did not matter which of the three it was because Percy was getting something he wanted out of the deal.

Molly stood up slowly and brushed herself off. She refused to speak to Percy and just looked at him with a blank stare. "Can I count on your cooperation? I would hate to have to use force you given your...del-i-cate condition." Molly gave a curt nod and they were on their way down a corridor.

Percy led the way to their destination with Molly right behind him and the goon brought up the rear. Molly tried to close herself off from thinking about the young man behind her but her mind would not allow such callousness. She wondered if his family thought he was missing or dead and wondered what he had done to end up in this place. She also paid attention to her surroundings. The hallways were the same. Not much had changed since her time here. Technology is where the changes would be noticeable and perhaps the space had been expanded upon, but so far everything seemed the same. Even so, she memorized her steps in case she would need to make use of them on her own. She also looked around for vents. She remembered to only move her eyes so as not to give away to her captors what she was taking in.

They reached Percy's office. Percy opened the door with a flourish but Molly hesitated to enter the room. She had been in this room with her mom on a number of occasions. It was also in this room that she had been told that her father had died in action. Molly decided not to fight the bile that had risen to her throat and she vomited all over Percy's shiny black dress shoes.

Percy rolled his eyes and gave a disgusted sigh. "Now Molly was that really necessary? I would think you would be over morning sickness by now."

Molly did not answer, as Percy demanded the shirt off his private soldier to wipe up the sick and then handed the offending cloth back to him. "Mrs. Holmes, after you." Percy said with a slight edge to his polished manners. "You wait at the door," he ordered the goon.

The room was ten times the size of Molly's holding cell. It doubled as a meeting room but she doubted the long table at one end of the room was often used. Percy's desk sat at the other end. It was a deep colored wood that must have cost a pretty penny. Behind the desk were shelves and a safe that she was sure contained a black box. The opposite wall held a large screen that loomed over the oblong meeting table. It was nowhere near the size of the screen at MTAC but the face of Jim Moriarty was large enough to make Molly's heart pick up speed.

She closed her eyes and internally berated herself. How could she have been so stupid? She really was in trouble now. She sent up an internal prayer begging for salvation. She had reached the bottom. She remembered the pastor's wife offering to help when she had reached this low but shrugged the thought away. No one could help her now.

She opened her eyes to look at the looming figure of the man she now knew to be the same as the psychopathic boy who sought to make her his toy once upon a time.

"I'm also moved by our reunion, my sweet." Jim delivered his line with a faux sincerity Molly had once believed when he was simply Jim from IT.

Silence hung in the room that was broken by Percy offering a swaying Molly a seat with a sickening grin. Molly all but collapsed in the seat. Once seated Percy moved to the other side of the table to sit directly across from her. Molly looked down at her hands and noticed her breathing pick up. She was going to have another panic attack if she did not refocus soon. She closed her eyes and thought of Annabelle, lessons, and Sherlock when he shut off his emotions and tried to emulate that behavior. She pretended to be heroine in one of the many fantasy novels she read. What she would give to have an ounce of control or bravery like the women who rode off into battle.

"Oopsy. Looks like we lost her." James sang out. "Come back to us Molly dear." Molly managed to look up into the eyes on the screen. "There's a good girl, love. My, my but you do look awful. Given that your pregnant with Sherlock's ilk I guess that's understandable. You should have Irene look after her when we're done here," he directed to Percy. "You do understand that it breaks my heart, don't you Molly?"

Molly gave no answer.

"What? You have nothing to say? I treated you well and you chose him over me." Jim continued.

Molly gave him a confused look. "You only used me to get close to him." Molly pointed out in her befuddled state.

James gave her a soft pitying look. "Oh my dear lamb," he put a hand over his heart, "Is that what you believe? No wonder you doubt my feelings."

Molly's skin was crawling. She had no idea what game he was playing but she wanted no part in it. Of course she had no choice. She was a fly in his spider's web and she must play in order to protect the little life inside her.

"Feelings? You tried to blow me up."

"That was a bit of a misunderstanding," he waved his hand in front of him as if to wipe away his misdeeds.

"A misunderstanding?"

"I never really wanted you dead but it was so poetic a scene I could not resist! It's very Shakespearean if you ask me. I am sooo glad you lived and we could still experience the drama. It has made things so much more interesting. I thought you had become boring but you have proved me wrong and you now have recaptured my feelings of utter adoration."

"You mean I'm useful to get to Sherlock."

"Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock! That's all you ever talk about." He yelled out before becoming calm once more. Moriarty gave a sad sigh. "This is what he has reduced you to. You really should have a healthier self-image Molly. It's hard with that egotist around who builds himself up and tears you down. It's really not healthy. Anyway, this was never just about Sherly. The fairytales were for your benefit alone. Only for you. Sherlock would never have appreciated them. He doesn't appreciate a good thing when he has it, where is he by the way?"

Molly gave a non-committal shrug.

"Don't worry. I know what a treasure you are. I recognized it the night you brutally attacked me with no remorse at the hospital when we were kids."

"It was self-defense." Molly said in a flat voice.

"You remember? Here I thought you had forgotten me." Moriarty said in a mushy voice.

"I had. Recently I was cleaning the dust out of my own mind palace." She gave another shrug. "You looked different enough then that it didn't jog my memory I guess. I never thought about that boy again once I left the hospital." Molly knew where to aim her words to frustrate the man on the screen.

"But, I thought of you, Jane."

"You have collected a number of names over the years. Haven't you, Kelly?" Percy brought himself into the conversation.

"Kelly?" Moriarty questioned the new information. "Kelly, Jane, Molly...I want to name you next how about Wendy? And if we have a boy we can name him Peter or Michael but not John. We could use Bell for a girl's name or Tiger Lily or just Lily"

"What are you talking about?" Molly gaped at him.

"Baby names! We are going to be one happy family of course! I'll let your indiscretion slide for the moment and I am willing to raise your child as my own. Of course I want one of my own too. New ideas for names!" James clapped his hands in glee and a manic twinkle entered his eye. We'll name Sherlock's get after him, Sherlock or Shirley if it's a girl and our child can be either John or Jane. Then we can raise them to take out Sherlock and John themselves. Oh this will be so much fun! What a nice new game to play! Oh I have so much to plan. I need to secure a place for us to live my sweet. Toodles." He wiggled his fingers in a goodbye gesture and then the screen went blank just like Molly's mind.

 **Thank you for reading.**


	60. The Other Woman

**Chapter 59-The Other Woman**

When Molly came to she was laying on her stomach in Percy's office. She saw two pairs of shoes near her face but quickly shut her eyes again so that she could listen to the owners of the shoes. One voice was the one that had haunted her nightmares as a child, American, cultured, and with an air of disdain for all but the other voice was British and female. The female's shoes were expensive looking black stilettos.

Molly's mind was reeling over the information she had taken in during the last half-hour. So much so that she could not concentrate on the conversation being held over her head. She tried to bite back a whimper over seeing Moriarty again and hearing his insane declarations. Her attempt to muffle her sounds of displeasure was in vain as the conversation ceased immediately.

"Well now Mrs. Holmes. Let's get a look at you shall we?" A refined voice called out and then a pair of well-manicured hands was reaching out to assist Molly in standing.

Once Molly was on her feet she took in the woman before her. The one word that came to Molly's mind was gorgeous. The woman wore a skintight suit, which showed much more cleavage than Molly would have ever felt comfortable doing, paired with silk stockings. The makeup that the woman wore was flawless and Molly doubted that Sherlock would have ever criticized her lips or the red color that she had chosen. Molly felt like little more than a child in her kitten-covered sweatshirt next to the likes of Ms. Irene Adler.

Irene eyed Molly up and down in a manner that made Molly feel like she was being undressed with her eyes. In a defensive gesture Molly curved one arm around her abdomen and latched on to the opposite arm.

"Get her cleaned up," Percy demanded.

"But, of course," Irene practically purred while a sinful smile that promised no good filled her face. Molly gulped as the woman grabbed her hand and linked their fingers together like they were lifelong friends or even lovers and pulled her along behind her.

Molly for her part let herself be pulled behind Irene blindly and noticed that the same guard from before was following them. Molly's mind was still in a place of stasis and she could not make heads or tales of her situation. Meanwhile, Irene prattled at her in a conversational tone.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance. I longed to meet the woman who finally brought Sherlock to his knees. Well, I too brought him to his knees but that was more physical than what you accomplished. You must have been surprised to see me alive since you did fill out the paperwork for my death yourself." Irene tried to goad the younger woman's insecurities.

"Not really," Molly muttered.

"What's that, dear? You really must speak up." Irene ordered with her usual dominance.

"Sherlock and I don't keep secrets. I knew you were alive. If I looked surprised it was to see you _here_ not to see you alive." Molly verbally shot back.

Irene's laughter sounded musical as it tinkled out of her mouth like a chime. Musical, yes, but artificial as well. "Aren't you precious? Looks like you have a bit of backbone underneath all those layers." Irene was eyeing her again. "Speaking of which, it's time to take them off."

Molly immediately crossed her arms over her chest.

"Come along dear, you can't bathe in your clothes now can you?"

Molly took in their surroundings. They were in a locker room of sorts that had a communal showering area. She looked back at the guard who was still with them.

"Oh dear, she is so shy," Irene stepped closer and ran a finger down the side of Molly's face. "You are so adorable. I can see why he likes you." Irene turned toward the soldier, "Wait outside. We won't be but for a little while."

Molly was surprised when the soldier put forth no argument but turned and left to man the outside entrance.

"There we go. Now just us girls." When Molly did not release her arms from their protective pose but stared at the woman in horror of stripping down in front of her Irene gave a long-suffering sigh. "My dear I am not going to bite, unless that is what you are into, so I suggest you hurry your little bum along. Wouldn't you be more comfortable being clean?" Still Molly refused to move. Irene gave another sigh. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. And believe me I prefer the hard way but you will not. You either be a good little girl, strip and bathe yourself or I will not hesitate to put you over my knee, give you a spanking, and then proceed to bathe you myself. You have five seconds to decide." Irene pretended to examine her fingernails for a moment before beginning the countdown.

As She started to count, Irene also started to unbutton her own clothing. This got Molly to stripping and earned a smug smile from Irene who watched Molly's skin come into view

"Can you at least turn around?" Molly finally spoke up.

"Mmm...fraid I can't. I have to make sure you don't get up to anything naughty. Now quit stalling and get into the shower unless...you want my assistance?"

Molly scrambled into the shower as quickly as she could which was answered with Irene's melodious laughter echoing off the shower walls. Molly's scrubbed at her body with quick strong movements. She scrubbed as if her life depended on it, as if she could rid her body of the slime she felt being associated with Percy, Jim, and now Irene. She fought the bile that rose at the back of her throat and her movements slowed. She needed to think of something else, anything else. She started humming a song and lost herself in it for a moment. She finished washing up as she moved onto another song. With her eyes closed and having blocked out her present surroundings she did not notice when Irene came close after Molly had cut the water. Molly opened her eyes when she felt a soft towel being wrapped around her shoulders.

Molly gave a surprised, 'eek' and tried to jump aside. "My dear, you are way too tense. That cannot be good for you or the baby. I could help loosen you up. Give you a massage?" Irene offered with a grin knowing full well how her offer would be received. In answer Molly pulled the towel around her body and shrank back from the dominatrix. "The least you can do is use good manners and say, 'No thank you ma'am.' Honestly, for what I offered you for free many would have paid hundreds if not thousands of dollars for."

"Then why don't you go find one of them to play with?"

"Sadly, I'm having to lie low for awhile. This is in part due to our favorite detective."

"It's thanks to him you can lie low at all instead of lying six feet under in Karachi."

"This is true, thankfully lying six feet under isn't the kind of laying I did there."

Molly blanched and closed her eyes. It's true Sherlock told her of Irene's rescue but he did not fill her in on all the details of the rescue and the events that took place after. She did not want to think of what or what could have transpired in those days. It was not as if he had been hers at that time anyway. At least she tried to convince herself to take the sting out of thinking of her husband with another woman, _the_ woman.

"My dear, you are a bit on the slow side. I'm on a tight schedule and cannot spend all my time catering to you. Come along and get dressed."

Molly stepped out of the showering area and went to a pile of clothes Irene gestured to on a nearby bench. "Don't bother asking for your old clothes. Those things need to be burned. Of course we will dress you better for your reunion with 'dear Jim'."

Molly cringed at the woman's words and set to putting on the clean clothes. All she had was a simple set of underpants and a sports bra paired with a pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt, and a hoodie all in tones of grey. At least it fit her mood.

"Shoes?" Molly requested.

"You don't need any." Irene went to a bag that Molly had not seen before but thought that it must have been where she had gotten the new clothes and shoved Molly's old things into. Irene looked down at her cell-phone and told Molly to sit in a no-nonsense tone that Molly felt compelled to obey. "We don't have much time." Irene dug around the bag and pulled out a now familiar contraption and a scalpel. Irene explained the procedure and they whys just as Michael had done earlier giving Molly a sense of deja vue. Irene removed Michael's chip believing it was placed there by Percy and Molly received a new tracking chip for the third time as Irene shoved the contraption against her poorly abused flesh. Irene handed the second chip back saying to hold on to it for the time being so that Percy would not know anything was amiss. Molly slipped Michael's chip into her mouth obediently to join the first one and rubbed at her sore arm. She swore that the next time her chip was removed that it would not be replaced.

Molly could literally feel herself shut her emotions off as she went through the rest of the actions on autopilot for the day. Irene took her back to her room. She then made sure the pathologist ate and took her vitamins.

Molly did not even bother to brush her teeth before she lay down in her bed. Only then did she let her emotions flood her senses as she gave into despair and cried herself to sleep.


	61. Everyone Has A Part To Play

**Chapter 60-Everyone Has A Part To Play**

Sherlock held onto the arms of his economy seat with a death grip to keep himself from jumping up and pacing the length of the plane. Nikita, John, and he were on their way to Canada to meet the agent who promised to hand over the black box. As long as he was being honest, which Sherlock highly doubted, they could be on their way to the States and at NCIS headquarters before the next night. If Sherrinford was able to, by some miracle, secure the last box aside from the one Percy himself held they could go straight for rescuing Molly.

Sherlock never thought he would crave domesticity but he was nothing if not an addict and he wanted his wife. He even had pictures in his mind of a cottage by the sea with beehives where Molly and he could raise their child. They would of course keep Baker Street and turn John's former room into a nursery but it would be nice to have a secret place away from the city. He had plenty of money but he could take on more trivial but high paying cases to pad their finances. Sherlock paused his more pleasant thoughts and used a fist to hit the arm of his chair alarming the woman in the window seat. None of that would or could come to pass if he did not rescue his wife. How foolish that he thought he could have it all like the Watsons.

Sherlock shifted in the uncomfortable seat. He had never had to fly in such a style and hopefully would not have to suffer the indignity again but needs must and he needed to get to Molly as soon as possible.

So much could go wrong. Especially since Moriarty was somewhere in the mix according to Nikita.

Mycroft would know where he and John were by now since they were using their own passports. He would hopefully stay out of Sherlock's way for the time being. It was now up to Mary to convince the Ice Man to support their efforts. She of course was not entering the British Government's domain empty handed but had a gift. Mary and Nikita had been able to disarm the box so that it was unable to upload anything without manual input and so now it would be ineffectual if Percy wanted to use it remotely. Mary would offer up the box in negotiations with Sherlock's brother who would in turn negotiate with the American government to protect his family. Mary had the Holmes' matriarch's phone number memorized just in case it was needed to tip things in her favor. Sherlock would have to trust his brother to use the powerful tool responsibly to help all of them get out of trouble with the US once everything was revealed.

Sherlock wriggled in his seat disturbing the two passengers on either side of him. His movements made him gasp with pain due to his injury. He had not even managed to get an aisle seat. He was reaching his limits on keeping his mouth shut and not spouting off deductions. John had coached him before getting on the plane to keep his mouth shut, to suck it up and deal with the seating arrangement for the sake of both their families.

Sherlock gave an inward evil grin. John said not to deduce the people around him aloud. He had said nothing about not manipulating them.

Within the hour Sherlock was seated by the window, which was at least more tolerable than the middle, with a sulking John who was not happy at people thinking he was on his honeymoon with Sherlock.

Gibbs had ordered Ziva to take his father with her when she had informed him that she had indeed found bugs in Jackson's store. Ziva complied but also called Vance to let him know the new situation. Vance had made her turn around to pick up Gibbs' mother-in-law as well. It had taken quite awhile to get the old woman to comply and Ziva had to spend the hour drive fielding off questions and just kept telling the older folks that it was just a precaution due to the nature of Gibbs' job. A precaution that turned out necessary as Ziva noticed that they had a tail. She managed to lose them but had to listen to Joann Fielding screech about her driving. Gibbs' own parent was much more understanding and even smiled as he commented that he had not had that much excitement in years.

Once they arrived at NCIS Ziva handed over her responsibility to Vance with relief. He in turn had the worried parents stay in the conference room for the day and even over night to Joann's dismay but Vance did not dare send them to a safe house since he knew the whole system was compromised.

The team kept themselves busy around the clock but the more they found out the more questions they had. Fornell was assisting in everyway that he could. They questioned the dishonored agent at length. He was a wealth of information on Nikita and Division but he had nothing helpful about the location of the headquarters and without any proof his words were useless. Vance decided to allow the man to remain at headquarters until the end of this case. If his words proved true he hoped to allow this man, who had risked everything for his country, to regain his freedom. Also, Vance hoped he could prove useful yet.

So far, the most helpful information they had received had been what they had heard from Dr. Gregory House aka Sherrinford Holmes. Vance questioned the legality of the man's presence in the US but for now they would have to rely on the former British agent to help them get Molly, or Kelly, back safely. He would also be doing the US a service in the process and Vance could not afford to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Everything House said had been right. There had been no security footage at the hospital during the time the Division agent had arrived until one hour after he had left with Molly in his custody. The group had enough power to shut down Molly's anklet and so they had not been alerted to its removal. Tom was beside himself with worry for his lost charge and had been present when they had informed Mycroft of Molly's status. The iceman took the news with a seemingly calm demeanor and promised them that he would do everything in his power to assist the American team in Molly's' retrieval. He even gave a sincere apology for all the trouble that had been caused on his behalf. They later learned that Violet 'Mummy' Holmes had gotten to Mycroft first. It was when Vance learned this that he decided to put the woman on his Christmas list.

Billy Wiggins had been informed by Shezza that he would be joined by a man with a cane. The man found him easily enough and introduced himself simply as House. Wiggins was sharp enough to deduce the family connection and simply muttered, "Not another bloody 'Olmes!"

Wiggins informed House on the comings and goings of a young dark-skinned woman who was protecting the box. She was the youngest of all the guardians who had been protecting the poisonous containers and thus was located the closest to Division's own headquarters. House was glad that Billy was able to deduce clearly and thoroughly and would use that information when he faced down the woman himself.

By the time Franks and Gibbs joined the two British natives they had the beginnings of a plan. House directed Gibbs to wait at the bank where the box was being kept in case other Division agents tried to get to the box first. Gibbs was the only one with an actual badge and would be able to delay things with the bank manager if that were the case. It took a heated argument that was conducted with few words, as was Gibbs' style, but the older man finally gave into Sherrinford since the man understood the inner workings of the nefarious group. Franks went with House to drive the 'get away' car since no one wanted to trust Wiggins behind the wheel. This left Gibbs partnered with Wiggins, who House assured him could help him deduce the people at the bank. This had Gibbs rolling his eyes and he directed Billy to stand away from him and only talk to him if he saw something truly suspicious.

House borrowed Wiggins' simple binoculars and he and Franks staked out near the agent's apartment. They had not been able to see in easily as she had her blinds closed but they had noticed her peeking out of them from time to time. She had clearly been warned and appeared to be waiting for them. They waited until around dinnertime and then it was go time.

House knocked on the door of her downstairs apartment. It was a busy part of the city and anyone could witness if a scuffle took place. It was a nice apartment and it was plain to see that Division did not skimp when it came to taking care of their agents. Happy comfortable agents led to compliance. Plan A was to get the woman talking and off her guard. The hope was to get her to cooperate of her own free will and to negotiate. Gibbs doubted House had the ability to do so but since he was manning the bank he would have to trust his daughter's fate with the man. House did not beat about the bush with the woman and started the conversation with, "I'm here to talk about the box," all the while leaning on the doorframe for support.

The woman looked out at the crowded street and gave a smirk. She stepped aside to make room for House to pass. "After you." she gave a coy smile.

"Oh no, ladies first." House gave an equally flirtatious grin that bordered lecherous as he eyed the young female.

"If I'm going to let a strange man into my home I'm going to need to see some I.D."

"Mmm," House gave a sarcastic sound, "I seem to have left it in my other pair of pants. Can you believe that?" he asked without reaching for his pockets.

The young woman, who could not be over the age of twenty-five, eyed House up and down. "I will have to at least pat you down before letting you in."

This time House's smile was full of lechery, "Be my guest."

She gave him a thorough pat down that to passersby would appear to be a passion filled embrace complete with wandering hands. House lent to the deception by involving his own wandering hands. He had not been entering the conversation with a weapon but due to the woman's precautions her own gun had changed hands without her knowledge. Not knowing the adversary she faced she led the way into her home but upon closing the door and turning to the cripple she planned on disposing of she met a gun being examined by the man.

House leaned on his cane while he held up the gun and started spouting of its specs as he looked at it from all angles. Recognizing the words to be descriptors of her own weapon the woman reached for her gun to find that it was missing. She reached for another weapon but House was now tutting the woman and had the gun aimed at her.

"Sit," he ordered. "I honestly just want to talk about the box."

The woman lifted an eyebrow and moved to her seat.

"Name?" House started the conversation.

"Erin." She fluttered eyelashes.

"Real name?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Stalling for time." House cursed. "Your house is bugged."

"There has been quite an increase in interest in the boxes as of late. We must do what we can to protect our country."

"Do you really believe that? Any of it? You are an enemy of the state."

"I am a federal agent protecting my country and you will not break me."

"You've been fed a bill of sales, lady," House started to get irate. "How much time do we have before your cavalry gets here?"

"I don't know. If you run now you may get away."

House was suddenly grabbing 'Erin' and pushing her toward the door. He managed to get himself and the woman at gunpoint out of the home and out of the way before there was a loud boom and sudden heat could be felt.

House and Erin managed to stay upright but the woman looked on in shock as her building went up in flames.

Franks joined House having stayed close by in case he was needed. His mouth was in a grim line and for a moment House thought that the man was going to play hero and sprint into the building. Instead the older man cursed and knew he would not be able to help those left inside.

"You work for some very bad people and your life doesn't matter to them. If you come with me and retrieve the box we can get you a deal with some real feds. What do you say?" House made the offer.

"What choice do I have?" Erin said in a flat voice.

"Good girl. Let's go." House turned as he heard the sound of sirens.

"What about the people in the building?" the girl asked to both House and Franks surprise. Apparently there was still some human left in her.

"We can't do anything for them. The firefighters are coming and we have a short window to get the box to prevent more stuff like this from happening again. Now let's go!"

The three people disappeared into the street, which was becoming more crowded with people trying to see what had happened.

Franks hated that he could do nothing for the people in the building. He could not believe that a group would be willing to blow up their own operative in order to keep their secrets safe. They had been led into a trap that House had seen through.

They joined Gibbs at the bank. House accompanied Erin into the vaults and they returned with their package. All in all it was a quiet affair.

Too quiet.

House commented on that fact as he directed Franks to drive him back to his bike. Gibbs tried to convince the doctor to go back to D.C. with them but he declined saying, "I need to be at the hospital in case your daughter shows up." House handed over the box but not until after he had put a bullet in it to destroy it. He thanked the Division agent for his new gun and drove off.

Gibbs ran a hand down his face. He would have to deal with the man later. His daughter was his priority not law breaking doctors who were helping him rescue her.

The female agent kept quiet in the backseat with her hands cuffed behind her. It was an uncomfortable ride for her but they could not risk her attempting something like strangling one of them.

Wiggins had picked up on the daughter statement and asked questions on the way back to fill in the information of his deductions. Most of those Gibbs and Franks ignored. Billy's final question was, "If something 'appens to Mr. 'Olmes that results in his untimely demise, would you allow me to marry your daughter Mr. Gibbs, sir."

Franks replied with a, "What in tarnation did your daughter get into, Probie?"

Gibbs refused to answer anyone but just gave a look that shut everyone up for the rest of the ride.

Gibbs was lost in his thoughts that his son-in-law would have to get the last box to ensure the safety of his daughter's life. He thought it would be too much to hope that he was the sane brother out of the three.


	62. Shut Down

**So…Wow. Okay. I don't like to write too many notes before my stories but today I am going to. To be honest I almost did not post this chapter but I am going to finish my story. I can take constructive criticism but not all criticism is constructive. Please, be kind to writers on here. It takes a lot of bravery to post. My story is not for everyone. If it bores you please do not read. (Maybe the person who wrote the abrasive words won't read this. Hopefully they have stopped reading by now.) Writing in public is allowing others to see into a part of yourself. Until today I have been so blessed and very lucky not to have been burnt like I experienced today. It is a risk I chose to take but it does hurt all the same. There is the power of life and death in the tongue. I will keep going. I know there are at least a few who are enjoying this story. I thank you for your support. I don't thank you enough but I do want to give a shout out to you.**

 **petuniatc, ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN, standasawitness, Tata29hh, Aphraelsan, kehwie, mckydstarlight, Julie**

 **Thank you all so much. You help me keep writing with your encouragement. If there is anyone I missed please let me know. There are a couple guests floating around. A special shout out to the guest who defended me.**

 **My writing is not perfect. I am writing to learn how to practice, learn, and grow.**

 **Thank you for your time.**

 **Chapter 61-Shut Down**

"Shut it down, Leon." The Secretary of the Navy demanded as he entered the bullpen where Director Vance was now working tirelessly alongside his agents. Two government agents flanked his sides but he dismissed them for the moment.

"What are you-" the director started.

"You know very well what I am talking about. Do you have the whole agency working on it? Or just this band of misfits," SecNav waved his hands indicating Gibbs' team who were joined by Tom, Franks, Fornell, the former FBI agent, Wiggins, and two more British agents. "NCIS had no jurisdiction in the matter where you have decided to stick your nose. Your office, now." Without turning to see if Vance was following him the Secretary of the Navy headed towards the office.

"Should we hand our badges in now or...?" Tony trailed off.

"Don't you dare. Keep working on it. We're going to find her." Vance declared.

Once reaching his office SecNav shut the door and locked it.

"What the hell is going on!" Vance bellowed at his superior.

"It's need to know," the secretary started.

"Need to know? I think I need to know! A woman who was put in our protection as a request by the British government, which you were fully aware of, has gone missing and you are telling me I don't need to know!" Vance's voice had grown louder with each word. He balled his hand up in a fist and turned to punch the wall. "What is going on?"

"The woman is no longer your concern. We will deal with the British government-"

"You know where she is." Leon put the pieces together.

"If you insist on continuing this search you could be putting our entire nation in danger. The good of one does not outweigh the needs of the many. It is unfortunate-"

"Unfortunate!" Vance bellowed. "What group has this much power that the Secretary of the Navy turns tail and runs? What can this group do and why is not being put down?"

"If we try to put them down they will destroy us. That's all I'm going to say and all that you need to know. Shut it down."

"Shut it down yourself," Vance said defeated.

"Did you endanger everyone in this building or only your pet team?"

"It's only Gibbs' team who is aware of the situation."

"Well at least that makes this easier," the man stormed out of the room.

SecNav took control of the room sending everyone who was not involved home for the evening.

Gibbs was clenching and unclenching his jaw from his seat behind his desk. The destroyed black box was sitting in front of him. Abby was huddled in a corner behind him along with Ducky, both of them having refused to leave during this challenging time. Tim, Tony, and Ziva were all at their respective desks while Franks leaned up against Gibbs' desk with his arms crossed. Franks had no love for what he saw as a pansy lily-livered excuse for a leader and he said as much. The other people who had joined the motley crew were either standing or sitting in borrowed chairs. Wiggins was the odd one out in street clothes sitting on the floor and texting to someone on his phone.

Vance looked down on the scene from his spot on the top of the stairs. He leaned on the railing and made eye contact with Gibbs. Gibbs looked away getting the message to just listen for the moment. The SecNav had some of his own agents with him now to carry out his work. Leon gave a sigh. He did not know what the Secretary was playing at. He knew that they must be on the right track for something and they had spooked someone, and that someone was up to no good.

"I know you all think you are helping in this volatile situation but the truth is you're not." The man who answered to the Secretary of Defense and the President started. "You will hand over all of the information you have been amassing the past few days. You," he pointed to the former FBI agent, "will be taken back into custody. No one here will speak about the events that transpired here otherwise disciplinary action will take place. You will all be taking a leave of absence for the next week while your computers are scrubbed of information. You have walked into a secret organization of the government that needs to remain that, a secret. Do you understand?"

"Shezza's not going to be happy with that," Wiggins mumbled from his spot on the ground.

Gibbs was ready to strangle the man in front of him. Over his dead body would he stop the search. He looked up at Vance who had been supportive of finding Kelly once things had come into light. Vance gave a small shake of his head indicating that Gibbs stay silent and calm. It would not help for SecNav to know it was Gibbs' daughter being held. Gibbs would have to trust that Vance would be willing to disobey orders to save his daughter. Gibbs knew he stood a better chance with Vance than he did with the man before him.

"What about Molly?" Tony asked.

"She is no longer your concern."

"But she is ours," Tom spoke up. "Your government had an agreement. Molly was in your protection and now she is being held by one of your organizations. What do you have to say to that?"

"I will personally be working on this situation but the American government can not be held accountable for one woman's safety. A woman who is important based solely on her familial relationship with a government official."

"Wrong!" a baritone voice with a British accent called out from the elevator that had just opened.

 **Sorry it's short. Thanks again for your support. I am still grateful for reviews. Please let me know if you are enjoying it. Sorry for asking.**


	63. First Impressions

**Thank you everyone so very much! I will try to respond to you all personally within the next few days. (Except the guests who I am equally grateful to but have no way to contact.) I am so grateful for your support and encouragement. I guess it is a rite of passage to get flamed? It just never had happened before so the first cut is the deepest. I hope I handled it with grace and I apologize if I did not. I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 62-First Impressions**

 _"Wrong!" a baritone voice called out from the elevator that had just opened._

Everyone turned to see a figure in a long coat with the collar popped up and the back flowing like a cape behind him come forth like an avenging angel. Beside the figure a shorter blond man rolled his eyes and muttered, "Bloody drama queen, " under his breath. The third figure also rolled her eyes before flipping her long black hair over her shoulder and following the two men.

"Nikita? Many people have been looking for you. Thank you for making your arrest much easier." The Secretary of the Navy snapped his fingers and one of his agents stepped forward ready to take her into custody.

"Yes, well, that's all very well but we have business with you before you take her away," Sherlock smiled his smile that reminded John of the Grinch and made even him shudder a bit at the dark promises his smile implied. His smile meant for the recipient that he was about to take that person down with all the pleasure of an actual sociopath and he would take great pleasure in it.

Sherlock moved his hand to a pocket in his voluminous coat and pulled out a mangled piece of metal that used to house the States' most diabolical secrets and threw it at SecNav's feet. "That's the last one. We have done what you should've long ago. You're welcome. Now the only box remaining is the one Percy has himself. So we go take him down now and nobody needs to know what _you're_ hiding."

"Mr. Holmes the younger, I know that where you come from you are hailed a hero-"

Sherlock sneered, "I'm not a hero. I don't care about your country or the people in it but I do care about my wife. You are going to help me get her back. Tonight. And in the process you will secure your country's safety from Division. Need I remind you that it is a group that was run by your government until it went rogue. You take Percy down, I get my wife back, and America's dark secrets are covered up. Everyone is happy."

"And why should we do what you say Mr. Holmes?"

"Why should you not?" Sherlock wrinkled his nose in confused disgust.

"I can't go risking my country's safety on a whim. What if you are incorrect? What if this group cannot be neutralized so easily as you claim?"

"Easily?" Nikita snorted having worked the last several years of her life with the single-minded goal of taking down Division.

"There is one box that is still intact aside from Percy's. It is now with my brother. You'll get it when I get my wife." Sherlock's evil smile filled his face for just a second before it fell into an equally evil frown, "Will I have your cooperation?"

Everyone in their room held their breaths to see what SecNav would say.

"Are you sure, and I mean absolutely positive, that the information on those boxes will not be splashed across the news come tomorrow morning?"

"No." Sherlock said to the shock of the room that thought he would say yes, if only to save his wife. "Not if we don't get Percy's box too."

"Get the box yourself. You've retrieved the others on your own. Then we will talk." SecNav countered.

John's eyes widened. "You have got to be bloody kidding me."

The office broke out into a cacophony of voices that wanted to be heard. Protests were made by everyone in the room aside from SecNav's team who did not have a clue as to what was going on. Suddenly a loud whistle pierced through the noise.

"Everyone calm down." Leroy Jethro Gibbs, ever the voice of reason called out. To the Secretary of the Navy he said, "What is wrong with you? Your job is to protect this country and from what I have seen this..." he waved his hand looking for a word, "organization," he spat out the word, "is against the ideals of safety and country. It takes kids and turns them into soldiers? And you're protecting them, why? Why aren't you helping us take them down?"

"That is need to-" SecNav started.

"We need to know. I need to know. They took..." Gibbs rubbed at his sore eyes that had not seen sleep for a number of days. Abby placed a hand on his shoulder in an effort to offer some comfort.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. And deduced the man who was rallying for his cause. He could see from his haircut that he was a military man. A retired military man, rather. Sherlock deduced that he had been married multiple times. Three, no, four times. Murdered family member caused him to go into this line of work. He tried to hide his sentiment but he felt too deeply. In the time that Molly had stayed with this silver haired man she had gotten under his skin. This man loved his wife! Molly was Sherlock's and he was not about to share her once he got her back. He'd shred the man to pieces later for now he needed to get support where he could to take Division down. Without it they would never succeed. Sherlock refused to think of what would happen to his wife and child should that happen.

"What does the president say about the situation?" Leon Vance dared to ask.

SecNav looked quickly to the left before answering but Nikita beat him to it. "The president doesn't know about Division. I'm guessing you sit on the board that tries to keep Percy on a leash. Am I right?"

"But the tables are turned and he now runs the show lest he take this country down brick by brick. You're here at his behest." Sherlock added his simple deductions.

The Secretary glanced at the NCIS director who was wearing a deep frown on his face. "Who else knows?"

"While I appreciate that that information is important, Leon, we need to go. We can't sit around here all night!" Gibbs implored his boss.

"The more time you let get through our fingers the harder it will be to infiltrate them." Sherlock stated.

"I don't even know where to find them. I can't help you." SecNav explained.

"What do you mean you don't know where they are?" Gibbs nearly roared losing his usually calm demeanor.

"I know where to find them. But we are going to need more manpower to take them down." Nikita added her input. "There are children with guns believing that they are protecting their country but are nothing more than homegrown terrorists, but they are worth saving. Most of them have no idea what Division really is. I have someone on the inside. If you uncuff me I can call him and this can be settled quietly...well somewhat quietly with minimal bloodshed."

"I have to call the other members-" SecNav's words were cut off as Director Vance started asking Nikita tactical questions. "Leon! What do you think you are doing?"

"I should have you arrested as a traitor. Our country is facing a dark hour and you're too busy playing politics-"

"I'm trying to protect this country-"

"You're trying to protect yourself!" Spittle flew out of Vance's mouth along with his words. "You have the chance to do something right and lasting for the future of everyone in this country! I suggest you do it! Tony, Tim, get ahold of the Secretaries of the Air Force and Army for me." To SecNav, "Are they in on this?"

"No." The Secretary of the Navy said defeated, "I'll have your job for this insubordination."

"And I'll have yours." The two men squared off.

"You have kids." Sherlock spoke to SecNav. Threats had not worked because the secretary was more fearful of Percy's power so Sherlock was going to trade tactics and work with sentiment. "How would you feel if your children fell into the hands of this group?"

"The children were practically adults when they committed their crimes, Mr. Holmes. They had thrown their lives away on drugs and many were drawn up on murder charges. My children hardly fall into that category." SecNav took a defensive stance.

"Twenty-four years ago they took a young scientist and her daughter. They staged their deaths and used their influence within the government to cover it up. The girl was _seven_. To get the scientist to cooperate they would break the fingers of the innocent little girl. After the scientist was no longer of any use they used the seven-year old as a science experiment pumping her full of drugs and using forms of mind control." At this point Sherlock could hear gasps and curses. He looked around the room and could not help but deduce the people there. The silver haired man who had spoken out to assist them in locating Molly had red-rimmed eyes. A gothic scientist was covering her mouth and had tears running down her face. Some faces were more stoic. "How old is your youngest?" Sherlock asked the man who had the power to finish this job whether he believed it or not.

SecNav spoke past a lump in his throat. "Ten."

"That's how old that little girl was when Division was done with her." Sherlock used misleading words.

"And I'm supposed to help you because of one child?"

"You're supposed to help me because of all the lives of the children they stole and will continue to steal. Because it's the right thing to. And because my brother has a box and will only negotiate if my wife is a part of the deal. Otherwise expect this matter to go to the U.N. I am sure your president will be interested to know what goes on behind his back in this country."

SecNav's men looked uncomfortable and had no idea what to do in this situation so they remained silent. Sherlock had not expected this barrier to rescuing his wife. Fortunately Wiggins had texted and then called him on speakerphone so he had known exactly what he was walking into but they were losing precious time.

"Director?" Tim asked with a quaver in his voice. Once acknowledged McGee gave him his news of having gotten ahold of the Secretary of the Army. Tony also shared his news of getting the Secretary of the Air Force and said that both were going on a conference call in MTAC.

McGee, Tony, Vance, and SecNav made their way upstairs. Everyone else was told to stay put. Sherlock growled and started to pace the office area as he muttered. His shorter friend tried to keep up with his longer strides and attempted to calm him down and warned him that he could pop his stitches. Sherlock was having none of that and finally turned and shouted at his best friend.

"If you want to help me get me a bloody cigarette or convince these incompetent morons to do their job and help me get my wife!"

There were some protestations made at this but Tom's voice registered to Sherlock the most. "Sherlock, that's not necessary." Tom said in an embarrassed tone.

"Not necessary?" Sherlock stalked over to the sitting agent. "I'll tell you what's not necessary. You. What are you even doing here?"

"I'm on her protection-"

"Hah. What good do you do? She can slip out of your surveillance as easy-" Sherlock noticed the look on the man's face. "Oh, she did that again did she? You can't even protect her from herself how do you suppose-"

"Sherlock! Enough! Everyone here realizes that you want Molly back but attacking the people who want to help you is not going to accomplish anything." John stood up to his friend.

Billy who had approached Sherlock during his tirade grabbed him by his elbow, "Shezza, there's something you need to know." he tried to whisper.

"Unless it's how to get to Molly I don't really care!" Sherlock shouted and started to pace again until he suddenly stopped and grabbed his side in pain.

"I told you, you bloody idiot. Did you pop your stitches?" John queried.

"I'm fine." Sherlock schooled his features.

"Dr. Watson, there's somethin' you should both know." Wiggins tried again.

"Not now Billy."

"Fine." he sulked. "Don' come whinin' to me when you fin'out yerself."

John grabbed Tony's empty seat and commanded him to sit down and shut up. "You're not helping Molly like this! So go in your mind palace and figure something out or deduce everyone in this room-"

Sherlock interrupted before John could finish the sentence by saying quietly. "John. You know how I work. I already deduced everyone when I walked in the room." He started showing off cutting down most of the people in the room.

Nikita was quiet for the moment still in cuffs and standing near SecNav's men. She rolled her eyes at his behavior. John tried his best at first to shut his friend up but eventually threw his hands up in the air in and stated that he gave up. Wiggins at first was slightly horrified for Sherlock, but more so for Molly, then just decided to enjoy the entertainment when Shezza found out the gem of info he had chosen to ignore. Sherlock managed to get through the British agents, Fornell, the former FBI agent, Ducky, Franks, and Ziva, (who was tempted to grab her gun at one point). He stayed with surface details, he was not Magnussen after all, but when he started to deduce the sensitive Abby, Dr. Mallard had enough.

"William Sherlock Scott Holmes! You stop right there," Ducky stormed over to the sitting detective. "This room is full of people who are trying to help Molly and who care for her you egotistical, self-centered, brat! You have dug yourself quite a deep enough hole and I recommend you stop now."

"You care for Molly? Then where is she?"

This time Gibbs was the one to speak. "I understand you are upset." He spoke as calmly as he could. Falling apart would not do Kelly any good and her husband was on the edge. He almost wished that was his son-in-law instead. At the moment he could not see what Molly saw in Sherlock but he did recognize a man in pain over his family's safety. "The truth is we do care about Kelly." Gibbs let the wrong name slip.

John groaned, "You don't even know her name." He braced himself for the barrage of abuse he was sure the deductive genius was about to hurl on the American agent's head. He scrunched up his eyes in wait but when no words were uttered by anyone he slowly opened one eye to observe the scene.

Sherlock's skin had gone a shade paler and his eyes went quickly back and forth giving the indication that he was sorting through information in his mind. Sherlock then closed his eyes scrunching them together and put his fingers to the sides of his head. Finally he came out of it.

"Sherlock?" John asked in a tentative tone.

"John." Sherlock whispered and beckoned him closer. "You're wife seems to have kept some more secrets."

"I don't want to know."

Sherlock made a face at his friend and then pointed at Gibbs. "That man is supposed to be dead."

John closed his eyes but could not close his ears.

"I may have said some things that were a bit not good if my deduction is right."

"Which is?" John opened his eyes and asked.

"That may be Kelly's father." Sherlock said still whispering even though they had the attention of the whole room but they could not make out all the words.

"Who the bloody hell is Kelly?" John asked in a louder voice.

"You know her as Molly." Gibbs responded in a tired voice.

 **I wish words did not fail me when I want to express how grateful I am for you going on this journey with me and for all your kindness.**


	64. Ready, Set, Go!

**Chapter 63-Ready, Set, Go!**

 **I am so sorry I have not gotten back to all you lovely reviewers in a timely manner. I have not forgotten you and am striving to respond. Thank you for your patience. In the meantime I hope you enjoy the chapter. The next one is ready and I plan to post it tomorrow. My summer break is next month so hopefully I will be able to write more then. Thank you for staying with me. I really want Sherlock and Molly to be reunited soon. I did not realize it would take this long.**

 _"Who the bloody hell is Kelly?" John asked in a louder voice._

 _"You know her as Molly." Gibbs responded in a tired voice._

"You've got to be kidding me." Nikita commented from her place in between SecNav's two agents at the revelation of Gibbs' relation to Sherlock.

Franks gave a grunt, "Your daughter sure knows how to pick'em probie."

John was slack-jawed as he looked back and forth between his best friend and the man who was claiming to be Molly's father. He kept waiting for someone to tell him it was a joke. "But...but that's impossible!" the military doctor finally got out.

"Not impossible...improbable-" Sherlock would have gone on but he was interrupted by the excitable scientist who was dressed all in black.

"When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth!" Abby quoted the detective.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at the woman with tear-streaked cheeks and gave her a, "Quite," in reward for her words.

John's attention, however never wavered from his friend, "So you're telling me...?"

"Yep," Sherlock carried on his annoying habit of popping the last letter of the word.

"And he's...?" John indicated the silver haired American man.

"Yep. Molly thought him to be dead."

"Does no one die anymore?" John asked in consternation.

Sherlock scrunched up his face in concentration. He was about to answer when John interrupted his words. "No!" he said forcefully with his finger up, "Shut up. Just shut up now. You've done enough."

"You act as if this is my fault. Would you rather Molly and I to be dead?" Sherlock pouted.

"Of course not. You know that's not what I mean. Though I would prefer Moriarty to have remained dead."

"If you want to blame anyone for this spectacle blame Mycroft. He had to have known."

"The universe is rarely so lazy?" John spat out.

"Mr. Holmes didn't know." Ziva spoke up.

"And how would you know what my brother knows or doesn't Ms.?" Sherlock questioned the native Israeli.

"David. And he would not have sent her he if he had known."

"None of that really matters at the moment," Gibbs broke through the conversation. "What matters is getting Molly back safely. If you have a plan I'd like to hear it. I'm not waiting around here much longer."

The two agents shifted at these words but remained silent and stoic. They did not have orders regarding the agents in the rooms; their purpose was solely to keep the woman in their custody.

"Dr. John Watson at your service, sir." John crossed the room to properly introduce himself.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs. You military?"

"Yes how did you...wait a mo. You said Leroy?" The penny dropped and Sherlock could not help a small smile at his friend's shock.

"This may sound strange but I do believe my son is named after you." John glanced in Sherlock's direction for affirmation.

"That's what the Holmes said too. Your son is doing well by the way." As much as Gibbs wanted things to proceed he would have wanted to know if his child was doing well too.

This time Gibbs was able to throw both John and Sherlock off balance.

"You've seen my son?" and "You've met mummy?" were uttered at the same time.

"Mummy?" Ziva scoffed.

There was a moment of silence in the room. Franks was the one to break it. "Good. Introductions done. Everyone knows each other. Probie, let's go get your girl back." Franks said rankling Sherlock in the process with the possessive being attributed to Gibbs rather than himself. Franks gave Sherlock another once over, "You need help hiding that one's body later you just let me know."

Sherlock looked affronted while Gibbs allowed himself to give a small half-smile despite the situation. Sherlock's scowl deepened but he turned his attention to Nikita. "She gets a call, doesn't she?"

"What?" Ziva asked.

"According to the crap American shows Molly insists on watching the arrested get a phone call once arrested."

One of SecNav's agents responded this time. "Not happening. She's a known terrorist-"

"Who's trying to protect the country? That's not what terrorists usually do, is it?" Sherlock stood up with a grunt favoring his left side. He crossed the room to stare the agent down. Finding nothing of any use and failing to intimidate the man he crossed to the younger looking agent "You have a younger sibling...a sister. She's in and out of jail for small things now-"

"It's just juvy," the agent protested giving away how right Sherlock was.

"But she could fall prey to this group if they are allowed to continue. It's a slippery slope." Sherlock hoped fear would take route in this man.

The agent got defensive. "What would you know about it?"

"Enough." He gave a shrug, "Just one phone call. You could become a hero."

"Just give her the dang call." Fornell was tired of playing games. Just a few days ago his own daughter was missing. Now the woman who rescued her turns out to be his friend's long thought dead daughter? It was too much. He did not know how Gibbs could be so stoic.

"We don't take orders from you." The bigger older agent to Nikita's left spouted off.

"What's the number?" Gibbs asked.

"What are you doing?" the senior agent demanded to know.

Gibbs shrugged, "Placing a call," he said calmly.

Nikita recited the number. "Give the phone to Sherlock. My contact will recognize him."

Everyone waited with baited breath. "No answer." Sherlock reported. At Nikita's behest he tried once more to no avail.

"We can try someone else but he'll only talk to me." Nikita informed the group.

"Not happening," the agent sought to thwart them once more.

"Must we continue this!" Sherlock erupted. Sherlock and Nikita shared a look that resulted in pandemonium breaking out in the bullpen as the two people the most desperate in the room to destroy Division once and for all attempted to take out the two agents.

Sherlock went after the biggest since he was not restrained. Nikita used her legs to kick out and attempted to use her chained hands to choke the agent just to the point of unconsciousness. Around the room people moved forward to stop the fight but did not know whose side to take. Tom had no such qualms knowing where his loyalty lay and grabbed a paperweight from Ziva's desk and brought it down upon Sherlock's opponent's head. Nikita succeeded in bringing the man whose back she had jumped on down to his knees and let go quickly once he had blacked out. The two doctors in the room rushed forward to ensure the men's status as they spouted off assertions about such foolhardy actions. John's vocabulary was the much more colorful of the two.

"How does this help anything?" John shouted out between angry puffs of air.

"Now she can call and we can go." Sherlock grabbed a phone off a unconscious agent and threw it to Nikita who caught it with her chained hands.

"We came here for back up. How's it help Molly if you get arrested?" John's face was turning an interesting shade of red. "You attacked U.S. agents which I'm pretty sure is high on the list of 'not good'."

"Look around John. No one's making a move to stop me." He replied to his irate friend as he looked through an agent's pockets for the keys to the cuffs. Once found he made a move to Nikita who was attempting to call someone and un-cuffed her. "Besides I have diplomatic immunity."

"I'm pretty sure you don't. And I'm not sure that this is covered by it!"

"Mycroft will-"

"This isn't England Sherlock! Think of your wife and child!"

"I am!" roared Sherlock. "I don't care if I'm arrested as long as it is after they are safe and I can't do that if you continue to insist on talking politics. I'll deal with the fall out later, now's not the time. Are you going to help me or not?" Getting a resigned sigh and a dutiful nod out of his friend he turned to his newfound father-in-law. "How much time do we have before they finish?" Sherlock jerked his head up to where the others went.

Gibbs shook his head.

"Aren't you going to do anything to help me!" Sherlock demanded.

"As you said, I haven't moved to arrest you." was the only reply he got but he did notice that the older man had a set of keys in his hand indicating that he was as anxious to go as he was.

"Hurry up and figure it out. Once we know what we're doing I'll call in some of my own agents." Fornell jumped into the fray. "It won't be much but I'll try." Gibbs nodded his head in thanks.

"I suggest you move now at any rate. These agents won't be out for long." Ducky said from his post on the floor.

Meanwhile Nikita had come to some disturbing news of her own. "Hey nerd." She had started her conversation off with the head of technology at Division.

He was a nerd in every sense of the word. He preferred to stay behind his computer screens all day. He also liked to be safe. His hair was on the longish side and it was unkempt and unwashed, as he had not been allowed to move from his station for the past few days as things had been spiraling out of control. Birkhoff, as the young man was called, could be easily bought by whoever would offer him safety and a decent amount of pay. He also helped whoever intimidated him most, and Nikita was high on that list.

"Oh...hey sweetie." Birkhoff nervously spoke.

"Where's Michael?" Nikita cut to the point.

"Little tied up at work right now." Birhoff's words were stunted.

Nikita knew someone was listening to the computer rat's side of the conversation. "Percy right there?"

"Out? I'd love to but I can't," he paused on every word.

"Who's there? Amanda?"

"No, of course I don't have a new girl."

Suddenly the voice on the other line changed to a woman with a seductive voice who spoke with British intonations. "Is this the infamous Nikita?"

'Not more Brits,' Nikita internally groaned to herself. "Who is this? Nikita said with faux sweetness.

"I should be offended Percy never mentioned me."

"I don't have time for games." Nikita's voice returned to its normal timbre. "Are you interested in a deal?"

"I don't think you're in a position to offer me such a thing." Irene merrily laughed.

"No, but I'm working with the feds. One of which would like his daughter back and they might offer you one if you cooperate. With Percy out and I'm guessing you replaced Amanda and that leaves you in charge if Michael is not there. Have the kids stand down and there doesn't need to be any bloodshed tonight."

Sherlock had finally tuned into the conversation at this point and realized the plans had gone south. He grabbed Nikita's elbow and led her to the elevator that quickly filled with those heading off to the rescue.

"Either way this ends tonight." Nikita continued as the group made their way to the garage.

On the other side of the line Irene weighed her options. Ever since Karachi her life had taken a turn for the worse. Her options had become limited. She did, however, now have some choice secrets on her new phone. Secrets she had worked for. Her database may not have been as extensive as Percy's black boxes but she had enough to give her room to wriggle out of certain situations. "I need assurance of a deal," Irene finally said.

Nikita put the phone on speaker. "You're on speaker with the feds. Talk fast."

"I can ensure a calm surrender of these facilities in exchange for the promise of protection and if no charges are pressed." Irene made a fairly simple demand.

"We don't negotiate with terrorists!" Fornell couldn't stop the words that had been programmed into him and looked at Gibbs with an apology as the father looked at him with a look that questioned why he had just uttered such words.

At the same time John shouted, "Irene! The woman?" John looked at his friend and quickly came to the right deduction. "You knew!" He accused his friend. "You said she was dead!"

"No, Mycroft did." Sherlock said in a lofty air.

"You never negated." John continued as they exited the elevator and made their way to several cars. Nikita, John, Sherlock, Franks, and Gibbs piled into an NCIS van, while the British agents went in another vehicle. Fornell got stuck with Ziva as a driver so that he could take calls. Everyone else had been left behind.

"Hello, lover." Irene practically purred once she was aware of Sherlock's presence.

"You owe me." Sherlock was short with the woman.

"After this you'll owe me."

"That remains to be seen. Is she okay?"

"Your little pet is fine...for now."

"Have your people stand down." Sherlock demanded.

"Oh dear," Irene mocked. "Have you forgotten how this goes? I give the orders in my relationships dear boy." Sherlock imagined she was licking her lips like a cat that had eaten a bird. "If you hurry you could catch me."

And with that the phone went dead.


	65. What Happens When Jim's Not Happy

**Universe 64-What Happens When Jim's Not Happy**

"Where is our dear Molly?" James Moriarty asked in polite tones as he held his anger in check.

Percy slid into the black car as calmly as he could but left the door open. "I'm afraid she couldn't make it. The poor dear is feeling under the weather with the pregnancy and all. I thought it would be best for you to collect her at Division yourself." Percy gave the smile of a crocodile.

"You thought WRONG!" James snarled out. He sat back in his seat with a pout as he crossed his arms like a spoiled child being denied a sweet. "This is most unfortunate. Well, needs must. Give my driver the directions," Moriarty ordered after he rolled down the dark window separating the front from the back of the car.

"I'll do one better." Percy motioned to the one agent he had brought with him. "He can come with us and navigate. Taking one car is more ecological and we need to care for our planet do we not?"

Moriarty's response was just to give him an insincere smile and to let the old man have his way...for now.

Once they were on their way Moriarty sat back in his seat with a slump and a pout with his arms crossed in front of his chest looking every bit the petulant child. He eyed his new companion with contempt. Though Percy sat up straight and was attempting once more to play the role of a man with unlimited power Moriarty saw him for what he really was, a man defeated. James pursed his lips and rolled his eyes. After tonight he would be done with his acquaintance as Percy had far outlasted his usefulness. His refusal to bring Molly with him had been his last attempt for a bid for power but all it had done was sign his death warrant. Moriarty's thumb started to beat out a tattoo on his arm. The old fool sitting beside him better not have lost him his chance at having Molly in custody. He let out a bored sigh. Good help was so hard to find.

"You did at least bring the box," James drawled out.

"Of course," Percy pulled his briefcase on to his lap and opened it with a flourish.

Moriarty peered at the non descript black box and looked from it's proud owner to the box several times and sneered. "That's it? I mean...it's not very exciting. You could have at least given it some flair...I don't know...made it a little more dramatic."

Percy sighed. He did not like working with the unhinged man beside him but he was desperate. "And what would you have suggested," he patronized the psychopath.

"For starters not speaking to me in that tone," James voice had gone a shade darker and all expressions of entertainment and mirth had fled his face. He pulled out a laptop a scooted closer to an uncomfortable Percy his face becoming pleasant once more. "Please boot it up. I'd like to see what we are working with." Percy diligently followed the orders while Moriarty asked him questions about the current situation. "I assume you followed my other orders," he said as he picked at his nails. "The Secretary of the Navy is slowing down any investigations?" Percy answered in the affirmative while he tried to access files on the borrowed computer. "This is the last box in existence?" Moriarty continued.

"It is." Percy answered testily.

"You will of course give me charge over it and switch it to my fingerprint, right?"

"I'm afraid that is not in my best interest," Percy said through gritted teeth. Percy was losing his facade of politeness and James was close enough too him that even in the dark he could see the man had broken into a sweat.

James cocked his head to the side like a dog and considered the man beside him. "Nothing's wrong is it?" He looked at the computer screen to see that it was completely blank.

Percy brought a fist up to his mouth and bit down hard enough to leave teeth prints but not hard enough to draw blood. His next words came out in panting breaths. "It seems to be-"

A phone rang out playing the tune of C.I. A. Man, interrupting Percy's words. Moriarty looked apologetic. "I need to take this." He turned his attention to his phone, "Is that so? Are you sure? Irene did? Did you try to stop her?" Percy listened as he watched different dramatic emotions play across Moriarty's face, which he knew were for his benefit alone. He listened to a series of 'Uh huh's, is that so's, and really's' as well as a few pithy questions that were straight to the point. "I see. Are you sure? That's unfortunate. It is what it is as I have heard many Americans say as of late. Thank you. Buh Bye." James turned to Percy with a serene looking smile. "So the box is it empty?"

Percy swallowed his mouth had gone dry. "Apparently so." Earlier that day he had caught his right hand Michael seemingly trying to filch the box from his office. Now Percy realized too late that the man had been returning a blank box. He knew that Michael did not agree with his policies but he had remained on to protect new recruits from dying too quickly. The man was soft but usually got the job done. And now all Percy had to barter with was a pregnant woman.

"So, that was..." Moriarty stopped speaking for the moment, "well, I don't actually remember his name but he told me something interesting. Do you want to know what it was?"

"I'm afraid to ask," real fear had crept into the cornered man's voice.

"He said," James laughed, "you are really going to find this funny. I mean it's hilarious." He leaned over and slapped his knees.

"What is it!?" Percy yelled out in frustration.

Moriarty tapped out a beat on the dividing window. "He told me that our dear Irene thought it would be good if Molly got some air and so she took her out for a drive."

The men in the backseat could feel the car slow and pull to the side of the road. Percy's face had turned pale. Suddenly they heard a shot from the front seat. "Oh my!" Moriarty smiled and held a hand in front of his face. "Seems that this is your stop." He leaned over the terrified man who had not come to complete terms with everything he had lost that night and opened the door.

Percy silently got out of the car and started to walk in the same direction the car had been driving. He did not turn around as he heard a thump of what he was sure was the body of the nameless agent he had brought with him for protection. He continued to walk away and did not hear it when James Moriarty told Sebastian Moran to, 'take care of the garbage would you, Sebby? After all, you know I hate to get my hands dirty.'

And with that Percy was no more. And James was left to reset his chessboard since everything had been cleared except for a few key pieces. He was disappointed to be sure, as he had been so close to capturing the queen. But if he had succeeded he would have been bored again. This way he would be able to be entertained for a while yet before he settled down into fatherhood. He did have his current 'lost boys' to care for at the moment after all.


	66. Almost There

**Chapter 65-Almost There**

The NCIS van led the way and was followed by the two other vehicles as they made their way to their fated destination. Nikita was sitting shotgun to Franks who insisted on driving thinking that his beloved Probie would not be able to think straight enough despite his seemingly calm demeanor. Franks knew better than that.

Every passenger in the van was waiting for a phone call to break the tense silence that permeated the vehicle. Sherlock drank everything in that they passed committing the information to the foyer of his mind palace where it was made a temporary fixture. Night had set and he had memorized the roads of the city under the lights but now they have moved into fields with unlit country roads. Still he searched the surroundings as if he could divine the clues of how much closer they were to his wife, but he had no such luck so he broke the silence. "How much longer?" he growled.

"About fifteen minutes." Nikita answered from the front seat.

"It's already been thirty! Do you know what could happen in forty-five minutes!" he exclaimed. "I thought you said it was close!" He ran his hand through his ruffled curls and then went to tapping his hands nervously on his knees that were bouncing up and down.

"Sherlock," John attempted to talk to his friend in a soothing manner, "these people are helping us and are doing the best they can under such circumstances."

"It's not good enough." Sherlock hated his position. Sentiment was found on the losing side. Molly said that love was strength but he did not feel strong now. Everyone in the van knew that he was weak as he was falling a part at the possibility of losing his wife.

John spoke again from his seat beside Sherlock, "You're not the only one who has lost her." John indicated the man on his other side. Gibbs sat stoically with his hands crossed over his chest making no indication that he had been listening to the conversation that had taken place.

Finally Gibbs' phone rang. "Boss?" Tim asked from the other side.

"Yeah," he answered.

"We've been given clearance to take down Division. Help is being sent but we need a location."

Instructions and information were exchanged but no words were spoken about the Navy's secretary or his men for the moment. Gibbs exchanged words with Vance. Nikita gave the coordinates now content with the knowledge that Division would be finished once and for all and her love would finally be avenged.

They had been given instructions to wait outside the headquarters for back up. Sherlock kept silent but had no plans of sitting still unless it was the best option. He shut his mouth for the moment and visited his mind palace. Sentiment would not help his family. Logic would. He started to build a brick wall in front of Molly's door to keep thoughts of her at bay. Once he had succeeded in building the wall he turned in the hallway to see an image of Molly behind him.

"What are you doing out here? I meant for you to be locked in there." The image of Sherlock asked Molly's avatar.

She looked around his shoulder and then looked up at him. "You can't lock me away when you're looking for me silly." She started to smile one of the smiles he found so endearing, though he would never admit it, but her face started to drip like melting wax to Sherlock's horror. He gasped and came out of his mind palace as the good doctor Watson pointed out the window.

"What's that?" He pointed to a lone figure dressed in a fitted royal blue suit that seemed to be limping a long. "Is that a person way out here?"

"Obviously," drawled a still shaken Sherlock.

"Am I stopping?" asked Franks who was already slowing down.

Gibbs' and Sherlock both answered at the same time, one in the affirmative and the other in the negative. Any other time Sherlock may have said yes but they were on a tight schedule. Franks, of course, loyally followed Gibbs instructions.

"Is that?" Watson asked as they got closer to the figure that had stopped and put out a thumb.

"I believe it is." Sherlock said jumping out of the vehicle once it had stopped. He quickly deduced the woman whose winsome smile had dropped once she had recognized the dashing figure in the flowing Belstaff.

The two other vehicles also stopped on the deserted road, as they had no directions to go on.

Suddenly Sherlock doubled over in laughter. "You underestimated her and she got away." He said between breaths. He straightened up and grabbed his friend in a hug of relief. "She got away," he held John at arms length and spoke down to him. Sherlock smiled a sincere smile that lit his features even as he grabbed his aching side. "You didn't count on her grabbing your weapon and turning it on you...while you were driving. Oh this is the best!" He clapped his hands together once in a praying position. Molly would be on her way to safety and he was now quite at his leisure to tear down those who dared to lay a finger on her.

After Sherlock let his audience in on the situation, Irene was put into cuffs and under arrest, and then they piled back into their respective vehicles. As much as Sherlock wanted to turn the van around and locate Molly the logical side knew that they needed to take Division out once and for all. Now.

 **Sorry it's so short. Working out some kinks in the coming chapters. Summer is coming! Three and a half weeks to go!**


	67. Anticlimactic

**Chapter 66-Anticlimactic**

The demise of Division came about with a whimper and not a bang.

Gibbs, not used to his son-in-law's mercurial moods, gave Sherlock a look that conveyed his wonder of whether or not the man was serious when Sherlock asked in an unimpressed tone if, "That's it?" once they realized that not even so much as a punch would be thrown.

Birkhoff had waited for a full twenty minutes until after Irene had left with Molly to run to the cell where Michael was being held. He swore up and down that it was not out of loyalty but it was solely done out of a sense of self preservation lest anyone get the wrong idea. Birkhoff was, if anything, a coward. He was scared of practically everyone but the highest people on his personal list were Percy, Nikita, Irene, and Michael. Michael was always at the bottom of the list since he had a sense of fair play and was a protector at heart but the other three changed position depending on whom he was talking to at the moment. With both Percy and Irene gone no one was in charge and Birkhoff had overheard enough of Irene's conversation to know that Nikita was coming...with backup. Birkhoff knew he was not one to make decisions and now that Nikita was the biggest threat to his person he forgot about his fear of Percy long enough to release Michael and fill him in on everything that was happening.

What troubled Michael the most was Molly's disappearance but he needed to deal with the other problems first. Fortunately only a few people knew of his spur of the moment incarceration. With Birkhoff and Nikita's mole, Alex, he was able to round up those few and make sure they were incapacitated. From there he was finally able to call Nikita on his recovered phone. He was unable to reach her but it was of little consequence when just a short time later he was being informed that security had picked up three vehicles that were sitting right outside the facilities garage, a garage that was supposed to remain hidden.

"Birkhoff, get a close up on the people in the vehicles," Michael ordered.

Birkhoff was only too happy to comply and was not surprised to discover Nikita in the front seat of the government van.

Michael started grabbing electronics from around the room and shoved an earwig and his own cell phone at Alex. "Here's the plan," he started to inform the young woman. "You're going to go out there and talk to Nikita. Give her the phone to call Birkhoff's cell."

Alex's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Why don't you just go talk to her yourself?"

Michael grabbed her arm and dragged her away from prying ears. "I need to stay in here to keep the peace. This place is a powder keg waiting to explode. If we handle this properly no one will have to die tonight. It can be handled calmly and it will be finished...if we don't..." he let the sentence hang.

Alex knew that there were enough people in the facility that had trigger-happy fingers and guns on their persons. She wanted this finished as much as anyone but had not expected it to happen so suddenly.

Alex made her way through the corridors and listened to the comforting directions of a man she had come to trust to watch her back. She had no weapons on her person but she trusted Nikita to keep anyone from attacking her on the other side. She made her way out a side door instead of them opening the main one. Under Michael's directions she held her hands in the air to show that she was not a threat.

Three sets of headlights turned on and then Nikita was jumping out of the van and running toward her protégé. "What are you doing out here?" Nikita asked amidst car doors opening and slamming shut.

Alex started to lower her arms when a male voice yelled out, "Keep your hands where we can see 'em!" Alex's eyes trailed to the voice and saw a short balding man with a gun trained on her. He told the woman beside him to pat her down.

"She's fine. She's with me." Nikita protested.

"Well, we are not going to take any chances at the moment if you do not mind." Ziva retorted as she stepped forward to follow out Fornell's orders.

Michael meanwhile was instructing Alex to comply and to watch her mouth. She stayed still but could not help sassing off her mentor. "Really? You're just going to sit outside the garage. That was your plan?"

"The cavalry's coming kid." Nikita responded and gave a small tired smile. "It's going to be over."

"Good thing you have help coming. I'm not sure how much help this crew would be." Alex did nothing to hide her unimpressed state.

"You'd be surprised." Nikita threw a smirk over her shoulder at 'her crew'.

Sherlock responded with an eye roll but John could not help the words that flew out his mouth. "I'm sorry, but how old are you?"

"John, you knew they were recruiting children why are you surprised?" Sherlock griped.

"It's just, look at her!" John flung his arm toward the young woman. "She's so young! She can't be more than sixteen."

"She's nineteen. Can we move on? It's a wonder you get anything done. Do your wives know you fight like an old married couple?" Nikita tried to get back to the task at hand and ignored the retorts in the background.

"All right, why did they send you out here?" Gibbs kindly addressed the young woman.

Alex held out Michael's phone. "For Nikita. Or I could just give you the earwig."

Nikita opted for the phone and put it on speaker. She was running out of patience and did not want to have to repeat everything again. Michael updated her briefly and said he had no idea when Percy would return but that they were monitoring all calls in case he called someone on the inside. He hesitated for a moment when he told them of Irene's kidnapping of Molly and they informed him that they had Irene in custody. The British agents had taken over keeping an eye on her. They were there for Molly only and were not getting dragged any further into American politics. It was only Sherlock's presence that kept them from leaving in the first place.

"So, best course of action is to wait for the politicians to come out here with their man power and that will be that. Can you get your side to stand down?" Nikita queried.

"Here's hoping." And that was what Michael was doing. He hoped they would listen and not try to fight. "Alex, give Nikita the earwig so she can hear everything that was going on. If things go south..." Michael sighed. "To the agents listening, these kids are not all bad and are worth saving. They thought they were serving their country. I hope that is considered when deciding their future." He shut off the phone and went to gather up his recruits possibly for the last time.

By the time Michael gathered his thoughts, and finally made the agonizing speech to the whole of Division that resided at the base, backup had arrived. Michael had informed his people that due to extenuating circumstances the agency was changing leadership and implored them to be as cooperative as possible in the process of the change. He directed everyone save for a few to return and remain in their dorm rooms until further instructions were given. He was obeyed all though there was a sense of confusion in the air and worried whispers filled the corridors. Percy always had trouble trusting anyone and had made sure there was a way to lock everyone and anyone in any room with no way out. It was with a heavy heart that he had Birkhoff lock the doors of each room once they were filled with the occupants.

Shortly after, the facility was flooded with actual government employees and agents. Michael recognized some officials that were higher up on the chain of command and was surprised at the sudden attention Division was finally getting. He got caught up in explanations and demands.

The work may have continued forever but a shrill whistle rang out. Everyone turned in the direction to see a dark figure clutching his side and standing on a table. On the floor Dr. Watson could be heard saying, "See? I told you a whistle could be heard just as well as a gunshot."

Sherlock ignored him and addressed the room. "I need to find my wife," he barked out to the audience.

 **My roommate was upset that it ended here. So there will be a new chapter tomorrow. She also asked in frustration if they would be reunited soon...**


	68. Waldo Is Easier To Find

**Chapter 67-Waldo is Easier to Find**

Sherlock had thought that Molly would have returned to NCIS. He was not alone in this opinion and Gibbs had talked to Vance, who had remained at headquarters, to let him know as soon as Molly had arrived. But no call had come. Once Division had been taken over, Gibbs had made the call asking for information. When he had informed Sherlock of the developing situation neither man had been happy.

Sherlock uttered a quick, "She didn't feel safe enough to go back there." And then he was jumping on a table and trying to convince his father-in-law to let him borrow his gun. John had quickly reined in his friend and had gotten the room's attention with a whistle.

Michael took charge and told the officials to adjourn to Percy's office where they could discuss the future while he looked into this matter. Fornell was able to placate the crowd by some well-placed words but did not give away too much personal detail.

With the group of the politically inclined out of the way Gibbs, now reunited with the rest of his team, was able to assemble his group in the computer room. Large screens loomed around them and the set up practically made McGee drool earning a, "Cool it McDribble." from Tony. Gibbs shook his head at their antics but having something as normal as their banter helped him calm. Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, Tim, Franks, Sherlock, and John were joined in the room by Birkhoff, Nikita, and Michael to assist them. Their group grew further when Tom, another British agent, and Irene, as she was the last one to see Molly, also entered the room.

"Nerd, track Molly." Nikita stood behind Birkhoff with her hands crossed over her chest.

He turned in his swivel chair, ran his hand through his greasy locks, and held up a finger. "I don't remember needing to take orders from you."

Nikita smiled at him, which had him gulping, and leaned down to make a threat but Michael broke through their ritual. "Just do it, Birkhoff."

Birkhoff huffed and turned back to his computers. "Car or chip?"

"Chip." Michael answered.

"Okay, which one?"

"How many chips does she have?" Sherlock ruffled his dark locks of hair as he started pacing in the limited space that he had.

Michael answered, "two," while Birkhoff answered, "three," at the same time.

"Explain." Gibbs ground out.

"Molly has become a valuable trading piece in a game of chess that too many people are playing," Sherlock launched into his deduction. "They," Sherlock indicated Michael and Irene as he quickly figured out what happened, "both wanted to be the one holding the power. Perry chipped her, then these two also chipped her on separate occasions but Molly still had the other chips on her unless Irene removed them?"

"No sexy I didn't." Irene refused to show any emotions or nervousness to anyone at the gathering and was not afraid of shameless flirting. She also hid her desire to punish Birkhoff for telling about the third chip. "I was going to throw them out the window but… I didn't get that far. I can see why you like her but I think she's more my type." She popped the last letter and licked her still red painted lips.

"That may be so but you are not her type and even it were so I don't share." Sherlock quickly lifted his mouth in an insincere smile and then let his mouth drop into a deep frown.

"I'm sorry who's Perry?" Michael interjected.

"Your boss." Sherlock's frown deepened.

"Oh, you mean Percy?"

John broke in, "If someone's not important or he is annoyed with them he doesn't remember the name. Just ignore it and move on." He rubbed at the place between his eyes.

Four images showed up on the screens around the room showing different mapped out areas with red dots. Three of the dots were moving but one was stationary.

"The stationary one is the car," Birkhoff explained. "And the other ones are Molly."

"Where were the chips on her?" Tony asked.

"They were injected into her arm," Michael explained while Sherlock snarled curses under his breath and started pacing. "She would have only had one in her arm now."

After ascertaining that Irene's chip was the last one to be inserted discussion was to follow that lead but Sherlock headed it off. "Can you pull up the last time all three chips were in the same spot?"

A little computer magic and some research and they were able to find that Molly had been at a shopping center when the paths diverged. The car still remained in the same spot. Sherlock deduced that she had placed the chips on other cars to potentially confuse those who would be searching for her.

"Molly where are you?" Sherlock had his eyes pinched together and he was rubbing his temples. "Do any of you have any idea where she would feel safe in this God forsaken country?"

"She didn't." Tim started but took a step back when met with Sherlock's intense gaze. "Feel safe that is. In this country." McGee stumbled over his words but Sherlock got the gist.

At the same time Gibbs had started to make a phone call. "House, it may be too soon but have you heard from Molly?" Gibbs rubbed at his temple with two fingers. "It seems Molly got away but we're having some trouble locating her. Give a heads up if you see her."

"My brother?" Sherlock asked after Gibbs had hung up.

"She ran there before. Let's go check out the shopping center and see what we can find." Sherlock was about to add further input but with one hard look from Gibbs and a shove in his side from John he shut his mouth. He moaned in pain as John had shoved his bad side. This caused John to become his doctor self and tried to fuss over his injured friend who waved him off though he was breathing a bit heavier.

Nikita, knowing that she was not going to be let out of the building gave them a heads up to check the trunk of the car. Division cars were generally equipped with basic tools and a few weapons as well as a first aid kit. She listed some of the tools knowing that someone as clever as Molly could put them to good use to get further away.

Irene attempted once more to get a deal by telling them that Molly had taken her phone. Instead she received threats. It turned out she did not know what Sherlock liked as much as she thought she did and she certainly could not figure out what Gibbs liked, though she admitted to herself she would have liked the chance to find out. She ended up giving them the information on the phone but it turned out to be a dead end. Sherlock once again deduced his wife's actions and claimed she must have destroyed it knowing what had been on Irene's older phone. Irene quit fighting once she heard her phone was out of reach. She knew she would be safer in government custody than she would be on the street when Moriarty heard about what she had failed to do.

Gibbs ended up sending the British agents back to NCIS, they acquiesced when Sherlock gave a slight nod of his head but Tom was not happy with the decision. They took Irene with them. Sherlock and John both warned Tom not to screw it up.

Gibbs' team, along with its additions of Franks and the Baker Street Boys, headed to the car sight to see what clues they could glean.


	69. Cars, Grandmas, and a Still Missing Wife

**Chapter 68-Cars, Grandmas, and a Still Missing Wife**

"She could have walked to my apartment from here." Tony posed the possibility as they surveyed the almost empty Wal-Mart parking lot.

"Do not be ridiculous Tony." Ziva argued. "It may be close to your apartment by car but it is still several miles."

"Well, at least she came back to the area. I mean that's a good sign isn't it, boss?" Tim tried to encourage the older man.

"A good sign would be if my team quit yapping and put on some gloves to investigate the car." Gibbs looked at them his eyes full of meaning.

His team quickly snapped to while Gibbs continued to take in the scene. There was a small copse of trees that separated the shopping center from the next. He could not see any security cameras close to where Molly had parked the car, though there were some nearer to the actual building. They could perhaps find something on those but Molly could have evaded them completely. They would check in case there were any clues to be found. They needed to be thorough.

"Boss," Tim called out. "There are some traces of blood and a few bandages."

"There is also what looks like a smashed phone beneath the front right tire," Ziva added.

Gibbs took a few steps towards the car and then looked up to see where his son-in-law had gone off to. He saw him with what seemed to be a group of three shop clerks having a smoke with his sidekick beside him looking irate. The three NCIS agents followed Gibbs' line of sight to see the scene but quickly looked away. They quickly muttered bets about how much time it would be before Molly was made a widow.

Franks spoke from beside Gibbs. "Want me to go have a word with him for ya?"

"I've got it. Can you oversee them?" Gibbs nodded toward his group, more to give Franks something to do than anything else.

Sherlock had seen the group of men smoking upon arrival. They were huddled near the back of the parking lot where employees were more than likely to park. One of them was cursing up a storm and gesturing wildly. With Gibbs' team examining the car he went after the trail of smoke with John in tow asking where he was going. Sherlock would let the team do their preliminary findings; he could always correct them later.

As Sherlock drew closer he could catch bits of the man's rant. "I know my cars an old piece of crap but the cops won't do anything tonight! How am I supposed to get home or get to work man?" He went on about the cops as his friends joined in the rant and offered their support.

Sherlock took the persona of a friendly man just looking for a smoke and switched to an American accent. John crinkled up his nose at his partner's choice in speech patterns but refrained from speaking until Sherlock reached out for a cigarette that the man had decided to share.

"Oi! You shouldn't be smoking-"

Sherlock ignored his friend and blew out some smoke into the air. "Oh that feels so much better. Thank you…" Sherlock leaned forward to see the man's name badge "Brad. Thank you, Brad. I couldn't help overhearing someone stole your car?"

"Yeah." Brad threw out many expletives as he retold his story of woe to a new listener. "Not like the stupid thief could get far. There wasn't any gas left."

"When did you notice your car was missing?"

"Just a few hours ago. The cops came and were gone in fifteen minutes. And here I am left to cover my shift with no car!" Brad kicked the tire of a nearby automobile earning a cursing out by one of his friends telling him not to take it out on his car.

Sherlock finished his cigarette and saw Gibbs heading over to their gathering. Sherlock pulled out his wallet and offered twenty US dollars for the rest of the cigarettes and the lighter to which the man agreed.

"What did you say the make, model, color any other details you can give me about your car were?"

Finally the man became suspicious but Sherlock assuaged his fears quickly telling the story that they were looking into a kidnapping that could be linked to the missing car. He flashed Tony's badge, which he had filched, quickly so that they could not read the name or see the picture.

When Gibbs was upon them Sherlock mimicked Tony. "Hey boss, these," Sherlock eyed the men, "uh…gentlemen were just telling me of their missing car it could be linked."

All Sherlock earned was a smack on the back of the head for his antics as Gibbs took over the questioning. This left Sherlock in a sulk as John bit down on his lip to keep from laughing. Gibbs was thorough in his questioning but the man came up short on knowing his license plate number. Gibbs got the rest of his information from Brad's driver's license and then the crew finished collecting their evidence including videos from the time when Molly would have been in the area. They did manage to get a glimpse of her on the screen when she was placing the chips on different cars but there was no evidence of her stealing the car.

"Molly can't hotwire a car!" John looked at Sherlock for affirmation.

Sherlock clapped his hands in glee. "There's a lot you don't know about Molly just like there's a lot you don't know about your wife-"

"Hey! Low blow!"

"It had to be her! Isn't she delightful!" Sherlock rubbed his hands together in ecstasy. He was getting closer to his pregnant wife and oh what a child they would have.

"Abby showed her just a bit ago how to hotwire and it's not the most ideal situation as she is breaking the law." Gibbs said with concern.

Sherlock waved his concerns away. "She is protecting the life of our unborn child against an organization that shouldn't exist. It will be looked over and Mycroft can buy…Brendon a new car. No presses charged everyone's happy or I will be once we find her."

"Mate, you are having too much fun with this." Dr. Watson grumbled.

It was getting to be after three in the morning when they got back to an NCIS headquarters that was rife with activity. Vance had called much of his staff back in. Ducky and Abby had refused to leave and the latter had taken to pacing back and forth and asking for reassurance that everything was going to be okay.

Vance was upstairs in MTAC and was being kept abreast of the affairs that were taking place. It was going to be a long night and a long next day. NCIS was going to be given the 'honor' of playing host to not only the military secretaries, but also to some key players of the British government. There would be much to straighten out in the coming days. He would not be surprised if there was a visit from internal affairs on the horizon.

Gibbs was not expecting the full ambush he received upon arriving back to the bullpen. Abby was the first to rush him with the expected hug and her questions on the whereabouts of Molly. What was not expected was the full on screech of his deceased wife's mother.

"LEROY JETHRO GIBBS!" Everyone in the office stopped what they were doing upon hearing the woman caterwaul. "I demand to know what is going on and what I am still doing here."

"You're still here because you told that director fellow you weren't going back until you spoke with Leroy." Jackson Gibbs came to his son's defense. "We could have gone home hours ago."

"I deserve to know why I was pulled into this!" JoAnn continued to demand.

"Sherlock," John had his eyes wide open and looked up to his friend's eyes in the same state, "who is that then?"

Sherlock turned his back on the scene and grabbed for his side with a grimace. "That would be Molly's biological maternal grandmother."

"Oh…good luck with that mate." John's face broke out in a huge grin. He would feel bad for his friend, later, right now he wanted to enjoy his best friend's uncomfortable position.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at his so-called friend, "Need I remind you that my wife is missing?"

Immediately John's face fell and he was apologizing to Sherlock.

Gibbs tried to placate the old woman but did not want to share such personal details out in the open. He tried to convince her to accompany him to somewhere more private but she would not be moved.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Sherlock lost his temper. "Your granddaughter is still alive and has been the victim of this country's criminal underbelly and ineptitude. We are trying to retrieve her but you, madam, are in the way so I suggest you shut up and let us find her!" He snapped out.

"Well done that," John said in hushed sarcastic tones.

"What? She would have found out eventually." Sherlock's attitude was flippant.

"Who exactly are you?" JoAnn asked Sherlock but turned to Gibbs without getting an answer first. "Is what he saying true Jethro?"

McGee quickly dragged a chair to the woman, who had lost all the wind in her sail, so she could sit. Gibbs sat in front of his Kelly's grandmother as his own father looked at him with sudden hope in his eyes for the impossible.

"Yes. The story is a long one and I will tell you everything I can but right now my priority is finding out where Kelly went. You should be safe to go home but how about you stay in a hotel for the night." Gibbs looked up at his teammates.

Franks was the one to speak up. He pointed his thumb at McGee, "This one and I can stay in the hotel as a precaution."

"That won't be necessary." Vance had caught enough of the conversation. "There is a safe house nearby and have some other agents who will watch over you for the night. You should be able to go home tomorrow."

As Mrs. Fielding made her way out the door with the assigned agents she stopped in front of Sherlock who was now leaning up against the brick wall near the elevator with his eyes closed. "And who exactly are you?"

Sherlock blinked down at the shorter woman finally realizing what the effects of his outburst would cause. He opened his mouth a few times but no sound came out.

"He's the bloke that married your granddaughter and got her up the duff." John delivered in polite tones despite his phrasing. He looked up at the stunned man and parroted his own words back to him, "What? She would have found out eventually."

With Gibbs' father and in-law out of the picture they refocused on the case at hand. Finding Molly.

They could not find anything on the whereabouts of the car. Sherlock had the agents go over all of Molly's movements but she did not go out much. Sherlock frowned at that. Molly was quite content to stay at home but also enjoyed sunshine and parks. She should have been taking advantage of the museums in the area as well. She had tried to get him to go to museums with her but most of the time he had rejected her invitations preferring to curl up with her and watch crap telly. Now she was sad and scared. He did not like that image of Molly.

"The only place she ever did go was to the church but she stopped that awhile ago." Tony added.

At Tony's words Sherlock jumped at the possibility that Molly had gone there. It was not the wisest of ideas for her to go there but she had been running out of options. As was Sherlock.

"It's after three in the morning. No one will be there." Tony claimed.

"But there could be a clue!" Sherlock insisted.

Gibbs gave no comment as he tried to sort through the information that they had. He did not want to stop looking and doubted that he would sleep with his little girl out there somewhere and possibly in danger. Gibbs closed his eyes and tried to focus.

His eyes opened when he registered that Sherlock and Director Vance were now quarreling. He was about to break the argument up but his phone rang. He answered it and then sank into his seat when he heard what the person on the phone had to say.

 **Good News, I wrote the part everyone has been waiting for. Bad News, it's still a couple chapters away. Good News, I edited it so it's only a couple chapters away and not a few chapters away. Bad News, it's still being worked on. Thank you for staying with me.**


	70. Don't Underestimate the Mouse

**Chapter 69-Don't Underestimate the Mouse**

Molly could not believe it had worked.

Annabelle had always told her to let people underestimate her because it was her biggest weapon. Mary had continued to preach the same lesson.

Irene could not let herself see past Molly's childlike exterior. When Irene had come to retrieve her from the room, Molly had been hiding behind the mattress that was propped up against the wall once more. She had her eyes shut and was reciting Psalms as her adopted mother had taught her to do in times of trouble. She did not know if it would help but it certainly could not hurt.

Molly was confused as to why Irene was there but the woman had told her that she was going to take her to Sherlock. Molly could smell the lie but cooperated with her. Irene had gotten them on to the road a piece but had placed her gun in a cup holder never dreaming that Molly would make a grab for it. Molly heard the placement but kept her eyes outside the passenger window until they stopped. She quickly whipped around grabbed the emergency brake with one hand and the gun with the other.

Irene tried to intimidate and cajole Molly into handing over the gun but it could not be done. "You wouldn't be able to kill anyone." Irene tried to reason with Molly.

"I don't have to shoot to kill. Maiming is just as helpful." Molly told her adversary coldly. "Did you not hear about what I did last week?" Molly moved her aim from Irene's head to her foot.

"You wouldn't. It will hurt the car and you'll be stuck."

Molly moved her aim once more this time to Irene's knee and cocked the gun. "You'll have to use your jacket as a tourniquet to staunch the blood flow. It will be impossible for you to get back to Division this way too. I hope Percy comes back soon to help you."

Irene did not want to call the morgue attendant's bluff and she got out of the car. Molly slid over to the driver's seat. "I'll be needing your phone."

Irene gave a condescending smile and shook her head. "I don't think so. Quit while you're ahead."

Molly took aim and shot one inch away from Irene's foot. "I don't have to miss."

Irene took her phone from its resting place near her chest and threw the phone to Molly. Molly drove off hoping and praying that she was able to get far enough away.

She remembered she had left money buried near a Wal-Mart and chose that location to regroup. If she was followed there at least she could try to scream for help and get some attention. There were enough people around to notice her screaming but not enough to care what she was doing if she were quiet.

It would be a risk but she knew where the cameras were and she could rid herself of the chips in one spot along with the car. She knew it would not take Sherlock long to figure out what had happened but if the singular people who chipped her were looking for her on their own they would follow the individual chips if she placed them on cars. She was careful to place them on the space between the trunk doors of the car and the back windows. With them lodged in the small crevices they would not blow away too easily.

The third chip she had to dig out of her arm with a knife she found in the trunk. She quickly wrapped a bandage around the small cut with the materials she found. She grabbed a backpack that had some basic tools in it. She kept Irene's gun but left any other weapons untouched. She locked the car with the keys inside not wanting anyone to get to the weapons with ease and then carried out her dispersing of the chips.

She hadn't been planning on stealing a car but she had seen a worker pull up in a hunk of junk and she did not mean the Millennium Falcon. The window was busted and she watched as he placed to rubber doorstops to keep the window up. It was dark enough that he did not notice her watching and once the man was inside the store and there was no one too close to his car's location she set to work.

All she had to do was push the window down little by little until she could squeeze her hand in and pull the doorstops out. She breathed a sigh of relief when Abby's directions worked and the car came to life. Molly frowned at the lack of gas and realized she should have gone in the woods to get her money after all but had decided against it once she had seen the opportunity with the car and her bare feet had dissuaded her.

She could probably get to NCIS but she was scared that the wrong people would find her on her way there first. She wanted to get to House. And for that she would need help. She could only hope that the pastor's wife would keep her promise of no questions asked and would be willing to loan her a car and some money.

It was late when Molly got to the church but there were still a few cars left in the parking lot. She personally did not know many people who would stay past eleven in the evening for a prayer meeting but she was grateful that some had.

Molly hefted the loaded backpack on to her shoulder gently. The gun was in a secure location and the safety was on but it still made her nervous to have it on her person. She winced as she made her way across the paved ground that dug into her bare feet. She knew she must look a mess with sweats, hoodie, and lack of shoes, she could have given Sherlock a run for his money at the moment with her street urchin chic.

Molly took a deep breath and said another one of the short prayers she had been uttering all night as she reached for the main entrance door. She gave a tug but the door refused to budge. She looked through the glass door. She could see that there were still lights on and knew someone must be inside. She hesitated. She had gotten to the church building but what kind of help was she going to ask for? What could these people possibly do to help her in this state? She did not know what led her here in the first place. Panic? NCIS headquarters would have been a better bet but there was no doubt in her mind that if she headed in that direction she would be caught once again. Her thoughts led her to give one more desperate tug at the unforgiving door but it held firm. Molly hit the door in her frustration only to instantly pull it back in pain as she had lashed out with her injured arm. She burst into tears at the hopelessness of her situation and turned away.

She bit down on her lip to stop herself from full out sobs, she needed to get herself under control and to come up with another plan. She had no money and could not go back to the shop where she had hidden some cash. She had destroyed Irene's phone by running it over with the car from Division and had left it there so there was no way for her to place a call even if it were not too risky to do so. Tony's apartment was out.

"Excuse me. Can I help you?" A voice broke through her train of thoughts.

Molly turned to see the pastor that Tony had dubbed the Rev standing with the door of the church now open and welcoming. She took a few halting steps towards him. She almost turned away but movement in her abdomen reminded her that she needed to protect her baby even if that meant involving other people.

"Your wife said that if I needed help...that I could come here...no questions asked." Molly wiped tears off her face as she spoke.

"Molly?" The reverend recognized the woman once she was closer.

Molly nodded and then the pastor's arm was around her back and ushering her into the building. He locked the doors behind them causing Molly to jump and a couple of tears escaped her eyes. She internally reminded herself that she was not being locked in a prison again and took a deep breath.

Rev considered her for half a moment before leading her down the hallway. Molly's unease grew. What if she had been led into a trap? What if Division had gotten here first? The pastor held out his arm to room that appeared to be his office. There was a picture on the wall in vibrant colors that showed a quaint little country church with lights in the windows and smoke curling out the chimney. There was a desk cluttered with papers and a big open Bible. There were a few bookcases around the room of differing sizes with books shoved on to the shelves with no organizational method that could be discerned. There was a small refrigerator on the floor beside the desk. There was a black office chair behind the desk that swiveled but it had seen better days. In front of the desk were two comfy floral chairs that would have been easy to find in an elderly lady's home or in fact were something Molly might have liked for herself. On a normal day the setting would have put Molly at ease. This was not a normal day.

The Rev told Molly to make herself comfortable but before he could step away Molly latched on to his arm and asked where he was going with wide eyes. He explained that he was going to get his wife who was praying with a few people and asked her if she wanted something to drink. Molly shook her head no but Rev grabbed a bottle of water from his mini fridge anyway before leaving Molly to her thoughts.

Molly checked to make sure the bottle of water was sealed before opening and taking a swig. She swirled the water around in her mouth to get rid of the dry feeling before drinking the rest of the bottle. Only a few minutes passed but it made Molly nervous enough to set her bag down on the chair and unzip a pocket so she could reach the gun if need be. She heard steps come down the hall and discerned there were only two pairs of feet.

Molly gave a sigh of relief when the pastor and his wife were the only ones to appear and let her body relax a bit. The wife came close to Molly who was hiding behind the chair with her backpack as some kind of shield. The woman reached out her hand and placed it on Molly's shoulder. She asked if it was okay if she prayed for Molly before launching into a prayer.

Molly knew prayers could not hurt but at the moment all she wanted was a car. She waited impatiently and could only catch a few phrases here or there from the woman's prayer as her husband agreed along with her words with a few, 'Yes Lords,' and 'Amens'. Molly caught a bit about peace and fear and some words about God's love. The wife also asked for wisdom with how to help Molly. Molly just prayed for a car to get out of there.

The prayer ended and the couple tried to encourage Molly to sit. She reminded the wife that she had said no questions would be asked and told them she just needed to borrow a car.

"I know I said no questions asked, I wasn't exactly thinking you would be asking for a car," the wife explained.

"No," Molly snapped. "You were expecting to just pray and that will make things all better."

"That's not what I said," the wife spoke in a firm but soothing manner. "We are more than happy to give you a lift somewhere but you are in no condition to drive."

Molly had to agree with her there. She was not even that great of a driver in the first place and the only thing that would keep her awake at the moment was the adrenaline coursing through her veins.

"Where do you need to go?" Rev asked.

"Hospital...in New Jersey," Molly admitted.

"You can't go to a hospital closer to here?"

Molly shook her head and wiped at her eyes that had started to leak again. It was getting harder to breathe. While Molly had her eyes closed the husband and wife exchanged looks. The woman nodded to him and he finally said, "Okay. Let's go."

Molly looked up in startled surprise but saw the sincerity in the couple. The wife bid them goodbye and told them to be careful and said that she and others would be praying. Molly asked her not to tell anyone about her. The wife agreed to a point but was adamant about praying for them.

In the car Rev tried to make conversation with Molly on small things. He asked after Tony since he had not seen him for a little while and asked how the pregnancy was going. He asked if Molly wanted to call her 'brother' but Molly put him off saying that she would call him once they reached the hospital. They needed more gas in the car to make it the whole way so the pastor made one stop. He also went inside the convenience store and got food for the ride. He insisted that Molly eat something out of concern for her and the baby. She gave in and nibbled on some sandwiches and crackers. Rev stopped trying to talk to her after that and tried to convince her to sleep. In all honesty Molly wanted to give into the lure of sleep but she refused. She would not sleep until she and her baby were safely with Sherlock's brother. At least that had been her plan. Molly had fought valiantly to stay awake but had finally succumbed to a light slumber. Once they reached the New Jersey border the pastor who had done more than Molly thought he would woke her asking for further directions or for her just to give him the address. Molly was alert the rest of the way and her body sagged in relief at the sight of the hospital.

Molly was surprised that instead of dropping her off at the entryway the clergyman parked near the front of the building and insisted on accompanying her. In hindsight she guessed she should not have been so shocked. The man had just made a four-hour drive for a pregnant woman he barely knew so that she could go to this specific hospital.

When Molly neared the entrance she started running. She was almost safe! Well, as safe as she could be given the situation. Molly knew that there was a chance that Sherrinford was not even there at this time but also knew he kept odd hours. If he was not there she could try to convince one of the nurses it was an emergency and they could call him. Fortunately her plans were unnecessary.

Molly rushed into the hospital and would have kept going straight to House's office but a voice to her right called out. "Ah, there you are shorty. Thought I was going to be here all night."

Molly turned to see her brother-in-law sitting in a wheelchair playing on a handheld game system. The pastor was close behind her so House questioned his presence as he stood up and offered Molly his seat in the wheelchair. "Who's your friend?" House managed to get the words out before Molly latched on to the man in a hug. House managed to keep them both upright but leaned heavily on his cane. He winced and complained about his street cred and told her to be careful because he was packing heat. At that Molly was more careful in her handling of House but she managed to get his shirt completely soaked with her tears. He grimaced at the sensation but had plenty of dry shirts in his office since he was spending even more time at the hospital since his parents' stay.

House counseled his charge to breathe and finally got her to sit down so he only had to bear his own weight. Introductions were made between the pastor and the physician. House bit back all of his usual retorts for anyone associated with 'the cloth' but still tried to give the pastor the boot. Molly protested but in the end Rev said not to worry about him but to come visit him and his wife at the church when everything blew over. He promised that they would be praying and offered to pray for her then but was rebuffed by an annoyed House who said, "If God cared about her she wouldn't be in this situation in the first place."

Molly made a weak protest and thanked the pastor for his prayers. Sherrinford rolled his eyes as the pastor prayed over his brother's wife but made no more comments. As the pastor made his way out the door he could hear the antagonistic doctor call the young woman a complete idiot and berate her in a caustic manner. He shook his head in wonder of the situation and then headed to a hotel for the rest of the night.

 **Next chapter. I promise. A little happiness.**


	71. It's About Time!

**Chapter 70-It's About Time!**

Sherlock was disgruntled that he did not get to talk to his brother, let alone his wife, himself. Gibbs had gotten the basic information he had needed. Molly had been too scared to call herself and House, not having any current details on the destruction of Division, thought it better if he got her to sleep and made the call on his own.

House assured Gibbs of here immediate health and safety but hung up as soon as the agent tried to pass the phone to Sherlock who refrained from grabbing the phone but only just. When Sherlock attempted to call his brother back he was met with no answer. Sherlock responded to his brother's antics with the one word remark of, 'childish,' and then proceeded to ask the distance between their current location and Molly's.

"It's a four hour drive," Tony answered.

"If you drive at a snail's pace." Ziva gave a small smile.

Now that everyone knew Molly was in safe hands banter continued as they all physically felt the relief. Tony stood on a chair to announce the good news that Molly had been found and was safe. The news was met with applause and cheers of all, even though not as many were privy to every detail of the situation. Abby danced around and hugged each member of Gibbs' team. She even attempted to hug Sherlock who had just stiffened up in her embrace as she had thrown her arms around his pinning them to his sides.

Gibbs grabbed his keys and headed for the elevator while calling over his shoulder to Sherlock. "You coming?"

"Please tell me you have access to a plane that will get us there quicker than a four hour drive." Sherlock complained.

"No. I'm afraid he doesn't. And where do you think you're going Gibbs?" Vance stopped the agent.

Gibbs looked at Leon like he was crazy to even ask. "Well where do ya think?"

Sherlock could give Molly's father a bit of respect with his answer. Gibbs did not put up with any nonsense, this was a point in his favor.

"You haven't really slept since Molly was taken and probably haven't eaten for that matter." The director continued his denial of letting Gibbs leave.

"I've had coffee. It's enough." Gibbs irritably took a step closer to the elevator. "Plus do you really think I could sleep right now?"

A comment could be heard in the background from John Watson that was accompanied with a groan that sounded like something about Molly marrying someone like her father. Tony's eyes got big and he opened his mouth wanting to ask for details.

"You might not be able to sleep but you could pass out."

"I'll drive." Sherlock answered.

"Like you're in any better condition," his friend mouthed off.

"For your safety I cannot allow it. How would Molly feel to wake up to surviving this..." Vance waved his hand around searching for a word, "ordeal to find out that both her husband and father died in a car accident trying to get to her because they were impatient."

"He's got a point boss." Tim spoke up.

"Wait for the morning-"

"It's already morning," Sherlock interrupted.

"Wait a bit and take a plane. Surely there's an early flight you can take." Vance continued trying to reason.

"Car will still get us there sooner." Sherlock refused to be dissuaded.

Gibbs' agents watched the exchange with great interest. They were trying to learn as much as they could about the man who married their boss's daughter since they had not had time to compare notes. They had been so busy none of them had had the opportunity to talk to the man himself and probably would not get to until his pregnant wife was restored to him. He looked tired and in pain though he tried not to show it. He kept clutching his side from time to time and would slow his movements during these times. They were equally if not more so interested in Gibbs' reactions. As usual Gibbs did not give much away. He kept his personal life very close to him even though his team was his family. His deeper feelings were most often left unsaid but he communicated through his facial expressions, mainly his eyes. He was giving nothing away at the moment.

"Probie, I can give you a lift," Franks saw Sherlock open his mouth, "I only have room for one passenger in my plane."

Sherlock shut his mouth with an audible snap and clenched his jaw. He turned his back to hide his facial expressions and closed his eyes. He wanted to demand the former agent to take him instead but was trying not to be selfish. It did not come easy to him but if Molly could have just one of them so soon it was better than neither of them. He would be leaving within the hour even if he had to pay a taxi driver to do it. He made a mental note to deduce his driver before getting in, who knew what kind of people drove cabs in this country and his own experiences in his beloved homeland were not the best.

"Thanks all the same, Mike, but it might be better if we go by car. Molly's currently sleeping and will probably still be sleeping when we get there. I'm going to leave as soon as possible but car seems like the best option at this point."

"I can drive, boss," Tony offered. "We can take turns and keep each other awake.

Vance gave a heavy sigh. "If you're so determined at least let me get an agent who has been sleeping to drive you." Vance looked at his watch and saw that it was nearing four in the morning.

By four-thirty Sherlock, John, and Gibbs were joined by Agent Dorneget whom the other agents called Dorney. Sherlock callously deduced the man's history telling everyone that he was the son of a deceased officer that died in the line of duty and his other parent was absent due to his job and the agent, was therefore raised by his grandmother. He also outed the friendly young man as gay and having OCD. Sherlock than wondered aloud how an agent who worked in the computer division was going to be any improvement to driving them to their destination.

The display was met with a head slap from Gibbs. "He can drive. That's all we need." Gibbs then turned to John, "Is he always like this."

John's eyes glanced to Sherlock who was glaring at him before answering, "Ahh...he's worse when he's tired." He grumbled extra words under his breath, "or when he's not getting his way."

Dorney was not thrown off but instead embraced Sherlock's deductions having heard about the man for years. "You're Sherlock Holmes! I've followed your career. Wow! You're as good as the say, except my mother was the one who was away and my father was the one who died," his eyes flashed a sad look before he went on gushing. "It's an honor to meet you! What are you doing in America?"

"We can have this conversation in the car." Gibbs shut the conversation down and indicated that they should go. Abby ran up to him and threw her arms around the older man in a hug. She then stood back for half a moment before giving him a second hug for Molly and told him to be safe. Tony and Ziva promised to meet up with them at the hospital as they were going to take plane out as soon as they could. Tim, Franks, and Ducky kept their words short, as did Vance who tried to convince them one last time to wait. Vance had also wanted to send agents in the area to protect Molly but Sherlock would have none of it claiming that they had done enough. Gibbs agreed in this instance and said House was more than capable to watch over her. The fewer who knew her whereabouts the better.

Sherlock bit his tongue when they stopped shortly after starting their journey to fill up on gas. Gibbs got out of the car to get coffee and asked if anyone wanted anything. Sherlock started to say his coffee order but was cut off by Gibbs completing it for him. Sherlock's face asked how Gibbs had known he liked his coffee black with two sugars and Gibbs explained in quick words how Molly had changed her order to his. Sherlock looked away at the news. John ended up accompanying Gibbs into the store and returned with two bags of food from the convenience store and was making promises to pay Gibbs back who just waved him off.

John tore into the food and got a snide remark from Sherlock who asked how could he eat at a time like this. "I can't remember the last time I ate. You should eat something too. Your body is trying to heal after all."

"Not until-"

"I got it. I got it. Are you going to wait to eat until Moriarty is completely out of the picture?" When Sherlock refused to answer and kept his steadfast vigil of looking out the window John continued, "You need to slow down for a few days and heal. Eat so you have the energy to take care of your pregnant wife."

After a beat Sherlock reached to the pile of food that was sitting between the two men in the backseat of the four door sedan. Sherlock could sense his father-in-law observing him from the front seat. Dorney had refrained from speaking until they got onto the interstate since he was meticulous in his driving and he wanted Gibbs to think the best of him.

"So, were going to meet your wife? How did you keep that out of the press? Weren't you dating that brunette? The one that said seven times a night in Baker Street?"

Sherlock choked on the overly sweet donut he had been attempting to eat. John quickly handed him a bottle labeled tea to clear his throat and Sherlock nearly spit it out. "What is that?"

"It says tea," the longsuffering John answered.

"That is not tea!" Sherlock bellowed and added, "savages."

"Come on, Sherlock, it can't be that bad." John took the offending beverage and gave it a sip and then made a face. He looked at the bottle again. "It tastes like something Molly cleans the lab with."

"But with copious amounts of sugar." Sherlock added.

John blinked at his friend, "You haven't tasted the cleaning materials at Bart's have you?"

Sherlock sniffed, "It was an experiment."

"Sherlock! That stuff can kill you!"

"It was a lick. It's not as if I guzzled it down though I would rather do that than drink _that_ stuff again!"

"So, Mr. Holmes when did you get married?" Dorney braved interrupting the offended duo.

"Last year."

"After the brunette? Or did you get back together with her?"

"I would never have married Jannine and for the record those stories are made up! She was getting revenge because-" Sherlock stopped mid-sentence.

"Please continue. I'd love to know why a woman would seek revenge on you Mr. Holmes." Gibbs prompted.

"What woman wouldn't want revenge on the wanker?" John spoke without thinking and was answered with a withering look from Sherlock.

"John I expect this of you when you are drunk, but not now." Sherlock's mouth twitched.

"I'm overly tired. You know what I'm like you lived with me for years."

"It's great that you guys can be such good friends after breaking up and moving on." Dorney smiled from the front into the rearview mirror.

"Not gay!" John shouted.

"You also turn into a shouty hobbit when you're tired." Sherlock grumbled.

"Shut up! We were never together!" John saw Dorney's face fall. "Not that there is anything wrong with that. It's just we...the papers make up all sorts of stuff."

"For the record I'm not gay either and I have not slept with anyone but Molly in the past year."

Gibbs gave a soft grunt from the front seat acknowledging Sherlock's plug to his good behavior and his avoidance of answering his question. He would find out more about his son-in-law but for now he would continue to observe.

Gibbs' first impression had not been the best one for someone to present to a potential in-law. Gibbs knew to look between the lines, however. To be honest Gibbs did not know whether he should have been offended or impressed by Sherlock's disregard for the Secretary of the Navy. Gibbs, himself, did not respect those who abused their positions of authority and had no problem taking down those who deserved it no matter what their station. Gibbs also bent rules that were handed to him from others if they went against his own life rules or it was the right thing to do. There was black and white but in the middle was gray, and sometimes rules fell into the gray area. He did see that here was a man who would do whatever he needed to protect his family, Gibbs could not fault him for that. He would have to give the young man some time as he realized that Sherlock was being pulled tighter than a tightrope and was walking an equally dangerous line. He had wanted to blame the man for the dangerous situation his daughter was in but he found when things had come to light it was Kelly's own mother who had inadvertently put their daughter into jeopardy. It hurt his heart to think of his wife. After learning as much as he had he realized it would have been a mercy for her to have died in the car accident and he was determined to be grateful that his daughter had lived. She should not be alive but here she was years later. He did not have to like Mr. Sherlock Holmes but if he wanted to be a big part of his daughter's life he would need to accept him. He wondered if the man in the backseat was planning to whisk his daughter away right when he got her back.

Gibbs was brought out of his musings by the hushed conversation in the backseat.

"What if she doesn't want to see me, John?" Sherlock asked in desperation.

"Oh, she does. If she didn't I'd be flying with Franks to Mexico to hide your body." Gibbs smiled not being able to resist yanking Sherlock's tightly wound chain.

Sherlock blinked quickly and he swallowed. "Right," he agreed not deducing whether Gibbs was joking or not.

"Sherlock," John started speaking in a more serious tone. The tone was similar to the one he took in their conversations right after Sherlock's return. "It's very important that you listen to me now. We have not talked much about...things since we were busy collecting the black boxes but since you are lacking in some social graces there are things you need to know about how to talk to a pregnant woman." John started his longwinded speech.

"Like you would know, you were absent for most-"

"Don't go there. Do you want my help or not?" John crossed his arms over his chest.

"Weeeeeell..."

"No, Sherlock. There are things men need to know about proper behavior. You lack normal social niceties, on purpose. You don't want to hurt Molly do you?"

Gibbs covered the smile on his face from the front seat even though no one could see him.

"Just because I choose not to cater to society's demands does not mean that my parents did not teach them to me. Molly knows me. We'll be fine."

John decided to go on with his lecture anyway. "Don't talk too much about her body changing. Women are usually afraid of being fat."

"That's ridiculous. Molly would never be fat and it would be stupid not to talk about her changing body."

"Every time you have commented on Molly's body it has not ended well for her and that was without the added hormones."

"What did you say about Molly?" Gibbs wanted to know.

"I may have commented on weight gain once or twice." Sherlock was glaring at his best friend again.

"Christmas?" John prompted.

"Really, John? You do know that there is a special circle in hell for traitors."

"Well?" Gibbs waited.

"I may have made some jealous remarks for which I apologized." Sherlock did not want to go into the particulars with his father-in-law of how he made a comment about his daughter's breasts. A comment that was misconstrued. Molly and he had gotten past it, why couldn't anyone else?

John knew he was going to be in trouble later for his mouth but it was worth it to actually hear Sherlock confess that he had been jealous that night. "Anyway, Sherlock, you're going to need to be more careful with what you say. Especially since you like to be the center of attention and now she and the baby will be the center."

"John, I'm not a child."

"No, you're a man-child, which is much much worse."

"Please point out more of my flaws to my father-in-law."

The car swerved a tiny bit but Dorney had control over the car faster than he had lost it. "I'm sorry but...what?"

Gibbs sighed. "Please keep this confidential for now but it was recently discovered that my supposedly deceased daughter is alive."

"Vance failed to mention that, sir."

"Don't call me sir, Dorneget. We're trying to keep it quiet"

Amid Dorneget's promises that mum was the word John went back to his lessons. "Always agree with her."

"John that's absurd."

Gibbs snorted from the front seat. "Good luck."

"Don't make a commentary on what she eats." John continued.

"She'll need my help to make sure she's getting the correct nutrients!" Sherlock seemed shocked that John would suggest he did not take an active role in his wife's diet.

"She has been through a trauma and she is pregnant. She will cry a lot and you need to be there for her."

"I know that, John!" Sherlock was losing his patience. "And give Molly some credit. It may be trauma it may not be. She's stronger than you give her credit for. She was able to get herself all the way to...where are we going?"

"Jersey," came from Gibbs.

"She got herself all the way to Jersey without anyone's help and without getting caught. So you may be exaggerating the toll of the experience." Sherlock did not want to admit that Molly may be hurt and so would not hear of it. He needed her whole and happy.

"There will at least be pregnancy tears so get used to it." Gibbs agreed with the military doctor. Gibbs found a kindred spirit in John Watson and was glad both Molly and Sherlock had someone like him in their lives.

"Sherlock, for the love of all that is good in the world just be careful what you say! I've tried my best. I guess you're on your own to do research. I'll be here for you but push comes to shove I'm taking Molly's side in any domestics you might have."

"You're supposed to be my best friend," Sherlock said with narrowed eyes.

"Like I said, I'm your friend but I'm not crossing a pregnant woman." John held up a hand, "Let me stop you before you make any comments about my own wife's pregnancy and my shortcomings."

"Your shortcomings, you were absent for most of it."

"There Sherlock!" John's voice rose again. "Right there! That's what I was talking about but since you went with it should I remind you what my pregnant wife did to you when she was pregnant."

"Which resulted in you staying-"

"There's no winning with you!"

Sherlock had a big grin on his face. He loved working John into a temper. It was just too easy. "John you should know that by now."

John refused to talk to Sherlock the rest of the ride and tried to sleep against the window of the car. Gibbs shook his head and smiled at the conversation. Sherlock was going to be in for a rude awakening. He was anxious about seeing how the man interacted with his daughter and wanted to see how he treated his mother as well. Dorneget did not know if he was allowed to ask questions so he stored them up to ask Tim and Abby later.

They made it to the hospital by nine and after some arguments, due to Sherlock, with the front service staff they were able to go to Dr. House. Sherlock took in his black eye and deduced its origin and made a mental note not to unduly anger Gibbs but bypassed any snide remarks. "Where is she?"

Sherrinford indicated the door beside where he was leaning on the wall. "It's a bit warm for that coat isn't it, Sherly?"

"Can we not?" Sherlock made to go through the door.

"She needs her sleep."

"I just need to see that she's okay."

House jerked his head to the side to tell Sherlock to go ahead. John made to follow but Gibbs held him back with a hand on his arm. John looked at him and nodded in understanding and went to lean against the wall beside House. "So...you're Sherlock's oldest brother."

"So...you're my replacement." House gave the quick smile and frown that was a carbon copy of one of Sherlock's favorite moves.

John huffed and crossed his arms. It had been too much to hope that one the Holmes' sons would be normal.

Sherlock found Molly lying on a couch rather than a bed as House had chosen to put her up in one of the doctors' lounges. There were no windows in the room but light was being given off by the ceiling lights, which were set to a low setting. It was a smallish lounge but it did have a kitchenette complete with fridge and microwave. There was a bar for the attendees to put food together and in the middle of the room there was a cheap wood grain table with six folding chairs around it. There was a TV mounted in an upper corner of the room. The couch that held Molly was along the back wall.

There was an ache in Sherlock's chest as he stepped cautiously closer. Molly was on her side facing the room. One arm was folded under her head as a pillow and he could make out the shape of the other arm curled in front of her under the white sheet. Sherlock kneeled in front of Molly's face. Even with her eyes closed he could tell that she was exhausted. He took in her shortened hair. He gave into the urge to touch the shortened locks and placed a gentle reverent kiss on her forehead as he knelt down beside her. Molly's face scrunched up in sleep and she gave a little whimper.

Sherlock brushed at her head and kissed her again before starting to whisper. "Molly, can you wake up?" Molly did not stir very much at the sound of his voice, Sherlock deduced that his brother must have given her something to sleep and it had better have been okay for the baby. Sherlock was not one to be deterred and tried again. "Molly...love," Sherlock tried the endearment in his mouth but it felt strange. "Molly, I know I'm a selfish arse but please wake up for just a moment." He closed his eyes and leaned into kiss her mouth this time in a gentle kiss and when he opened them he saw Molly's brown eyes blinking into his.

"Sherlock?" Molly whispered sleepily.

Sherlock could not fight the tears that suddenly made their way to his eyes. He took a deep shuddering breath and tried to center himself but when he felt a familiar dainty hand on his face and heard a sob he was pushing himself forward to catch Molly's lips with his own.

After some maneuvering, that Sherlock and Molly were mostly unaware of, Sherlock came to be sitting on the couch beside Molly. Molly was kneeling up beside Sherlock who was sitting and she had her arms around his shoulders while his were on her waist. Molly could not keep still as one hand stroked his back and the other had slid to his hair as she pulled his head closer to her so that they were cheek to cheek.

Sherlock noticed that his wife was wearing sweats and a tank top that did not belong to her and were tighter than most of the clothes she owned. He found that despite the situation he liked the view it afforded him as he could see the beginning of a baby bump that his thumbs had started to stroke.

There was so much he wanted to say and wanted to know from Molly's own words but now was not the time for speaking. Soon husband and wife were kissing, and getting quite carried away. They changed positions again as Molly's hands made her way around Sherlock's waist and under his coat. Sherlock gasped into the kiss and then Molly was pulling away and lifting up her blood covered hand to her face.

Three men ran into the room when they heard her scream.

 **Who's ready for some fluff?**


	72. A Hospital is Not a Hotel

**Chapter 71-A Hospital is Not a Hotel**

Sherlock looked down at his sleeping wife from where he laid beside her propped up on one arm. One year ago he had not imagined being married. He had told Molly that she was the most important person and that she mattered but neither had realized how deeply he meant that.

He had not meant to frighten her the night before. His stitches had reopened much earlier in the night when he had gotten in the tussle with the Secretary of the Navy's agents but had kept it quiet not wanting to be delayed on recovering Molly. The bandaging had kept him from bleeding too badly and the wound was not all that deep to begin with. Once he and Molly had been more delightfully engaged, however, it had reopened the wound enough for Molly to get blood on her hand as it had started to bleed through.

Her scream had brought House, Gibbs, and Watson running in. Lights were turned on and they could see the blood on Molly. John knew at once where the blood had come from and started berating the detective who was sitting on the couch holding his side. House rolled his eyes but remained calm and just stated that Sherlock was an idiot while Gibbs tried to comfort a babbling Molly who comprehended very little at the time.

In short order House managed to get Sherlock sent to get stitched up and checked for infection and had Molly set up in an official hospital room under a pseudonym. Gibbs had stayed with his daughter holding her hand as he explained that Division was finished or very nearly so. It took him awhile to calm her down but with the drugs still in her system and utter exhaustion wrecking havoc on her mind and body she succumbed to sleep before Sherlock was able to rejoin her.

Sherlock was wheeled into her room on a separate bed but refused to remain so. Molly was conveniently sleeping on her side and facing the door. Her hand still clutched Gibbs' hand in sleep as he sat beside the sleeping woman who had started to lightly snore with her mouth open. Sherlock got out of his bed despite the protestations of his friend and climbed in beside Molly. Gibbs raised an eyebrow at the action but hid his discomfort at the bare chested man curling up beside his baby girl. Sherlock gave the NCIS agent a look daring him to say anything to which Gibbs gave a half smile and huff of amusement at his son-in-law's antics.

House made an appearance to check on the couple and rolled his eyes again at his baby brother. "You know this is a hospital and not a hotel, Willy."

Sherlock shot the eldest Holmes brother a dirty look for the use of the loathed childhood name, which had made him switch to using Sherlock in the first place. However, he chose not to argue with his brother and just brought his body closer to Molly's and settled his head into the pillow and closed his eyes.

"You wanna use the other bed old-timer?" House addressed Gibbs.

Gibbs observed the sleeping couple and knew he could not stay in the same room where the little girl he had just gotten back was in the arms of her, unusual to say the least, husband. He gave a slight shake of his head and moved to extract his hand from his daughter's. She gave a little frown in her sleep but Sherlock's hand quickly found hers and he whispered words in her ear that no one else could hear.

John Watson shifted on his feet uncomfortable with the display of emotions from Sherlock. It was still strange to him to think of Sherlock in a real relationship with a child on the way. The news of Sherlock's impending fatherhood became more real to him now that he saw the mother-to-be. It was not enough to stop John from accepting the bed when offered and he gratefully took the extra bed Sherlock had vacated.

Gibbs spent the night in a waiting room not far from his daughter's room. With his military training the man could sleep most anywhere in most any situation. Now that he knew his daughter and grandchild were safe and relatively healthy he could allow his body some much needed rest.

Sherlock only slept for a few hours and that was all he would allow John before he was bossing him around in a soft voice so as not to wake Molly. He made his friend retrieve his coat, which would now have to be replaced due to the bloodstains, in order to secure Molly's wedding rings that he had been carrying around. He slipped them on her ring finger and made a mental note to get a necklace for her to wear them with once her fingers started bloating and for when she was at work.

He also made demands of his brother and was able to get cleaned up in the small bathroom inside the room. John made his escape at that point thinking he would get more rest with Gibbs in the waiting room than he would get in the same room as an injured Sherlock.

Sherlock smiled at the disappearance of his friend and made himself comfortable once more beside his sleeping wife. She mumbled in her sleep but remained in her unconscious state. In the morning light Sherlock was able to observe her better. Her hair was no longer brown but her natural red color that she had been hiding for years. He would get used to the color but hoped she would grow her hair long again. He carefully lifted the sheet so as not to disturb her and observed what changes he could in their current positions. The clothes she was wearing were tighter than anything she ever wore and he found him missing her clothes but appreciative of the view it gave him. Her stomach was protruding slightly and other parts of her anatomy were slightly larger. He frowned when he studied her face noticing the bags under her eyes that denoted the stress and lack of sleep she had been enduring.

Sherlock's fingers itched to stroke her belly where their child lay but did not want to wake her knowing she needed her rest. It was one thing to wake Molly at all hours of the night when it was just her, but with a baby on the way Sherlock realized he needed to curb that habit until after the baby was born.

Finally Sherlock gave into temptation and gently laid his hand upon his wife's stomach and laid his head back down to enter the new information into his mind palace.

It was nearly noon when Molly woke up in a haze. She felt a hand on her stomach and tensed but at the same time as she looked down and recognized the hand and ring she also heard a beloved voice saying, "It's just me."

Molly looked over her shoulder with wide brown eyes that quickly filled with tears. Sherlock moved in to close the distance between their faces and placed a chaste kiss on her lips followed by a kiss to her forehead. He waited as Molly's mind woke up and emotions and questions flitted across her face and she started to put things together.

"I thought...that last night..." she stuttered her way through a partial sentence.

"Was a dream?" Sherlock smiled.

"Nightmare." Molly corrected.

Sherlock frowned and started withdraw but Molly held on tight and linked their fingers together taking note of the rings on her own fingers. "You were bleeding," she explained her nightmare theory.

"Just a flesh wound. I'm all stitched up now."

Molly started to withdraw but Sherlock pulled her back to himself and managed to maneuver them to a position where he was over her and they could now see each other face to face. Sherlock gave another sincere smile and looked into the eyes he had been missing for months now and leaned into properly kiss his wife making sure to keep his weight on his arms and off of her body not wanting to squish the life growing inside her.

Molly tasted the minty flavor of her husband and realized that while he had had the opportunity to get cleaned up she had not and certain parts of her body were now waking up and needed to be taken care of. Sherlock whined in the back of his throat as Molly pushed at him with balled up fists. He pulled away with a frown and Molly used that opportunity to push him off the rest of the way. He leaned back with a grunt and held his side as Molly made an undignified escape to the side bathroom.

Sherlock made to follow her but she slammed the door in his face and he could soon her the sounds of her retching. He buffered for a minute and thought what about what John would say in such a situation. "Molly? Can I come in?" Sherlock proudly came up with instead of barging in the room.

"No!" was the reply he received. Sherlock blinked and tried to figure out what he was supposed to do next. John had said not to comment on her weight, blah blah blah, don't comment on what she eats, blah blah blah, and be used to tears. These were the only words he could conjure up before he could hear sobs on the other side of the door.

"Molly?"

"Just give me a minute." His chest tightened at the misery in her voice as she started to lament on how they were reunited and she was a mess.

"That's what you're worried about? Don't be rid-"

House cut off his brother, "I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you. How's she doing?"

"She's throwing up. Did you give her something that could hurt either her or the baby?" Sherlock snarled and ran his hand through his locks.

"Don't be daft." House shot back as his brother and then addressed his sister-in-law. "Molly, I thought the morning sickness was getting better," he said through the door.

The men heard a groan. "Better. Not gone. Just less."

"Can I come in?" House looked up at the ceiling and waited for a response.

After a moment Molly answered that House could but Sherlock could not. Sherlock opened his mouth to protest but House shot him a look snapped his finger and pointed at the chair Gibbs had vacated hours before.

Sherlock sat down with a sulk and crossed his arms over his still unclothed chest. He tried to slouch but it pulled too much at his stitching so he gave it up and settled for a deep scowl. He waited while House was with Molly in the small bathroom. For a few minutes all Sherlock could hear was murmuring but he could not make out the words.

Finally House emerged while he continued to speak to the pregnant woman. "Just use his toothbrush. He's only used it once and I'm sure as soon as I leave he'll have his tongue down your throat anyway." House quickly shut the door but both men could hear the soft thud of an extra roll of toilet paper hitting the door that had been lobbed at the doctor's head.

"Why you and not me?" Sherlock griped.

House gave a smug smile. "Jealous? We have been getting to know each other in your absence." House rolled his eyes at Sherlock who had stood up. "Please you couldn't take me in the state your in, sit down."

"I could still take you, cripple."

"Not if I beat you with my cane. She should be out in a minute. I'm going to have one of my docs come by and run a couple of tests."

"You didn't do that last night?"

"Last time I checked I was the doctor and you were the pretend detective."

"Consulting detective."

"Come on it's not a real thing."

Sherlock rolled his eyes knowing it was no use talking to Sherrinford, he had the annoying habit of always thinking that he was right. "When is the ultrasound?" Sherlock tried to hide the hope from his voice.

"I guess we could do one...as a precaution. You may have to pay out of pocket for it."

Sherlock waved his hand, "Just charge the British government. Give us thirty minutes."

"Ten, fifteen if you're lucky."

Molly emerged from the bathroom just moments after House had left looking better if not a bit paler underneath the reddened cheeks she had scrubbed at. Molly pointed to the bed and said she wanted a do over. Sherlock once again rolled his eyes but bit off his retort and obliged the small woman who held the heart most people thought was non-existent.

They settled back into the bed and lay side-to-side facing each other. "We'll have to do this quickly, unfortunately. Sherry only gave us ten minutes."

Molly's eyes perused the face of her beloved detective and favorite friend then reached up to touch his face. Sherlock closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Even after the intimate times they had spent together she was still hesitant to initiate touch. Sherlock supposed he was partially to blame for that with his mercurial mood and his past history of snapping at people but wanted to encourage her not to be afraid to touch him. He was an addict after all and he found himself craving more and more of her despite the part of him that screamed out such sentiment was weakness. He nuzzled into her hand and moved his face so that he could kiss her palm. He used the hand that was not supporting his body to reach out to touch her rounding tummy. He opened his blue green eyes to gaze into her brown ones and spoke low in his deep voice, "Tell me," he demanded.

"Why? You already know." Molly gave a small bemused smile.

"But I didn't hear it from you. I'm sure you wanted to be the one to tell me and I want to hear how you would have said it."

"Come on," Molly moved her hand from his face and gave his shoulder a playful nudge. "You would have deduced it before I had ever had a chance to tell you. As it was it was my...my dad who figured it out before me."

Sherlock growled out her name in annoyed tones at being denied. Molly giggled in response a wide smile breaking through the worry that had clouded her face and her hand went back to Sherlock's face. "You're here. You're really here." Her face clouded for a moment remembering why he was here in the first place. "Division?"

Sherlock felt her tense up under his hand, which slid from her stomach to her back to pull her closer to himself. He gently kissed her lips and rubbed soothing circles on her back. "It's being taken care of. They won't be able to bother you-us ever again. We can talk about that later." His hand drifted back to her tummy. "Right now I want to talk about your condition."

Molly bit her lip as she stared into Sherlock's eyes and she felt him nudge the tank top out of the way of his questing fingers so that he could touch the area where his child lay. Molly blushed and looked away and continued nibbling at her lips that were curved up in a smile that reached her eyes.

Sherlock leaned in to kiss her nose and then rolled them over so he was positioned over her once more. He maintained his weight on arms and dove down to capture her lips in a kiss. When they stopped for breath Sherlock bent his head bringing his lips close to her ear and whispered, "Please," into her ear. He pulled back and waited knowing that Molly could not possibly deny him now that he pulled out the big guns using the magic word that so far had always brought her under his control.

"I know what you're doing, you know?"

Sherlock frowned at being caught out, "I don't know what you mean."

"Don't forget I see you Sherlock Holmes. I just want you to know I know what you're doing."

Sherlock had the grace to blush but then his wife was pushing herself up and laying a sweet kiss on his lips. When she pulled herself away she looked into his eyes and whispered softly, "Sherlock? You're going to be a daddy."

Sherlock's eyes grew distant as he started to buffer and the reality hit him. He knew about his impending fatherhood but he had never thought about it in those terms. A daddy? Him? He had been able to picture himself as a father but somehow the word daddy had evoked something softer and sweeter. Warm and fuzzy. Sherlock was not warm and fuzzy. Sherlock closed his eyes and put the panic on hold to examine later. Right now he needed to focus on Molly. His Molly. He opened his eyes to a now worried Molly who was biting at her lip again. He moved in to kiss the worry away for the moment.

House returned to a passionate display and poked Sherlock in his hindquarters with his cane. "This is a hospital, not a hotel people. And there should be no more of that for now, Sherly. At least not for a few more weeks at least. You don't want to pull your stitches again."

"Don't call me Sherly."

"How bout Willy?"

"Sherry."

"Off the bed." House demanded of his brother as they were joined by Dr. Cameron who took some blood samples while House set up the ultrasound.

Sherlock took the chair beside Molly's bed once more and took her hand in his. Sherlock kept his mouth shut for once and was mesmerized by the small spot on the screen that would soon enough be a fully developed life form that would one day call him daddy.

"Everything looks clear despite the amount of stress you have been under but Mrs. Holmes-"

"Doctor. Doctor Holmes," Sherlock corrected.

"Hush you. I like the Mrs. Of course at work I want to be referred to as doctor but I like to be called Mrs. Holmes once in awhile." Molly then turned to Sherrinford, "But really, you know better and know I prefer Molly. Besides we're family now."

"Molly," House exaggerated her name. "What you need is rest. And probably a good therapist as I recommended before."

"I found one I like but..."

"But..." House said with the impatience of a Holmes.

"I kind of made a corpse explode on her. Accidentally!" Molly quickly added the last word. Sherlock opened his mouth to ask questions but was stopped with a, "Later," from his wife.

"Well try to talk to her again or try someone else," House instructed. "As for Willy here, he's going to need rest too. No infection yet and the wound's not too bad but you're going to want to hold off on any hanky panky for now." House gave a condescending smile to the mortified couple who were both blushing.

Sherlock hid his embarrassment with his own gruff words. "I'm supposed to rest and you take away one of the few things that would keep me from boredom?"

Molly's mortification and coloring only grew with the consultant's words. "W-we d-d-did do other things before, before...you know," she stuttered out. She began to wave her hand in front of her face hoping that it would cool down.

"Rest. I know you're still working a case but you need to take it easy." House's tone and eyes now took on a serious tone. Sherlock picked up on the subtle cues of brotherly concern in the words before House's words turned light and condescending again. "Good luck with that though. There's a waiting room full of people for you and the hoard seems to be growing."

Night had turned into morning, which had indeed brought more visitors for the couple. John had been the first to join Gibbs when he had escaped Sherlock and settled near the military father leaving only one seat between them. Gibbs was slumped in the seat with his head resting on the back while his legs were sticking straight out. John mimicked Gibbs, seemingly, sleeping form and had just crossed his arms across his chest when Gibbs spoke.

"She awake?"

John was immediately alert and sat up straight as if he was at attention for one of his own commanding officers. "Ahh...no, no she isn't." Gibbs opened one eye and looked into John's own as if to ask what John was doing in the waiting room having only rested a few hours and not still resting in an actual bed. "Sherlock's awake and getting cleaned up and..." John hesitated not wanting to make Sherlock seem any worse than he had already presented himself. "Well...I thought it would be better to be out of the way."

Gibbs gave a half smile and closed his eye again. "He boss you around a lot, this friend of yours?"

John winced knowing the concerned father was probing. Sherlock may get after John for not observing many things but he could recognize what Gibbs was asking. "My friend may often be a tit but he is a good man. One of the best. He may claim to be a high functioning sociopath but he is exaggerating. He can be one of the most obnoxious, rude, insensitive gits to have walked the planet but he would literally die for those that he..." John searched for a word. Sherlock may have squirmed away from the word but there was no other word for the detective's feelings. "Loves," John finished the sentence. "You don't need to worry about Molly. She can put him in his place when she needs to, at least she has learned to."

"She says he's autistic not sociopathic."

John blinked and opened his mouth a couple of times as he thought through Gibbs' words. John had never thought about Sherlock in those terms. Sherlock, who wrapped himself in a mantle of an expensive coat and the title of high-functioning sociopath. John saw him as willfully inconsiderate and uncaring. But there were chinks in the armor. He recalled Sherlock begging him to tell him how to fix his relationship with Molly when he had royally botched it up. Then there were also the looks of pure confusion on his face when it came to societal norms. Sherlock had to memorize the proper rules and had trouble with just recognizing feelings as they came. He was a genius who lived in a different world most of the time with his own way of thinking. He could understand how people related to each other on a scientific objective basis from the outside but when it came to practical experience he was almost childlike in his underdevelopment in this area. He had been learning, and while John and others affectionately referred to him as a man-child, there was truth in the title.

John silently reviewed interactions with Sherlock and had to concede that what Gibbs had proposed via Molly was very likely. John blushed at the revelation. It was true he was a doctor but he comforted himself in the fact that psychology was not anywhere near his specialty. In fact, that brand of medicine made him the most uncomfortable, especially when it was directed at himself.

The two men rested side by side in silence until they were joined by others. First, House joined their group but did not see the necessity for conversation. He broke the silence only when reacting to the game he was playing on a handheld device.

A man came in asking after Molly. Gibbs was immediately alert but waited for House's reactions. House made gruff introductions to the pastor who had brought Molly in the night before. Gibbs thanked the man, told him the situation was under control, and told him that Tony would be in touch soon. The man thanked him and told him that he would be praying for them.

House's team came searching for him and instructions for a new case. They murmured quietly while eyeing the now familiar Gibbs and the new face of John. When they were leaving Foreman informed House that his parents were on their way.

"What! Why didn't you start with that? Why didn't you tell me they had called?" He barked out.

Foreman looked confused as most of the time House just ignored his parents the best that he could. With one eyebrow cocked he answered, "I'm not your secretary," and then went on his way with his fellow colleagues. "What do you think that was about?" he asked them.

Chase was the one to answer, "He probably is afraid of his 'mummy' because he didn't tell her that her daughter-in-law is here." He exchanged a look with Foreman. "Maybe we should stay close by in case we are needed, it's the only right thing to do." Foreman smiled knowing that the blond doctor just wanted in on the drama and desire to know more about the enigma that was their boss. Dr. Cameron also smiled but smacked Chase lightly on the arm in faux admonishment.

House rolled his eyes to the ceiling and shoved his game system into his pocket. Now that Mummy was on her way he knew it would be better to face her. Slithering off and hiding now would only prolong the wait for the inevitable torture as well as fuel his mother's ire, and nobody wanted that.

"Did they say your mother was coming here? Now?" John Watson tried to tamp down the hope that he might get a chance to see his son.

House read John like the open book he was but could not resist the urge to mess with the blonde man. "Why are you so excited about seeing my mother, Dr. Watson? Is there something I need to know?"

John became easily flustered, "I'm not excited to see your mother-"

"Why not? My mother's a gem of a person." House's face bore the same half smirk that Sherlock's did when he knew he was being a pest.

"That she is, but I'm hoping-"

"I wouldn't hope for so much Watson. She has been married for quite a while and is disgustingly in love with Papa."

John looked to the ceiling and counted to ten. He had thought that Sherlock was the most infuriating man on the planet and Mycroft the most obnoxious but House was passing them in leaps and bounds with this new level of unnecessary childishness. House was thinking to himself that it had been too easy too wind up the man.

Gibbs rolled his eyes at the exchange and said he was going to go get some coffee. When he returned with an extra cup for John the waiting area had three extra occupants. He had managed to stay away long enough for the initial conversation telling the elder couple that their son and daughter-in-law were now in the hospital. Violet Holmes was boisterous in her demands to see them but House was standing firm in their need to rest and appealed to his mother's sense of logic.

John was now completely ignoring the Holmes family in favor of holding the son who had grown in his absence. Gibbs smiled at the picture they presented. John seemed to bounce as he walked up and down the room while talking to his son in crooning tones telling him words the boy would not understand or remember but would bring comfort for the father who had been separated from him.

Finally House and his mother came to an agreement and House left to check on his charges just as he saw more agents, both British and American, enter the area with Chase leading the way. He did not relish returning to the waiting area once he had finished taking care of the expecting couple and debated the outcomes of several different courses of action. He came to the conclusion that he had technically been working through the night and he was due at the very least a coffee break so he turned away from the waiting room thanking the architect that it was not right outside any of the rooms and he could slip away easily enough without being seen. He sped right around the corner and ran straight into Wilson and Cuddy.

The administrator had her arms crossed over her chest and had her hip cocked to the side. She knew his tricks and had been waiting for him. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Union rules. I get a break." House tried to maneuver around his boss and friend.

"House, c'mon." Wilson practically sighed out the words in exasperation. "You have a room full of..." Wilson did circle motions with his hands as he searched for words, which House was too happy to find for him.

"A room full of...prostitutes?" Wilson squinted his head and shook it, "Hamburgers? I'd love a room full of hamburgers right about now."

Wilson's shoulders slumped down and he glared but Cuddy cut in. "There is a room full of people-"

"Is that the word you were looking for, Wilson? People? It shouldn't have been so hard for you even with your limited vocabulary." House gave him a look full of fake bemusement.

"No. People, yes. But they look like important people. There are like a ton of..."

"Agents." Cuddy supplied before they got derailed again.

"Yes!" The flustered doctor agreed

"And?" House gave a look of consternation.

"And?" his friend scoffed and turned his back on him while running his hand through his hair.

"Oh, don't give me that, House." Cuddy whined the doctor's name and stamped her foot down. "You can't just run off now. Do you know how many rules you are breaking on this case?"

"Why? Is it more than the usual amount?" he snarked.

"House! In there now, or so help me!"

House gave a sigh. "Fine. Give me a sec." He turned in the direction of the waiting room but did not take a step further until he had popped two of his trusted pills. He had a feeling he was going to be in a world of pain in one way or another after this event.

 **I am so sorry for the wait. I really hope it was worth it (please let me know). I want to reassure you that I am working on this and that it will be finished. I ran into some hiccups, thus is life. I wanted to make sure I posted today because it is my fanfiction anniversary. Yay! I am sorry to say that it may be a couple of weeks before posting again because I am moving to the other side of the globe. Literally. Like from Japan to the US east coast. I hope you enjoyed the fluff. There will be more. Even if I don't post I promise to be working on it (just ask my roommate).**


	73. Next Steps

**Chapter 72-Next Steps**

 **Did you miss me?**

 **So incredibly sorry for the wait. I have hit a rough spot as I'm sure most everyone does. I'm back and hope I haven't lost everyone. Please enjoy and be assured that I am still working on this. It will not be so long for the next one. Please enjoy and thank you for your continued support and patience.**

House took in his audience as he rushed to give the news on the happy, if hurting, couple in an order to keep them from asking questions first. While he spoke he took in the gathering and deduced each individual. Mycroft's loyal lapdog was there tapping away at her phone and occasionally looking up to glance at House. She had remained standing instead of opting to sit in one of the hard plastic seats. She was flanked by two British agents that House could not see anything worth noting about. They both stood stoically and still, one had a garment bag over his arm and the other a standard black carry on by his side. They wanted to take Sherlock back as soon as possible and in a presentable state and possibly Molly as well.

His mother and father sat listening to the news and visibly relaxed when they heard that both patients were indeed doing well. John must have clued them in on some of the details but left out enough so that they did not reach a fever pitch of worry. Gibbs also relaxed at the news of the little family's well being. The Holmes matriarch brightened at the prospect of seeing ultrasound pictures of her first grandchild, her husband reached for a pocket hankie to give to her despite needing to use it himself. Gibbs' two agents, Tony and Ziva, were in the group and joined by the agent who had driven House's youngest brother to the hospital the night before. Tom stood off to the side by himself looking unsure of his presence despite being an agent personally assigned to the case.

The family that was huddled off to the side of the room caught House's attention more than any of the others in the room. There, holding the Watson baby with John's arm around her shoulders was Annabelle. She met his eyes full on and with both eyebrows raised to entreat the doctor not to say a word. In a lift of his eyebrows that only she would catch he communicated that he had indeed acknowledged her and would remain silent...for the moment.

Cuddy then took over in order to keep the conversation civil and diplomatic not trusting House to do so. House knew that Wilson's presence there was just to keep him in check. House chuckled inwardly, with his mummy in the group he had no choice but to be civil and he would never make Cuddy look bad in front of the people now present in the room, at least not much, he could not resist yanking on her proverbial pigtails.

Mycroft's agent who was currently using the name, Anthea, spoke without looking up from her phone. "Take me to Sherlock," she managed to command in a bored tone.

House smiled at what he knew would come next.

"If anyone should get to see my son now that would be me!" Violet Holmes sought to put Anthea in her place.

"I apologize Mrs. Holmes. Mycroft says it is of the utmost importance that Sherlock is made aware of the situation. He is wanted in DC at the earliest possible moment."

"He's going to be waiting awhile. Both my patients need rest." House cut in with a smile that reminded John eerily of Sherlock's evil friendly smile.

"You." Anthea pointed at Wilson. "Give me a second opinion."

Wilson glanced at House. "That's not really my area and House is fully capable to make that decision. It's not the kind of thing you ask for a sec-"

"I can't trust House not to make an emotionally charged decision. What has transpired involves the security of at least two nations so if they are able to travel at all, needs must."

Wilson glanced at his colleagues. House rolled his eyes and shrugged while Cuddy indicated that he should just follow the instructions for now. Anthea called Wilson back before he got to far and had the agents hand him the suitcase and garment bag, which was heavier than Wilson thought it would be.

"Don't they have computers or these things that are called phones that they can use if they need to talk to Sherlock so badly?" Gibbs griped at the woman who ignored him even though he had come to stand before her.

"Some things are better done in person and there are many things to go over. It is too easy for Sherlock to hang up a phone if he is hearing something he does not like, Mr. Gibbs," Anthea said using his name without having been introduced.

"You would move a pregnant woman who has been through a traumatic event when she needs rest?"

"The needs of the many-"

"Hey!" Gibbs sharp word caused Anthea to finally look up from her phone. "I'm talking to you. So, put down the phone." Gibbs tone brooked no argument and gained the woman's attention.

Anthea finished sending her message and looked at him. "Well?"

"Who are your orders from?" Gibbs used the same tone of voice he used when questioning one of his agents when they were not thinking straight.

"Mycroft Holmes."

"He can't handle this situation on his own?"

"The Watsons, the younger Mr. Holmes, along with a wanted fugitive have caused an international incident. Their presence is needed at this time. With your daughter's dual identity there are things that need to be negotiated. It is for Molly's safety that she comes with us. We have a small plane that will get us there in less time than it took you to get here last night and doctors Watson and House will both be on board should she need medical attention."

House made as if to argue the point before being shut down by his mother in the background who told him that he was going in the background.

"Molly is not needed in negotiations." Gibbs argued. "She was hospitalized just a few days ago and never got fully treated before being thrown into a dangerous situation."

"A situation that from my understanding she chose to become a part of. Dr. Holmes' care is of the utmost import to my employer but the choices of the younger Mr. and Mrs. Holmes have affected entire nations at this point. Especially those of the youngest Mr. Holmes and he needs to give an account as soon as possible. Mr. Gibbs, you look like a smart man. From what you observed do you think that Sherlock would possibly let Molly out of his sight, even if you were with her, for even a moment at this point? He is needed, therefore Molly is needed."

Gibbs saw her point. "Well, if Molly can't be moved your boss better be prepared to use a computer."

"Absolutely not!" Sherlock exclaimed from his position on the bed as soon as he saw his brother's friend and colleague enter with the baggage.

"I...what?" asked a confused Wilson.

"You come baring a garment bag and suitcase. As no one in my party brought supplies it is easy to be lead to believe that someone, probably an agent with a penchant for texting, gave it to you to deliver so that we may be presentable. It is a simple deduction from there that she sent you because my eldest brother told her that we could not travel and she requires a second opinion to not see if we _should_ but to see if we can. You can tell that we shan't be going anywhere at this time," Sherlock finished his speech from his spot by Molly on the bed.

Wilson looked from Sherlock to Molly with his mouth gaping open. Molly bit her lip and tried to stop herself from smiling. Yes, Sherlock was being his usual self and she should not be encouraging his bad behavior but she had missed almost everything about the man in her hospital bed and to be fair his diatribe had been mild mannered as he had not personally insulted her friend yet.

"Hmm..." Sherlock hummed to himself since no words were coming from the stunned doctor. "So am I correct in deducing that you are my wife's friend, which led her here to this hospital? Mycroft must have been vetting our goldfish at the same time." The last sentence earned a pinch and a frown from his miffed wife.

Wilson shifted his position and threw the garment bag on the extra bed. "I'm sorry, goldfish?" he questioned.

Molly further abused her husband by lightly hitting him on the shoulder. "Sorry for him. James this is my husband Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock, Dr. James Wilson. James works with-"

Sherlock waved his hand imperiously before him, "My brother. How my brother manages as a doctor I'll never know. I think he would lack bedside manner."

Wilson puffed out a breath of air, "That's the understatement of the century." He crossed his arms in front of him, "I see the family resemblance by the way."

Sherlock scrunched up his face in displeasure and prepared to attack but was cut off my Molly's peals of laughter. Sherlock stopped his verbal assault and instead choice to dwell in the joyful sound even if he had not been the one to directly cause it. He leaned over and almost kissed his wife on the forehead before turning to the interloper. "Well? What are you still doing here? Go tell Anthea, or whatever name she's using today, that we are not going anywhere."

Before James could respond to Sherlock's directive Molly took over the conversation apologizing once again for Sherlock and asking for more information. James agreed that after Molly's ordeal that she should stay in the hospital as a precaution but did admit that it was not absolutely necessary. Molly ended up shocking everyone by insisting that she was well enough to go. Sherlock tried to argue with her but she just wanted everything with the whole Division situation to finally be over with in totality and felt that she could not rest with such a meeting being held over their heads.

In the end, Sherlock relented to Molly not wanting to upset her further. If going and having a meeting with the officials and getting it out of the way would help her to rest and feel safer then that was what they were going to do. First he insisted on his wife being fed decent food before going anywhere and insisted on no visitors until they were ready to leave. Molly just rolled her eyes and allowed the man-child to make his demands and tried to hide her smile at his antics.

Two hours later when Sherlock's demands had been met they exited the room. Molly was made to sit in a wheelchair, which Sherlock insisted on pushing himself despite being wounded. Molly and Sherlock were once again clothed in their usual styles. Anthea had completed Molly's look with a baggy sweatshirt that had a kitten set against a galaxy background on the front. Sherlock was glad for the normalcy of their clothing but was disappointed that the baggy style that Molly favored hid the slight curve of Molly's baby bump from his view. He quickly tamped down on the sentiment and told himself that it was for the best and dumped the offending emotion into a closet in his mind palace to be dealt with later. Now with Molly recovered he could get ahold of all the pesky emotions that had gotten out of control in her absence.

To avoid any further delays Anthea had insisted that everyone in the waiting room that was to take the plane back to DC to head to the airport rather than wait for the couple to emerge from their hospital room. Anthea along with Dr. Watson, Gibbs, and Ziva were the only ones to stay behind to accompany the expecting parents to the plane. Anthea made the executive decision to allow the Holmes parents to come along and insisted in House's presence as well. Might as well take care of all the family drama in one fell swoop and get it out of the way even if her employer would be less than happy with her decision. Besides she felt it was above her pay grade to argue with the formidable Mummy Holmes, getting her to leave the hospital was one thing but keeping her away from her injured family members was quite another. Now that the rules in the game had changed protection detail would need to be readdressed once again.

If Sherlock walked a bit slower while he pushed Molly no one made comment. Gibbs gave his girl a smile, which she shyly returned before casting her eyes down. Ziva made an obligatory comment on seeing Molly again while Sherlock and John cracked on each other the relief of the prior days events not ending in tragedy palpable in the air.

The small company made it to the airport without incident delivered by the extra NCIS agent who had delivered the trio the night before. He silently observed the young woman who was Gibbs daughter in awe. Once he had delivered them to their destination he took off having to make the drive back to DC on his own.

It took them some time to make it up the stairs to the small but comfortable jet because of Sherlock's incessant worry over his wife. She insisted that she was just pregnant not invalid and that it would be far more dangerous for her nattering husband to carry her up the stairs than for her to just go up them herself. Gibbs smiled to himself at the berating his ridiculous son-in-law took and was grateful to the man because he heard more life in Kelly's voice than he had heard before.

The seats on the plane were grouped in a series of four plush seats grouped together with two seats facing the other two. Molly ended up sitting in a window seat by her husband and directly across from her father with House sitting beside him. Across the aisle Sherlock's parents were joined by the Watson's.

It was the first time in Molly's adult life to take a plane while she was not drugged but she was still tired after her ordeal so she leaned her head against the window with her hand clutched in Sherlock's while she dozed in and out during their short ride and listened to the sounds of those around her. She woke up more fully at one point to Sherlock arguing with Mary who wanted her child back.

"Mrs. Watson," Sherlock said in exasperation, "surely you are not going to withhold the pleasure of feeding my godson. Especially when I have one of my own on the way and need the practice."

"I'm not certain but I'm pretty sure Molly will have most of the feeding covered at the beginning you git. Now, hand Leroy back." Mary exaggerated her son's middle name to irk his troublesome godfather.

"Now Mary," Sherlock prepared to argue further before a hand dragged his ear down to a mouth.

"Sherlock," Molly hissed in a voice only he could hear, "kindly give the former assassin back her baby. She's already shot you once." Molly then pulled away from her husband and gave him deceptively sweet smile

Sherlock eyed Molly and Mary in turn and gulped. "Well, Mary, if you have need of my services you know where to find me," he sniffed and dismissed mother and child.

Mary smiled like the cat that caught the canary and gave Molly a wink. Sherlock's face turned into a scowl and he frowned at the abuse he suffered forming a wrinkle in between his brows. Molly chuckled and reached up to plant a kiss on his cheek, which made the wrinkle disappear and a slight blush appear although Sherlock tried to maintain his frown. There was chuckling and tittering around the plane in response to the whole exchange. Sherlock braved a glare at his father-in-law who did not speak but spoke volumes with his eyes and the slight lift of his mouth.

All too soon the flight ended and the short reprieve from the responsibilities that were weighing the troop down was over and it was time to go to war against the powers that be.

 **Note: I am working on a new story as well. It's a trope that has been done before but I hope to put a new slant on it. It's kind of a plot bunny that won't go away. The best way to deal with those is to write them. I hope to put up the first chapter for that before the end of the week and would be honored if you would check it out.**


End file.
